Amor y odio en Hogwarts
by fedetuna
Summary: Es una historia totalmente hhr asi que si te gusta esta pareja no dudes en leerla.El titulo lo dice todo. los primeros capitulos son cortos despues se hacen largos desde el tercer cap.Ah por cierto! agregue 15 capitulos de una porque ya los tenía escrito
1. Default Chapter

Harry estaba esperando en su cama boca abajo a que llegara su lechuza con una carta de su mejor amigo Ron.  
Cansado de esperar Harry salio de la habitacion junto con su vartita.Al bajar las escaleras harry vio a su primo (no sin antes confundirlo con una cria de hipotamo)que estaba devorando un budin al verlo interrumpio su banquete(harry era el unico motivo por el cual dudly para de comer)  
-¿que haces con esa cosa aqui?dijo asustado  
-¿que te importa a ti?vaca tuerta(harry le dijo esto porque dudly debia usar aparatos)¿te chocaste el alambrado no es cierto?  
-callate!!¿por cierto porque no bajaste vestido de negro?o ya dejaste de hacer luto por ese padrino loco que te mataron?  
A harry le hervian las venas, en todo el verano no habia podido olvidarse de sirius y el siempre se lo recordaba.  
-No vuevas a nombrarlo porque te lanzare un maleficio .  
-JA JA JA!!!!NO ME HAGAS REIR!!!NO PUEDES USAR ESA COSA!!!decia gritando pero algo asustado ,ademas mis padres estan a punto de volver!!!!  
-ah el hipopotamo necesita a su mamita para que lo cuide!!!  
-callate!!!!!sabes ? no me alegro de que ese padrino tuyo se se haya muerto porque entonces ya te podrias haber ido con el ,en cambio ahora debere aguantarte 2 años mas!!!!!  
-harry no podia soportalo le iba a lanzar el por malefico que haya aprendido ,no le importaba si lo expulsaba total lo unico que queria en hogwarts era a sus amigos(y tambien el quidich)y ellos no le habian mandado nada ,ni una carta,y eso que se lo prometieron ,ya solo faltaba un mes para clase y harry ya le habia mandado 16 cartas a Ron con la untima que acababa de mandar hace un monmento.  
Lo iba a hacer estaba decidido pero en ese momento PLAF la puerta cayo abajo y dudly pensando que era un hechizo de su primo salio gritando hasta su habitacion a su mama que no estaba:MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!por favor ven!!!!el anomal rompio la puerta!!!  
Harry estaba detras de la mesa con la varita en alto esperando a ver quien era ...  
No vio a nadie solo escucho una vos conocida que pronuncio CARPE-RECTRATUMIUS! la puerta volvi a su estado y harry sintio pasos luego vio la cara de su amigo ron flotando en el aire.  
-RON?dijo harry muy confuso  
.SI!!!!grito ron  
-lo que pasa es que se me atoro la capa invisible  
-a ver espera creo que me acuerdo el hechizo ah si LUPTIUS!!!grito ron y la capa invisible que doblada perfectamente en sus manos.  
-Ron ¿te volviste loco?usaste la magia te van a expulsar.  
-no has leido el profeta????el ministerio de la magia ahora deja utilizar la magia a lo magos de 15 años para arriba y a los menores en caso de peligro mortal a causa de VO-VO-VOLDEMORT!  
-no no lo sabia dijo harry .Todas las cosas que pudo haberle hecho a dudly y no quiso!  
-por que no me escribiste y que haces aqui?dijo harry casi gritando y enfadado  
-HARRY NO SABES LO QUE PASO!!!TERRIBLE TERRIBLE!!!!!!voldemort ataco la orden!!!!!!!por suerte dumbledore nos ordeno que nos vallaramos tres dias antes de que el y sus mortifagos fueran ,yo te escribi y hermione principalmente dijo ron haciendo una tos falsa .pero voldemort intercepto todas las cartas en busca de informacion lo que no entiendo porque no vino a matarte aqui.  
-dumbledore le puso miles de encantamientos a esta casa antes de dejarme aqui por eso voldemort no puede entrar .  
-ahh!!!dijo ron  
-vine a buscarte a ti me lo pido dumbledore.  
-por que no viniste con lupun.tu padre o tonks?no es muy peligroso?  
-no podian ,yo casi no veo a mi padre y lupin y los demas estan como locos llendo de una lado a otro.Dumbledore me pidio que tenga extremo cuidado y que venga a buscarte con su propia capa invisible,vamos debemos irnos hermione va a querer matarme de no haberle avisado que venia por ti .  
-y dudly?que hacemos con el?dijo harry  
-no, lo se pero debemos darnos prisa -lo apresuro ron  
dudley bajo corriendo y salto sobre ron:  
-no me dejen con un asesino suelto(nda:voldemort) gemia  
-la casa esta protegida!le grito harry  
-no por favor no me dejen anormales!!!!  
harry no tuvo mas remedio y grito :DESMAIUS!dudly cayo con un estruendo y harry escribio con su varita a los dursley:  
me voy no les importa donde aqui tienen a su bebe himpopotamo.harry  
-bueno en marcha no veras como han cambiado !dijo ron  
-bueno vamos  
-por cierto?el panzon ahora usa aparatos?  
-si -dijo harry riendo  
  
Llegaron a la madriguera tarde los dos se bajaron del autobus noctanbulo y pagaron.  
Entraron ,todo estaba apagado prendieron las luces y vieron a hermione que los habia estado esperando ,al verlos corrio desesperadamente:  
-no por favor hermione no, dijo harry  
Sin escucharlo la chica se le lanzo los brazos  
-harry como te extrañaba!!!estas bien?que desastrozo voldemort intersepto nuestras cartas  
-si veo que no se ha olvidado de mi -dijo harry  
bueno ire a avisar a mi madre que hemos llegado -dijo ron y se fue subiendo las escaleras  
harry debes tener hambre toma -y hermione le dio un chocolate  
-gracias la verdad pero el autobus me revolvio el estomago sin embargo lo guardare para despues.  
Hermione sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
harry quedo atonito .  
por tu cumpleaños le dijo ella no te puede saludar por culpa de v-voldemort.  
g-gra-cias-dijo harry aun sorprendido  
bueno ire a acostarme -adios buenas noches le dijo hermione  
buenas noches dijo este  
Hermione subio las escaleras,harry noto que hermione estaba muy linda,ya no tenia ese pelo enmarañado sino que era lasio,era medianamente alta y ya no era la nena que el habia conocido en el expreso de hogwarts.  
El se quedo alli parado espeprando a ron ,tocandoce donde la chica lo habia besado.en que estas pensando harry?se dijo este a si mismo.Nuca habia sentido ese sentiminto.Decidio subir porque creia que ron ya estaba durmiendo y se habia olvida de el.Subio pero no pòdia sacar de su mente a hermione no sabia porque.  
  
(todas los nombres,lugares y hechizon son ideas de mi escritora preferida j.k rowling.No quiero cobrar ni un solo centavo por lo que escribo solo lo hago para divertirme)


	2. Confesiones en sueños

Harry estaba acostado en su cama a la derecha de ron, no sabia que hora era ni que día era, estaba totalmente despistado pero feliz no sabia porque, recordaba que había soñado algo.  
Harry quiso despertar a ron pero no pudo, bajo las escaleras a ver en el reloj la hora que era y se acordó que ese reloj no decía la hora sino que decía como estaban los integrantes de la familial se dio cuenta que las manecillas de :ron,el,hermione,molly,ginny,los mellizos y...¿luna lovegood?...¿que hacia aqui?harry se acordaba que la única carta que le había llegado de ron solo decía: hola Harry estamos esperando a alguien después te escribo.Todas estaban en el lugar: en casa  
Y como luna y ginny se hicieron amiga seguro que la invito.Siguió observando el reloj y casi grita cuando vio a la manecilla de persy(que no vivía mas en esa casa porque se había peleado)estaba en peligro mortal.Harry debió ahogar el grito, fue corriendo, pero vio que después de un instante la manecilla se corrió y volvió a el estado en el trabajo(Harry se dio cuenta de que persy no podía estar en el ministerio desde temprano)  
-debe estar roto-se dijo tratando de convencerse.  
Y lo comprobó cuando vio que su manecilla pasaba de peligro mortal a casa continuamente y estaba así hasta que todo el reloj se paro y ni siguió moviéndose.  
-si esta roto, se convenció -debe tener siglos  
Entonces decidido se fue a acostar sabiendo que serian las 4 de la madruga y no sabia porque se había despertado a tal hora pero recordó que soñó con H...  
-que te pasa Harry!!!?????se dijo como retándose a si mismo.  
Al subir se choco con alguien,  
-OH perdón ron dijo disculpándole  
-no,no soy ron ,dijo la voz de una mujer-soy Luna ,Luna lovegood.  
La chica rubia y de ojos celestes lo miro (estaba muy linda ya no parecia rara y ...bueno estaba muy linda)  
-perdón se disculpo ella  
-no pasa nada dijo Harry  
-que querías ?le pregunto este  
-solamente venia tomar aire ,siempre lo hago le respondió (con una cara de que te importa)  
-a estas horas?le pregunto de nuevo el chico  
-si ,si, a estas horas le dijo ella bajando y saliendo afuera.  
-si,decididamente esta rara todavía -se dijo a si mismo el chico  
Llego a la habitación y escucho a ron hablar en sueños:  
-si, si ven hermione si dame un beso te amo !  
-que idiota! dijo Harry por lo bajo  
No sabia porque pero se disgusto un montón y como podía utilizar la magia dijo SILENCIUS!  
su amigo se callo se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo .  
Harry se acostó no sin antes sin saber porque maldecir .  
  
Harry durmió muy bien cómodamente en su cama ,había soñado algo lindo pero no se acordaba que ,ron se despertó con un bostezo inmenso que contagio a Harry y bostezaron los dos juntos  
-¿como dormiste? le pregunto ron  
-bien-le respondió su amigo  
-Tu también dormiste bien ,dijo Harry con sarcasmo- hablaste dormido decías algo como :hay hermione bésame bésame  
Ron lo miro atónito ¿ que dices?  
-ES la verdad hasta necesite lanzarte silencius para que dejaras de gritar.  
-no, no lo puedo creer,  
En ese momento alguien entro en la habitación, era ginny,  
-vamos! levántese los dos-dijo esta  
-GINNY!!!ya no somos dos niños puedes golpear mira si justo nos estábamos cambiando!!!le grito su hermano.  
ginny para cambiar de tema dijo:  
ah!harry como estas?  
bien-contesto  
Me alegró! bueno che,vamos arriba  
No eres mi madre!!!le dijo ron y si te vas nos cambiamos!!!!  
-bueno bueno! pero apúrense!  
SE fue pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:  
AH!!!si me olvide de decirles ,tengo un encantamiento buenísimo para que no HABLEN dormidos y expresen sus sentimientos dijo ginny con una ricita.  
QUE??dijeron los dos al unísono  
Bueno bueno haber no se si se acuerdan pero decían: ay her.....  
CALLATE!!!!!!!! le grito ron, ándate o te lanzo un maleficio!!!!  
-ja!que buen humor!!!!!  
Mientras se cambiaban dijo ron:  
no se porque sueño con hermione ella no me gusta  
-JA JA JA !!no me hagas reír dijo Harry con sarcasmo.  
- no! de verdad ahora estoy interesado en otra persona dijo ron poniéndose colorado como su pelo.  
-ah si???dijo harry¿de quien?  
-bueno si insistes dijo ron con un hilo de vos de Lu-lu-na lovegood.pero estoy muy confundido  
-me estas cargando???dijo Harry  
-no-de verdad tienes que decir que ahora es linda  
y tiene unas...  
-bueno, bueno si pero-...dijo Harry pensando  
-ahora tienes todo el camino libre le dijo ron con una sonrisa.No puedo creer que gustes de ...y cho ya la dejaste?  
-si ella me dejo a mi!!!se quejo Harry ,además todavía no le perdono lo que nos hizo su amiga en quinto.  
-bueno ,la verdad tienes razón ,pero NO PUEDO CREERLO Harry que te guste ...bueno ya sabes quien que no me animo a decir por las dudas que escuche  
-Ella no me gusta!!!!!!!  
-te conozco desde hace mucho -le dijo ron guiñándole un ojo  
-voy al baño espérame aquí! le dijo ron mientras se iba con la camisa desprendida para ver si se cruzaba a luna.  
Dejando a Harry con la cabeza despelotada y pensando y pensando...  
  
todo pertenece a j.k rowling bla bla bla


	3. Declaraciones, peleas, mortífagos

Harry se había terminado de cambiar ,esperaba a ron mientras ordenaba su baúl y sacaba a hedwed para que volara en el aire fresco de la mañana.  
Se sentó a esperar a Ron que tardaría mucho(principalmente por Luna)mientras esperaba pig,la lechuza de ron ,se posó en su hombro dándole un picotazo amistoso en su oreja.  
-AH!! eras tu pig-dijo el chico  
En ese momento entró la señora wesley :  
-hola Harry,cariño¿cómo estas?¿dormiste bien?  
-si le dijo nervioso  
-ah! porque me pareció escucharte a vos y a ron hablar y pensaba que estaban durmiendo incómodamente.  
-no,no dormí perfecto gracias, dijo Harry y se dio cuenta que se ruborizó levemente.  
-mejor así! aquí tienes los libros regalo,de nuestra parte ,por tu cumpleaños numero 16 -Viendo la cara del chico dijo:  
-no te preocupes fred y gorge nos están ayudando mucho con su tienda -dijo contenta  
-me alegro! dijo Harry poniéndose contento  
-bueno me voy a preparar el desayuno, con  
permiso  
La señora wesley se fue y Harry se acostó hacia atrás en su cama suspirando, le dolía la espalda por culpa del viaje en el autobús noctámbulo  
Golpearon la puerta...  
-entra ginny no me estoy cambiando- dijo el  
-no soy ginny dijo hermione mientras entraba  
Harry se levanto bruscamente y tiró un despertador mágico que tenia en una mesita.  
-que estúpido que soy! se dijo  
-no te preocupes !lo animo la chica y sacando su varita grito :REPARO!!!! ,el despertador se elevo se arregló pero volvió a caer  
-no se que me pasa! estoy re tonta dijo la chica  
-ya somos dos le dijo Harry sonriendo  
Los dos se agacharon a juntar el despertador ,se rozaron sus manos ,se quedaron un instante quietos con sus manos rozándose pero cuando alguien entró las sacaron rápidamente  
-OH! perdón no sabía que interrumpía algo  
-eh,ehem decían los dos  
-lo siento ron se me rompió tu despertador pero hermione lo estaba por arreglar dijo Harry sacándose a el y a la chica de esa situación tan vergonzosa.  
-tu lo dijiste ESTABA por arreglar pero no se que me pasa que se me cayó estoy re despistada  
-no importa ,dijo ron,REPARO! listo ya esta -dijo el .  
-y les recomiendo a los que dejen de estar despistados les dijo , que casualidad ¿no?los dos están despistados ,por algo será!le dijo ron a sus amigos ,guiñándole un ojo a Harry que se dio vuelta al notar que se estaba colorado.  
-eh, bueno yo me voy dijo hermione nerviosa  
-los espero abajo  
.esta bien dijo ron al ver que su amigo no podía decir una palabra  
-Harry ya es muy obvio  
-Harry hizo que buscaba una cosa  
-Harry deja de buscar cosas imaginarias y bajemos  
-eh si esta bien  
Bajaron juntos y llegaron a la cocina.La cocina estaba llena de personas.  
-hola Harry le dijo luna  
-hola!!!Harry que gusto me da verte !!!!!le dijo tonks  
el saludo a todos:a los mellizos,a tonks ,al padre de ron,  
-bien, quien quiere desayunar??dijo la señora wesley  
-yo!!!!!dijeron todos menos harry:  
-yo no tengo hambre le dijo a la señora wesley ,gracias pero no tengo hambre.  
Sentía su estomago comprimido y con un enjambre de mariposas en la panza.  
-de enserio? bueno creo que ya se cual es tu problema no te preocupes harry,le dijo la señora wesley guiñándole un ojo y señalando con sus cejas a hermione  
-harry se había puesto rojo como el pelo de ron y no sabia como escaparse de esa cocina.  
-yo tampoco tengo hambre dijo hermione me-mejor me voy arriba a buscar mi varita  
-QUE CASUALIDAD !!!!dijo ron, ninguno de los dos tiene hambr...tuvo que detenerse al ver la mirada furtiva de harry  
-yo también subo dijo harry  
Subieron los dos juntos ambos sin mirarse cuando llegaron al segundo piso hermione le dice:  
-harry estas muy extraño¿te sientes bien?  
-si, le dijo ,no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.  
-ah bueno   
-HERMIONE!!!!le grito la señora wesley desde abajo, podrías hacer las camas por favor??  
-si!!!grito la chica   
-si quieres te ayudo le dijo harry ruborizándose  
-gracias le dijo ella  
-de nada  
-bueno tu ve a la habitación tuya y de ron y yo voy a la mía  
-bueno  
-harry fue a la habitación las camas no necesitaban mucho acomodo ya que habían dormido tan placidamente que ni se molestaron en moverse.  
Harry intentó acordarse el hechizo que le había enseñado tonks el año pasado .  
-me enseñó muchos-se dijo-creo que con fregotego bastará y entonces gritó:FREGOTEGO!!! Y las camas se hicieron solas, no quedaron tan bien ,pero bueno.Harry estaba harto de que su cabeza este en cualquier lado ,estaba por pegarle un puñetazo a la pared pero...  
-OH NO!!!!!!!grito hermione desde su habitación  
Harry sin pensarlo corrió hasta donde estaba ella ,entro y vio las camas patas para arriba  
-Hermione que paso? le pregunto el muchacho  
-no lo se dijo esta-estoy re-estúpida, no se que diablos me pasa ,intenté lanzarle el hechizo fregotego pero mi cabeza esta en cualquier otro lado  
-probare yo-dijo el joven:FREGOTEGO!!!grito, las camas se elevaron hasta que chocaron el techo harry quiso darlas vueltas moviendo su varita pero:PLAF!!!cayeron las tres camas contra el suelo haciendo un estruendo, enseguida llego tonks y les dijo:  
-que les pasa? quieren tirar la casa abajo?-les dijo esta  
-lo sentimos-se disculparon los adolescentes  
-lo intentaré yo haber:FREGOTEGO!!!!!las Camas se arreglaron y quedaron bastante bien.  
-si lo logré yo que soy mas torpe que un topo ustedes magos excelente deben tener una gran enfermedad.  
Los chicos se pusieron rojos.  
-me pregunto, dijo ella- ¿por qué se ponen rojos como tomates? por el halago de magos excelentes ,que es verdad o por otra cosa?  
-no,ehem,por la enfermedad-dijo harry tratando de encontrar una respuesta  
-si es eso- dijo hermione –lo que pasa es que nos avergonzamos de ser tan estúpidos  
-JA JA JA!!!!se rió tonks –me parece que la única enfermedad que ustedes tienen es la enfermedad del am...  
-n-no tenemos ninguna –dijo harry  
-si, solo fuimos tontos-prosiguió hermione  
-A ver –dijo tonks tomando tono profesional-sienten mariposas en el estomago? tienen el estomago comprimido como si apretaran una esponja?  
-pues...dijeron los dos  
-eso pensé –respondió tonks  
Hermione y Harry se hicieron los confusos.  
-adolescencia!!dijo tonks  
-me tengo que ir les dijo la mujer ,de verdad hacen una pareja excelente!  
Harry y hermione se dieron cuenta de que estaban casi pegados y al decirles esto se separaron bruscamente.  
-deja de decir tonterías tonks dijo hermione roja como el joven que tenia al lado y porque en ves de cargarnos a nosotros no vas con tu amor remus lupin-le dijo hermione tratando de pararla porque ya no resistía esa situación junto a su ...amigo.  
-eh?como?eh?como te diste cuenta?eh...tonterías!!!!!dijo mientras se iba y se chocaba con la puerta que estaba cerrada.  
  
Bajaron juntos, sin mirarse, llegaron abajo y vieron a tonks que estaba por contar lo que les había dicho a ellos sobre que formaban una pareja excelente , a todos los presentes,entonces hermione para detenerla dijo :  
-profesor lupin creo que tonks tiene algo que decirle  
-hermione todavía no soy tu profesor-le dijo el cariñosamente  
-como que todavía?-dijo ron confundido  
-te lo contaré en el tren ron –le dijo hermione -ahora creo que debemos dejar a tonks y a remus solos.  
-no-o es necesario-dijo ella nerviosa y con una mirada asesina hacia hermione ,(esta le devolvió una mirada como diciendo te lo mereces)  
-yo debo irme , a,a,a regar las plantas del jardín –dijo la madre de ron  
-yo me voy a hacer la tarea-dijo ginny  
-y nosotros?pregunto ron  
-nos vamos al callejón diagon , dijo luna tirando polvos flú al fuego agarrando de la muñeca a ron y gritando DIAGON!!!,desaparecieron al instante.  
-nosotros también dijo hermione e hizo lo mismo que luna tiró los polvos y agarró a harry de la manga de su buzo para después gritar:DIAGON!!y también desaparecer...  
Quedaron solos remus y tonks...  
Harry y hermione llegaron un segundo mas tarde que los otros dos y se unieron.Luna apropósito hizo levitar a hermione para que caiga sobre harry y lo logró muy disimuladamente.  
-AH!!!!!!!!!!grito hermione que salió disparada para arriba y cayo sobre harry que estaba tirado en el piso limpiándose la tierra ,hermione no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse de su cuello y caer sobre sus piernas:  
-estas bien hermione?-le pregunto harry preocupado  
-si perdón-se disculpó coloradísima  
-¿qué pasó? le dijo harry.  
-alguien me quiso hacer una broma –le dijo la chica-pero ya me las pagará dijo mirando a Luna, que paró de reírse por lo bajo.  
Bueno acompáñenme a Florish & bloots tengo que comprar unos libros dijo luna.  
Entraron en la tienda ,Luna y ron fueron al mostrador a encargarlos mientras harry miraba las estanterías con hermione.  
-pero miren! si no son más que el famoso Potter y la SANGRE SUCIA!!!dijo alguien que arrastraba las palabras, no era mas que malfoy.Ron no había escuchado estaba muy ocupado sosteniéndole los libros a Luna.  
-VUELVE A REPETIRLO!!!!!le dijo harry que se puso delante de hermione  
-como quieras,- dijo el rubio.-asquerosa sangre sucia!!  
Harry sacó su varita y le apuntaba a malfoy...  
-harry déjalo no vale la pena –le dijo la chica  
-No! estoy harto de que te diga todas esas cosas!!!!y te discrimine!!!!grito harry-nadie parecía haberlo escuchado.  
-AH!!!granger tienes un defensor –dijo malfoy mientras sacaba su varita  
Hermione intentó ponerse delante de harry para parar la pelea pero harry extendió su brazo:  
-déjame-le dijo  
Malfoy grito: DESMAIUS!!!!harry se agacho y también tironeó a hermione,el hechizo pegó en una estantería que volteó todos los libros.  
-QUE PASA Aquí? dijo la dueña del local  
A harry le importo una mierda la dueña del local levantó su varita y grito RICTUSEMPRA!!malfoy trató de esquivar el hechizo pero no pudo, cayó al piso y comenzó a reír descontroladamente.  
.-harry vamonos de aquí! Le dijo hermione tironeándolo del brazo  
El chico oponía resistencia pero decidió hacerle caso a su...bueno amiga.  
Salieron del local ,hermione le dijo:  
-por que lo hiciste???en que pensabas?  
-me tiene podrido hermione!!!es un idiota!!!!le dijo el chico furioso  
-lo se pero...hermione al ver la furia del chico decidió invitarlo a tomar un café.  
-quieres venir a tomar un café? hay un bar cerca de aquí, mientras esperamos a ron y a luna .que tardaran mucho.  
-bueno le dijo-que todavía respiraba agitado de lo enfadado que estaba  
Entraron el bar que se llamaba :LA ESCOBA(nda:la dueña era la hermana de rosmerta la de las tres escobas)  
El local estaba cálido y lleno de gente, se sentaron en una esquina .  
-Hola! dijo Roberta, la dueña del bar,que van a querer?  
-Pues.. no se-dijo la chica-¿tu que quieres harry?  
Roberta interrumpió al chico que estaba por contestar y dijo:  
-saben? hay una nueva bebida exclusiva de aquí es parecida a la cerveza de manteca salvo que se llama licor de los enamorados ,tiene unos ingredientes especiales que hace a la pareja olvidar sus discusiones.-les dijo la mujer  
-no lo que pasa.. es que comenzó hermione  
-no es solo si discutieron si no lo hicieron igual es reconfortable  
-no lo que quise decir es que no somos pareja dijo hermione poniéndose roja como el empapelado de la pared.  
-ah!!!lo que pasa es que hacen tan linda pareja qué..pueden probarla igual ,saben? dicen algunos clientes que ayuda a declararse a una persona que uno ama,te da el valor necesario..  
-los jóvenes rojos todavía, dudaban,harry pensaba ¿ qué pasaba si el amaba a hermione verdaderamente y le decía todo?  
Hermione pensó lo mismo.  
Después de mucho meditar aceptaron..  
Llegaron la dos botellas y tardaron cinco minutos en beber ,el primero fue harry,el sabor era exquisito,era como la cerveza de manteca, reconfortable,el sabor era más rico,y sentia como su corazón latía fuertemente.  
Luego la probó hermione ella sintió lo mismo que el joven .Lentamente se fueron juntando poco a poco (nda:estaban en esos rincones que es un asiento solo ,tipo triangular)quedaron pegados,harry transpiraba pero por más que quería no podía separarse,hermione estaba colorada y también su cuerpo hacia caso omiso a su mente.Poco a poco el chico rodeó su brazo por el hombro de la chica.De la barra los miraba Roberta conmocionada y casi llorando,se acercó a su mesa y les dijo:  
-ah!veo que ya la probaron ,me olvidé de decirles, este licor para jóvenes hace que tu cuerpo solo haga caso a tu corazón y no haga caso a tu mente.OH!un cliente! los dejo!  
Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y el le dijo:  
-Ri-rica no?  
-Si-asintió el chico  
Harry miró a hermione, vio sus ojos color marrón anaranjados y su pelo lacio y...y...  
La chica sentía lo mismo, su corazón latía a una velocidad rapidísima, veía los ojos verde de el chico que la estaba abrazando ,estaba soñando, no,no soñaba.  
Harry comenzó a acercarse,la iba a besar...sus bocas estaban a 3 cm...  
-AQUÍ ESTABAN!!dijo ron viniendo con luna detrás,Harry no daba mas, estaba transpirado, tenia calor y estaba coloradísimo, intentó pero no pudo separarse...  
-SOY UN IDIOTA!!!!SOY UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!SIEMPRE TENGO QUE INTERRUMPIR TODO!!!!!!!decía ron furioso-  
-eres verdaderamente un idiota!!!le dijo luna  
Roberta desde la barra le gritó: tenías que interrumpir ahora a los jóvenes???no podrías haber esperado??  
Ron y luna se sentaron observando a sus amigos que no se separaban  
-que les pasa? tampoco para tanto no? decía ron  
-Prueben la cosa que esta dentro de la botella -dijo harry-sin separarse de su amiga  
-bueno-dijeron los dos –que mas da?  
Bebió ron primero y después luna, comenzaron a juntarse luego se abrazaron,ron estaba rojo como su pelo luna igual.  
-Es licor de los enamorados-les dijo hermione que seguía abrazada del joven de pelo negro azabache –solo hace caso a tu corazón  
-ron y Luna se acercaban más,y mas,se iban a besar ,lo iban a hacer,sus labios estaban a un cm hasta que se rozaron ...  
Luna tembló de alegría, ron la besó apasionadamente.  
El chico de ojos verdes comenzó a hacer lo mismo ,se acercó a la chica que abrasaba y la besó.  
Ambas parejas tenían los ojos cerrados,y ambas chicas lloraban de felicidad, los chicos casi hombres tenían los pechos empapados de sudor, sus corazones latían apresuradamente,después de 3 minutos se separaron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Las parejas se quedaron abrasadas 1 hora más en el local,a veces cuando los jóvenes recuperaban valor tomando mas licor de los enamorados ,las besaban.  
Se acerco madame Roberta y les dijo con una sonrisa:  
El efecto del licor dura solo una 45 minutos y ustedes hace mas o menos una hora y media que están abrasados.  
Los chicos se pusieron rojos y se separaron lentamente,pero cuando Roberta se fue volvieron a abrasarse ,hasta que decidieron que ya debían volver a la madriguera.  
Salieron del local tomados de la mano, sin palabras, hasta que ron hablo:  
-porque te peleaste con malfoy???le pregunto  
-después te cuento-ahora estoy demasiado feliz para recordar a ese idiota-dijo harry abrazando a hermione.  
Estaba oscureciendo,las chicas temblaban,los chicos les dieron sus abrigos, no sin antes pedirles un beso a cambio.  
  
Estaban llegando a la chimenea de donde habían llegado, estaban por irse hasta que...  
-Quienes son los que están volando allá? pregunto luna señalando el cielo.  
-Tienen capas,y las caras tapadas...parecen no,no pueden ser ellos ...-dijo hermione entrando en pánico y aferrando fuertemente de harry.  
Si lo son y vienen hacia acá!!dijo harry-chicas váyanse!!!no sin ustedes!!!dijeron ellas  
VÁYANSE!!!!gritaron los jóvenes tomen polvos flú,hermione los tiró pero el fuego se convirtió en amarillo y libero cenizas por una explosión:  
ESTÁN SELLADAS!!!dijo hermione  
LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIO!!!!!!grito ron desesperándose  
DEBEMOS AVISAR A LAS PERSONAS!!grito luna que se agarraba al brazo de ron y apuntaba a su cuello su varita:SONORUS!!!!!!su vos aumento cien veces:  
-MORTIFAGOS!!!!!, MORTIFAGOS!!!!!, MORTIFAGOS!!!!! VIENEN EN ESCOBAS DESDE EL NORTE ,LAS CHIMENEAS ESTÁN SELLADAS,Y LA PUERTA HACIA EL CALDERO CHORREANTE TAMBIEN!!!!!!SALVEN SUS VIDAS!!!VIENEN EN BUSCA DEL EL MINISTRO!!  
Todas las personas salieron gritando ,los mayores sacaban sus varitas y protegían a sus hijos ,fudge ,el ministro escapaba con dos guarda espaldas en una escoba hacia el sur tapados sobre una capa invisible.  
-como se va a escapar??? Usted es el mistro!!!!!!PROTEJA A ESTAS PERSONAS!!!!le gritaba hermione  
-QUE SE PROTEJAN SOLAS!!!MI VIDA CORRE PELIGRO NIÑA!!!salieron volando en la escoba pero hermione grito:FURÚNCULUS!!!!y todos granos aparecieron en la frente del ministro yformaban la palabra:IDIOTA!  
Del norte se escucho una vos que grito:DONTAPARECIUM! un haz de luz azulada salió de la varita de un mortífago cada ves mas cerca, una atmósfera negra azulada rodeó al callejón Diagon impidiendo a la gente reaparecerse o salir volando.  
Fudge y sus guardaespaldas intentaron traspasarla pero esta los despidió haciendo que cayeran de 15 metros de altura dejándolos inconscientes.  
Los mortifagos estaban a no mas de 20 m y eran aproximadamente a tirar maldiciones y maleficios, luces de todos los colores salieron disparadas de las varitas de estos haciendo que 50 hechizos golpearan en todas partes.  
La gente ya se había rendido ,ni sacaban sus varitas, sabían que morirían :  
QUE HACEN!!!!!GRITABAN LOS 4 JOVENES-NO SE RINDAN LUCHEMOS TODOS JUNTOS!!!  
Quedaron en circulo todas las personas los hombres y jóvenes estaban adelante y las mujeres y niños estaban detrás, los que podían con sus varitas en alto.  
Los mortifagos volvieron a atacar, por suerte todavía no habían lanzado ninguna maldición mortal, pero habían logrado tiras alrededor de 20 varitas al aira con espelliarmus,y desmayar algunos cuantos.  
Solo quedaban 15 personas con varitas(entre ellas también estaban harry,luna,hermione y ron)  
Se acercaban, todos lanzaron lo mas dañino que sabían, solo lograron derribar a unos 5 mortifagos,todavía quedaban 40,hermione y luna se habían aferrado fuertemente a los chicos ,tan fuerte que con sus uñas los estaban haciendo sangrar)  
El ministro todavía estaba desmayado y los mortifagos apuntaban a él ,salieron nuevamente unos 20 hechizos que derribaron a otros 15 mortífagos,pero todavía había 20 que se acercaban a el ministro, todos pensaban que era el fin de el, pero ah harry se le ocurrió una idea:  
-hermione ¿donde puede haber un boggart?  
La chica lo miro confuso pero respondió:  
-en esta tienda de al lado siempre hay en las cajas  
-perfecto, ustedes traten de entretenerlos ,el chico besó a la chica como si fuera el último beso y entro en la tienda ,abrió la puerta y volvió a salir ,vio a ron , a luna y a hermione cubriendo al ministro ¿ en que pensaban?el le dijo que los entretengan, con que se pongan en frente de el ministro arriesgando su vida.Harry grito ACCIO!!!y la caja con el boggart salió, el boggart no alcanzo a salir porque harry grito:FLIPENDO!y despidió al boggart en frente de los mortífagos,los 10 que quedaban quedaron horrorizados al ver a dumbledore apuntando con su varita, uno de los mortifagos grito:  
RETIRADA!!!  
Y salieron en sus escobas disparados hacia el cielo, rompiendo la atmósfera azul que habían formado.La gente escapo por las chimeneas que habían sido abiertas otra vez,harry corrió hacia sus amigos y vio a luna llorando desconsoladamente:  
-harry ron esta herido, sangra mucho!!un mortífago lo golpeó  
Ron estaba con toda el pecho sangrando pero tenia abiertos los ojos  
Estoy bien... dijo sin fuerzas  
Llévalo a san mungo!!!!!dijo harry   
ACCIO ESCOBA!!!!grito hermione y una escoba de un mortífago voló hasta sus manos ,Tomen vallan! solo queda a 1 Km. Llegaran en 5 minutos!!!  
Harry y hermione ayudaron a subir a ron a la escoba con luna, apenas podía aferrarse a la cintura de la chica.  
Vallan rápido nosotros ya vamos ,vamos a la madriguera a avisar lo sucedido!!!  
Luna y ron se perdieron en el aire,harry tomo de la mano a hermione y corrieron por el callejón desierto hasta una chimenea ,tomaron los polvos y gritaron: La MADRIGUERA!y en un instante ya estaban en la cocina de la casa.  
Solo estaba la señora wesley,tonks tomado de la mano de lupin y el padre de ron.  
Harry ayudó a levantar a hermione que quedó agarrada de su mano fuertemente.  
-QUE PA-PA-SO?pregunto la señora wesley llorando,¿ dónde esta ron?  
Harry vio la cara de la señora wesley ,la cara del padre de ron ambos estaban abrasados y preocupadísimos,tonks se aferraba a lupin y tenía lagrimas en los ojos.  
-ron esta bien y luna también, dijo este. ahora están en el hospital san mungo,luna llegara en un momento para traernos noticias,ron esta herido pero estará bien.  
-los vi que estaban en peligro mortal!!! lloraba la señora wesley.  
Harry se sentó y hermione al lado suyo tomada de su mano,entre los dos le explicaron lo de los mortífagos y todo y cuando terminaron por la chimenea salió ,luna tomada de la mano de ¿ron?  
RON!!!-HIJO ESTAS BIEN???grito su madre y abrasándolo, como están?  
Cuando la madre de ron lo liberó pudo explicar todo:  
-Con luna llegamos a san mungo,yo no daba más, una enfermera me atendió, me dijo que lo único que podía salvarme eran lagrimas de fénix ,solo tenias un tarrito ,lo pusieron sobre mi herida y ya está! Dijo el, tomándose de la mano de luna.  
GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAN BIEN!!!-dijeron la señora wesley y tonks.  
-Bueno ya pasó todo, mañana será otro día! dijo lupin  
Es verdad! Afirmó el señor wesley  
Bueno todos a dormir!!!!!dijo la señora wesley ¿seguros que están bien?  
-SI!!!dijeron todos ,estamos perfectamente bien,solo un poco cansados dijo harry.Tratándose de escapar.  
Se levantaron para irse pero...  
No pensaran irse!!!!sin antes contarnos que paso entre ustedes!!!dijo remus con una sonrisa, los veo muy encariñados les dijo a harry y a hermione que estaban agarrados de las manos, luego les dirigió una mirada a ron y a luna.  
-Pues...dijeron colorados  
En ese momento tonks rompió en llanto:  
FUE POR MI CULPA!!!SI YO NO HUBIERA CARGADO A HARRY Y A HERMIONE,ELLA NO HUBIERA INTENTADO DEJARME SOLA CON REMUS Y NO SE HUBIERAN IDO AL CALLEJÓN, PUDIERON HABER MUERTO POR MI CULPA!!!dijo llorando  
-no nada de eso-le dijo harry,por lo que veo ninguno murió y hermione por lo que parece hizo bien en dejarlos solos por lo que veo...  
Tonks y remus estaban tomados de las manos...  
-pues...tienen razón dijo remus poniéndose colorado...  
-mejor cuéntenos ustedes, inquirió tonks,cambiando de tema  
-ustedes fueron más valientes al decírselo de cara a cara,nosotros necesitamos un empujoncito ,-dijo ron con una risita  
¿cuál?-le pregunto remus?  
Licor de los enamorados, dijo harry,riéndose junto con hermione  
Entre los cuatro les explicaron todo, muy avergonzados ,luego fuero a acostarse, subieron las escaleras llegaron al segundo piso, besaron a sus ¿novias?(todavía no eran oficiales con tanto lío no pudieron decirse nada)y se acostaron.Entre risas.


	4. En el tren

Entraron en la habitación se desvistieron y se acostaron:  
-Hoy a pesar de los mortifagos,y a pesar de que casi muero ,fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo ron sonriendo y mirando el techo.  
-el mío también-le dijo harry que no paraba de pensar en hermione-  
-y al final con tanto lío no me contaste que pasó con malfoy ni como llegaron a ese bar-le dijo ron sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
(ahora cada vez que vean las estrellitas quiere decir que cambian de habitación, la de las chicas o la de ron y harry,está idea la saque de una historia y me pareció muy buena)  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que mientras vos tenías los libros y andabas detrás de luna, nosotros estábamos viendo las estanterías, en eso llego malfoy –comenzó harry  
  
y me dijo sangre sucia –les contaba hermione a las chicas,ginny y luna que escuchaban muy atentas   
  
Entonces le dije que lo repitiera y lo hizo, me enoje tanto que cubrí a hermione y lo apunté con mi varita...  
  
Malfoy nos lanzó desmaius pero harry tiró de mi brazo y pegó en las estanterías-seguía hermione  
  
Yo ,entonces, le lancé rictusempra,el idiota cayó al piso y comenzó a reír ,no me quería ir quería seguir lanzándole maleficios a malfoy pero  
  
Le insistí, para que nos vallamos, pero el no querría, hasta que pude tironearlo hasta afuera,  
Le pregunté porque lo había hecho,y me dijo que estaba cansado de que malfoy me diga esas cosas-le dijo a las amigas que estaban escuchando atentamente,y prosiguió-vi en sus ojos que estaba furioso y que si no lo distraía volvería con malfoy...  
  
Entonces ella me propuso ir a tomar un café a un bar nuevo llamado la escoba,entramos,nos sentamos, vino la dueña y nos pregunto que íbamos a querer-dijo harry poniéndose colorado  
No alcancé a decirle que queríamos ,que nos propuso el licor de los enamorados ,nos explicó que efectos tenía y que era para parejas  
Le dijimos que no éramos pareja pero insistió igual –contaba harry sonriendo  
  
Cuando llegaron las botellas dudamos, yo no sabía que hacer,¿y si le decía todo?-les decía hermione a las chicas que reían  
  
Lo probé yo primero, pensaba que solo era un verso y que todo era mentira pero ¿si no era mentira? Y ¿ si la amaba de verdad? dijo harry a ron que escuchaba ya no en su cama si no a los pies de la de harry  
  
Luego la probé yo y al instante comenzamos a juntarnos sin poder separarnos, me abrazó y después vino Roberta, la dueña,y nos explicó que el licor hace que tu cuerpo solo haga caso a tu corazón...decía hermione coloradísima como el pelo de ginny.  
  
La iba a besar, hasta que llegaste tu-dijo harry  
El estaba apunto de besarme pero llegó ron y nos interrumpió  
  
y listo-le dijo harry a ron   
  
Ron no podía creerlo le hizo contar mas o menos 5 veces más hasta que se durmió.  
Harry tardó en dormirse ,pudo dormirse, soñaba:  
Entraba en la casa de los wesley,era de noche, tuvo que tirar la puerta abajo para entrar,  
Logró entrar y vio elevada en el techo de la cocina la marca tenebrosa.  
Despertó estaba transpirando tenia todo el cuello empapado de sudor, arrodillada al lado suyo estaba hermione que lo miraba preocupada,ron ya no estaba.  
-¿harry que te pasa?te escuche hablar en sueños decías algo de la marca tenebrosa  
-soñé que entraba aquí y en la cocina estaba la marca elevándose-decía harry agitado  
-solo fue un mal sueño-lo calmó la chica  
-ron?  
-me lo cruce, decía que iba al baño pero era solo una excusa para entrar en nuestra habitación y despertar a luna para ver las estrellas-le dijo hermione entre risitas  
-que raro! le dijo harry también sonriendo  
-bueno, me voy-dijo la chica parándose y dándose vuelta  
-no te vallas- le dijo harry agarrándola de la muñeca-quédate conmigo, porque si no, no puedo dormir-siguió diciéndole el chico sonriéndole  
-pero harry!!- Le dijo ella  
-por favor! Le dijo el chico y al ver esos ojos verdes mirándola de esa forma aceptó  
La chica se arrodilló al lado del chico, abrasándolo, él la beso en los labios, estuvieron así diciéndose cosas como: fuiste muy valiente al defenderme con los mortífagos- decía la chica, y tú fuiste la que me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.  
Se durmieron , la chica estaba dormida en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico,el la abrasaba.  
Amaneció, y entró tonks a la habitación , haciendo una tos falsa y muy exagerada , los jóvenes no la escucharon y siguieron durmiendo  
-BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gritó tonks, con el encantamiento sonorus .  
Los chicos se despertaron y la miraron como diciendo que se valla pero ella les contestó como leyendo sus pensamientos :  
-no me voy a ir nada!! Ya es hora que se cambien!!! Tenemos que ir a king cross!!  
-esta bien-dijo hermione estirándose y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes besar al de ojos verdes.  
Tonks se fue y harry comenzó a cambiarse ,en eso entró ron ,quejándose  
-porque tenía que entrar tonks e interrumpirnos a mi y a luna!!!dijo enfadado  
-que hiciste???porque te fuiste toda la noche? –le preguntó con una sonrisa  
-bueno, es ó a decir el pelirrojo, fui a la habitación de las chicas y me crucé a hermione ,luna estaba despierta así que la tomé de las mano y fuimos a fuera a ver la estrellas , ella me dijo que le gustaba mucho verlas y pues ...¿qué te estoy contando? Contame vos que hiciste con hermione  
-nada solo tuve un mal sueño y ella vino a ver que me pasaba , se iba a ir y le dije que no se vaya y se quedo conmigo abrasada. Y pues nada...-le contó harry   
-parece que se quieren ¿no? dijo ron-me voy a preguntarle a ginny si vio mi varita  
-bueno-dijo harry  
-ah! me olvidaba!! Dile a hermione que me dijo lupin que le digas que no tendrán aritmancia hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad y tendrá que elegir entre adivinación y la nueva materia dada por...  
-¿por quién? Le preguntó harry  
-por umbridge –dijo ron temiendo como podría reaccionar su amigo y al verle la cara le dijo: -no es obligatoria  
-por suerte!!! ¿y...que materia va a dar la cara de sapo?  
-pautas y leyes mágicas de Londres ...  
-debe ser una idiotez- dijo harry  
-si –dijo ron mientras se iba  
Harry bajo y se saludó a todos, los mellizos se le acercaron y le dieron un puñado de unos caramelos  
-para que son???preguntó harry  
-tienen licor de los enamorados ,pruébalos, nosotros tomamos nota, si funciona supongo que irás corriendo detrás de hermione-dijo fred con una risita  
-pues...-dijo harry  
Gorge le metió uno en la boca, harry sentía como un calorcito le corría por todo el cuerpo, enseguida y sin previo aviso sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y luego a correr ,no podía controlar su cuerpo, su corazón latía fuertemente, comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa de la cocina  
-harry ¿estas bien? Le pregunto tonks ...  
Harry no pudo responder ,salió corriendo hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada ,.se la iba a chocar ,se iba a estampillar contra la puerta ,pero cuando estaba a un metro la puerta se abrió sola por orden de su corazón ,salió afuera y seguía corriendo sin poder controlar sus piernas ,en un tronco, debajo de un árbol estaba hermione acariciando a crookshans ,su gato, hermione al verlo le dijo:  
-ah! Hola harry!!Estas bien??? Porque corres? Le dijo ella  
-co-co-correte  
-harry que haces??? me vas a chocar!!!!!!le dijo ella tratando de correrse  
No puedo controlarme!!!grito este ,tenia la boca seca, estaba a un metro de la chica ,la iba a chocar ...  
-harryyyyyyyyy!!!grito la chica tratando de correr  
El chico la agarró de un brazo ,los dos se cayeron y rodaron por el suelo por la velocidad en que venía el chico en el suelo la besó apasionadamente ,estaba agitado, ya no tenía la boca seca y después de un minuto se separaron.  
-harry estas loco??? Casi me matás! Porque corrías??? No me iba a morir ,me pudiste haber besado tranquilamente, viniste corriendo como si tuviera a un dragón detrás que estuviera por matarme, dijo la chica mientras se sacudía el pantalón lleno de tierra.  
-yo-yo no me podía controlar...decía el chico –son unos caramelos de fred y gorge que tienen licor de los enamorados , gorge me metió uno en la boca sin avisarme ,comencé a correr como loco, mi corazón controlaba mi cuerpo y hasta se abrió una puerta a causa de ,mi estúpido corazón... decía agitado  
-debes quererla mucho-dijo lupin detrás de el-para que tu corazón abra puertas en busca de ella -prosiguió remus sonriendo  
-nunca como más-casi me muero de un infarto ,no daba más pero sin embargo seguía corriendo, la verdad son muy peligrosos...decía el chico agitado y colorado –por el calor y por ...bueno ya es obvio..  
-no, para nada ,son inofensivos....-reía lupin  
-a si tome uno!!!! Se quejó harry  
-DONDE LOS TIENES???le pregunto lupin ansioso  
-en mis bolsillos pero sáquelos usted yo no puedo  
-pues ...-tomo uno y lo comió de pronto comenzó a sentir el mismo calor que sintió harry ,en ese momento tonks estaba afuera buscando a lupin y le dijo  
-aquí estabas!! molly te llamaba para ...tonks se calló la boca al ver a lupin corriendo hacia ella ¿estas bien remus?  
El la tomo por la cintura y la beso .  
Hermione y harry los miraron riéndose ,de pronto el chico hizo lo mismo, en eso salió ron al patio y como vio a todos besándose dijo:  
¿qué es esto? Un concurso de besos? Pues si es así-dijo tomando de la cintura a luna y besándola  
Remus y tonks se separaron y se fueron tomados de la mano adentro de la casa ,fred y gorge no paraban de tomar nota, ron y luna salieron corriendo al ver que se habían estado besando sobre un hormiguero, comenzaron a tirarse hechizos para sacarse a las hormigas.  
Harry y hermione se separaron y ella dijo:  
-Iré a buscar los baúles para ponerlos en el auto volador!!  
-no te molestes –le dijo el de ojos verdes yo los traigo , entonces grito: ACCIO!!!dos baúles salieron despedidos por las ventanas del segundo piso y venían hacia el chico volando rápidamente  
-OH NO!!!!!!! Dijo el, no se detienen!!!  
Al ver esto la chica grito el encantamiento repeledor : REPELIUS!!!! Pero esto solo aumento la velocidad de los baúles que chocaron fuertemente al chico haciéndolo volar hacia atrás unos 4 metros.  
-Hermione corrió hacia harry ,se arrodillo junto a el y vio que estaba inconsciente ,  
-harry ,harry!!!!!!  
-NOTA MENTAL!!!!!!!!! -Grito fred – NO UTILIZAR LA MAGIA DESPUÉS DE INGERIR EL PRODUCTO  
-CALLENSE!!!!!!!! Le dijo hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina a los mellizos  
A harry le sangraba el pecho ,los mellizos le gritaron a hermione que lo besara e iba a ver como se recuperaba mientras se iban adentro, ron y luna estaban detrás de la casa mojándose para sacarse las hormigas y no escucharon el golpe. Le sangraba mucho, y estaba inconsciente ,la chica comenzó a lanzarle todos los hechizos que conocía mientras se le caían las lagrimas.  
-ENERVATE!!!!! REPRETICIUS!!!!! CONSENTIMIUM!!!! Gritaba sin resultado  
Al escuchar esos gritos tonks se acercó corriendo  
-que pasa????? Pregunto  
-fue por mi culpa-lloraba hermione  
-no es nada –le dijo tranquilizándola-supongo que al comer esos caramelos su cuerpo no quiere volver en si, así pues intenta engañar a su corazón.  
-como? Pregunto confundida la chica que seguía llorando  
-por ejemplo :dile algo para ponerlo celoso  
-ehem .... Bésame, abrázame decía la chica pensando que era una loca  
En ese instante ,harry abrió los ojos ,la chica se acercó a su cara y el la tomo por el cuello y la besó.  
-creo que no tengo que hacer nada más aquí –dijo tonks alejándose  
Harry intentó levantarse y no pudo pero aún así hablo  
-a-a, quien le dijiste que te besara?? Pregunto con sus ojos verdes juzgándola  
-a nadie-le dijo ella- solo me dijo tonks que tu cuerpo no quería hacer nada a causa de los caramelos y me dijo que ponga celoso a tu corazón ,por eso dije eso y tu corazón pareció escuchar.  
-estas bien??? Le dijo ella asustada ,fue por mi culpa ,le dijo mientras lloraba...  
-no ,no fue por tu culpa –le dijo harry-tu intentaste ayudarme  
-si!!! Mira como te ayude!!!! Rompiéndote 2 baúles por el pecho .  
-estoy bien-insistió el  
-no ,no lo estas!!!  
Se le iluminó la cara :  
-lo estaré si me besas –le dijo  
La chica lo hizo y después pregunto:  
¿Por qué me salió mal el hechizo? Yo no comí caramelo   
-pero me besaste-supongo que el efecto del caramelo al besarnos también entró en tu cuerpo.  
-puede ser-dijo ella  
-Harry se levanto ,seguía sangrando, tenía toda la camisa llena de sangre ...  
-hermione puedes lanzarme algún hechizo?? Cero que no llego adentro, me desangrare –dijo sonriendo  
-y si te hago algo??  
-si tu corazón quiere curarme lo harás bien ,ahora que ya no estoy mas desmayado.  
Entonces la chica dijo: Recbladium y el chico dejo de sangrar y su herida se cerro, harry se desprendió la camisa y vio que su herida ya no estaba :  
-me sanaste!!!  
-lo hice!!!-dijo contente y se le tiro los brazos al cuello  
Harry recordó que no le había dicho que si quería ser su novia entonces dijo bromeando:  
-Hermione granger ,sanadora de corazones ,aceptaría como su novio oficial a Harry Potter??   
-Tendría que pensarlo- dijo también bromeando la chica- lo amo tanto que no quisiera que por mi culpa le pase esto de nuevo  
-Harry potter acepta los errores de la señorita granger y no importa si muere porque ya es el hombre más feliz de el mundo-dijo el chico  
-entonces acepto!!!! Dijo hermione besándolo  
Cuando se separaron fueron a llevar los baúles ,(decidieron llevarlos a mano) y después hermione limpió la camisa de harry .  
-ah!!! Con todo este lío no pude decirte que...  
-ya hablé con el profesor lupin y elegiré adivinación solo por estar contigo  
El chico la beso nuevamente y después subieron al auto volador a esperar a luna, ginny ron y lupin (los mellizos y los padres de ron no iban)lupin puso el botón de invisibilidad y salieron hacia King cross.  
  
Traspasaron la barrera y vieron que el tren estaba echando humo, subieron los baúles rápidamente:  
-supongo que tendrán que irse al vagón de los prefectos –dijo harry  
-no, yo no-dijo hermione, presenté mi renuncia ,ya me hartaron los de primero!!!!!!  
-y quien será tu reemplazo???-le preguntó ron-espero que sea una chica linda!!-dijo- pero al ver la mirada asesina de luna agregó:-solo lo decía en broma  
-yo seré la reemplazante –dijo ginny poniéndose las manos sobre las cadera- y ojo que te vea con otra chica y hagas sufrir a luna!!!!  
-solo lo decía en broma!!repitió el chico  
-eso espero-le dijo su hermana tomándolo del brazo-nos vemos!!!guarden lugar  
-yo te acompaño-dijo luna aún no del todo convencida por lo que le dijo ron  
Harry y hermione pasaron entre los alumnos, iban tomados de las manos , algunos de Gryffindor los miraban confundidos...  
-que miran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!les decía harry poniéndose colorado  
Llegaron al final del tren y quedaba el último compartimiento libre ,entraron, se sentaron y harry dijo:  
-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!!!los dos baúles se elevaron –creo que el efecto de los caramelos pasó ,y al instante los baúles cayeron sobre su pie y el grito la parte íntima de la lora ,hermione saco su zapato y dijo: CURADIUM! El pie de harry se deshinchó pero le seguía doliendo.  
-gracias!!! ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar el efecto??  
-creó que todo el tiempo que estés enamorado de mi –le dijo hermione  
-entonces... nunca voy a poder hacer una cosa bien!!!!! Dijo el chico sonriendo y acercándose a ella y besarla...  
-te amo-le dijo el de ojos verdes  
-yo también-le respondió la chica  
Se iban a besar nuevamente pero el tren freno de golpe y hermione cayo al suelo, harry la levantó y comenzó a ver como los vidrios se escarchaban poniéndose helados...  
-no pueden estar aquí!!!grito el  
Las luces se apagaron, hermione se puso detrás de el, y ambos levantaron sus varitas, unos  
tres dementores se acercaban, harry comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su madre  
-piensa en algo feliz –le dijo harry a hermione  
Ambos pensaron lo mismo, cuando se habían besado por primera vez en el bar la escoba, una vez que tenían el recuerdo bien formado en su cabeza gritaron a los dementores que acababan de entrar: EXPECTO PATRONUM: un destello de luz plateada salió de sus varita y luego se formaron un ciervo y una nutria que embistieron a los dementores y estos huyeron... Los dueños de cada patronum salieron y ordenaron a sus respectivos patronum que atacaran a los 100 dementores de todo el tren  
-es inútil !!! dijo hermione-son dos patronum contra 100 dementores ...En ese momento salieron otros 10 patronum mas de otros compartimientos que atacaron a los dementores haciendo que se vayan.  
Harry y hermione entraron en su compartimiento se sentaron los dos muy pegados por que estaban empapados en un sudor helado y la chica se desmayo sobre las piernas del chico.  
Lupin pasó por todos los compartimientos ofreciendo chocolate , llegó al de harry y entró ,  
-harry como están?  
-yo bien pero ella no- dijo el chico preocupado  
-no te preocupes –lo tranquilizo remus-todos los que lanzaron un patronum se desmayaron menos tu, creo que sirvió de mucho el ejército de dumbledore  
-por que? le preguntó el chico  
-porque es una magia muy avanzada! Dijo lupin diciéndolo como si fuera obvio-tu ya la manejas desde tercer año  
-ah! ¿Ron ,luna?  
-se desmayaron pero estarán bien-dijo lupin- ¿sabes? Cuando entre al compartimiento de el señor malfoy lo encontré besándose con la señorita Parkinson  
-me estas cargando???dijo harry atónito  
-no, yo tampoco lo puedo creer –dijo lupin mientras se iba  
Hermione abrió los ojos ,harry le ofreció chocolate,(el que le había regalado ella en su llegada a la madriguera)ella lo comió y se levantó temblando del frío ,harry la abraso para que no pasara frío, llovía, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar ...  
-harry-dijo la chica abrasada  
-si? le dijo el  
-porque vinieron los dementores?  
-vinieron en busca de todos ,supongo, el ministerio ya no los controla, seguro que voldemort quizo hacer un atentado  
Hermione se asustó al pensar en eso y lo abrazó en busca de protección  
-No te asustes-le dijo harry-yo te cuidaré  
-gracias-dijo la chica abrasándose al chico más fuerte  
Se durmieron abrasados, a los cinco minutos ,llego ron y les dijo :  
-eh! Despierten! Ya vamos a llegar y salió del compartimiento   
Harry no quería moverse, estaba muy bien junto a la chica que le gustaba ,entonces dijo en un susurro para no despertarla :ACCIO TUNICAS!! y las túnica volaron hacia el , el la beso en los labios para despertarla y le dijo:  
-Hermione ya llegamos ponte la túnica y salgamos.  
Hermione soñolienta se puso la túnica al revés, salieron del tren ,llovía a cántaros ,el chico la abrazo para que no sienta frío y entraron junto con ron y luna a un carruaje, luna y harry dijeron al mismo tiempo- odio poder verlos!  
Ron abrazó a la chica al ver que lloraba por poder ver a los thetrals a causa de la muerte de su madre.  
Hermione lo imito y abrazó a harry que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar del odio que le tenía a bellatrix por haber matado a su padrino.  
Llegaron, bajaron del carruaje ,y entraron al castillo y se sorprendieron al ver a ....   
DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA(CREO QUE NO SON MUCHOS)  
PERO LA DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL SERA PARA SARAH BLACK PATRYN LA UNICA QUE ME MANDÓ UN REVIEWS DICIÉNDOLE QUE LE GUSTO MI HISTORIA, ASI QUE SARAH ESTE CAPTULO VA PARA TI Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.... YA COMENZE CON EL CAPITULO 6....  
  
Entraron en la habitación se desvistieron y se acostaron:  
-Hoy a pesar de los mortifagos,y a pesar de que casi muero ,fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo ron sonriendo y mirando el techo.  
-el mío también-le dijo harry que no paraba de pensar en hermione-  
-y al final con tanto lío no me contaste que pasó con malfoy ni como llegaron a ese bar-le dijo ron sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
(ahora cada vez que vean las estrellitas quiere decir que cambian de habitación, la de las chicas o la de ron y harry,está idea la saque de una historia y me pareció muy buena)  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que mientras vos tenías los libros y andabas detrás de luna, nosotros estábamos viendo las estanterías, en eso llego malfoy –comenzó harry  
y me dijo sangre sucia –les contaba hermione a las chicas,ginny y luna que escuchaban muy atentas   
Entonces le dije que lo repitiera y lo hizo, me enoje tanto que cubrí a hermione y lo apunté con mi varita...  
Malfoy nos lanzó desmaius pero harry tiró de mi brazo y pegó en las estanterías-seguía hermione  
Yo ,entonces, le lancé rictusempra,el idiota cayó al piso y comenzó a reír ,no me quería ir quería seguir lanzándole maleficios a malfoy pero  
Le insistí, para que nos vallamos, pero el no querría, hasta que pude tironearlo hasta afuera,  
Le pregunté porque lo había hecho,y me dijo que estaba cansado de que malfoy me diga esas cosas-le dijo a las amigas que estaban escuchando atentamente,y prosiguió-vi en sus ojos que estaba furioso y que si no lo distraía volvería con malfoy...  
Entonces ella me propuso ir a tomar un café a un bar nuevo llamado la escoba,entramos,nos sentamos, vino la dueña y nos pregunto que íbamos a querer-dijo harry poniéndose colorado  
No alcancé a decirle que queríamos ,que nos propuso el licor de los enamorados ,nos explicó que efectos tenía y que era para parejas  
Le dijimos que no éramos pareja pero insistió igual –contaba harry sonriendo  
Cuando llegaron las botellas dudamos, yo no sabía que hacer,¿y si le decía todo?-les decía hermione a las chicas que reían  
Lo probé yo primero, pensaba que solo era un verso y que todo era mentira pero ¿si no era mentira? Y ¿ si la amaba de verdad? dijo harry a ron que escuchaba ya no en su cama si no a los pies de la de harry  
Luego la probé yo y al instante comenzamos a juntarnos sin poder separarnos, me abrazó y después vino Roberta, la dueña,y nos explicó que el licor hace que tu cuerpo solo haga caso a tu corazón...decía hermione coloradísima como el pelo de ginny.  
La iba a besar, hasta que llegaste tu  
El estaba apunto de besarme pero llegó ron y nos interrumpió  
y listo-le dijo harry a ron  
Ron no podía creerlo le hizo contar mas o menos 5 veces más hasta que se durmió.  
Harry tardó en dormirse ,pudo dormirse, soñaba:  
Entraba en la casa de los wesley,era de noche, tuvo que tirar la puerta abajo para entrar,  
Logró entrar y vio elevada en el techo de la cocina la marca tenebrosa.  
Despertó estaba transpirando tenia todo el cuello empapado de sudor, arrodillada al lado suyo estaba hermione que lo miraba preocupada,ron ya no estaba.  
-¿harry que te pasa?te escuche hablar en sueños decías algo de la marca tenebrosa  
-soñé que entraba aquí y en la cocina estaba la marca elevándose-decía harry agitado  
-solo fue un mal sueño-lo calmó la chica  
-ron?  
-me lo cruce, decía que iba al baño pero era solo una excusa para entrar en nuestra habitación y despertar a luna para ver las estrellas-le dijo hermione entre risitas  
-que raro! le dijo harry también sonriendo  
-bueno, me voy-dijo la chica parándose y dándose vuelta  
-no te vallas- le dijo harry agarrándola de la muñeca-quédate conmigo, porque si no, no puedo dormir-siguió diciéndole el chico sonriéndole  
-pero harry!!- Le dijo ella  
-por favor! Le dijo el chico y al ver esos ojos verdes mirándola de esa forma aceptó  
La chica se arrodilló al lado del chico, abrasándolo, él la beso en los labios, estuvieron así diciéndose cosas como: fuiste muy valiente al defenderme con los mortífagos- decía la chica, y tú fuiste la que me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.  
Se durmieron , la chica estaba dormida en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico,el la abrasaba.  
Amaneció, y entró tonks a la habitación , haciendo una tos falsa y muy exagerada , los jóvenes no la escucharon y siguieron durmiendo  
-BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gritó tonks, con el encantamiento sonorus .  
Los chicos se despertaron y la miraron como diciendo que se valla pero ella les contestó como leyendo sus pensamientos :  
-no me voy a ir nada!! Ya es hora que se cambien!!! Tenemos que ir a king cross!!  
-esta bien-dijo hermione estirándose y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes besar al de ojos verdes.  
Tonks se fue y harry comenzó a cambiarse ,en eso entró ron ,quejándose  
-porque tenía que entrar tonks e interrumpirnos a mi y a luna!!!dijo enfadado  
-que hiciste???porque te fuiste toda la noche? –le preguntó con una sonrisa  
-bueno, es ó a decir el pelirrojo, fui a la habitación de las chicas y me crucé a hermione ,luna estaba despierta así que la tomé de las mano y fuimos a fuera a ver la estrellas , ella me dijo que le gustaba mucho verlas y pues ...¿qué te estoy contando? Contame vos que hiciste con hermione  
-nada solo tuve un mal sueño y ella vino a ver que me pasaba , se iba a ir y le dije que no se vaya y se quedo conmigo abrasada. Y pues nada...-le contó harry   
-parece que se quieren ¿no? dijo ron-me voy a preguntarle a ginny si vio mi varita  
-bueno-dijo harry  
-ah! me olvidaba!! Dile a hermione que me dijo lupin que le digas que no tendrán aritmancia hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad y tendrá que elegir entre adivinación y la nueva materia dada por...  
-¿por quién? Le preguntó harry  
-por umbridge –dijo ron temiendo como podría reaccionar su amigo y al verle la cara le dijo: -no es obligatoria  
-por suerte!!! ¿y...que materia va a dar la cara de sapo?  
-pautas y leyes mágicas de Londres ...  
-debe ser una idiotez- dijo harry  
-si –dijo ron mientras se iba  
Harry bajo y se saludó a todos, los mellizos se le acercaron y le dieron un puñado de unos caramelos  
-para que son???preguntó harry  
-tienen licor de los enamorados ,pruébalos, nosotros tomamos nota, si funciona supongo que irás corriendo detrás de hermione-dijo fred con una risita  
-pues...-dijo harry  
Gorge le metió uno en la boca, harry sentía como un calorcito le corría por todo el cuerpo, enseguida y sin previo aviso sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y luego a correr ,no podía controlar su cuerpo, su corazón latía fuertemente, comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa de la cocina  
-harry ¿estas bien? Le pregunto tonks ...  
Harry no pudo responder ,salió corriendo hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada ,.se la iba a chocar ,se iba a estampillar contra la puerta ,pero cuando estaba a un metro la puerta se abrió sola por orden de su corazón ,salió afuera y seguía corriendo sin poder controlar sus piernas ,en un tronco, debajo de un árbol estaba hermione acariciando a crookshans ,su gato, hermione al verlo le dijo:  
-ah! Hola harry!!Estas bien??? Porque corres? Le dijo ella  
-co-co-correte  
-harry que haces??? me vas a chocar!!!!!!le dijo ella tratando de correrse  
No puedo controlarme!!!grito este ,tenia la boca seca, estaba a un metro de la chica ,la iba a chocar ...  
-harryyyyyyyyy!!!grito la chica tratando de correr  
El chico la agarró de un brazo ,los dos se cayeron y rodaron por el suelo por la velocidad en que venía el chico en el suelo la besó apasionadamente ,estaba agitado, ya no tenía la boca seca y después de un minuto se separaron.  
-harry estas loco??? Casi me matás! Porque corrías??? No me iba a morir ,me pudiste haber besado tranquilamente, viniste corriendo como si tuviera a un dragón detrás que estuviera por matarme, dijo la chica mientras se sacudía el pantalón lleno de tierra.  
-yo-yo no me podía controlar...decía el chico –son unos caramelos de fred y gorge que tienen licor de los enamorados , gorge me metió uno en la boca sin avisarme ,comencé a correr como loco, mi corazón controlaba mi cuerpo y hasta se abrió una puerta a causa de ,mi estúpido corazón... decía agitado  
-debes quererla mucho-dijo lupin detrás de el-para que tu corazón abra puertas en busca de ella -prosiguió remus sonriendo  
-nunca como más-casi me muero de un infarto ,no daba más pero sin embargo seguía corriendo, la verdad son muy peligrosos...decía el chico agitado y colorado –por el calor y por ...bueno ya es obvio..  
-no, para nada ,son inofensivos....-reía lupin  
-a si tome uno!!!! Se quejó harry  
-DONDE LOS TIENES???le pregunto lupin ansioso  
-en mis bolsillos pero sáquelos usted yo no puedo  
-pues ...-tomo uno y lo comió de pronto comenzó a sentir el mismo calor que sintió harry ,en ese momento tonks estaba afuera buscando a lupin y le dijo  
-aquí estabas!! molly te llamaba para ...tonks se calló la boca al ver a lupin corriendo hacia ella ¿estas bien remus?  
El la tomo por la cintura y la beso .  
Hermione y harry los miraron riéndose ,de pronto el chico hizo lo mismo, en eso salió ron al patio y como vio a todos besándose dijo:  
¿qué es esto? Un concurso de besos? Pues si es así-dijo tomando de la cintura a luna y besándola  
Remus y tonks se separaron y se fueron tomados de la mano adentro de la casa ,fred y gorge no paraban de tomar nota, ron y luna salieron corriendo al ver que se habían estado besando sobre un hormiguero, comenzaron a tirarse hechizos para sacarse a las hormigas.  
Harry y hermione se separaron y ella dijo:  
-Iré a buscar los baúles para ponerlos en el auto volador!!  
-no te molestes –le dijo el de ojos verdes yo los traigo , entonces grito: ACCIO!!!dos baúles salieron despedidos por las ventanas del segundo piso y venían hacia el chico volando rápidamente  
-OH NO!!!!!!! Dijo el, no se detienen!!!  
Al ver esto la chica grito el encantamiento repeledor : REPELIUS!!!! Pero esto solo aumento la velocidad de los baúles que chocaron fuertemente al chico haciéndolo volar hacia atrás unos 4 metros.  
-Hermione corrió hacia harry ,se arrodillo junto a el y vio que estaba inconsciente ,  
-harry ,harry!!!!!!  
-NOTA MENTAL!!!!!!!!! -Grito fred – NO UTILIZAR LA MAGIA DESPUÉS DE INGERIR EL PRODUCTO  
-CALLENSE!!!!!!!! Le dijo hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina a los mellizos  
A harry le sangraba el pecho ,los mellizos le gritaron a hermione que lo besara e iba a ver como se recuperaba mientras se iban adentro, ron y luna estaban detrás de la casa mojándose para sacarse las hormigas y no escucharon el golpe. Le sangraba mucho, y estaba inconsciente ,la chica comenzó a lanzarle todos los hechizos que conocía mientras se le caían las lagrimas.  
-ENERVATE!!!!! REPRETICIUS!!!!! CONSENTIMIUM!!!! Gritaba sin resultado  
Al escuchar esos gritos tonks se acercó corriendo  
-que pasa????? Pregunto  
-fue por mi culpa-lloraba hermione  
-no es nada –le dijo tranquilizándola-supongo que al comer esos caramelos su cuerpo no quiere volver en si, así pues intenta engañar a su corazón.  
-como? Pregunto confundida la chica que seguía llorando  
-por ejemplo :dile algo para ponerlo celoso  
-ehem .... Bésame, abrázame decía la chica pensando que era una loca  
En ese instante ,harry abrió los ojos ,la chica se acercó a su cara y el la tomo por el cuello y la besó.  
-creo que no tengo que hacer nada más aquí –dijo tonks alejándose  
Harry intentó levantarse y no pudo pero aún así hablo  
-a-a, quien le dijiste que te besara?? Pregunto con sus ojos verdes juzgándola  
-a nadie-le dijo ella- solo me dijo tonks que tu cuerpo no quería hacer nada a causa de los caramelos y me dijo que ponga celoso a tu corazón ,por eso dije eso y tu corazón pareció escuchar.  
-estas bien??? Le dijo ella asustada ,fue por mi culpa ,le dijo mientras lloraba...  
-no ,no fue por tu culpa –le dijo harry-tu intentaste ayudarme  
-si!!! Mira como te ayude!!!! Rompiéndote 2 baúles por el pecho .  
-estoy bien-insistió el  
-no ,no lo estas!!!  
Se le iluminó la cara :  
-lo estaré si me besas –le dijo  
La chica lo hizo y después pregunto:  
¿Por qué me salió mal el hechizo? Yo no comí caramelo   
-pero me besaste-supongo que el efecto del caramelo al besarnos también entró en tu cuerpo.  
-puede ser-dijo ella  
-Harry se levanto ,seguía sangrando, tenía toda la camisa llena de sangre ...  
-hermione puedes lanzarme algún hechizo?? Cero que no llego adentro, me desangrare –dijo sonriendo  
-y si te hago algo??  
-si tu corazón quiere curarme lo harás bien ,ahora que ya no estoy mas desmayado.  
Entonces la chica dijo: Recbladium y el chico dejo de sangrar y su herida se cerro, harry se desprendió la camisa y vio que su herida ya no estaba :  
-me sanaste!!!  
-lo hice!!!-dijo contente y se le tiro los brazos al cuello  
Harry recordó que no le había dicho que si quería ser su novia entonces dijo bromeando:  
-Hermione granger ,sanadora de corazones ,aceptaría como su novio oficial a Harry Potter??   
-Tendría que pensarlo- dijo también bromeando la chica- lo amo tanto que no quisiera que por mi culpa le pase esto de nuevo  
-Harry potter acepta los errores de la señorita granger y no importa si muere porque ya es el hombre más feliz de el mundo-dijo el chico  
-entonces acepto!!!! Dijo hermione besándolo  
Cuando se separaron fueron a llevar los baúles ,(decidieron llevarlos a mano) y después hermione limpió la camisa de harry .  
-ah!!! Con todo este lío no pude decirte que...  
-ya hablé con el profesor lupin y elegiré adivinación solo por estar contigo  
El chico la beso nuevamente y después subieron al auto volador a esperar a luna, ginny ron y lupin (los mellizos y los padres de ron no iban)lupin puso el botón de invisibilidad y salieron hacia King cross.  
  
Traspasaron la barrera y vieron que el tren estaba echando humo, subieron los baúles rápidamente:  
-supongo que tendrán que irse al vagón de los prefectos –dijo harry  
-no, yo no-dijo hermione, presenté mi renuncia ,ya me hartaron los de primero!!!!!!  
-y quien será tu reemplazo???-le preguntó ron-espero que sea una chica linda!!-dijo- pero al ver la mirada asesina de luna agregó:-solo lo decía en broma  
-yo seré la reemplazante –dijo ginny poniéndose las manos sobre las cadera- y ojo que te vea con otra chica y hagas sufrir a luna!!!!  
-solo lo decía en broma!!repitió el chico  
-eso espero-le dijo su hermana tomándolo del brazo-nos vemos!!!guarden lugar  
-yo te acompaño-dijo luna aún no del todo convencida por lo que le dijo ron  
Harry y hermione pasaron entre los alumnos, iban tomados de las manos , algunos de Gryffindor los miraban confundidos...  
-que miran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!les decía harry poniéndose colorado  
Llegaron al final del tren y quedaba el último compartimiento libre ,entraron, se sentaron y harry dijo:  
-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!!!los dos baúles se elevaron –creo que el efecto de los caramelos pasó ,y al instante los baúles cayeron sobre su pie y el grito la parte íntima de la lora ,hermione saco su zapato y dijo: CURADIUM! El pie de harry se deshinchó pero le seguía doliendo.  
-gracias!!! ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar el efecto??  
-creó que todo el tiempo que estés enamorado de mi –le dijo hermione  
-entonces... nunca voy a poder hacer una cosa bien!!!!! Dijo el chico sonriendo y acercándose a ella y besarla...  
-te amo-le dijo el de ojos verdes  
-yo también-le respondió la chica  
Se iban a besar nuevamente pero el tren freno de golpe y hermione cayo al suelo, harry la levantó y comenzó a ver como los vidrios se escarchaban poniéndose helados...  
-no pueden estar aquí!!!grito el  
Las luces se apagaron, hermione se puso detrás de el, y ambos levantaron sus varitas, unos  
tres dementores se acercaban, harry comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su madre  
-piensa en algo feliz –le dijo harry a hermione  
Ambos pensaron lo mismo, cuando se habían besado por primera vez en el bar la escoba, una vez que tenían el recuerdo bien formado en su cabeza gritaron a los dementores que acababan de entrar: EXPECTO PATRONUM: un destello de luz plateada salió de sus varita y luego se formaron un ciervo y una nutria que embistieron a los dementores y estos huyeron... Los dueños de cada patronum salieron y ordenaron a sus respectivos patronum que atacaran a los 100 dementores de todo el tren  
-es inútil !!! dijo hermione-son dos patronum contra 100 dementores ...En ese momento salieron otros 10 patronum mas de otros compartimientos que atacaron a los dementores haciendo que se vayan.  
Harry y hermione entraron en su compartimiento se sentaron los dos muy pegados por que estaban empapados en un sudor helado y la chica se desmayo sobre las piernas del chico.  
Lupin pasó por todos los compartimientos ofreciendo chocolate , llegó al de harry y entró ,  
-harry como están?  
-yo bien pero ella no- dijo el chico preocupado  
-no te preocupes –lo tranquilizo remus-todos los que lanzaron un patronum se desmayaron menos tu, creo que sirvió de mucho el ejército de dumbledore  
-por que? le preguntó el chico  
-porque es una magia muy avanzada! Dijo lupin diciéndolo como si fuera obvio-tu ya la manejas desde tercer año  
-ah! ¿Ron ,luna?  
-se desmayaron pero estarán bien-dijo lupin- ¿sabes? Cuando entre al compartimiento de el señor malfoy lo encontré besándose con la señorita Parkinson  
-me estas cargando???dijo harry atónito  
-no, yo tampoco lo puedo creer –dijo lupin mientras se iba  
Hermione abrió los ojos ,harry le ofreció chocolate,(el que le había regalado ella en su llegada a la madriguera)ella lo comió y se levantó temblando del frío ,harry la abraso para que no pasara frío, llovía, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar ...  
-harry-dijo la chica abrasada  
-si? le dijo el  
-porque vinieron los dementores?  
-vinieron en busca de todos ,supongo, el ministerio ya no los controla, seguro que voldemort quizo hacer un atentado  
Hermione se asustó al pensar en eso y lo abrazó en busca de protección  
-No te asustes-le dijo harry-yo te cuidaré  
-gracias-dijo la chica abrasándose al chico más fuerte  
Se durmieron abrasados, a los cinco minutos ,llego ron y les dijo :  
-eh! Despierten! Ya vamos a llegar y salió del compartimiento   
Harry no quería moverse, estaba muy bien junto a la chica que le gustaba ,entonces dijo en un susurro para no despertarla :ACCIO TUNICAS!! y las túnica volaron hacia el , el la beso en los labios para despertarla y le dijo:  
-Hermione ya llegamos ponte la túnica y salgamos.  
Hermione soñolienta se puso la túnica al revés, salieron del tren ,llovía a cántaros ,el chico la abrazo para que no sienta frío y entraron junto con ron y luna a un carruaje, luna y harry dijeron al mismo tiempo- odio poder verlos!  
Ron abrazó a la chica al ver que lloraba por poder ver a los thetrals a causa de la muerte de su madre.  
Hermione lo imito y abrazó a harry que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar del odio que le tenía a bellatrix por haber matado a su padrino.  
Llegaron, bajaron del carruaje ,y entraron al castillo y se sorprendieron al ver a ....


	5. La boda inesperada

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA PERO PRINCIPALMENTE PARA SARAH BLACK QUE FUE LA UNICA QUE ME MANDO UN REVIEW

Vieron a umbridge y a snape besándose, nadie lo podía creer, besándose!!!!

Los alumnos quedaron atónitos

Cuado entraron en razón, los de gryfindor comenzaron a cantar:

SE CORRE LA BOLILLA SE CORRE EL BOLILLON LA SAPO Y EL VAMPIRO DE TODO CORAZON!!!

Snape los miraba cara de asustado, pero umbrige miró a los alumnos contenta y dijo:

Queridos alumnos: quiero anunciarles que estoy de novia junto con el profesor severus snape , el y el 14 de febrero nos casaremos!!! Recibirán todos invitaciones menos un par de alumnos...

Nadie aplaudió salvo los de Slytherins que rompieron en aplausos.

La bruja con cara de sapo al ver que las demás casas no estaban muy contentas con su invitación agregó:

-la fiesta se hará en hogwarts!!!, vendrán las brujas de Macbeth y muchos otros espectáculos, los que no están invitados ,que no han sido invitados por su conducta y demás deberán quedarse en su sala común!!!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar esperando ser invitados a esa fiesta(no por los que se casaban si no por el baile y espectáculo)

En ese momento entró dumbledore y todos se callaron la boca esperando escuchar al director:

-usted no tiene el más mínimo derecho de encerrar a los alumnos en sus salas comunes-dijo dumbledore calmado pero serio-si quiere excluir a algunos alumnos de su boda tendrá que hacerla en el ala sur del castillo pero le recuerdo que los alumnos podrán estar por cualquier lado del castillo-

-pero , como? Usted no tiene derecho a decirme donde hacer la boda!!!!!-dijo alterada la mujer regordeta-el castillo no es de usted!!!!

-no pero tampoco es suyo-agregó muy tranquilo el director-y le recuerdo que esta aquí porque yo se lo estoy permitiendo, pero cuando subestime su poder no tendré más remedio que echarla!

La mujer quedo paraliza- pero agregó- el ministerio me tiene permitido hacer cláusulas sobre las normas del colegio- agregó la cara de sapo

-claro ,pero tienen que ser aprobadas por el director ,en este caso yo y por la sub.directora , la señora Mac Gonagall

-pero pero- decía la mujer horrorizada por la vergüenza que estaba pasando frente a todo el alumnado de hogwarts .

-Mis queridos alumnos- dijo con una sonrisa el de cabellos plateados- pasen al comedor, deben estar muy hambrientos, tengo muchas noticias que contarles.

Los alumnos hicieron caso a su director y se sentaron en las mesas de la casa que le correspondía. En ese momento dumbledore se levantó.

-Mis queridos alumnos!- le sonrió el hombre a todos los jóvenes- creo que ya se han enterado de la noticia dl señor Snape y la señora Umbridge.En ese momento esta última interrumpió al director...

-la boda se celebrará en el ala sur del castillo , no entran si no traen regalo de bodas...

-GRACIAS!!!- dijo mac gonagall furiosa.

El director prosiguió , debo presentarles a tres profesores nuevos...

-remus lupin- que dará defensa contra las artes oscuras- en ese momento todos aplaudieron (principalmente gryffindor)

-Dolores Umbridge- dará leyes y normas mágicas de Londres...-solo los de Slytherins aplaudieron.

Y a.....

-¿quién será?- dijo hermione que estaba sentada al lado de harry , es una mujer, esta sentada al lado de remus, es es....

-Nhypandora Tonks – que enseñara defensa contra las artes oscuras , se turnarán con el profesor lupin y a veces harán las clases juntos...

Todos aplaudieron, en ese momento Tonks llevaba el pelo rojizo y una nariz pequeña ,estaba tomada de la mano de Remus , en sus ojos se notaban que se amaban.

Comieron rápidamente y se fueron a acostar.

-donde dormirá tonks???- preguntó ron ,en la habitación de Remus???

-no aquí en nuestra pieza, como es de gryffindor tiene lealtad para entrar aquí!- dijo hermione

-ah!!!-dijo ron entendiendo

-bueno me voy a despedir de Luna y me acuesto, no me esperes harry- dijo sonriente y saliendo, me podrías prestar tu capa????

-claro ron, úsala bien!!!- dijo sonriente

-no te preocupes – le dijo sonriente , le dio un abrazo y besó a hermione en la mejilla por buenas noches. Harry se puso un poco celoso ,pero era amigo de ella y tenía todo el derecho de desearle buenas noches.

Harry se quedó con hermione en la sala común , hermione estaba sentado sobre la falda de harry, lo estaba abrasando ,lo besó y en eso llegó tonks:

-hola , como anda la parejita mas linda del mundo???- dijo contenta y muy cariñosamente

-bien –dijeron los dos novios- un poco cansados pero nada mas

-tu también haces una perfecta pareja con remus- le dijo hermione

-si, algún día les contaré como nos conocimos ,siempre me gustó él –dijo sonrojándose

-nos encantaría –dijeron los dos

-ah!! Me olvida, que torpe que soy, siempre lo fui pero ahora que ando con Remus.... dijo dumbledore que si podían verlos en su despacho, pero dijo que si estaban muy cansados que no tenía problema en verlos mañana- dijo bostezando la mujer- bueno me voy a acostar, y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo a los dos y se fue.

-vamos??- dijo Harry abrazando a hermione

-vallamos –le dijo besándolo

Salieron de la sala común y comenzaron a pasar por los pasillos harry saco el mapa merodeador y dijo: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son nada buenas!-dijo el chico. El mapa se abrió pero mostró otras palabras:

"Juramento de los nuevos merodeadores"y había cuatro espacios,

-creo que tenemos que firmar –dijo hermione

-pues firmemos-dijo harry tomando una pluma de su bolsillo ,firmo también hermione y dijo:

-deberíamos hacer firmar a ron y a luna

-claro, sabes algún hechizo para...

-desaparecium!!!!! Grito la chica en un momento desapareció y después de un instante volvió aparecer pero con dos firmas, harry lo abrió y vio que decía:

Los nuevos cuatro merodeadores han sido agregados, sus nombres serán:

Hermione granger: nutria

Harry Potter: Patronus

Ron wesley: Rata

Luna Lovegood: Luna

WOW!!!!-dijo harry, somos los nuevos merodeadores, en ese instante Snape y Umbridge aparecían pegados y con un corazón alrededor de los nombres

-que será????- preguntó hermione

-creo que ya entendí!!!! –dijo harry besándola y viendo en el mapa que sus nombres estaban rodeados por un corazón.

-mira lupin y tonks se están besando y también.... Ginny y Nevill????? –dijo harry extrañado

-a si!!! Se ve muy cambiado, ya no es torpe y también esta muy guapo, tiene unos ojos grises!!!!- dijo ella tratando de hacer enojar a harry

-A ME ALEGRO!! Dijo gritando y con sarcasmo

-solo era una broma ,tonto –le dijo la chica- nadie es más lindo que tu

En ese momento el chico la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a besar, después de un rato cuando se separaron le dijo

-muy bien que yo me pongo muy celoso!!- le dijo el chico sonriendo.

Siguieron caminando hasta el despacho de dumbledore y cuando llegaron al despacho harry no tuvo más remedio que fijarse en el mapa la contraseña de la gárgola, la dijo y entraron. La habitación estaba excelentemente decorada y con unos artefactos muy extraños, Fawkes (lo saque del libro 2 al nombre, se pronuncia fox), el fénix de dumbledore estaba apoyado sobre un perchero, al verlos se acercó volando hasta el hombro de harry.

-hola Fawkes!!! Dijo harry

El pájaro lanzo un débil canto hermoso.

-que hermoso que estas!!!!- le dijo hermione

Hace poco que renació-dijo una voz

-Director, nosotros...- dijeron los jóvenes

No importa ,veo que se han entretenido en el camino- dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa

-pues.. si- dijeron colorados

Bueno, los he llamado a los dos por la Oclumancia y la Heteromancia , oclumancia para cerrar sus mentes y que Voldemort no pueda leerla, y Heteromancia para que lean ustedes las mentes, Harry tu debes hacerlo obligatoriamente, ya sabe lo que puede lograr voldemort entrando a tu cabeza.

-si- dijo el- este año la aprenderé – estoy decidido- dijo el al recordar que voldemort había entrado en su mente diciendo que sirius estaba en peligro y era mentira y por eso había muerto.

Y hermione, me pareció que te gustaría aprenderla y como eres muy inteligente podrás ayudar a harry....

Bueno el jueves que viene los veo aquí, y felicitaciones por lo de ustedes...- les dijo el hombre esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-como se enteró???- preguntaron

-las noticias vuelan en hogwarts, además se nota en sus ojos- dijo el director- harry me podes dar el pergamino que tenes en el bolsillo.

Harry se acordó del mapa merodeador y entonces se lo dio esperando a que no se lo de más pero para sorpresa de el director dijo- Travesura realizada! Y se lo entrego diciéndole: recuerda siempre bloquearlo.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala común, allí el chico besó a la chica y se fueron a acostar....


	6. El duelo y la pelea

El duelo y la pelea

Harry despertó a causa de los rayos de luz que pudieron escabullirse por sus cortinas rojas que estaban cerradas, había dormido bastante bien , no había soñado ni con Voldemort ni con Sirius , ni tampoco soñó los sueños que venía soñando desde que tenía memoria , la muerte de sus padres...

Miró por las ventanas y no quedaba nadie en la habitación , en ese momento entró hermione, se arrodillo sobre la cama y corrió las cortinas :

-hola harry – le dijo ella mientras lo besaba

-hola –contesto el chico bostezando - ¿ron?

-no lo se, pero creo que no anduvo muy bien con luna , de todos modos , ¿dormiste bien?

-si , no soñé ni con Voldemort , ni con Sirius , ni con mis padres...

-Pues .... –dijo la chica- yo soñé con voldemort, estaba en un cementerio , yo estaba atada en una lapida, pero se veía el castillo a lo lejos- seguía relatando la chica- en ese momento llegaste tu , junto con ron , lupin y nevill y ... y.....- la chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

El chico la abrazó fuertemente , ¿cómo era posible que ella hubiera soñado y el no??

-Tranquila- le dijo el chico sacándole con sus manos las lagrimas , no sucederá nada , yo te protegeré , aunque me cueste la vida ...

La chica más segura asintió con la cabeza , el chico la besó y la chica le dijo:

-harry iré a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para remus- le contesto la chica – besándolo y diciéndole : te extrañare patronus...

La chica se paro pero cuando se iba a ir el chico la tomo por el brazo y la besó diciéndole:

-Chau, mi nutria hermosa , y si llegas a ver a rata por el camino dile que venga a si hablamos sobre lo que le pasó con Luna

-si , adiós - le dijo la chica - saliendo de la habitación

Harry se vistió y bajo , no encontró a nadie en la sala común , solo a alguien , a su amigo ron , que estaba sentado en un rincón con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos , harry se acercó, sabía bien que había pasado entonces se sentó y no dijo nada solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda , el chico levantó los ojos celestes y miro a su amigo y dijo:

-fui un completo IDIOTA!!! Dijo gritando y resaltando la palabra idiota , como me iba a dejar convencer!!!! Gritaba...

-pero.. que paso¿? – le pregunto el chico

-que paso???? Que paso???? –gritaba ron mientras se levantaba , tomaba la varita y comenzaba a romper todo lo que tenía a su paso.

-BASTA!!!!!!!!! – le gritó harry – tranquilízate , y cuéntame todo

-trae el mapa merodeador y veras – le dijo ron

-ACCIO MAPA!!! – grito harry

El mapa llego a sus manos..

-ábrelo – le dijo ron

Cuando harry intentó abrirlo el mapa escribió: de nuevo un merodeador a traicionado nuevamente a los otros y ese pagará...

-QUE? –dijo harry

-¿todavía no lo entiendes??- dijo disgustado el pelirrojo- Luna Lovegood no estaba conmigo porque gustara de mi, estaba por ti, quería sacarnos información!!!

-¿NO PUIEDE SER! – dijo harry sorprendido más aún

-si , si puede ser – dijo ron que seguía rompiendo las cosas , no se para que, pero me lo declaro ella misma

Harry quedo atónito -¿estas seguro??- le pregunto ,-no lo puedo creer! –dijo harry

-créelo- dijo ron dejando de romper las cosas

-es una hija de mala madre – dijo harry disgustado

-si pero ahora bajemos a comer -dijo ron calmándose- no quiero recordarla

Reparo!!!! –dijo harry-todo se reparó y bajaron al comedor...

Allí se encontraron con ginny tomada de la mano con Nevill , Harry vio que hermione tenía razón , nevill era una chico alto, de ojos grises , y por lo que harry entendía a las chicas les resultaría muy lindo. Ron ni se inmutó al verlos de la mano por lo que harry pensó que ya sabría lo de ellos.

Se sentaron , hermione llego corriendo y se sentó al lado de harry , ambos estaban comiendo muy tranquilamente , en eso le llegó una carta a harry traída por Hedwed, era de tonks e iba dirigida también hacia hermione...

-hermy, mira es una carta de tonks- le dijo el chico mientras la desenvolvía, y leía :

Harry y Hermione :

Los necesito a los dos en mi despacho (y de remus) después de la primer clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras... Después les explico , pobre ron , que el si no quiere que no venga , lo entiendo...

-¿cómo se entero ?- dijo ron

-no lo se – dijo hermione mirándolo con lastima

De la mesa de Slytherin(que estaba al lado de la de Gryfindor) salieron unos gritos :

-pero miren!!!! –decía malfoy , al pobre le rompieron su corazón de segunda mano...Todos rieron ...

Harry , hermione y ginny se pararon y lo apuntaron con sus varitas pero algo los interrumpió...

Acababa de entrar Umbridge vestida con una túnica violacéa y corriendo, cuando llego al a mesa, besó a Snape ( el la besó con cara de asco) se paró y dijo a los alumnos que la miraban con cara de asco al presenciar el beso con Snape...

Mis queridos alumnos , debo anunciarles que recibirán en este momento las invitaciones, deberán llevar un buen regalo de bodas para poder entrar a la fiesta y recuerden que vienen las brujas de Mac Beth

En ese momento entraron miles de lechuzas rosadas que dejaron caer la invitación sobre sus respectivos invitados , harry y hermione no habían recibido carta los demás si...

-recibieron invitación?- pregunto ron

-no – dijeron hermione y harry al unísono

-de todos modos no iba a ir- dijo ron.- además no tengo con quien ir

-ron falta mucho par el 14 de febrero capaz que ya tendrás con quien ir para esa fecha la animó hermione

Ahora Tenemos con tonks y lupin , vallamos...

-Vallan yendo- dijo ron- me falta la mochila

Harry y hermione salieron del comedor y tomaron un pasillo...

-creo que hay un atajo por aquí- dijo harry consultando el mapa merodeador

Entraron por un cuadro hasta que vieron a dos personas besándose...

-pero miren – dijo malfoy- si es el famoso potter y la sangre sucia...

-déjalos malfoy- dijo cho- para que gastas tus hermosas palabras en unos idiotas-

Harry los miro con odio y dijo:

Y parkinson????-le pregunto

-a la gorda idiota???dijo malfoy riendo- solo estuve con ella por una apuesta ....

-vamonos harry –dijo hermione tironeándolo

Se fueron, harry no podía creer lo que había visto a ¿cho y a malfoy juntos? No podía creer que el estuviera estado enamorado de cho 5 años , era una basura...

Llegaron a la clase, tonks anotaba mientras lupin explicaba, la clase estaba tensa , los de Slytherin se burlaban de lupin :

-cuando mi padre se entere de que dumbledore puso de nuevo a este hombre lobo....-decían

-400 puntos menos por faltar el respeto al profesor- dijo tonks que en ese momento estaba con el pelo fucsia- y si protestan serán otros 400 mas .

Los de Slytherin se callaron pero seguían mirando con odio a tonks la clase se ponía interesante...

-hoy aprenderemos el hechizo defensor escudo... –explicaba lupin, después de enseñarles los movimientos y todo hizo pasar al frente a muchos, luego pasaron Malfoy y hermione...

-bien, malfoy tiraras un encantamiento y hermione utilizaras escudo para que vuelva hacia malfoy...Deben saber que cuanto más veces rebote el hechizo más poder y velocidad tendrá...-explicaba lupin

Harry miraba con odio a malfoy y trataba de tranquilizarse...

-Comienzen!!- ordenó remus

-AVACAL!!!!!!!- grito malfoy- un rayo de luz marrón salió de su varita....

-ESCUDO!!!!!!!- grito hermione , el hechizo reboto en una especie de luz amarilla y salió hacia malfoy...

-ESCUDO!!!!!!-grito este y nuevamente el hechizo salió disparado hacia hermione pero con mas potencia

-ESCUDO!!!!- grito ella

-ESCUDO!!!! – seguía malfoy

El hechizo era incontrolable , ya no lo soportarían mas, hasta que malfoy se distrajo y el hechizo lo golpeó. Salió disparado hacia atrás , chocó unos armarios y sus pantalones se desintegraron dejando a la vista unos bóxer lilas...

Todos se destornillaban de la risa... malfoy salió corriendo amarrándose el trasero...

-20 puntos para Gryfindor- dijo lupin...

Pasaron todos, hasta que la clase terminó, todos encantados por el encantamiento protector y principalmente por la profesora que tomaba nota, (esto a remus no le agradó mucho que digamos)

-no se preocupen chicos ya solucione mi problema ....- le dijo tonks a harry y a hermione.

-bueno pero igual si nos necesitas no dudes en llamarnos...- le dijo harry

Hermione salió por un pasillo y decidió darse una vuelta por la biblioteca , alguien la empujo hacia la pared y la agarró del cuello ,le apuntaba con la varita hacia el pecho....

-Malfoy, me-me haces mal , lloraba la chica quedándose sin respiración...

-ah!!! Ahora lloras- decía malfoy aún en calzoncillos- la sangre sucia llora porque no tiene al potter que la proteja.

En ese momento llegó harry y al ver lo que estaba pasando ni siquiera sacó su varita , solo levanto su puño y le pegó a malfoy en el estómago el calló llorando al piso del dolor.

Harry ya había sacado su varita y esta vez el era el que apuntaba...

-pedile perdón- decía furioso

En ese momento doblaron por el pasillo 5 jóvenes, dos robustos, crabbe y goile, y tres chicas luna , cho y parkinson , al llegar apuntaban a harry y a hermione defendiendo al rubio...

-pero luna- decía harry confuso- tu,

-yo nada potter- dijo ella con odio y tomada del brazo de Crabbe – solo estaba con el miserable de wesley para sacar información, y ya tengo toda la necesaria....

-eres... eres...- decía hermione dolorida.....

En ese momento llegaron dos jóvenes más, ron y una chica alta, pelirroja y de ojos celestes... una chica a la que harry no conocía .

Comenzó la batalla , distintos encantamientos y maleficios salían de las varitas:

-IMPEDIMENTA!!!- grito harry inmovilizando a crabbe

-ENVERTE STATUM!!!- grito luna dirigiéndose hacia ron

Ron salió disparado hacia atrás mientras luna caía hacia atrás por el hechizo petrificador de hermione...

-ESCUDO!!!- grito la pelirroja tratando de protegerse de las siguientes 4 maldiciones...

-RICTUSEMPRA- dijo harry haciendo que goile cayera hacia atrás riendo como un idiota...

-CRUCIO!!!!!!!- gritó malfoy , la maldición le pegó a harry provocándole un inmenso dolor

-esta me las vas a pagar malfoy- le grito hermione sangrando- PESKISPO TAMELIUS!!!- Cho chang salió hacia atrás volando mientras unos granos asquerosos le surgían de la cara y un líquido asqueroso salía de su boca...

-AVADA KEDAVR....- grito malfoy- no alcanzó a terminar el conjuro porque harry que estaba sangrando , corrió hacia a el empujándolo hacia atrás,- REPULSIO!!- grito el joven , el rubio salió disparado hacia atrás, callo y comenzó a bailar descontroladamente mientras se le prendía fuego el pelo sin poder parar de bailar.

Harry se desmayó , junto con hermione y ron, la chica pelirroja , pudo alcanzar a lanzarle un maleficio a parkinson que seguía en pie antes de desmayarse.

Harry estaba corriendo junto con remus , ron y nevill, llegaron a un cementerio raro que estaba cerca de hogwarts, corrían, vieron a una chica atada a una lapida, al lado había un hombre que hablaba con una vos fría, al ver a harry se dirigió hacia el e intentó matarlo, fallo al distraerse por que otras tres chicas llegaban y lanzaban unos maleficios hacia unos mortífagos...

-Harry, harry, despierta- le dijo la pelirroja-estas soñando...

-eh?? Que pasa? Ah hola! ....- decía harry aun transpirando y agitado

-perdón pero no tuve tiempo de presentarme , soy Lilian Spellman pero puedes llamarme Lily

-ah hola- le dijo el chico- ¿ron? , ¿hermione?

-ron ya se fue ayer, conmigo, hermione todavía esta aquí, hoy es el tercer día que están en la enfermería, nosotros con ron nos fuimos ayer y los otros idiotas ni pasaron la noche aquí que se pudieron ir.

-espero que expulsen a malfoy!- dijo con odio harry

-no, no lo harán, porque no tenemos pruebas , es la palabra de nosotros contra la de ellos...

-Pero??- dijo harry- le explicaron a Mac Gonagall todo...

-si si, le dijimos que ron y yo veníamos de la biblioteca, el me había ayudado a recoger mis libros , nos presentamos e íbamos a la sala común cuando escuchamos unos gritos fuimos y bueno- concluyó la chica- comenzó todo...

Harry estaba exhausto le dolía mucho el pecho y todo el cuerpo a causa de la maldición imperdonable...

-harry debo irme ron y yo quedamos en ir juntos a Transformaciones, mañana ya podrán salir de la enfermería y tendremos nuestro castigo...- le dijo la chica despidiéndose- adiós...

-Hasta luego...- se despidió harry...

Llegó la señora Ponfrey y le dio una poción,:

-tomatela toda – dijo severamente- estoy segura de que tus síntomas son de una maldición imperdonable pero Umbridge no me cree...

-Hermione donde esta?- preguntó harry preocupado

-no te preocupes esta allá – le dijo la mujer señalando una cama con las cortinas cerradas- esta bien , pero pudo haber muerto, unas 10 maldiciones le pegaron en su pecho , ahora solo necesita descansar, todavía no recuperó el conocimiento pero estoy segura que pronto lo hará...

Al irse harry fue hasta la cama ,entro y cerró las cortinas tras su paso para que no lo viera Pomfrey y le reprochara, hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados , harry se acercó y la besó tiernamente , la chica abrió los ojos perezosamente y dijo :

-Ha- harry.... soñé otra vez...

El chico puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le dijo :

-shhh, no te preocupes mi amor , yo también soñé lo mismo, creo que debe ser por la oclumancia después hablaremos con dumbledore, ahora relájate mañana ya podremos irnos...

-qui-quien era la chica pelirroja que nos ayudó...- pregunto débilmente la chica...

-se llama Lilian Spellman, parece que ron la ayudó a recoger los libros de la biblioteca y se hicieron amigos, después nos escucharon y comenzó todo ...

-ah... fue muy amable al unirse con nosotros contra esos idiotas...- dijo hermione...

-si yo ya le agradecí...- le dijo harry sentándose a su lado y besándola....

-Harry James Potter!!!!- ven ya hacia acá y acuéstate en tu cama- le dijo Madame Pomfrey que se acababa de darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba en su cama....

-pero si yo ya estoy bien- insistió el chico

-pero debes reposar así que acuéstate...- le dijo la enfermera...

Harry se acostó pero en cuanto se fue volvió en puntas de pie hacia la cama de su novia...

No alcanzó a sentarse porque Madame Pomfrey acababa de entrar de nuevo:

-Harry Potter!!!!!! Será posible que no puedes quedarte en tu cama!!! Te pareces a tu padre! Una ves el había tenido un problema parecido con el profesor Snape no lo podía tener quieto en su cama porque siempre se iba a hurtadillas a la cama de Lily Evans que en ese momento era su novia...- comentaba sonriente la enfermera

Harry sonrió y se acostó , no sin antes despedirse de Hermione dándole un beso largo y tierno ....


	7. El castigo y el partido

El castigo y el partido

Harry estaba soñando otra vez lo mismo, con el maldito cementerio, no sabía porque pero sabia que ese cementerio estaba cerca de Hogwarts... Quería despertar pero no podía, era como si el sueño lo atrapara, pero solo una cosa podía rescatarlo, Hermione...

La chica se había despertado muy temprano, eran las seis de la mañana, todo el castillo dormía, escucho a su novio hablar en sueños y sabía que ella era la única que podía despertarlo de tal pesadilla se acercó a su cama y le dio un beso fuerte y muy tierno, el chico la reconoció enseguida, y despertó:

-hola mi amor- dijo soñoliento- gracias por despertarme , soñaba otra vez ese maldito sueño...

-de nada- dijo contenta la chica besándolo de nuevo-tu me sacaste ayer de la pesadilla y ahora me tocaba a mi...

-es verdad, no se si sabes pero el chico al que rescataste del sueño te ama...- dijo sonriendo

-y no se si sabes que yo amo al chico que rescate- dijo continuando con el juego- además esos ojos irresistibles que tiene era imposible seguir viéndolos cerrados...

Harry sonrió, y al escuchar esto abrió mucho los ojos la chica se quedó perdida en su mirada contemplándolos...

Se besaron , hacía frío pero no lo sintieron porque siempre que se besaban un calor recorría por su cuerpo...

-Hola , hola , hola!!! –dijo ron contento y acercándose hacia sus amigos- veo que ya están mejor

-pues.. si –dijeron

-hola ,buenos días chicos – dijo una pelirroja- ¿están mejor?

-si mucho mejor- dijo harry

-solo veníamos a ayudarlos a llevar sus cosas a la habitación...

-gracias, ¿Lily me acompañas a ordenar un poco mis cosas?

-claro-dijo la chica saliendo con hermione hacia la otra punta de la enfermería a la cama de hermione...

Harry se cambió y ordenó las cosas con ron luego le dijo...

-te gusta Lily ¿no?- dijo sonriente, su amigo se puso colorado...

-no, que dices... – dijo coloradísimo

-no , no gustas de ella, estas enamorado de ella- dijo harry aún sonriente...

-pues..., Harry eres mi amigo y te lo tengo que decir, la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón , desde que la vi en la biblioteca la amo...

-¿y por que no se lo decís?

-jajajaja!!! Te parece fácil...

-yo tengo algo que te podría ayudar... – le dijo harry señalando un caramelo de los enamorados que tenía en la mano...

-ah no!! Ni se te ocurra, acabo de salir de la enfermería y ya me quieres matar...

Harry vio en el otro lado de la enfermería veía a la pelirroja roja como un tomate , sabía que hermione le había preguntado lo mismo , algo extraño paso en ese mismo momento...

-ja ja ja ja!!se aman no???- escuchó hermione en su mente...

-si verdaderamente... – escuchó harry en su mente- ¿ y si lo ayudamos a declararse?

-esta buena la idea- dijo harry en la mente de hermione

Harry salió corriendo en busca de hermione , que estaba en la otra punta de la enfermería, hermione hizo lo mismo, casi se chocaron, y dijeron...

-Nos- nos comu-comunicamos telepáticamente?- dijo asustada hermione...

-pues... creó que si... – dijo harry

-¿ que se comunicaron telepáticamente? – dijo riendo Lily

-Que suerte harry, imagínate la ayuda de hermione en tu mente en los exámenes...

-Ron no es un chiste, debemos avisárselo a dumbledore harry

-si es verdad- afirmo el – vayamos...

-y nosotros que hacemos???- pregunto ron indignado

-nos podrían ayudar a llevar nuestras cosas mientras nosotros vamos a ver a dumbledore...

Salieron de la enfermería casi corriendo, hermione tomada de la mano de harry doblaron en una esquina y harry no se resistió , la tomo la cintura y la beso apasionadamente dejándola sin respiración...

-guau! –dijo hermione sorprendida- y eso porque?

-no se, no pude resistirme-dijo harry.

Se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore estaba parado presenciando el beso...

-el poder del amor- dijo- hace cosas sorprendentes, hasta puede comunicar las mentes de dos personas haciendo que se conecten , eso es una ventaja muy buena...

Los chicos se sorprendieron...

-profesor...- dijeron

-aunque no podré evitar que se pasen algunas respuestas en los exámenes...- dijo sonriente...- bueno, duda resuelta, chicos ayer tuviéramos que haber tenido la primer clase de oclumancia - siguió- pero no pudieron por estar en la enfermería, y mañana está el partido de quidditch y además no estaré presente por una reunión con el winsengamot (o como se llame) así que hasta después de las vacaciones no podremos...

-no hay problema profesor...- dijo harry

-bueno creo que han madrugado así que les parece si vamos a desayunar? Podemos invitar también a el señor wesley y la señorita Spellman si quieren...

-pues la verdad es una buena idea- dijo harry- tengo mucha hambre...

Salieron en busca de los chicos, los encontraron y se fueron al comedor, no había nadie solo la profesora Mac Gonagall:

-Minerva nos acompañaría a desayunar-dijo dumbledore

-no veo por que no...- dijo esta

Se sentaron y desayunaron muy tranquilos, luego comenzaron a llegar los alumnos y llegaron también los profesores, Hagrid no estaba...

-con permiso – dijo harry- nos vamos a ver a Hagrid...

Salieron, en la noche había nevado.... hacía mucho frío, harry tomo de la mano a hermione...

Llegaron, entraron y Hagrid los abrazó fuertemente:

-y tu quien eres??? –preguntó hagrid simpáticamente

-ah!! No me presenté soy Lilian Spellman , pero puedes llamarme Lily...

-ah mucho gusto!!- dijo el...

-Siempre supe que harry terminarías con Hermy , desde que los vi ...- dijo Hagrid muy contento...

-Nunca nos lo hubiéramos imaginado – dijo Ron con sarcasmo- eso se sabía desde un principio, estaba escrito...

Harry y hermione sonrieron un poco colorados, estaban tomados de las manos porque hacía frío...

-prenderé fuego- dijo Hagrid- y con un movimiento de su reparada varita (ya que se la habían reparado en segundo al descubrir que era inocente) prendió fuego en la chimenea...

-ron no me dijiste que estabas de novio con una chica tan linda- dijo hagrid mirando a ron y a Lily

-nnnnn-no somos novios –dijo colorado...-estuve de novio con Luna pero no funciono-

-creo que pronto estarás de novio pero con otra persona- dijo sonriente

-a que te refieres??...- pregunto ron asustado

-ya lo veras en mi clase de hoy, miren ya vienen los otros salgamos...

Salieron y se juntaron con los demás ...

-mis queridos alumnos...-dijo hagrid- hoy, estoy seguro de que la mayoría volverán tomados de las manos al castillo...

-a que te refieres Hagrid??? – pregunto Dean Thomas

-a esto- dijo mientras levantaba una manta de una jaula, en ella había muchas criaturitas de una sola pata, ojos negros muy chiquitos y de la cabeza le salían como dos pinches , tenían mucho pelo blanco y muy suave...

-alguien sabe que son???- pregunto el profesor-

-Yo se lo que son...- dijo hermione- son Lovenium , unas criaturas pacificas , que rondan para juntar a los humanos, cada humano debe poner un dedo sobre sus pinches, y el pelaje del Lovenium cambiará a diferentes colores...

-muy bien...- dijo hagrid- los colores son los siguientes: cuando ambas personas se aman es rojo intenso, cuando las personas se gustan se pone de color rosa, si esas personas son amigas se pone verde, si se odian se pone de color negro, ahora , el Lovenium tardará en pensar la relación de ambas personas, así que cuando pongan sus dedos esperen un segundo hasta que se decida , si se pone rojo, es decir que se aman , el Lovenium con su magia les obligará a besarse y les dará el valor, si son amigos se abrazarán y bueno espero que nadie se odie porque no se que podría pasar...

-Pasen ... harry y hermione, así ven como se pondrá de color rojo- dijo hagrid señalándolos

Harry y hermione pasaron, coloradísimos, pusieron sus dedos sobre los dos pinches del Lovenium ... este cerró fuertemente los ojos como pensando , primero se puso verde, pero luego de un rato se puso tan rojo como la sangre, todos aplaudieron , luego la criatura los obligó a besarse , harry la tomo por la cintura sin poder separarse, y la besó, la clase aplaudió nuevamente...

-lo ven...- dijo hagrid- a ver que pasen Lily y Ron

Ron no quería pasar, seguro que la iba a besar, Lily pensó lo mismo...

-vamos que esperan??- les dijo el profesor...

Pasaron tan colorados, toda la clase estaba callada para esperar la respuesta del Lovenium , ellos lo tocaron , en un instante se puso de color rosa, pero después cambio a rojo intenso, luego el bicho con su magia obligó a besarse , se besaron apasionadamente, no podían separarse, ambos estaban rojos como tomates se separaron y volvieron a su lugar tomados de la mano- jajajajaja!!! Rió semeus.- hagrid creo que semeus quiere pasar con Levender- dijo ron...

-Pues que pasen, pasaron rojos y terminaron besándose , la criatura se había puesto roja...

-mano a mano – rió ron que estaba de la mano Lily...

La clase terminó y todos volvieron al castillo, y como hagrid había supuesto todos volvieron de la mano...

-ahora tenemos el castigo – dijo harry que estaba abrazado con hermione mientras llegaban al castillo...

-si- dijo enojado ron....- pero no me importa porque hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, dijo de nuevo mientras besaba a Lily...

-Llegaron, ya malfoy, cho, parkinson, luna , crabbe y goile, estaban esperando junto a Umbridge...

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron, mirando con odio a los otros y la profesora...

-llegaron tarde- dijo la profesora- 100 puntos menos para Gryfindor

-pero?? Que!!! – gritó ron- si son las 4 y 3 minutos y el castigo era a las 4...

-si sigue protestando le quitaré otros 100...

Luna estaba tomada de la mano de crabbe, malfoy de cho y parkinson de goile...

-ustedes cuatro- dijo con vos chillona Umbridge, señalando a ron hermione harry y Lily ... limpiaran en una hora todo el gran comedor sin magia!!! Y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros , limpiaran mi despacho en una hora también si magia....

Ron iba a protestar pero Lily de dio un pisotón...

Llegaron al gran comedor... era un desastre, papeles de carta, excremento de lechuza, pisadas, barro, manchas en las mesas, de todo...

-esto es un caos!! – dijo Lily

-la verdad que si pero... ¿ y si usamos la magia? No se dará cuenta- dijo hermione con una sonrisa pícara

-hermione ¿eres tu? – dijo ron asombrado- quieres romper las reglas???

-si que ... ¿ no puedo??- dijo desafiante la chica que estaba abrazada de harry...

-no al contrario... pero desde que esas con harry estas muy cambiada... eres... eres... mas rebelde...

Hermione rió...

-bueno comencemos...- dijo harry

-FREGOTEGO – grito él y todo el comedor quedo perfectamente ordenado

-no!! – dijo hermione-si lo dejamos así no creen que se dará cuenta que usamos la magia?? No creo que sea tan estúpida , en cinco minutos ordenar todo el comedor...

-tienes razón...- afirmo Lily – debemos estar más tiempo, que se yo , media hora como mínimo....

-se ordenó todo pero no el piso- dijo ron- y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron unos baldes y trapos- divirtámonos...- dijo sonriente...

Comenzaron a correr mientras pasaban el trapo, jugaban carreras y se mojaban,

-esquiva esto Potter...- dijo ron mientras le tiraba un baldazo de agua...

Harry quedó empapado, tomo un balde y se lo fue a tirar a ron pero este lo esquivó y todo el agua le dio a Lily,- perdón... no quise,- se excusó harry-

-perdón nada- dijo Lily- tomando otro balde- tu eres mi novio no?- le preguntó a ron- entonces ayúdame...

Ambos tomaron baldes de agua y se lo tiraron , harry quedo empapado al intentar proteger a hermione de otros dos baldazos...

Con su varita harry elevo unos 10 baldes y los hizo caer sobre ron y lily, estos quedaron empapados...

-QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!! – gritó Umbridge que acababa de entrar...

-no fuimos nosotros -se excusó ron tratando de inventar algo – fue.....peeves-

-fue peeves??- preguntó la bruja

-siiiiiiiiiii- dijo harry al ver que la bruja caía en la mentira...- y antes de irse dijo que usted era una vieja con cara de sapo y la empaparía...

-así que eso dijo!!! Ya me va a conocer, maldito fantasma- y se fue maldiciendo...

-ya acabamos!!!- le gritó hermione

-pues entonces lárguense de mi vista – le grito la bruja desde lo lejos...

-Vallamos a cambiarnos para ir a adivinación -dijo lily.

-bueno...- dijo ron mientras la besaba apasionadamente y la tomaba por la cintura...

Harry hizo lo mismo, pero el y hermione ya tenían más experiencia en los besos ...

Llegaron se cambiaron y se sentaron en el fuego...no había nadie...

-seguro que se fueron a Hogsmeade , hoy es viernes, nosotros no fuimos- dijo hermione...

-que lastima!- yo que tenía ganas de tomar cerveza de manteca..- dijo lily

-falta media hora para adivinación –que podemos hacer???- preguntó harry...

-no se... y si jugamos a snape explosivo???- sugirió lily

-buena idea- dijo hermione

-iré a buscar las cartas- dijo ron mientras subía las escaleras...

-bien- dijo lily mientras llegaba ron- yo juego con mi novio y hermione con el suyo...

-me parece muy buena idea- dijo harry mientras besaba cariñosamente a hermione en los labios...

Comenzaron a jugar pero los chicos siempre desconcentraban a las chicas, soplándole el cuello, besándolas, susurrándole cosas al oído...

-van a jugar o a besarnos??? – preguntó hermione

-las dos cosas- sonrió harry

Terminaron de jugar y se fueron a adivinación...la clase fue la mas aburrida de todas, se sentaron en unos almohadones de atrás , ron y lily decidieron irse a una mesa...harry y hermione se sentaron en unos almohadones atrás del todo , hermione tomaba apuntes, pero siempre se distraía porque harry la besaba , y le soplaba el cuello, pero cuando se daba cuenta hermione le decía:

-basta harry dejame tomar apuntes de esta porquería

-pues... apurate , tengo ganas de seguir besándote...

Hermione se rió por lo bajo y siguió tomando apuntes , la clase terminó y ron y lily dijeron:

-chicos nosotros nos vamos a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, nos vemos en el banquete??-

-claro vayan tranquilos...- nosotros ¿vamos a la sala común no?- preguntó harry a hermione

-y si mientras ellos se van a la biblioteca vamos a visitar a lupin y a tonks?- sugirió ella

-vamos- dijo el chico- hasta luego, nos vemos en el banquete...

Harry y hermione llegaron al despacho, golpearon y entraron, el despacho era bastante pequeño, tenía una chimenea , y muchos papeles sobre el escritorio, en ese momento tonks estaba en el escritorio escribiendo unos papeles y lupin estaba sentado a su lado tomando un té...

-hola chicos!!!- los saludó amablemente el profesor...

-hola -contestaron

-como está mi pareja preferida??- preguntó tonks con una amplia sonrisa...

-muy bien y ustedes??? –preguntaron los chicos...

-bastante bien -siguió tonks- estoy tratando de hacer unos papeles pero remus siempre me interrumpe besándome y soplándome el cuello dijo...

-todos los hombres son iguales- dijo hermione- harry me hace lo mismo en las clases...

-pero si a ustedes les gusta que les hagan eso-se quejaron los dos- al final ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? Dijeron ambos...

Se sentaron y tomaron un té luego tonks les dio una excelente noticia...

-tengo una excelente noticia: se ha encontrado la cura para los hombres lobos -dijo radiante de felicidad...

-de enserio??? Preguntaron los chicos que en ese momento estaban abrazados...

-si- dijo contentísimo lupin- la poción que me daba snape hace tres años me curaba pero temporalmente, es decir , solo para el periodo lunar, pero unos científicos alemanes descubrieron toda la poción y dijeron que pronto saldrá a la venta, tiene millones de ingredientes y dijeron que un ingrediente es imposible de agregar, que solo lo puede agregar el hombre lobo...

-y cual es?- preguntaron contentos la pareja

-ya lo tengo, es el amor...- dijo besando a tonks que lo abrazó con entera felicidad...

-buenísimo esto hay que festejarlo!!!!- dijo hermione- cuando bebas esa poción armaremos una fiesta en todo hogwarts...

-si!- dijo harry- y lo podemos hacer el 14 febrero para hacer competencia con el casamiento de snape...- sugirió harry...

-si pero no es tan fácil, la poción cuesta 10.000 galeones ...

-no importa, harry y yo te ayudaremos , y podemos pedir ayuda a los demás profesores...

-muchísimas gracias - dijo lupin...

Harry y Hermione abrazaron a lupin, el ya estaba curado...

-ya juntamos 5000 nos faltan otros- dijo calculando tonks...

-yo pongo mil- dijo harry

-y yo otros mil –dijo hermione

-no deben molestarse...-dijo lupin sin poder creer

-claro que no!!! – no es ninguna molestia- dijo harry- mi padre y Sirius pondrían toda el dinero del mundo para ayudar a su amigo, además yo pongo por mi padre, por mi y por

Sirius, así que son 4000 con los mil de hermione, ya solo faltan mil mas...-dijo harry

-pero harry eso es mucho dinero- dijo lupin preocupado

-el dinero no importa , además estamos hablando de tu cura remus- dijo hermione

-y yo pongo los otros mil! –dijo dumbledore – siempre para ayudar a un amigo y a un profesor de mi colegio...

-director dumbledore!!!- dijo lupin- no-no debe molestarse....

-para nada... –bueno solo venía a dejar estos papeles, aquí tienen mi cheque del banco de Gringotts..., bueno debo irme al winsengamot , mañana sábado es el gran partido asi que animo harry, y a ganar,( no le digas que hincho para Gryfindor porque el profesor snape me mataría) dijo sonriendo...

-no se preocupe, haré todo lo posible para ganar- dijo contento

Harry y hermione volvieron a la sala común y se encontraron con ron y lily, fueron a cenar al gran comedor , (que estaba reluciente), canaron rápido y se fueron a la cama...

Harry estaba durmiendo bien pero después escuchó a hermione en su mente:

-harry , harry- decía entre sollozos , soñe-soñe con vos , fue horrible ven...

Harry se concentró y le contestó- ten calma mi amor, ven vos porque yo no puedo subir a la habitación de las chicas¿ lo recuerdas?

-bu-bueno- decía nuevamente hermione en su mente- ya voy...

Un segundo más tarde hermione llegó harry se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente... la chica comenzó a llorar, en su hombro, harry le sacó las lagrimas y la besó:

-tranquila... ¿qué soñaste?

-soñe que te morías... y ...y.... – la chica no siguió porque rompió nuevamente en llantos...

-no tengas miedo , yo estoy aquí...

-pero si no estoy contigo sueño estas pesadillas y no puedo dormir... hace 2 días que no duermo...

-y no me lo dijiste!!!!- le dijo harry gritando en un susurro...

-no quería molestarte,- la chica no pudo seguir porque harry la interrumpió:

-no eres ninguna molestia, además yo soy tu novio, ven, acuéstate conmigo, no quiero que sueñes que me muero y todas esas pavadas...

Se acostaron y cerraron las cortinas, harry la abrazó y la chica más segura se durmió...

Hermione esa mañana despertó muy temprano, besó a harry y lo tapo y se fue...

Cuando harry despertó recordó el partido de quidditch, se levantó se cambió y bajo a desayunar, luego salieron y fueron al vestuario, todo el equipo se cambió y se preparó para jugar el partido contra Slytherin , hermione y lily vinieron corriendo y besaron a sus novios, luego se fueron a las gradas para presenciar el partido...

Sonó el silbato y todos se elevaron en el aire, hermione estaba muy preocupada siguiendo a harry con un larga-vistas , los profesores estaban sentados muy abrigados sin la presencia de dumbledore, Umbridge renegaba y se peleaba con Mac Gonagall porque quería sentarse en el lugar de Dumbledore...

Malfoy iba pegado a harry, llevaba su varita y harry sabía que planeaba algo , harry volaba rápidamente por toda la cancha buscando la snicht , hermione la había visto y le dijo en su mente:

-harry, harry, a tu derecha la tienes al lado, ten cuidado con malfoy , tiene la varita a mano...

-no te preocupes mi amor,- dijo harry en la mente de hermione...

Harry se dio vuelta y corrió a la snicht , malfoy se dio cuenta, disimuladamente saco el extremo de la varita por su manga y dijo un hechizo, harry sintió como el palo de su escoba se iba hacia atrás y el caía y caía, harry miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba cayendo desde 100 metros de altura, tenía la snicht al lado, - bueno- pensó- si voy a morir aunque sea que ganemos, y agarró la snicht entre sus manos, nadie se dio cuenta solo hermione,:

-HAGAN ALGO , HAGAN ALGO!!!!- gritaba- nadie la escuchaba, entonces levantó su varita y dijo:CORPUS!!!- en ese momento de su varita salió un destello amarrillo que intentó frenar a harry , solo amortiguó la caída...

Todos se dieron cuenta, se quedaron helados, no se escuchaba nada... ¿había muerto?

Hermione salió corriendo disparada , mientras se le rebalsaban las lagrimas en los ojos amarronados, nadie se movía, Hermione se arrodilló y rompió en llanto , se apoyó en el pecho de su novio inconsciente y comenzó a llorar:

-harry no!!! Por favor harry no me dejes!!!- lloraba...- todos miraban callados , la profesora mac gonagall tenía una mano en su boca y estaba helada, lupin fue el único que reaccionó , corrió hasta hermione y harry que estaba inmóvil y se arrodilló:

-tiene pulso!!- le dijo a hermione...

-MOVICORPUS!!! – dijo lupin, transportó el cuerpo de harry en la enfermería...hermione iba tomada de la mano de harry mientras se le caían las lagrimas...

-gry-Gryfindor ganó- dijo sin expresión alguna, el comentarista, nadie festejo...

En la enfermería....

-dígame!!!! dígame!!!!- lloraba hermione. Madame Pomfrey dígame!!!

-está bien... es decir... cualquier otro hubiera muerto con la caída, su hechizo ayudó un poco ... pero...

-PERO QUE!!!!!- le gritó hermione que estaba junto a Lily y a ron que no tenían habla...

-pero- pero no creo que pase la noche...-dijo Pomfrey con una cara inexpresiva

-QUE!!!!! – lloraba hermione sin poder contenerse- QUIERE DECIR QUE HARRY NO SOBREVIRÁ MAS QUE ESTA NOCHE!!! QUE MORIRÁ SIN LLEGAR A LA NOCHE!!!!- hermione cayó de rodillas al piso llorando...

-lo-lo siento- dijo la enfermera mientras una lagrima se le escurría por el ojo...

Lily se agachó y la abrazó- tranquila Hermy el es fuerte va a sobrevivir- la animaba

Ron no hablaba, se había quedado mudo, petrificado al escuchar esto sobre su mejor amigo...

-QUIERO VERLO!!!- dijo hermione llorando

-solo usted- dijo Pomfrey – está en una habitación especial...

Entraron en una pequeña habitación, harry estaba en una cama inconsciente, hermione corrió y lo besó llorando...

-ya le arreglamos las costillas rotas y todo, ahora solo falta esperar...

La enfermera se fue y hermione se quedó al lado del chico, lloraba, una lagrima se escurría por el abdomen bien marcado del joven...

-lo sabía , yo sabía!! Algo iba a pasar!!! Fue malfoy!!!!! Yo lo vi!!! Decía hablando sola y llorando...

Hermione esa noche durmió al lado de harry , la otra noche ya le pusieron una cama al costado para que durmiera ahí, no había asistido a clase ningún día, ya hacía una semana que harry estaba ahí , aún sin recuperar el conocimiento...

Muchos vinieron a visitarlo, dumbledore , tonks y lupin , sprout y Flitwek, y hasta vino trelewney... :-Yo lo predije, yo lo predije, vi una línea de tu mano muy corta, sabía que tendrías una vida muy corta, lloraba la mujer, hermione la hecho a patadas en el culo, ron y lily siempre iban , cuando terminaban la clase iban y le hacían compañía a hermione...

-hermione, tranquila se recuperara, Pomfrey dijo que no pasaría una noche y ya hace una semana ...- le decía lily porque ron no articulaba palabra...

-pero no avanzó ni desmejoró- decía hermione...

-pero acuérdate que Pomfrey dijo que recupera el conocimiento de un día para el otro, que solo nos queda esperar...- dijo ron que era lo único que decía y después se quedaba mirando a su amigo...

-gracias por los deberes , los copiaré y le copiare también a harry...

-de nada- dijo ron- además harry nos ayudó a ganar el partido...

-si pero tu jugaste muy bien...- dijo harry en la mente de hermione...

-ME HABLO!!!,ME HABLO!!! Gritaba hermione contenta...

-de enserio???- dijo dumbledore sonriendo y muy serenamente...

-señor me habló me habló!!!!- le dijo hermione al anciano que acababa de llegar...

-eso significa que su mente esta bien , solo falta que se recupere su cuerpo y volverá, iré a avisárselos a Madame Pomfrey...

-QUE TE DIJO, QUE TE DIJO???- dijo ron saltando de alegría...

Ron besó a lily fuertemente y después le dio un abrazo a harry que estaba inconsciente , hermione besó a harry y le dijo en su mente: recupérate pronto patronus!

-y que te dijo??? – preguntó lily sin poder contenerse...

-me dijo que ron había jugado muy bien...- dijo radiante de felicidad hermione...

-eso dijo???? – preguntó ron ... gracias harry!!!- gritó – creo que no me escucha , decile vos hermy!

-listo le dije – dijo hermione cuando acababa de pasarle el mensaje a la mente de harry

-bueno nos vamos a comer, te traemos algo?- preguntó lily

-no gracias, no podré comer de la emoción – dijo

-bueno hasta mañana, le dijeron los jóvenes

-hasta mañana, y si despierta nos avisas- dijo ron

-claro- dijo hermione abrazando a lily

Hermione casi no pudo dormir, estaba sentada al lado de harry , esperando a que se recuperara, se durmió en su pecho, pero después escuchó:

-nutria, despierta que desperté...

Era harry, pero lo había escuchado no en su mente!!

-HARRY HARRY!!!!!!- gritaba llorando de felicidad

La chica lo besaba, lloraba...

-tranquila hermy, estoy bien

Hermione, lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo dejo sin respiración , harry la besó mientras se le escurrían las lagrimas de la chica, harry se las limpió y la besó nuevamente...

-sabes –le dijo el joven a la chica que tenía una felicidad enorme- no me gusta nutria , y si lo cambiamos??? Que tal fénix...

-por que fénix??- preguntó la chica besándolo

-por tres cosas- dijo el joven contando con los dedos, una porque sos hermosa como el fénix, otra porque cada ves que te veo renace mi vida y otra porque tus lagrimas curan heridas, te escuche llorar y por eso desperté-dijo harry volviéndola a besar

Se durmieron, pero antes hermione le dijo:

-harry tengo que hacerte una propuesta...

-cual ¿?-

-mañana te la digo... dijo la chica besándolo mientras se dormían...

-ven acuéstate conmigo porque si no sentirás frío- le propuso el chico...

-me trajeron una cama no la ves??- le dijo la chica señalándola

-pero no quiero tenerte lejos!!!- le dijo el chico mientras la besaba

Finalmente se durmieron....


	8. Propuetas

Hermione no podía dormir, la verdad que nadie podría dormir sabiendo que tu novio que ha estado una semana inconsciente a despertado...

Estaba abrazada a harry, harry no dormía tampoco, así que preguntó:

-cual es la propuesta???

-no puedes esperar hasta mañana???- le dijo la chica sonriente

-no, no puedo cual es???

-bueno, no se si te gustara.... es de ir a pasar una semana de las vacaciones de invierno a mi casa, mis padres van a irse a Brasil , porque ahora allá es verano, y me han pedido que cuide la casa mientras no están, ron se irá una semana con Lily a conocer a los padres de ella , entonces si vienes nos juntaremos con ellos la segunda semana de vacaciones en la madriguera...

-me encantaría – dijo harry mientras la besaba- porque no hubiera de gustarme???

-bueno lo que pasa es que Krum va a venir...- dijo la chica , y al ver la cara de su novio agregó- lo que pasa que al contarle lo nuestro no le gustó nada , y yo quiero seguir siendo amiga de el lo tuve que invitar, entiéndelo...

-esta bien lo entiendo, pero lo que pasa que estaba tan contento de pasar una semana solos , sin malfoy ni su pandilla, sin nadie que nos molestara....

-yo también quería eso pero...

-mis padres quieren conocerte, nos vendrán a buscar nos llevarán a casa y luego se irán al aeropuerto...- dijo la chica para romper el silencio incómodo

-¿ ya le contaste lo nuestro?- dijo harry muy sorprendido-¿y... que dijeron?

-pues les encantó la idea, y como sabían que tu eras mi mejor amigo todos estos años no tienen problema...

Harry largó un suspiro de alivio...

-me encantaría ver la cara de los Dursley al ver que estoy de novio con una hechicera...-dijo sonriente harry-

-que pensarán???- dijo hermione algo asustada-

-no lo se y no me importa, ellos no tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida!!!- solo mis padres y como mis padres no están...

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente...

-Sirius estaría muy contento de vernos juntos...- sonrió harry- el te quería mucho hermy , siempre te admiró por lo inteligente que eras...

Hermione se le rebalsaron las lagrimas... al recordarlo... abrazó a su novio que hacía lo posible para no llorar...

Despertaron con el saludo de ron y de lily:

-HOLA!!!!- dijeron ambos mientras lo abrazaban- nos pegaste un susto tremendo- dijo lily...

-hermione porque no nos avisaste que se había recuperado???...- preguntó ron fingiendo enfado...

-ron se despertó a las 2 de las madrugada!!!!! – le dijo hermione

-no importa!!- dijo el chico pelirrojo- además lily y yo estábamos despiertos...- dijo mientras guiñeaba un ojo a su novia...

-haciendo que????- pregunto harry con una mirada pícara a ron

-no piensen mal!!!!- dijo lily poniéndose colorada- solo estábamos en la sala común haciendo los deberes...

-si y además no podíamos dormir... estábamos muy preocupados por ti...- se excusó ron...

-ron ¿cómo llegaremos yo y harry a la madriguera?- preguntó hermione

-que harry vas a ir???- dijo ron-pues... en el autobús noctámbulo por supuesto...

-claro...- dijo harry

-harry si el Vikky se pasa pégale una gran trompada y tenelo a la raya...

-no te preocupes- dijo harry riendo...

-Ron tu no eres mi novio!!!!- dijo hermione enfadada

-pero harry si lo es!!!!- dijo ron mientras abrazaba a lily- y ese chueco siempre se pasa de la raya...

-no pasará nada....- dijo hermione- bueno ... eso espero...

Los chicos estaban ambos en la salida esperando al tren , irían hasta Kring Cross juntos allí se despedirían...

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, la pasaron muy bien, fueron abrazados todo el viaje, mientras se besaban a cada rato, el viaje fue muy rápido, siempre lo bueno se pasa rápido, bajaron y se despidieron...

-bueno espero que la pasen bien...- dijo ron- pasaremos la noche de navidad y toda esa semana en mi casa...

-si lo pasaremos de lo mejor- dijo harry mientras abrazaba a su amigo y le daba un beso en la mejilla a lily...

-adiós!!!!- dijo hermione

-adiós- respondieron los otros

Se encontraron a los padres de hermione en el otro lado de la estación, hermione se dirigió hasta ellos y los presentó:

-mama, papa el es mi novio Harry Potter

-mucho gusto- dijo harry- mientras le daba la mano al señor Granger...

-creo que debemos ir yendo, se anuncian unas fuertes nevadas hoy a la noche...- dijo el señor Granger mientras caminaban, el abrazado de la señora Granger y harry tomado de la mano de Hermione...

Entraron en el auto, hacía mucho frío , harry y hermione se sentaron atrás, hermione se abrazó a harry, el la abrazó también...

-harry , hermione nos ha hablado muy bien de ti todos estos años...-dijo la señora Granger sonriente- lo que no nos dijo es que tenías esos ojos verdes tan hermosos...

Harry se sonrojo y hermione dijo:

-basta ya mama!!!-

Llegaron y el auto se detuvo frente a una linda casa de dos pisos, entraron en la cocina:

-ya es tarde...-dijo el señor Granger consultando el reloj – iré a buscar las valijas...

-no te molestes papá: ACCIO BAÚLES!!!- gritó la chica mientras dos valijas bajaban por las escaleras....

-sorprendente!!!- exclamó el padre...

-ah hermy... el chico Krum ese... dijo que vendrá hoy a la noche...

-ah bueno –dijo hermione

Se despidieron y el señor Granger cuando le estrechaba la mano a harry le dijo en un susurro para que su hija no lo escuchara: -harry cuida a hermy y si ese chico se llega a pasar...

-no se preocupe señor Granger , yo la cuidaré y con respecto a Krum si llega a ser algo , aunque sea tocarle un pelo me va a conocer...

-¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- dijo hermione con las manos en las caderas

-mmmmmm....nada , nada- dijeron los hombres...

Los padres se despidieron y hermione se quedó con harry abrazado en el sillón, crookshans estaba a su lado, desde que harry estaba con hermy , el gato estaba de lo mas amigable con el chico, parecía que el gato trataba de protegerla...

-sabes??- dijo harry- creo que crookshans quiere protegerte al igual que yo...

-harry debo decirte algo...- dijo hermione- no creas que estoy loca pero... puedo hablar con el

-que???????!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo harry sorprendido...

-pues si... lo descubrí en cuarto... el no es un animago, pero podemos hablar...

-¿cómo puede ser??? ¿puede hablar conmigo?

-no lo se.-dijo la chica- el me dijo que solo puede hablar con los que el quiere y cree...

-prueba de todos modos- dijo la chica

-esta bien...- dijo harry- hola crookshans ¿como estas? Quieres hablar conmigo??

El gato lo miro fijo a los ojos verdes con su cara aplastada, luego movió su boca y para sorpresa de harry hablo...

-hola harry potter- dijo el gato con una vos rara- así que eres novio de hermione?? Mas vale que la cuides porque si no te las veras con mis garras...

Harry lo miró atónito....

-po-por que nunca nos lo dijiste??- dijo atónito

-creí que me iban a tratar de loca , y no estaba segura de que crookshans quisiera hablar con ustedes...-dijo la joven...

-el don lo tenemos nosotros o lo tiene el – dijo harry con la misma cara de sorprendido...

-lo tengo yo... mi dueño, una squib llamada Figg se asustó tanto al hablarle que me dio a un mago para que me dejara en la tienda de el callejón Diagon...

-Genial!- dijo harry aún sorprendido...

-pero no se lo digas a nadie- prosiguió el gato-no quiero que me manden a un laboratorio de algún mago loco...

-no te preocupes...- dijo harry- ¿tu hablaste con Sirius?

-no ... no quería asustarlo y que pensara que se había vuelto loco en Azcaban – pero sabía que era bueno de corazón... yo solo hablo con los buenos de corazón... lo extraño mucho a Sirius , nos hicimos buenos amigos.... prosiguió el gato.....

-el....el murió- dijo harry con los ojos temblándoles, siempre que lo recordaba se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y además una lagrima quería escurrirse por sus ojos verdes...

-lo se y lo siento...- dijo el gato mientras se acercaba y lo lamía al joven con su áspera lengua- pero raramente siento su presencia...

-gracias –dijo harry...

Hermione lo besó para darle ánimos...

-Te amo- dijo ella-

-yo también- dijo el chico mejorándose y besándola nuevamente...

-muy conmovedor pero tengo hambre ¿para cuando mis pescados hermione?- pregunto el gato sentándose sobre la falda de los adolescentes que se estaban besando...

-esta bien- dijo hermione que con un movimiento de su varita apareció un plato lleno de pescados-

excelente!-maulló el gato...

-hermione cada vez me sorprende más las cosas que puedes hacer!!- dijo harry besándola- es muy difícil aparecer así de la nada un objeto-

-gracias- dijo la chica mientras se dejaba besar por el joven...- pero aproveché todas las vacaciones para practicar , ya que podíamos utilizar la magia...

Harry la tiró contra el sillón y la besó , ella también lo hizo y después dijo:

-hermy??- preguntó- desde cuando estas enamorada de mi?

-desde la primera vez que te vio en el tren el primer año...-dijo el gato mientras tragaba un pescado...

-pero?? –preguntó la chica confusa-COMO SABES? CROOKSHANS!!...

-pues...tener uñas largas tiene sus ventajas- dijo el gato mostrando una afilada uña- he leído tu diario desde siempre...

-sabes leer?-preguntó harry

-claro, vivir con una squib tantos años se aprenden muchas cosas , además de lo aburrido que estaba hasta aprendí a leer...- dijo el gato mientras seguía comiendo...

-también sabes escribir?- le dijo harry sorprendido

-claro que no!!- dijo el gato- además como quieres que escriba con estas patas, no soy un gato superdotado...

Harry rió...

Se fueron a las habitaciones y dejaron todo, bajaron y vieron a...

-como esta mi mejor amiga hermy????- preguntó Krum que recién llegaba, estaba lleno de nieve, y tenía una valija a su lado...

-Krum.... nos sorprendiste- dijo hermione que estaba de la mano de harry...

Krum se acercó a abrazarla y empujó a harry para lograr abrazarla... esto al chico no le gustó nada...

-HOLA!!! No? –dijo Krum

-hola que? Si vos sos el que me tenes que saludar, acabas de llegar no?- le dijo harry con recelo...

-ah si ,si!!!- dijo el chico apretándole las manos a harry cuando lo saludaba...- veo que es verdad... estas de novia con el mentiroso...

A harry ya le comenzaban a hervir las venas...

-porque mentiroso??- pregunto gritando

-porque no se si te acuerdas pero cuando vos ibas a cuarto yo te pregunte si te pasaba algo con hermione y vos me dijiste que NO, pero veo que era mentira!!!- grito el chico

-pero yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella- gritó harry- estaba confundido....

-JA JA JA J A- dijo con sarcasmo el otro...

Hermione miraba aterrada la escena , ya sabía que eso iba a pasar... Crookshans miraba con recelo a Krum, estaba del lado de harry...

-no puedo creer hermy que te hallas quedado con el-dijo Krum mirando con desprecio a harry- envés que conmigo , un famoso jugador de quidditch que te podría haber hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo...

-yo no elegí mi corazón eligió- dijo severamente la chica

-si, si ,si- dijo con sarcasmo Krum

Krum creo que es mejor que te vallas a cambiar y te pongas ropa seca...-le dijo hermione que tenía agarrado a harry de la mano para que no se abalanzara sobre Krum...- pronto estará la comida...

El chico se fue arriba a cambiarse, harry y hermione fueron a la cocina...

-hermy, no se cuanto podré controlarme- dijo harry

-no le hagas caso- dijo hermione besándolo- solo quiere lograr eso, que te peles con el...

Krum bajo ya cambiado y se sentaron a cenar....

-Harry te daré un consejo...- dijo Krum- la próxima vez que te tires a agarrar la snicht mira primero a que altura estas del piso-

-no me tiré , me tiraron –dijo tajante harry- y yo te daré otro consejo: no me des mas consejos...

-Bueno- dijo hermione- pueden ir a arriba , mientras yo limpio ...

-yo te ayudo- se apresuró a decir Krum

-no gracias, tengo un hechizo excelente para lavar platos- dijo hermione...

Subieron sin mirarse, se cambiaron, hacía un frío tremendo pero no se pusieron pijama, solo se pusieron un bóxer ( el mas ajustado que encontraron) y una remera ajustada que mostraba los abdominales de cada chico...

Llego hermione con un camisón blanco, (esto a harry le encantó, porque no estaba usando el camisón semi-transparente que usaba en hogwarts , y Krum no podría ver nada)

Hermione le dio un beso a harry y saludó a Krum...

-OH No!!! Tendré que dormir con "el otro"

-"EL OTRO" –grito harry- tiene nombre!

-uh!!! Perdón no me di cuenta de nombrar al famoso potter, claro, es una ofenda no nombrarlo por su "famoso" apellido ¿no?

Ah no eso era suficiente, no lo iba a permitir, tomó su varita , pero Krum se había adelantado y gritó:

DESMAIUS!!!

Harry se agachó pero el hechizo pegó en un espejo y se dirigió hacia hermione, harry corrió y la cubrió, el hechizo lo golpeó, al instante cayo desmayado...

-pobre potter, se desmayó...

-BASTA Krum !!!, DEJALO TRANQUILO!!!- le grito hermione que estaba arrodillada junto a su novio inconsciente- EL NO TE HIZO NADA, TU SOLO LO MOLESTASTE!!

-defendelo- gritó el- yo me voy – dijo mientras tomaba su varita , su valija y desaparecía...

Harry despertó un minuto después de la desaparición:

-Me las vas a pagar Krum hijo de put....

-Krum se fue harry-dijo la chica calmándolo mientras lo besaba- tranquilo...

-si te llegaba a dar el hechizo te juro que lo mataba- dijo incorporándose el joven-

-gracias- le dijo la chica mientras lo besaba- eres mi patronus, no necesitaré mas hacer el hechizo expecto patronum si te tengo a ti....

-como se fue el idiota??- pregunto harry

-se desapareció , no se adonde se habrá aparecido, pero no creo en Bulgaria, no es muy bueno con las apariciones...

-ojala que termine las piernas en Londres y el resto del cuerpo en Bulgaria- dijo harry sonriendo....

La primer semana se paso rapidísimo para harry , hermione y Crookshans, se la pasaron recorriendo todo Londres, fueron al cine , y hasta fueron al zoológico, una vida mugle, que mas podían hacer en Londres mugle???

Esa noche partirían hacia la madriguera en el autobús noctámbulo...

A crookshans no pareció agradarle mucho el viaje , por eso, cuando se detuvieron junto a la madriguera, saltó por la ventanilla, se bajaron, eran las 9 de la noche , seguramente estarían comiendo, golpearon, y los recibió la señora wesley con un fuerte abrazo, entraron y lupin y tonks estaban dormidos en los sillones frente al fuego:

-ah... pobres... vinieron en escobas desde hogwarts , en las barredoras no se puede ir muy rápido , llegaron agotados..

-ah!!!!!!- dijeron los chicos que estaban abrazados...

-Ron y Lily llegaran mañana...

-ya la conoce a Lily??- preguntó hermione

-si la conocí en el tren, es una chica tan simpática.... parece que ron está enamorado de ella, que bien que le ayude a superar lo de la otra chica....

-si, pero a esa no se la puede llamar chica si no monstruo , pobre ron, sufrió mucho- dijo harry

-Bueno ,la comida estará en 5 minutos ¿pueden despertar a Remus y a Tonks??

Los chicos se acercaron y intentaron despertarlos, la pareja estaba abrazada y bien dormida...

-Remus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito hermione....

-eh?? Que pasa??? Ah!!!!! Chicos!!! –dijo su profesor soñoliento..- como están???

-bien y ustedes???

-bien muy bien- dijo tonks que se acaba de despertar y largaba un largo bostezo...

-harry, tengo que decirte algo muy pero muy importante...- dijo lupin contento...

-que es???-preguntó harry interesado...

-mañana te digo....

Cenaron los 5 , el señor wesley no estaba, los mellizos estaban trabajando...

-y ginny??- preguntó tonks...

-Ginny está en la casa de Nevill, ellos pasaron la primer semana aquí, parece que los padres han recordado algo...

-de verdad? –dijo lupin interesado

-pues .. según contó Nevill, sus padres lo reconocieron y le dijeron que se cuide, después no dijeron nada más...

-que raro no??

Se fueron a dormir.... harry se acostó , no sin antes darle un besó de buenas noches a su novia, estaba solo en la habitación, ya que ron llegaría mañana...

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó ron en la oreja de harry...

-eh que??? Que pasa?? Ah ron!!!! Feliz navidad!!, todos se intercambiaron los regalos, en eso llegó hermione , besó a su novio y le entregó un paquete pequeño y redondo, harry lo abrió...

era un ojo mágico, como el de ojoloco...

-me encanta!!!- dijo harry- pero... no tendré que perder un ojo para usarlo?...

-claro que no!- dijo hermione- solo debes decir ocubeens y ya está...Harry lo probo era realmente fascinante...

-toma hermy- dijo mientras le daba un regalo...

-Genial! Un pensadero... hermione la besó ... era justo lo que quería!!!... lo usaremos los dos, podremos usarlo en oclumancia...

Bajaron, lupin lo saludó y después le dijo:

-harry , ven que te cuento lo que te tengo que decir- dijo contento-

-hermione viene también- dijo harry al ver la mirada del profesor...

-bueno...-dijo remus mientras los llevaba a un lugar apartado...- lo que quiero decir es que...

-dilo de una vez remus...!!! –dijo hermione

-esta bien...-dijo el

-vamos....- dijo impaciente harry

-Sirius está vivo...


	9. El diario de Hermione

El diario de hermione

A harry se le oprimió el pecho , ¿qué sirius estaba vivo? ¿qué cuando paso el velo no murió?

Hermione se sentía igual , desconcertada, tenía agarrada la sudorosa mano de harry y la acariciaba...

Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, ron estaba discutiendo con su madre , y lily estaba abriendo un regalo de navidad...

-que- que dices?- dijo harry que no podía articular palabra, tenía la boca seca...

-tranquilícense, les contaré todo, pero tranquilos... subamos a tu habitación harry...

Subieron, harry y hermione tomados de las manos pero no podían articular palabra...

Se sentaron en la cama, lupin en frente y comenzó:

-primero deben saber que los Potter tienen un poder especial, la telepatía, este don solo lo transmiten los hombres, tu padre lo tenía harry, y cuando estaba con lily al amarla se lo transmitió, sirius y yo queríamos a toda costa ese don pero sería muy difícil lograrlo porque solo se transmite mediante el amor, pero como sirius y yo éramos los mejores amigos de james no sería tan difícil... después de tres años , ya habíamos salido de la escuela, lo logramos, nos podíamos comunicar telepáticamente , lily, sirius tu padre y yo...- relató lupin a los jóvenes que se preguntaban ¿qué diablos tenía que ver eso con sirius?

-ustedes se preguntarán que tiene que ver esto con sirius- dijo lupin leyéndoles el pensamiento, pues es así como me di cuenta...

-Hace un mes que sirius apareció en mi mente y me dijo: remus estoy vivo... yo intenté desesperadamente conectarme con el , al principio pensé que lo había soñado pero después apareció de nuevo: el velo te transporta al mundo entre los vivos y los muertos, es imposible salir al menos que te saquen... –contaba lupin

Harry estaba abrazado de hermione, ambos no entendían nada...

-lo ultimo que me dijo es que la única forma de sacarlo es yendo a donde esta el velo, el ministerio de la magia, y en una de las puertas esta la entrada hacia una habitación muy amplia que solo tiene un espejo triangular, está cerrada, solo se abre en los eclipses de sol, y este año habrá uno, el mes que viene, solo pueden entrar los jóvenes es decir, menores de 20 años...

-vamos a buscarlo- dijo harry parándose bruscamente...

-harry calma ...- dijo lupin- pero en estas ocasiones hay que mantener la calma...- el eclipse es el mes que viene, y además hay que tener muchas precauciones, porque podrías quedar encerrado para siempre, con sirius pero para siempre...

Harry se sentó tratando de calmarse...

-hay que tener un plan, además sirius me dijo que Voldemort no sabe que el esta vivo, eso sería una ventaja enorme para la orden... sirius me pidió enormemente de que te calmes y te tranquilices... el mes que viene haremos lo siguiente: el eclipse de sol será el sábado 15 de enero , dentro de 20 días mas o menos, iremos y entraras , hay que tener extremo cuidado porque ese lugar es raro e intentará enormemente hacerte caer en la trampa, me dijo sirius que cuando estaba ahí veía a tus padres acercarse y pedirle que vaya con ellos , por suerte se dio cuenta que eran una ilusión y si los tocaba quedaría encerrado para siempre, entonces intentará persuadirte...

-Yo iré con harry!! – gritó hermione poniéndose de pie

-No- dijo cortante harry- no quiere que te pase nada, no lo soportaría por el resto de mi vida...

-y si te quedas encerrado para siempre te crees que yo lo soportaría???- dijo hermione- iré contigo y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme-

-veo que de verdad que se aman- dijo lupin contento... la única forma de entrar es teniendo a alguien que te ame en este mundo mas que a nadie, y que lo único que le importara es volver a verte... ustedes se tienen el uno al otro así que podrán entrar...

-y tu tienes a tonks- inquirió hermione

-recuerden que solo los jóvenes pueden entrar... –dijo triste lupin-

-y que deberemos hacer???? – preguntó harry

-el 15 de enero entraran en la habitación, y entraran en el portal, el espejo, y cuando entren el mundo intermedio entre vivos y muertos intentará persuadirlos, no le hagan caso, el paisaje cambiara continuamente y verán a personas intentando pedirles ayuda vean a quien vean no lo tienen que tocar , sirius estará por algún lugar...

-no aguantaré- dijo harry

-es importante que cuando lo encuentren no lo toquen y deberán desmayarlo porque si los ve quien sabe lo que podría pasar- dijo lupin

-pero, no podremos atacar a sirius- dijo hermione

-todo esto me lo dijo el y me dijo que si es necesario que le hagan cualquier cosa, el mundo se apoderará de sirius e intentará tocarlos por eso tomen las precauciones... ahora sigan su vida normal y traten de no pensar en esto, faltan tres semanas...

Lupin los abrazó fuertemente a ambos y unas lagrimas se le escurrieron a los tres...

Harry y hermione se quedaron parados en el medio de la habitación, harry lo único que hizo fue correr hasta ella y abrazarla fuertemente, el chico trataba de aguantar pero no podía ,y unas lagrimas se le caían por sus ojos:

-"los hombres no lloran", "los hombres no lloran"- repitió en su mente harry enojado por estar llorando apoyado en el hombro de su novia...

-nadie podría no llorar – dijo hermione que también estaba llorando, mientras se separaba un poco solo para verle la cara, lo besó , harry la besó también, necesitaba un refugio para contener tanta conmoción...

-no puedo creer, está vivo!!! – dijo harry que estaba de nuevo abrazado a hermione, no podía creerlo...

-si harry! Esta vivo, esta vivo!!! – lo animaba hermione mientras le acariciaba el alborotado pelo...- además el será un hombre libre...

Harry se había olvidado de eso, ¡sirius sería libre! Y podría irse a vivir con el!!!!

Harry se desplomó en la cama y hermione se sentó al lado de el, le movió el flequillo, y le dio un beso en la frente y luego en la boca...

-sabes?- dijo harry que había pasado sus brazos por el cuello de hermione, y sus bocas estaban a 5 cm para poder hablar- cuando estaba contigo era el chico mas feliz solo por una cosa: Sirius , pero ahora si vuelve, seré el hombre mas feliz de el mundo...

Faltaban tres días para empezar las clases y decidieron ir al callejón Diagon solamente a pasear, caminaron por entre las vidrieras , miraron, y compraron algunas cosas, plumas, algunos chocolates, y hermione se compró unos libros:

-solo son unos pocos- dijo hermione

-si! –dijo con sarcasmo ron- unos pocos, son 10 libros de unas 3000 paginas cada uno...

-pero ron no seas exagerado! –dijo hermione mientras los pagaba- son solo para una lectura ligera....

-si!!!!!!! Si esto es ligero que será pesado!!!

Harry se ofreció a llevarles los libros, pero hermione con un encantamiento reductor los redujo para que entraran todos en una sola bolsa...

-vallan yendo que yo ya voy- dijo harry mientras miraba unos artículos para escobas en la tienda de quidditch...

Después de haber comprado las cosas se dirigió a el bar "La escoba" , en la vereda estaba malfoy con cho y Krum, así que el idiota era amigo de malfoy y se había aparecido en la mansión de ellos!...

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y estaba hermione, mientras iba Krum se acercaba y.... la besó...

A harry las venas le comenzaron a hervir tanto que tenía fiebre , tenia los puños tan apretados que se estaba por quebrarse todos los hueso de la mano, malfoy y cho lo miraban y reían, las lagrimas de odio comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas, salió corriendo, los calderos, libros , flores, artículos y de mas, volaban y salían disparado hacia arriba, los guardias que estaban en el callejón desde la ultima vez de los mortífagos comenzaron a correrlo y querían detenerlo...

-QUIERO IRME A LA MADRIGUERA!!!! –pensó- QUIERO IRME A LA MADRIGUERA!!!!...

Harry sintió una sensación rara, como si viajara por polvos flú, al instante estaba en su habitación...escuchaba los gritos desesperados de hermione para hacerlo entender pero el los ignoró hasta que cesaron...

Crookshans estaba en su cama sobre algo...

-harry- dijo con su voz rara- que te pasa?

-NADA!- gritó- salvo que tu dueña besó a "otro"

-ah ¿lo viste? O ¿solo te pareció? Porque por lo que dice aquí te ama...

-si lo vi!- gritó- además donde dice que me ama?? –dijo sin poder sacarse un tono interesado..

-acá- le dijo el gato esbozando una amplia sonrisa( raro ver a los gatos sonreír) mientras le mostraba un diario con una tapa rosa y con millones de candados.. y parecía con miles de encantamientos...

-tiene miles de encantamientos y maleficios- dijo el gato- pero hay algo que lo puede abrir, mi uña – y con una sonrisa forcejeó un poco y lo logro abrir...

Harry lo tomo y comenzó a leer desde la primera pagina:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida, comencé las clases en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería!!!_

_Adivina a quien conocí hoy, a Harry Potter, pobre chico, me da una lástima, sus padres murieron y está solo... hasta reparé sus anteojos!!!!! No se si sabrás pero es re lindo y apuesto!! Tiene el pelo alborotado y unos ojos verdes que no te imaginas!! Me gustaría poder llegar a ser su amiga.... _

Harry quedó sorprendido, hermione desde el principio le había parecido apuesto... siguió leyendo...

_Querido diario:_

_NO LO PODRAS CREER!!!! Soy amiga de harry y de ron, me salvaron de un troll , les debo mi vida, harry no se porqué cada ves está más apuesto y a que no sabes!!! Juega al quidditch!!! Con solo 11 años, su padre también era jugador..._

Harry siguió leyendo y se saltó algunas paginas:

Querido diario: 

_Comenzamos el segundo curso en Hogwarts , harry esta mas lindo aún, no sabes... estamos en la casa de ron, ginny gusta de harry, y bueno... creo que a mi también me gusta pero solo un poco , creo que confundo amistad con otra cosa y el no se da cuenta... hombres!... a ginny no le dije nada, además es mi amiga..._

Harry pasó algunas paginas...

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy empezamos nuestro tercer año en el colegio... no sabes... harry...ahora me doy cuenta de que me gusta y no solo es amistad, además esta re lindo, tiene esos ojos que.... _

_Te paso al tema que mas me preocupa, Sirius black se a escapado , y va en busca de harry, tengo mucho miedo de que le pase algo.... _

Paso a unas paginas mas adelantes:

_Querido diario:_

_Sirius es inocente!!!!!!!! Si es inocente, la rata de ron era un animago, el que traicionó a sus padres, pero no sabes!!! El quiso que no lo mataran porque no quería que los mejores amigos de sus padres se conviertan en asesinos, te das cuenta lo bueno que es???? Y además el y yo fuimos con el giratiempo a salvarlo a sirius y Buckbeek, y me olvidaba, harry lanzó un Patronus genial!!!!! Se deshizo de cientos de dementores!!!_

Harry siguió, cada vez arrepintiéndose un poco más, mientras iba descubriendo como hermione se había ido enamorando de el todos estos años...

Querido diario: 

_Hoy empezamos cuarto año, lo vi a harry, no sabes lo que esta!!! Alto, con el pelo de siempre esos ojos verdes y más apuesto que nunca, me doy cuenta de que ya no me gusta, me gusta muchísimo!!! No se si podré seguir fingiendo , pero el no se da cuenta, tengo una terrible noticia, yo ya sabía que iba a pasar! Le gusta una tal Cho Chang, una chica re linda , y ¿ como se va a fijar en mi? si soy la chica más fea en todo Hogwarts..._

_Querido diario:_

_Harry participará en el torneo de los tres magos!!! Se que el no lo puso a su nombre, pero ron si y se han peleado, tengo mucho miedo de que alguien intente hacerle dañó, pero no quiero confesárselo..._

_Va a ver un baile pero seguro que va invitar a Cho y a mi no..._

Harry cada ves más helado por lo que había hecho siguió leyendo:

_Querido diario:_

_El innombrable ha vuelto!!!!!, mato a Cedric Diggory!!! Pobre harry a tenido que presenciar de nuevo la muerte, me muero de lástima por el y por Cedric, al baile fue con Patil , bueno por lo menos no fue con Chang, yo fui con Krum, el me agrada , es apuesto, pero ojo, solo como amigo... creo que el gusta de mi pero yo no puedo estar con el porque me gusta mucho Harry..._

Harry adelantó las paginas mientras crookshans sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado:

_Querido diario:_

_Comenzamos el quinto año en el colegio y lo vi a harry , esta hecho casi un hombre, y esta mas lindo que nunca, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es un simple, me gusta harry, me doy cuenta que estoy enamorada de el...._

Harry pasó las paginas hasta una llenas de letras borrosas a causa de lagrimas...

_Querido diario: _

_Te das cuenta se han besado!!!!!!!!!!! Harry la besó a cho!!!! Se acabó todo para mi como se me ocurrió imaginarme que algo pasaría entre nosotros!!!! El solo me quiere como "amiga" y además nunca nos hemos dado ni siquiera un besó en las mejillas!!_

Harry se entristeció enormemente y pasó las paginas y llegó a otra llenas de lagrimas...

_Querido diario:_

Sirius a muerto!!!! No pude soportarlo, yo admiraba a sirius, pobre harry , yo lo apoyaré en todos los momentos, no puedo seguir estoy muy triste... solo una cosa me alegra pequeñamente, y no debería alegrarme, creo que harry se ha olvidado de cho...

Harry paso hasta una de las últimas paginas escritas...

Querido diario:

_Hoy comenzamos el ante-ultimo curso en Hogwarts!!, vi a harry en la madriguera!! Esta hermoso, re apuesto, esos ojos, ya no brillan tanto como antes, pero es por lo de sirius , pobre... me doy cuenta de algo que solo puedo contarte a ti, lo amo, no se cuanto más podré ocultarlo, el está raro, cuando está en presencia mía se le cae lo que tiene en la mano... lo mismo me pasa a mi..._

Cuando harry se disponía a seguir leyendo, se dio cuenta de que el diario estaba prácticamente dedicado a el , entro alguien, era hermione, se escondió el diario rápidamente, y se seco las lagrimas que tenía del callejón Diagon...

-déjame que te explique harry- dijo la chica

-que tienes que explicarme? Que no me quieres? Que tu estuviste enamorada de Krum todo el tiempo y estuviste conmigo para darle celos?- gritó harry

-no, harry por favor escúchame!!!- suplicó la chica

Harry se dirigió hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada... ron!- pensó- además no traigo mi varita!!

-me vas a escuchar?- dijo hermione mientras se le caían las lagrimas...

Harry se sentó...

-Krum no alcanzó a besarme! , pero tu viste todo de atrás y te pareció lo que no era! Cuando me di cuenta le pegué una trompada que lo dejó en el piso y una ves allí le tire todo los maleficios que conocía, pero cuando intenté alcanzarte ya habías desparecido!!! Desde cuando sabes aparecerte?

-no lo se! – dijo harry ya no tan enojado-

-harry debes entenderme! Yo te amo, no soy como luna de usar a las personas, harry yo te amo desde que te vi en el tren , yo...

La chica no siguió porque el chico la interrumpió partiéndole la boca de un beso...hermione comenzó a llorar de alegría...

-yo también te amo!!- dijo harry- pero me cegaron los celos-

Hermione se sentó sobre las piernas del chico y pasó sus brazos por el cuello...

-me di cuenta, tiraste todo lo que tenías a tu paso...

-eso pasa cuando me enojo, me descontrolo...

-por suerte no inflaste a nadie como un globo como a tu tía...- dijo sonriendo hermione...

-ves harry, yo te dije, si no hubieras leído el diario no se hubieran reconcilia... –el gato paro de hablar al darse cuenta que había metido la pata...

-COMO QUE HAN LEIDO MI DIARIO!!!!!- grito hermione poniéndose de pie...

-pues... el me lo dio y yo lo comencé a leer... fui un idiota... tienes razón... pero entendeme que estaba cegado por los celos!- dijo harry

Hermione estaba colorada...y enojada...

-me perdonas? –dijo harry poniendo cara de bebe y mostrando sus ojos...

-¿quién puede resistirse a esos ojos? –dijo hermione mientras el joven los besaba

Se sentaron en la cama mientras en ese momento llegaba ron y lily...

-se arreglaron por suerte!!! –dijo ron

-si...- dijo harry- yo fui el idiota!!!

-como siempre, los hombres son los idiotas- dijeron con sarcasmo lily y hermione...

-bueno tenemos que admitir que a veces nos equivocamos- dijo ron

-se han enterado?-dijo lily- unos 20 mugles desaparecidos y 15 muertos!!, Voldemort esta al acecho y Fudge no sabe que hacer, le manda una lechuza a Dumbledore todos los días...

-pero por que se interesara por mugles?-dijo ron...

-no lo se – dijo lily- pero hasta ahora ningún mago murió ni desapareció...

-pues... mejor así... solo van mugles hasta ahora...- dijo ron aliviándose-

Hermione comenzó a llorar mientras salía de la habitación...

-eh?? Quise decir que..-dijo ron desesperado por arreglarla...

-definitivamente los hombres son unos idiotas- dijo lily negando con la cabeza...

Harry después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a ron salió detrás de hermione...

Hermione salió afuera... harry venía por detrás... la chica se sentó en el tapial mientras lloraba desconsoladamente...

-hermy no le hagas caso...- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado y le sacaba las lagrimas...

La chica se abrazó fuertemente mientras decía entre lagrimas:

-harry tengo mucho miedo... si mis padres llegaran a morir...

-tranquila ...- dijo el chico calmándola...- intentaré matar a Voldemort...

-harry tu no tienes que matarlo, dumbledore lo hará, por favor prometeme que no lo harás!-lloraba...

-Dumbledore no puede matarlo- dijo harry- nadie puede matarlo más que yo...

-pero por que????- lloraba la chica

-yo no estaba preparado para decírtelo, pero el año pasado la profecía decía que no podríamos vivir con el otro vivo, uno de los dos tiene que morir.....

La chica se destornilló en lagrimas:

-porque!!! Porque vos!! Yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin vos!! Y si vos morís no... no

-tranquila...- el chico la abrazó fuerte y la besó... estaré preparado para la batalla final...

Se besaron un rato largo hasta que harry dijo:

-así que el idiota de Krum era amigo de malfoy y estuvo pasando todos estos días en su casa!!!!- dijo con odio

-si!! Pero no se que le pasa, antes él no era así- dijo hermione

-las personas cambian hermy- dijo harry

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que hacía mucho frío...

-hermione prometeme que te amigarás con ron, el no quería...

-si no te preocupes pero.... ¿qué son esos harry?- dijo entrando en pánico la chica...-unas criaturas se deslizaban desde lo lejos, casi no se veían porque estaba oscuro, venían hacia la madriguera....

-oh no!!! Por favor aquí no!!!! – dijo hermione

-si!!!son... son ..- dijo harry abrazando a hermione fuertemente como protegiéndola- dementores....


	10. Dementores y poderes increibles

Dementores e Increíbles poderes...

Unos cien dementores venían deslizándose desde lo lejos, pero no eran como antes, ahora tenían una especie de varita larga, de unos 50 cm, estaba toda mugrienta como ellos, esas clases de varitas se las había dado Voldemort por supuesto...

-RON!!!!!!!!!!!! RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó harry a todo pulmón...

Ron y lily bajaron desesperados las escaleras tomados de las manos llegaron y ron preguntó:

-que pasa harry por que tanto grito??- dijo ron frotándose las manos por el frío...

-Por ....eso...- dijo hermione señalando a lo dementores que estarían a 100 metros...

-POR DIOS!!!! QUE SON ESAS COSAS QUE TRAEN!!! Y QUE CARAJO HACEN ACA!!!!- gritó ron cubriendo como harry a su novia

-no lo se pero están más fuertes...- dijo harry

-LLAMA A REMUS A TONKS Y A TUS PADRES RON!!!!- le dijo lily...

-no hay nadie están en una reunión con la orden....

-ginny? –pregunto hermione apuntando con sus varitas a las criaturas que estaban mas cerca...

-en lo de nevill por suerte- dijo ron

-debemos lanzar patronus corpóreos, ron , hermy ya saben como...

-yo no!!! –se desesperó lily

-solo piensa en lo mas feliz que te allá pasado en tu vida y gritas Expecto patronum...

-están por venir!!!!!!!!-Dijo hermione desesperada, las criaturas estaban a 50 metros...

-algo feliz?! Algo feliz?!- pensaba lily en vos alta... no tengo nada!!!- se desesperó...

-cuando besaste a ron en la clase de hagrid!!!!!! – dijo harry que con su cuerpo cubría a hermione...

A la cuenta de tres.... uno.... dos.... TRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó harry mientras se imaginaba claramente cuando besó a hermione....-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!!!!!- luego de gritar el hechizo un ciervo plateado salió de la varita, mientras se unía a una nutria y a una rata....

-PORQUE MI PATRONUS TIENE QUE SER UNA RATA????-gritó ron...

-Expecto...Expecto... EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!! –gritó lily mientras un caballo plateado , no muy nítido salía de su varita...

Los 4 patronum embistieron con unos dementores provocando que se alejaran y escaparan, pero quedaban muchos, 20 o quizás 30,y no podían tirar miles de patronus así como así.

Todavía las criaturas horrendas se acercaban más y más, lentamente, el frío intenso se comenzaba sentir más, pero no era como antes...harry comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su madre...NO ME PUEDO DESMAYAR!!!!!

-alguien debe ir a pedir ayuda , desaparecerse o polvos flú, lo que sea!!! Pero ya!!!!- gritó harry...

-iré yo- dijo lily mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la casa...

-ron acompáñala!!!- dijo harry

-pero....

-PERO NADA!!!- gritaron harry y hermione al mismo tiempo...

-por favor cuídense-dijo ron- vendremos lo más rápido posible...

-harry ¿y ahora que hacemos??- hermione estaba exhausta por el encantamiento y ahora más ya que tenía a los dementores a 15 metros...

-hermy por favor tienes que tratar de hacer un patronus conmigo, yo se hermy es re cansador, pero tu eres la chica más linda e inteligente de todo Hogwarts y además yo te amo y se que podrás hacerlo... si lo logramos se irán todos...- dijo harry tomándola de la mano...

Después de ser besada por harry, de sentir ese gusto a menta que tienen sus labios hermione grito: EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!- nuevamente la nutria se unió junto al ciervo de harry, lograron embestir contra diez dementores más pero....

El dementor del centro , el que parecía el jefe, con un movimiento de esa cosa parecida a una varita fue consumiendo poco a poco el patronus de hermione hasta dejarlo sin fuerza , el ciervo de harry lucho por chocarlo pero solo logro asustarlo un poco hasta que fue absorbido por esa cosa...

-OH NO!!!!- gritó hermione

Quedaban un total de 10 dementores, increíblemente fuertes y con esas... varitas... que absorbían los patronus y no sabían que podrían lograr con esas cosas...

De repente los dementores ya no se iban deslizando despacio sino que hicieron una voltereta en el aire y fueron a toda velocidad hacia harry y hermione...

Harry cubrió a hermione desesperadamente y gritándole que se fuera, ella estaba agarrada su brazo y no se quería ir de ninguna forma...

Los dementores los rodearon y el más fuerte, el líder, con un pequeño movimiento de esa cosa alejo a hermione de un empujón y la tiro unos tres metros más atrás... los demás dementores quisieron romper el círculo pero el líder los obligó a quedarse, luego tomó a harry por el cuello ,se sacó la capucha dejando a la vista un orificio , una cara sin ojos ,podrida y un aliento asqueroso y moribundo... harry oponía resistencia pero era imposible, además todos los dementores pasaban volando rápidamente y le sacaban todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos felices, el líder comenzó a acercarse, el orificio estaba a 5 cm de la boca de harry, iba a morir...- pensó- peor que morir, me quedaré sin alma...

En ese momento harry vio como los dementores que formaban el círculo largaban increíbles aullidos, gritos y gemidos, una nutria los chocaba produciéndoles el peor dolor, el líder se percató de la presencia de la nutria no podía moverse pero era muy fuerte, en ese momento hermione salto sobre harry y el dementor no pudo sostenerle más y harry cayó al piso, hermione había caído sobre el y lo comenzó a besar...

-así no podrán besarte harry- le dijo hermione en la mente de harry...

Solo quedaba el líder y otros dos mas, el patronus de hermione había sido tremendamente poderoso... en ese momento el líder con otro movimiento tironeó a hermione hacia un costado... la tomó por la piernas junto con los otros dos dementores y comenzaron a elevarse, la querían raptar...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- gritó harry que se levantó y corrió hacia los dementores que se estaban elevando, lanzó un patronus , el ciervo salió , no muy fuerte , pero pudo evitar que tomaran vuelo, harry comenzó a gritar con una ira que nunca la había tenido y una desesperación...:

-DEJENLA! BESTIAS DE MIERDA!!!! INMUNDAS!!!!- las lagrimas comenzaban a caérseles, estaba furioso, no podía controlarse, quería matar a los dementores, despedazarlos poco a poco para quesean ellos sufran... hermione estaba tirada en el piso, no podía pararse...

Los tres dementores levantaron sus especie de varitas pero harry gritó:

-NO LE TENGO MIEDO A ESAS PORQUERÍA!!!- y en ese momento las varitas

( palos de 50cm de largo) estallaron, los dementores estaban aterrados, los dos que seguían a su líder salieron gritando pero harry no solo hizo eso , con un movimiento de su mano comenzó cerrarle el orificio por donde estrían las almas ,el líder estaba atemorizado, los otros dos habían escapado solo quedaba el líder, harry se puso frente a el y levantó su varita al aire de ella comenzó a formarse un fuego plateado, que se agrandaba de a poco, el líder, el único que quedaba, aterrorizado quiso escapar pero harry le lanzó el fuego... el dementor comenzó a incendiarse, no se incineraba, pero largaba gritos enormemente, gemidos , llantos raros , los sonidos que hace un dementor... algo extraño estaba sucediendo... harry se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, hermione también , corrió hasta ella y comenzó a besarla frente a la luz que despedía el dementor en llamas, ambos estaban a punto de desmayarse y de pasar probablemente varias semanas en la enfermería pero... estaban perfectos, todos los pensamientos más felices se le venían a la mente mientras se besaban...

-harry ¿cómo lo hiciste? –lloraba hermione solo de la felicidad...

-no lo se, pero no importa amor, lo que importa es que estas bien- dijo harry sonriendo como nunca

En ese momento se aparecieron un montón de personas a la vez....: lupin y tonks tomados de las manos y re preocupados, los padres de ron, otros 10 miembros de la orden, Mac Gonagall y Snape, Flitwick, Moddy y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore...

Todos miraban estupefactos la escena, un dementor gritando y en llamas de un fuego plateados mientras estos jóvenes se estaban besando tranquilamente...

-Que- que es eso? –preguntó la bruja señalando al dementor

-por supuesto que un dementor Masson- dijo Moddy cortante

-ya lo se – dijo la bruja- pero ese.... fuego......

-El aura de la felicidad- dijo Flitwick entre los murmullos de las personas- solo 5 magos en el mundo han logrado hacerlo, entre ellos Albus- dumbledore sonrió

-que-que hace?- preguntó tonks

-Es un patronus extremadamente poderoso pero que no adopta forma, solo aparece como un fuego plateado, es muy difícil de hacer , es unos de los encantamientos más complicados que existen...- siguió Flitwick- solo se hace cuando algo te saca de las casillas o cuando estas en extrema desesperación....

Todos miraron a harry y a hermione que seguían besándose...

-no mata a los dementores???- pregunto un brujo

-no, aún peor, ese fuego los rodea de felicidad sin poder alimentarse de ella, en ves d dar miedo el dementor dará felicidad por siempre, pero la mayoría se asesinan ellos mismos porque no pueden soportarlo, la única forma de matar a un dementor es que se maten ellos mismos...

-harry hermione!!!!- gritaron dos chicos que estaban venía de la madriguera...eran ron y lily..venían de la mano y corrían rápidamente hacia los chicos, no le dieron importancia a los demás hombre que murmuraban...

-harry, harry- lo zamarreaba ron pero no podía separarlo de hermione...

-Hermione debes ir a la enfermería, hermy!!!!- lily la zarandeaba de un lado a otro hasta que ron la tomó por las caderas y comenzaba a besar...

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir todos aplaudieron menos Snape...

-Dumbledore cree que estamos para aplausos??? Los dementores y los mortífigos están al acecho y nosotros aplaudiendo a 4 jóvenes con tontos noviazgos...

A no... eso no lo podía permitir...- harry se separó de hermione y comenzó a dirigirse hacia snape...- así que noviazgos tontos?????- gritó- por lo menos estamos re- felices no como usted un viejo amargado y que anda por supuesto con otra amargada!

-a mi comprometida no te atrevas a decirle nada potter, acaso te crees el rey del mundo por haber hecho ese encantamiento...

-Snape tranquilízate!!!- le gritó lupin- harry hizo es encantamiento y todavía tiene los efectos, además...

-quien te habló a vos hombre lobo?- dijo snape fríamente

Tonks se levantó decididamente, lily corrió hacia dumbledore y le dijo:

-profesor no deberíamos calmar a harry y al estúpido de .....ehhh quizá decir al profesor snape...

-gracias por preocuparte lily- dijo dumbledore serenamente-pero no debemos meternos...

Harry estaba rojo de la furia y snape hacía de todo para hacerlo enojar... los presentes esperaban callados...tonks salió corriendo pero harry se había adelantado, comenzó a elevar a Snape y tonks llegó y le dio la pero cachetada que pudiera haberle dado, le dejo la mano derecha marcada, harry lo iba a tirar para arriba para que caiga y se haga mierda contra el piso pero....

-harry tranquilo- dijo hermione suavemente en su oído- tranquilo patronus, estoy aquí, y te amo...-siguió hermione...

Harry al instante se tranquilizó, hermione era la única que podía tranquilizarlo cuando estaba en esos estado de ira...

-mi amor- dijo harry- enseguida se dio vuelta y la beso, snape no se siguió elevándose...y tonks iba al lado de remus indignada....

-tenías que arruinarlo todo "sangre sucia"- dijo snape con su pero tono de desprecio...

Harry explotó, con su varita sin pronunciar nada expulso a snape unos 10 metros atrás y chocó contra la pared de la madriguera, harry siguió con paso decidido hacia snape pero...

-vasta ya harry- dijo tranquilo dumbledore-

Hermione corrió y intentó detenerlo, lo detuvo pero harry no resistía darle su merecido a snape... todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir...harry no entendía nada al igual que hermione...

-Todo fue una prueba potter-dijo snape levantándose- yo quería probarte pero veo que lguien no se ha dado cuenta – dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a tonks-

-se lo merecías-dijo ella por lo bajo...

-Y POR QUE LE DIJO SANGRE SUCIA!!! PODRÍA HABERME HECHO ENOJAR CON OTRA COSA NO?-gritó harry

-lo estaba por lograr hasta que... granger lo arruinó todo...

-yo solo quería ayudarlo!!!!- dijo ella

-veo que te detienen muy fácil potter, con solo una suplica de una niña ya cede...mmm..-dijo despreciadamente...

-no es una niña es mi novia!!-comenzó harry a enfurecerse de nuevo-

-tranquilo harry no le hagas caso te quiere probar, ya te probó demasiado no?-dijo lily- no eres un muñeco...

-esta bien!!!!- gritó Moddy- irán a hogwarts en polvos flú y nosotros algunos en escobas y otros en polvos flú... vigilaremos aire y tierra.... la sesión de la orden lo seguiremos el día sábado en... lugar secreto que ustedes saben...

Los 30 magos se reunieron alrededor de harry y hermione y comenzarona decir:

-por dios!!!!! Dos patronus corpóreos y una aurora de la felicidad!!!-decía una bruja mientras les daba la mano...

-en verdad fueron más de dos patronus -dijo ron- fueron 4 con el mío y el de lily y después...

-hermione hizo dos más y yo otro- dijo harry...

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca...

-no-no están cansados?- decían los brujos- el patronus es algo muy poderoso ¡quien se los enseño?

-a mi el profesor lupin- dijo harry sonriendo...- en tercero

-y a nosotros harry- dijeron los otros...

-increíble, increíble, son muy jóvenes para hacer ese hechizo, ni creo que a mi me salga tan bien- decía otro...

-harry lo hace desde los trece años- dijo ron

-WOW!!!- dijeron todos .....

-atención atención!!- dijo dumbledore- no nos podemos quedar aquí, ustedes vayan en escobas- dijo el director apuntando a diez o quince magos...

-y nosotros iremos con los polvos flú- dijo dumbledore señalando a tonks, lupin, los padres de ron, los cuatro chicos y 4 magos más...

Los magos entraron en la sala....

-vayan harry y hermione primero- ordenó dumbledore...

Harry entró con hermione a la chimenea mientras gritaban :HOGWARTS!!!!

Al instante estaban en el gran comedor...

-harry no deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo hermione mientras lo abrazaba...

-no, estoy súper bien- dijo harry contento mientras la besaba...

En ese momento llegó ron y lily...

Debemos ir a la enfermería, ordenes de dumbledore-dijo lily

Las dos parejas llegaron a la enfermería abrazados...

Pomfrey corrió hasta ellos...

-están bien??? Están bien???- preguntaba desesperada mientras traía mucho chocolate y muchas pociones...

-tranquilícese Madame Pomfrey estamos perfecto-dijo ron...

-si, el profesor Lupin nos dio un chocolate riquísimo-dijo lily-

-a él nunca se le escapa nada-sonrió Pomfrey- es excelente profesor

-la verdad que si...- dijo hermione contenta, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a harry...

Harry tu hiciste la aurora???- preguntó la enfermera

-Si por??- preguntó el

-sorprendente....- dijo la mujer- ni te desmayaste?? Con todos los patronus???-preguntó de nuevo

-no

-eso debe ser por la aurora , ven para acá, ustedes dos pueden irse...

-dijo señalando a lily y a ron mientras tironeaba a harry...

-nos quedaremos....-dijo lily

-nos olvidamos del trabajo de adivinación lily!!!!!- dijo ron

-Uh!!!!!!!!! Es cierto!!!- dijo lily pegándose en la frente- no se molestarían si...

-no para nada vayan...-dijo harry sonriendo..- si quieres irte amor ve total no me pasará nada- le dijo harry mientras se sentaba en una camilla...

-no para nada- dijo la chica-

-Bueno, esas auroras provocan felicidad y sobrecarga...

-sobrecarga???-preguntó harry...

-si Potter, sobrecarga, la magia que corre por todas las venas de los magos puede , como decirte, incrementarse de un momento para otro, y llegar a ser muy peligrosa, además tu eres un mago excepcional y debes tener mucha magia....

-pero.. ¿cómo se cura?- preguntó hermione...

-en un segundo... solo debo buscar la varita extractora y ya, aquí está... bueno, sacaré de cada dedo una parte de tu magia...

-me quedaré sin magia?-dijo harry con una cara de terror...

-no para nada- dijo la enfermera- solo te calmaré la magia que anda muy pero muy sobrecargada, si te hacen enojar esa magia puede estallar y sacar poderes que creo que solo tu tienes... y puede ser peligroso....

La enfermera puso la varita sobre el dedo menique de harry, era una sensación rara, luego lo hizo con todos los dedos y depositó la magia extraída en un frasco... pero cuando puso la magia en el frasco el frasco se hizo añicos y la magia corrió hacia harry...

-me lo imaginaba, es tanta tu magia sobrecargada que no puedo sacarla, se calmará sola pero hay que procurar no hacer enojar a Potter porque no se que podría pasar...

-no se preocupe- dijo hermione- nos podemos ir???

-si, usted como se siente?

-perfecto...

-bueno entonces vayan... y espero no tener que volver a verlos, en buen sentido claro...

Harry salió junto con hermione doblaron el pasillo y se encontraron con un millón de periodistas del profeta, de la revista corazón de bruja... todos estaban acosando a ron y lily a preguntas....

-hicieron patronus corpóreos???, un aura de la felicidad??? Están de novios??? Son los mejores amigos de Harry Potter???

Al ver a harry y a hermione corrieron , comenzaron a sacar fotos a lo loco, además harry estaba abrazado con hermione...

-señor Potter usted esta de novio con Hermione granger?? Hizo un patronus corpóreo??? Hizo el aura de la felicidad!!!!!??????

-si estoy de novio con hermione ¿algún problema?- dijo harry con un tono un poco descortés

-no para nada...- dijeron- pues claro!!!! La jovencita anduvo con Krum, jugador mundial y ahora pasa con alguien más famoso...- era Rita Skeeter- no me extraña que no haya puesto un filtro amoroso....

-Skeeter te lo advierto, te pasas de la raya y a Azcaban!- grito hermione...

-pero jovencita tranquila- dijo la mujer

Los fotógrafos comenzaron a sacarle fotos a ron y a lily y también a harry y hermione...

-queremos irnos a dormir por favor! –suplicó harry

Todos hicieron un circulo como los dementores y seguían preguntando estupideces como:

-que ropa te gusta???? Como es tu patronus??? El Innombrable te gusta??? Que prefieres en ropa interior... Slip o boxer?

Harry hartó empujó a unos fotógrafos y presionó un retrato, los chicos pasaron casi corriendo y lo cerraron....

-pronto lo abrirán!!!! – dijo lily

-Cepultius!!!!- gritó hermione- listo por un rato los entretendrá, vayamos a la sala común...

Salieron por distintos pasadizos a hasta llegar a la sala común, entraron...

-por lo menos no sabrán la contraseña....-dijo ron aliviado

-que hacía Skeeter? –preguntó harry

-harry el pacto era por un año, pero sabe que si se pasa de la raya derechito a Azcaban!- dijo hermione disgustada...

-esos reporteros no nos dejaban pasar!!- dijo ron- nos tuvieron ahí haciendo tontas preguntas, no se como me resistí a no lanzarles un maleficio...

Bueno, hagamos lo de Adivinación amor-dijo ron a lily

-no hay nadie! –dijo hermione...

-no creo que nadie se quede sabiendo que Voldemort está suelto...-dijo harry

-es verdad- asintió hermione

Mientras ron y lily se sentaban en una mesa, harry y hermione se dirigieron a los sillones, el mejor lugar para descansar...Hermione se sentó sobre las piernas de harry y con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello...

Harry la besaba cada un segundo y le decía: te amo, a cada rato y hermione contestaba: yo también... le soplaba el cuello y hermione se sonrojaba , estuvieron así mimándose hasta la media noche pero cuando al fin se quedaron dormidos entró lupin y tonks...

-Chicos chicos!!!!- los despertaba lupin mientras tonks despertaba a lily y a ron que se quedaron dormidos sobre los pergaminos...

-que hora es?- preguntó harry bostezando.

-la una de la madrugada... ya se que no es tiempo para decirles esto pero la reunión la orden se adelantó y la tuvimos hoy, fue muy larga y cansadora....

-que nos quieres avisar remus?- preguntó hermione-

-Fudge les dará la primer orden de Merlín mañana por la tarde en el ministerio, por lo de los mortífagos y por los de la madriguera, además de otros premios...

-que se los meta en el culo! – se quejo ron

-estará re asustado, no quería que la gente se entere de que los dementores no estaban del lado del ministerio pero se enteraran porque los idiotas de los periodistas vinieron acá, dumbledore los saco cagando- dijo ron de nuevo...

-es verdad pero no puede negarse la orden de merlín primera clase lo demás si...- dijo tonks...

-bueno- dijeron los cuatro enojados...

-nos vamos yendo mañana todavía quedan dos días libres así que aprovechen...

-y si después de la reunión nos vamos a casa?- sugirió ron

-no podemos ron- dijo lupin- dumbledore no quiere que les pase nada y tus padres están muy ocupados con la orden...

-que lastima- dijo ron

-bueno hasta mañana.... y que descansen bien- dijo tonks mientras los abrazaba y les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno... lupin saludo y después los dos se fueron tomados de la mano...

Harry se acostó, sonriendo por el solo hecho de estar con hermione, la amaba tanto que.... se quedo dormido al instante....

Harry despertó muy temprano, ron soñaba con lily y besaba la almohada, harry se levanto y bajo las escaleras ¿cómo podría subir hasta la habitación de las chicas? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, fue hasta la habitación tomo su escoba y subió hasta la habitación de hermione, entró, era más amplia que la de ellos, hermione estaba dormida y era la única que ocupaba el dormitorio a parte de lily, harry se acercó y le dio un beso tierno, hermione despertó:

-mi amor ¿cómo subiste? Ah con la escoba! Claro, que hora es??

-la seis de la mañana- dijo harry sonriendo...

-es re temprano, acostate un rato, total tenemos toda la mañana libre...Harry se acostó y la abrazo...

:no soporte más sin poder verte...-dijo harry

-solo pasaron 6 horas harry...

-lo se...

Durmieron hasta que lily los despertó, bajaron a desayunar, y como eran solo ellos y algunos profesores comieron en esa mesa.... después del desayuno leyeron el corazon de bruj y el profeta hermione leyó en vos alta;

Harry potter se enfrentó a dementores

"Nos encontramos con una parejita: Ron wesley y Lilian Spellman , los mejores amigos, no nos dijeron respuestas razonables, nos dijeron que estaban de novios y que mientras estaban de vacaciones en la casa de Wesley unos cien dementores aparecieron, la cobardía de Lilian y de ron los obligó a salir en busca de ayuda, harry potter y hermione granger tuvieron que enfrentarse ante los dementores, la señorita Granger no dio mucha ayuda a la situación ya que como nos cuentan algunas personas que llegaron después del suceso en la batalla se la pasó llorando y tomada del brazo de harry, situación sospechosa y luego confirmada, harry potter esta de novio con la señorita Granger...

Los dementores quisieron raptar a Granger y la irá desbordó a Harry Potter el irónico e hizo estallar las Varitas del mal de los dementores, si, los dementores están como antes que trabajaran para el ministerio, tienen las varitas del mal...

Luego de asustaron a los demetores solo quedo uno, supuestamente el mas fuerte, y Potter estalló haciendo que su especie de boca por donde roban las almas se cierre y después lanzarle el aura de la felicidad, encantamiento complicadísimo que solo han logrado pocos magos en la historia, en total unos diez más o menos, entre ellos Albus Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts...

Las personas están atemorizadas... el ministerio ya perdió los dementores ¿habrá solución? Además de perder los gigantes... ¿habrá hecho esto harry potter o fue otro mago para darle más fama? O lo hizo el realmente.... Preguntas que quizás nunca podamos responder, porque la arrogancia de Potter y la soberbia de sus compañeros es inmensa....

Rita Skeeter.

-Que la aurora la hizo otro mago??- dijo gritando hermione- esta va a ir derecho a Azcaban-

-déjala hermy- dijo harry- el artículo está aceptable y solo tiene unas pocas tonterías, creo que deberíamos dejarla un tiempo para que la gente sepa lo de los demetores etc...

-está bien pero cuando se pase....

Lo chicos estaban yendo hacia el despacho del lupin para ir hacia el ministerio...

Llegaron al ministerio, entraron en una sala, allí estaba Fudge (con cinco guardaespaldas)

Y unos 30 fotógrafos....

Pasaron y fudge los llamó:

-jóvenes! Por aquí- dijo fríamente- tienen cinco premios cada unos entre ellos la orden de merlín primera clase, segunda y tercera, premio honorario por el servicio al publico y otro premio por el servicio al ministerio...

-AH!!! ESE ES PORQUE LE SALVAMOS EL TRASERO Y EVITAMOS QUE SE LO LLEVARAN!!!!- dijo ron

-maleducado!- dijo Fudge...

-ron acordate que tu padre trabaja aquí- le dijo hermione por lo bajo...

Al escuchar esto ron se arrepintió....

-tomen los premios y váyanse- dijo el ministro

-metaselos donde le entren! –dijo hermione...

-mira no estoy para sus bromas estúpidas niña y ninguno de los premios se pueden negar...- dijo fudge mientras tomaba los cinco premios ( cinco pergaminos de oro firmados y con un largo preámbulo) se los dio y dijo: fuera de mi vista!

Salieron enojados y lupin dijo:

-este Fudge cada vez esta peor no se que va a pasar...

-es insoportable! –dijo lily...

Al salir de la habitación llegaron a un lugar donde había millones de personas , Lockhart estaba entre ellas pero nadie le hacía caso y todos le lanzaban miradas asesinas, al descubrir que era un fraude...

-que estará haciendo aquí ese idiota- preguntó ron

-no lo se- dijo lupin- pero se me da que trae algo entre manos...

-pues... cuando lo vimos en San mungo el año pasado todavía no recordaba nada...- dijo hermione...

Llegaron a hogwarts... aún enojados por tener que ir al ministerio solo para buscar esos tontos premios... harry tiró todo en su baúl y fue con hermione y ron a fuera... había nieve así que se pusieron a jugar a las guerras de nieve....

Se divirtieron mucho , entraron en el castillo, y mientras se dirigían a la sala común escucharon unos gritos desesperados de alguien...


	11. Pasadizos

Pasadizos...

Los cuatro jóvenes se pararon en seco... alguien gritaba desesperado... pero... quien era?... harry conocía esa voz...

Se miraron y echaron a correr en busca de esa vos, doblaron por los pasillos desiertos, hasta que dieron con...

-Dobby, que te pasa?- dijo harry corriendo hasta el y arrodillándose...

-de-de-de- sa-pa- tartamudeaba el elfo doméstico....

-que pasa!!!!!!!- grito harry desesperándose

Hermione se arrodillo, y dijo con una voz muy dulce:

-tranquilo, Dobby, explícanos lo que paso...

-paso- paso que...- cocina...

Fue lo único que pudo decir... En ese momento ron, lily harry y hermione salieron corriendo junto al elfo y levantando las varitas, llegaron al cuadro que daba la entrada , entraron y vieron.....

-ESTÁN MUERTOS!!!!- grito ron...

Hermione se aferró a harry y lily a ron...

Dobby no paraba de tartamudear sin poder articular ni una sola palabra...

Harry se arrodillo junto a los cientos de elfos desmayados...

-aún tienen pulso-dijo

Los chicos largaron un suspiro de alivio....

-por favor Dobby debes tranquilizarte y decirnos que paso- dijo ron

Dobby después de largar un suspiro de alivio enorme, mejor , comenzó:

-Yo estaba en el despacho del señor Dumbledore, el me había pedido un par de ideas, yo acepté, que un hombre tan noble como Albus Dumbledore le pidiera ideas a un elfo... bueno, cuando llegué aquí los vi a todos así y pensaban que estaban muertos...

-no falta nadie?- preguntó preocupada lily.....

-pues si... –dijo el

-pero porque no avisaron!!!!- dijo harry con disgusto...

-ella siempre desaparecía, por uno o dos días, estos últimos días estubo muy deprimida y se desmayó varias veces a causa de los litros se cerveza que se mandaba...

-no será??? Winky?....

-exactamente...- respondió el elfo afirmando con la cabeza- estos últimos días estuvo muy triste la pobre, todavía no se recupera de la libertad, una vez desapareció por dos días señores, luego apareció, ebria, pero ahora hoy es el cuarto día que no viene...

-como!- exclamaron los jóvenes...

-deben ayudarme!!!- se arrodilló el elfo mientras suplicaba- si le pasa algo a Winky... yo .... yo....- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente... lily y hermy se arrodillaron para darles ánimos...

-son muy buenas señoritas...

Harry y ron comenzaron a buscar una pista de porque los elfos se habían desmayado, no tenían tiempo para buscar a Dumbledore...

-No hay ningún rastro...- dijo harry exhausto

-si- dijo ron- este tenedor todo doblado, verdaderamente, esta hecho mierda- dijo mirando el tenedor...

-ron!!!!- dijo hermione- no es hora de ver como esta un tenedor no?

Siguieron buscando mientras las chicas trataban de consolar al pobre elfo...

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!- grito harry- AQUÍ NO!!!! NO, NO PUEDE SER...

-que pasa harry?- pregunto muy preocupada hermione mientras se levantaba e iba junto a el...

-por dios!!!- dijo hermione...

-que pasó???- dijo lily

-alguien escribió la palabra mortífajos...- dijo harry...

-con un tenedor...- terminó hermy...

Ron y lily fueron bruscamente hasta la chimenea en que estaban harry y hermione...

-aquí?- no, no pueden- dijo ron...

-eso lo escribió Winky- dijo Dobby sonándose la nariz...

-por eso se desmayaron- dijo lily...

-Dobby, debes ir a buscar a dumbledore- dijo harry- solo debes decir que venga lo más rápido posible a la cocina...

-enseguida vuelvo- dijo el elfo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia...

Hermione y lily se abrazaron con sus novios demostrando su temor y preocupación... al instante apareció dumbledore....

-no se preocupen...-dijo preocupado- seguro que estará en el colegio... y con respecto a esa palabra no se si la habrá escrito Winky, pero... no debemos preocuparnos...

-profesor... usted cree que lo que esta escrito....-dijo hermione

-hasta que no lo comprobemos.....

Harry estaba realmente exhausto , la tarea era inhumana, además debía visitar a remus, porque cada vez se acercaba más la oportunidad de dejar de ser un hombre lobo, visitaba a hagrid para ayudarlo con madame Máxime (ya que no podía confesar que la amaba), y ahora se le había agregado el problema de Dobby, que por lo que dedujo con ron ,hermy y lily estaba enamorado de Winky... claro está, no olvidar lo de sirius, el día cada vez se acercaba y él necesitaba consuelo y estar preparado para rescatarlo, hermione le daba todos los ánimos necesarios y harry no paraba de agradecerle...

En la clase de historia de la magia hacia un calor abrumador, el profesor Beens había prendido 4 chimeneas, total el no sentía frío ni calor...

Lanzaba miradas de tristeza a hermione y ella se las devolvía, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero en clase no podían y después de las clases se la pasaban haciendo deberes... nunca pensó que desearía esto pero quería tener un dementor cerca para lanzarle un aura de felicidad y así comenzar a besarla... según le había explicado remus un día que harry lo visitaba , harry no paraba de besarla porque el aura hace que el dementor en vez de transmitir odio transmita amor, por eso es que no paraban de besarse... por eso quería tener uno cerca... los alumnos del colegio no paraban de matarlo a preguntas: ¿hiciste el aura de la felicidad?... además en los diarios seguían diciendo pavadas como: Los rumores de nuestra querida Rita han sido a la larga ciertos, cuando harry potter cursaba cuarto año, en el torneo de los magos, rita hizo un articulo de que harry y hermione granger tenían situaciones sospechosas... lo comprobamos ahora que están de novios, pero.... granger es muy inteligente ¿no abra hecho un filtro amoroso? Prohibidos en Hogwarts.... las dudas siempre irrumpirán en esta pareja que salió de la nada...

Hermione estaba estresada, y ahora era la mejor amiga de lily como siempre, pero eran inseparables, harry y ron estaban tan bien como siempre, ahora lily se había agregado a los merodeadores y su nombre pony, ginny y nevill estaban excelente y ron estaba un poco celoso, pero... le gustaba la pareja que formaban... y nevill ahora tenía admiradoras, eso a ginny no le agradaba en lo más mínimo...

Todo el colegio estaba enterado de la desaparición de la elfa doméstica....

Bueno, estas cosas pasaban en hogwarts por el momento, literalmente tranquilas, Voldemort seguía aumentando poder y la orden no sabía con que... solo se sabía que buscaba un objeto de Salazar Slytherins..

La clase de historia de la magia terminó, y al salir todas las parejas de Gryfindor (casi todo sexto estaba emparejado entre sí) se abrazaron para descargar todo...

Harry abrazó a hermione muy fuerte...-no aguantó más amor-dijo... 5 metros de historia... si no te tuviera ti... verdaderamente eres un fénix...

-tranquilo harry, lo haremos con lily y ron...

-como están mis mejores amigos??- preguntó ron bostezando...

-como tu rata- aseguró harry

-y pony?-preguntó hermione...

-ya viene... pobre me ha estado ayudando mucho con los deberes del trabajo práctico de adivinación, hoy tenemos a las 7 de la tarde ¿se acuerdan?

-por dios!!!!!!!!!- nos olvidamos harry!!- dijo hermione pegándose en la frente...

Con una simple mirada dijeron todo esto: nos veremos en la cena, dile a lily que descanse y nos vamos a hacer lo de adivinación, ron descansen ya que tienen tiempo...

Salieron corriendo y entraron en la sala común... estaba totalmente repleta que hasta algunos estaban haciendo los deberes en el piso y otros en la espalda de otros...

-donde los hacemos ginny?- preguntó nevill

-hola!!! ¿cómo están?

-muy mal...- dijeron

-deberes?- dijeron nevill y ginny

-muchísimos....

-bueno los dejamos... queremos ir a pasear en la nieve- dijo nevill abrazando a ginny....

-como andas con ginny?- le dijo harry a nevill cuando ginny iba por su abrigo...

-genial... la amo desde que la vi...

-después me contas- le sonrió harry

Los chicos subieron por sus cosas y bajaron, ocuparon una mesa que recién se desocupaba... acababa de llegar Mac Gonagall para agregar más mesas...

-Buscar el camino del amor y que influencia tienen los astros- dijo hermione con voz burlona...

-según el libro y por lo que más se parece a nosotros, el planeta que influye en nosotros es... Venus...

Hermione rió...

Harry también lo hizo y después leyó entre risas: si tu planeta que se ha interpuesto es venus, significa que tendrás un próspero romance con alguien muy cercano a ti, tu mejor amiga/o... pero las relaciones pueden resultar influidas por distintas ocasiones separando a la pareja... venus es el poder del amor y puede unir hasta un gato con un perro, además tiene buena influencia sexual...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- comenzó a reír hermione, todos la miraban....

Harry también rió...

-que vulgar! Unir un perro con un gato!!!- dijo aún riendo mientras los demás volvían a su trabajo...

-y además influencia sexual!!!- por favor!!!! Creo que estamos para cosas más importantes- dijo hermione un poco colorada...

-Siguieron trabajando... terminaron...

-al fin!!- dijo harry abrazando a hermione...- terminamos...

-si, creo que son las seis y media....

En ese momento entró una lechuza amarillenta que se posó en la mesa de hermione y harry, traía un sobre rojo, un vociferador...

-va dirigido a mi...- dijo hermione un poco asustada...

-mejor abrámosla...- dijo harry- abrió la carta y una voz conocida irrumpió la habitación:

-ME LAS PAGARAS SANGRE SUCIA!!!!! Y POTTER MORIRÁS!!!!

Toda la sala común se quedo callada y comenzó a murmurar...

-harry...- dijo hermione abrazándose con harry asustada...era la voz de....

-KRUM!!!- grito harry, estaba enfurecido, apretó la carta entre sus manos...- te dijo sangre sucia... yo lo voy a matar...- las cosas temblaron un poco, y después el sobre se prendió fuego...

-tranquilo amor...- dijo hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo porque no quería que nadie saliera herido...

Salieron con las mochilas hacia adivinación...harry aún furioso... y diciéndole cosas a Krum por dentro, (no muy amigables), entraron en la sala, todos los miraron....

-llegan tarde...-dijo la profesora...

-disculpe- se disculpó hermione

-lo sentimos...- dijo harry

-su trabajo...- dijo la profesora...

-aquí- dijo hermione mirando a harry que se dio vuelta porque se estaba riendo...

Lo entregaron y se sentaron....

Bueno... la mayoría de las parejas tiene como planeta a venus...que las propiedades del planeta son...

-ya la sabemos!!!- se apresuró a decir Dean...

-bueno- veremos los signos de los antiguos Egipcios... Los antiguos egipcios tenían la adivinación más acertada...-entonces debería viajar a Egipto para pedirle consejos-se burlo hermione- harry ron y lily rieron y la profesora que no los escucho siguió: -sus símbolos eran jeroglíficos....

Faltaba solo una semana para el rescate de sirius y harry estaba tan nervioso que no podía ir a clases...se le caían las cosas como en la madriguera y si no fuera por hermione moriría de la ansiedad....

Winky seguía sin aparecer... la estaban buscando por todo Inglaterra, las cosas comenzaban a oscurecerse, mas desapariciones y algunas consideradas muertes... Dobby estaba destruido... los demás elfos trabajaban pero solo si tenían más seguridad, así que un profesor siempre tenía que cuidar la cocina... y agregado a eso se agregarían unas semanas en determinado mes para que los alumnos visiten a sus familias...

Harry junto con hermione lily y ron comenzaría a tomar unas clases particulares con remus y tonks para el día del eclipse...

-yo entraré y ustedes tres se quedan afuera por si pasa algo- decía harry en la sala común...

-yo voy a entrar!- dijo hermione...

-y nosotros también- dijo ron

-No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa, en estos años lo único que hecho poner en riesgo sus vidas por mi culpa- dijo harry

-mentira! Cuando pusiste en riesgo nuestras vidas?- dijo ron

-a ver....- comenzó harry- cuando fuimos a buscar la piedra filosofal... en la cámara secreta... con todos los dementores.... el último año cuando fuimos al ministerio terminaron todos heridos....

-Si nosotros te acompañamos es porque nosotros quisimos!- dijo ron

-es verdad! No te dejaríamos morir sin morir antes nosotros- dijo hermione...

-no quiero que les pase nada...- dijo harry

-harry no nos pasará nada- dijo ron...

-eso y además los mortífagos no pueden entrar!- dijo lily...

-pero....

-PERO NADA!- dijeron los tres-

-gracias... de verdad...- dijo harry- les agradezco...

-para que somos tus amigos??????- dijo lily

Los cuatro se abrazaron...

-ninguna noticia de Winky?- dijo harry a Dobby

-no nada señor!!!!- dijo el elfo entre lagrimas...

-tranquilo ya va a aparecer....- lo tranquilizó hermione...

Cientos de elfos no paraban de ofrecerles cosas... la cocina estaba cálida... ron aceptaba todo....

-no tendrán un poco de te?- dijo ron...

-por supuesto señor- dijo un elfo haciendo una reverencia- y al instante unos 10 elfos aparecieron con bandejas con te y bollos...

-ron! No es hora de comer!!!!!!- dijo lily

-bueno pero tengo hambre...- dijo el

En ese momento se escucharon pasos....

-oh no!!!! Viene Snape porque es hora de la vigilancia!!!!- dijo Dobby

-si nos llega a atrapar...- dijo ron

-rápido Dobby no hay ningún pasadizo?- dijo hermione...

Si por aquí!-Dijo el elfo....

Llegaron hasta la otra punta de la cocina.... Dobby contó unos azulejos, presionó uno y se abrió una puerta trampa...

-Es un camino subterráneo- dijo el- es largo pero saldrán en el lago...

Los cuatro se metieron en el momento en que snape entraba....

-mejor corramos- dijo ron

Comenzaron a correr hasta que no dieron más....

-si que es largo el camino- dijo harry secándose la transpiración de la frente...

Siguieron caminando más o menos una hora hasta que llegaron a una parte en el que el piso de tierra estaba húmedo...

-estaremos cerca del lago- dijo harry...

-AHHH!- grito ron

-que pasa?- dijo lily

-algo me mordió la pierna pero... ¿que es?

-mostrame la mordedura- dijo hermione- no esto es un de una doxy...

-que hacen acá?-preguntó harry-

-en invierno vienen debajo de la tierra para mantenerse calientes... ya que no pueden entrar al castillo...

Ron comenzó a ver nubloso...

-no te preocupes ron... son los efectos del veneno... tengo el antídoto en mi mochila- dijo hermione mientras revolvía en su mochila...- tómatelo todo...

Ron lo bebió...

-ahora estas mejor?- dijo lily preocupada

-si- dijo ron

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de agua...el agua estaba helada... siguieron hasta un lugar que el agua les llegaba a las rodillas...

-Tengo frió- dijo hermione temblando

-lo voy a matar- dijo harry- como se le ocurre mandarnos por abajo del lago?

-y si congelamos el agua?- sugirió lily- así podríamos caminar por el hielo

-es verdad... en encantamientos aprendimos glacius...- dijo ron

Congelaron en agua y comenzaron a resbalar....

-CUIDADADO!!!- grito ron mientras caía por el hielo... hay una bandada de duendecillos...

-AH!!!!!!- grito hermione- unos duendecillos la había agarrado de la túnica...

-suéltenla!!!!!!!!- grito harry mientras seguía resbalando por el tobogán de hielo...

-todavía no aprendimos el contra-hechizo- dijo lily mientras desesperada intentaba agarrase de algo pero era imposible-

-el agua está a tres metros de profundidad, si hacemos el contra-hechizo terminaríamos congelados o ahogados- dijo ron mientras intentaba aferrarse de cualquier lado....

-HARRY!!!!!- gritaba hermione

-CARPE RECTRACTUM!!!!!- gritó harry mientras en ese momento un destello de luz violeta salía de su varita y se aferraba a una raíz, harry la usó como soga y se colgó de la gruesa raíz... ron y lily habían tomado una curva y ya no se veían... harry estaba a un metro de hermione...los duendecillos reían y le tiraban del pelo....

-suéltenla!!!!!!- gritaba harry- IMMOBILUS- grito harry al momento los duendecillos quedaban flotando ... pero de algo no se dio cuenta... hermione cayó y comenzó a resbalar por el hielo....

-HERMY!!!!- gritó harry mientras se de la raíz....

-harry ayudame!!!- gritaba hermione..

Harry intentó resbalar lo más rápido posible y llegó hasta hermione... la abrazó...

-estas bien???- dijo mientras resbalaban juntos...

.si pero... CUIDADO!!!- harry se agachó mientras una raíz casi le da en la cabeza...

-uf!!! Gracias!!!- dijo el

En ese momento doblaron por el hielo y vieron a ron y lily abrazados, ron tomado de una raíz esperando a harry...

-estas bien??-grito ron- que...??- no pudo seguir porque en ese momento la raíz se cortaba y comenzaban a caer...

Harry y hermy los alcanzaron y siguieron bajando mientras se besaban...

-esta bueno no?- dijo ron.... -pero en ese momento PLAF! Ron se golpeó la cabeza con una raíz y comenzó a caer boca abajo...

-ron estas bien?????- gritó lily que pudo alcanzarlo y abrazarlo...-

-si... solo me golpeé la nariz- dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz que le sangraba...

Siguieron bajando, ya no asustados sino divertidos hablando y esquivando las raíces... ambos iban abrazados y harry y ron jugaban a carreras...

-el que llega primero gana 10 galeones... pone 5 cada uno- dijo ron...

-trato- dijo harry mientras besaba a hermione....

Comenzaron a bajar rápidamente, las chicas abrazadas a sus novios y estos esquivando raíces y duendecillos...

-Esto tiene fin?- preguntó hermione a harry...

-no lo se... pero espero que no...porque estoy re feliz...

Llegaron a un lugar que era redondo... tenía todo el piso de hielo pero las aguas estaban hasta 5 metros....

-GANAMOS!!!- dijo harry poniéndose de pie...

-no es justo- dijo ron- una bandada de duendecillos nos atacó...

-ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó lily!!

-que pasa?- dijo harry...

La chica señalo hacia abajo y vieron que el calamar gigante estaba congelado debajo de sus pies...

-por dios!!! Lo matamos!!!- dijo ron...

-no seas tonto ron- dijo hermione- el a veces se queda congelado porque no alcanza a escapar del frío... parece que viene aquí en invierno...

-o sea que todo el agua hay un agujero que la conecta con el lago?- dijo harry

-si- dijo hermione

-nos pudo haber matado Dobby...- dijo harry

-eso no importa ahora como hacemos para subir hasta ahí?- dijo ron

-con carpe rectractum?- dijo lily..

-no creo... está muy alto como para llegar hasta ahí... podríamos apuntar mal y quien sabe lo que podría pasar...-dijo ron

-ay!- gritó lily...

-que pasa amor???- dijo ron acercándose a ella...

-se me quedó una pata en el hielo...-dijo tratando de sacarla- el hielo se está descongelando!!!! Por eso la pierna paso para el otro lado!!

-lo que nos faltaba!!!- dijo harry

-lancemos glacius otra vez!!!- dijo lily mientras se liberaba, tenía la pierna empapada y helada...

-mataríamos al calamar...-dijo hermione...

-entonces?- dijo ron

-no se tiene que haber una salida...-dijo harry

-apúrate harry porque nos va a comer el calamar!!!- dijo ron mirando hacia abajo...

-no es asesino!!!- dijo harry- sino se hubiera comido a el hermano de Colin...

-el mapa merodeador!!!- dijo hermione...- lo tengo en la mochila! Se acuerdan? Cuando lily agregó su nombre lo metimos en mi mochila...

-juro que mis intenciones no son buenas!- dijo harry- al instante aparecieron los pasadizos de todo el castillo... este es el pasadizo de la cocina, y supuestamente halando una raíz de la izquierda se abre una puerta...

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que la encontraron....

-oh no!!! Esta bajo el agua y esta congelada!!!!- dijo hermione

El hielo se había derretido y ya tenía la mitad del circulo solo para caminar... el calamar se había despertado...

-que hacemos???- dijo ron- espero que el calamar no se mueva porque si no...

Harry corrió hasta la orilla del hielo y le dijo al calamar: - por favor puedes tirar de la raíz esa...-dijo amablemente...

-espero que me entienda- dijo harry...

-de a poco el calamar con uno de sus tentáculos movió la raíz y se abrió un puerta enfrente de ellos...

-gracias!!!- dijo hermione

-rápido!!!- dijo harry mientras tomaba de la mano a hermione y corrían hasta la puerta... cuando los cuatro entraron justo se descongelaba todo el hielo...

-por poco- dijo ron

-y si lo hacemos de nuevo?- dijo harry riendo..

-estuvo divertido- dijo ron...

Las chicas los miraron con una cara como diciendo: "Están locos"

Entraron en el castillo riendo y recordaron todo lo de la... podríamos decir aventura....

-jajaja!!!- rió lily- por mirarme a mi se rompió la cara!!!!

-no le vero la gracia!- dijo el frotándose la nariz...

-nunca he tenido una aventura como esta!!!- dijo lily emocionada

-tendrás que ir acostumbrándote amor- dijo ron...- esto no es una aventura para nosotros...

-que estaban haciendo!!!- dijo una vos...

Los chicos se pararon en seco... era un profesor...no se dieron vuelta...

-castigados!!!- dijo la vos...

Se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta de que el que estaba era remus con una enorme sonrisa...

-lo siento remus- dijo harry...

-no tienen porque disculparse- dijo el acercándose a ellos y sonriendo...-pero si los agarraba Snape...

-donde estuvieron?- preguntó el

-no sabemos donde... de la cocina salimos...- dijo ron

-a del pasadizo del lago!!!- dijo lupin mientras reía a carcajadas...

-recuerdo perfectamente ese pasadizo... era el más divertido, con tu padre y sirius lo congelábamos y jugábamos carreras.. recuerdo que tu padre le hizo un broma a lily cuando aún ni se hablaban..- sonrió- le dijo que valla a la cocina y después la tiró , por supuesto que después fue a recatarla... jajaja- rió- me acuerdo que le había hecho eso para un excusa para abrazarla... a tu madre no le gustó para nada...

Los chicos rieron...

-siempre ponía escusas para abrazarla o besarla....- rió remus- y eso que ella lo odiaba hasta ese entonces...

-mi madre odiaba a ...

-eso es lo que ella decía... pero...- sonrió lupin...

En eso llegó tonks y besó a remus...

-hola amor...- dijo- como están chicos???

-bien- dijeron...- los dejamos solos... nosotros no vamos- dijeron-

Salieron abrazados... tan distraídos que ambos tomaron por pasillos diferentes...

-te amo- dijo lily a ron...

-yo también - dijo el mientras la besaba...

En el otro pasillo...

-harry... tu padre era muy travieso, me imagino lo que haría con remus y sirius...-dijo hermione mientras caminaba abrazada...

Harry sonrió mientras la chica se paraba en seco...

-lo siento harry... yo no quería hacerte recordar malos momentos- la chica comenzó a llorar de la calentura...

-para nada amor... no te culpes... al contrario me ayudas a recordalos...harry la abrazo y después le dio un beso fuerte y tierno...

-gracias por perdonarme...

-castigados!!- dijo una voz

-remus ya basta- rió harry

-que remus ni remus, están castigados!!!- dijo Snape....

-Profesor Snape!- dijo hermione

-porque estamos castigados?- se quejó harry elevando el tono y poniéndose a la defensiva...

-por besarse en los pasillos- dijo fríamente

-que?- gritó harry- usted se besa con su.... novia en todas sus clases... bueno si a eso se le llama besar...( harry tenía razón Snape y Umbridge se succionaban como dementores, verdaderamente era un asco presenciar eso)

-están castigados porque yo lo digo y yo me beso cuando quiero potter-dijo fríamente...

-pero...- dijo furioso harry

-pero nada... porque seas una celebridad no te perdonaré ni te apañare como el hombre lobo!

Harry estaba furioso y hermione sabía lo que pasaba cuando eso sucedía....

-tranquilo amor... no le sigas la corriente- dijo en la mente...

-no trate de tranquilizarlo granger... y potter deberás mejorar tu oclumancia porque así...-dijo el profesor...

-deje de meterse es su mente....- le gritó hermione- usted no es quien para meterse con el...

-no lo defienda granger- dijo snape...

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió...

-su castigo será ya ahora los quiero en las mazmorras para limpiar los estragos hechos por unos alumnos de primero... y les advierto... es un desastre....

Después de quince minutos estaban en las mazmorras solos limpiando todo...

-es un idiota!!!- dijo harry

-entró en tu mente!!! Es un maleducado que le importa lo que pienses...

-se que me saco todo lo que siento por ti... dijo harry- creo que se quería asegurar de que no me habías hecho un filtro amoroso...

-que idiota!- dijo hermione...

-hermy tu le hiciste algo?- dijo el con una sonrisa picarona...

-me descubriste...- dijo ella sonriendo- le leí un pensamiento.. en esta última clase avancé más en heteromancia y le leí un pensamiento...

-eres genial !!!!!- dijo harry mientras la abrazaba... que descubriste?

-bueno –dijo hermione...- se lo que hace para la orden pero vi a alguien muy interesante... Snape se hace pasar por mortífago y así le saca información... pero vio a Lockhart....

-Lockhart es un mortífago?? –dijo harry extrañado...

-según Snape el esta siendo dominado... los mortífagos le dijeron que el pertenecía a un grupo y el se la creyó... ahora Dumbledore lo intenta liberar pero tiene que ser precavido...

-para que querrían a el tonto de Lockhart?-dijo harry

-quien sabe... pero lo que si es que snape es valiente a poner en riesgo su vida...

-sirius también puso en riesgo su vida y estuvo encerrado!!!- dijo harry

-lo se amor- dijo hermione mientras fregaba un caldeo lleno de mugre con agua...

Terminaron exhaustos... snape vino y dijo:-aceptable- pero ni el se creía eso... la mazmorra brillaba de la limpieza...

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala común... pero cuando pasaron por una habitación frenaron...

-es la habitación de la E.D- dijo harry

-que te parece si deseamos un lugar para terminar la tarea y descansar?- dijo hermione

-me encantaría- dijo harry

Entraron en una habitación que tenía una gran chimenea y unos sillones rojos muy cómodos... además había un escritorio con dos sillas y velas, y en las paredes la cubrían estantería con todos los libros existentes para sexto año...

-Guau!!! Dijo harry

-primero hagamos lo que nos queda de defensa contra las artes oscuras y después descansamos....

-bueno...

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hacer los deberes... después de un rato ,de noche aparecieron ron y lily....

-ah!!! Estaban aquí!! Buscábamos un lugar para estar solos y descansar...

-si nosotros terminábamos nuestros deberes y después descansamos...

Los chicos después de terminar se sentaron en los sillones... las chicas se sentaron al lado de los chicos... en los sillones entraban perfecto dos.. pusieron su cara contra los pechos de los jóvenes...

-que día mas agotador... no?- dijo ron

-si... pero muy divertido- dijo harry- a pesar del castigo de Snape....

-los castigo por besarse????!!!!!- dijo ron después de enterarse...

-si... estaría aburrido y como no tenía nada más que hacer nos castigo- dijo hermione

-que idiota!!!- dijo ron

-si pero averiguamos que Lockhart es mortífago...

Después de explicárselo todos harry y ron decidieron jugar ajedrez... ron le ganó 5 veces y harry 2....

Después de un largo rato de hablar con sus novias se decidieron ir dormir a la sala común....

Durmieron placidamente...

Era hora de ir a oclumancia con Dumbledore así que harry y hermy se despidieron de ron y lily y fueron hasta el despacho de el director....

Dijeron la contraseña... ( medias de lana) y entraron... cuando fueron a abrir la puerta escucharon sollozos y gritos de una mujer....

-harry...- dijo hermione tomándole la mano....esa vos no es de...- hermione se detuvo

-si amor... dijo abrazándola fuertemente- es de Molly Wesley...

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por leer la historia!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado... y perdónenme por dejarlos con la intriga de por que estaba llorando la madre de ron pero... sino no sería interesante ¿no?.....

Les quiero mandar un especial saludo a Sara por supuesto, espero que te haya gustado... a las dos agus (agus lemos y agus soe...) y a alexa....

También le quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron criticas, y que siempre me están apoyando... son bastantes y por eso no los voy a nombrar pero muchísimas gracias por sus ánimos!!!!

Espero que les siga gustando la historia y que me perdonen por hacerlos esperar... pero la espera no fue taaaaaaan larga tampoco.... de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Mucha suerte para todos!!!


	12. El rescate

El rescate......

-harry.... entramos o no entramos...- dijo hermione preocupada...

-mmmmm... pobre molly... entremos... debemos consolarla sea por lo que sea- dijo harry

Harry y hermy, ya decididos después de dudar entre los llantos de la mujer... entraron...

Dumbledore abrazaba a molly para darle ánimos, el señor wesley no articulaba palabra y no tenía expresión alguna.....

-perdón...- dijo hermione....

-que paso?- preguntó harry preocupadísimo....

La señora wesley se le tiro encima y lo abrazó... harry le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto a hermy y ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros....

-que pasó molly? – dijo hermione acércandose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda....

-MURIO!!!- lloraba descontroladamente- Murió por nuestra culpa.....!!!!!- gritaba

-pero quién?!- dijo harry ya asustándose....

-PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó separándose del chico...

Hermione casi se desmaya y lo único en que reaccionó fue en abrazar fuertemente a harry mientras se le querían escapar unas lagrimas....

Después de un largo tiempo harry logró reaccionar....

-co-co-co-co-Como?

-LO MATARON LOS MORTÍFAGOS!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó molly

Harry estaba terrible, ¿y si había muerto por su culpa? ¿y si los mortífagos le pidieron información sobre el y Persy se negó? .... algo peor se le vino a la cabeza ¿y si la vez que había visto en el reloj de la madriguera la manecilla de Persy en peligro mortal era verdadera?

-fue- fue- por mi culpa.... –dijo harry... Todos los miraron...

-no harry!!!! – lloró molly- tu eres el que menos tiene la culpa....

-no... -dijo tajante- fue por mi culpa... cuando estábamos de vacaciones en la madriguera la manecilla de Persy y la mía aparecían como peligro mortal y en casa continuamente....

Todos se quedaron atónitos...

-pensaba que estaba roto y no le hice caso...

-harry. No- comenzó molly....

-no nada! – gritó descontrolándose- otra persona que muere por mi culpa!!!! Primero mis padres, luego cedric luego sirius y ahora Persy!!!!

-Harry basta!!!! – le dijo el señor wesley que recién hablaba- tu no tienes la culpa de Persy!!! Al contrario... me duele muchísimo pero...- Después de un largo rato y un largo suspiro dijo- Persy murió correctamente y...

-como puede decir eso!!!!! –dijo hermione que estaba llorando

-hermy.....- dijo respirando- Persy era un mortífago, le dieron la poción para que diga toda la verdad sobre tu paradero... pero como dijo que no sabía porque se había peleado con nosotros lo mataron... el había dicho que sabía algo pero....-y se detuvo no pudo más....

Molly comenzó a llorar.... descontroladamente... dumbledore tenía sus ojos celestes llenos de tristeza... harry y hermione no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando... hermione estaba abrazada de harry y lloraba silenciosamente...

-Chicos.... por favor díganle a ron ustedes... no quiero verlo sufrir... además nos echaría la culpa... –dijo molly dejado de llorar...

-pero...

-háganme ese favor... es lo único que quiero....

El señor y la señora wesley y dumbledore salieron por la chimenea...

Harry y hermione salieron tomados de las manos... hermione aun llorando y harry aún enojado consigo mismo....

Llegaron a la sala común... por suerte solo estaba ron y lily haciendo la tarea....

-que les pasa que vinieron tan temprano?- dijo lily después de besar a ron...

-ehmm- dijeron

-y porque tienen esas caras?- dijo ron

-ron por favor te vamos a decir algo que tu madre y tu padre nos dijeron que te digamos por ellos...- dijo hermione....

-me están asustando- dijo ron

Hermy y harry se volvieron a mirar...

-díganlo de una!!!! –dijo ron

-Esta bien- dijo hermy

-persy... Persy.... ehhh... persy....

-que pasa con Persy!!!! –dijo ron enojándose

-murió....-dijo harry

Ron se quedó sin palabras... no respondió...

-puedes repetirlo harry creo que escuche mal... –dijo

-no ron... escuchaste bien... persy... murió- dijo hermy...

-lo que pasa es que yo una vez vi en el reloj de tu casa que que la manecilla de el y la mía pasaban de peligro mortal a casa constantemente.

-si... dijo hermy...

-A SI QUE MI HERMANO ESTABA EN PELIGRO MORTALY PORQUE SOS TAAAAAN FAMOSO NO DIJISTE NADA... TOTAL MIENTRAS NO TE MATARAN!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-ron!!! No puedes gritarle así a harry!!! – le grito hermy- además... además... persy era un mortífago y lo querían para sacarle información!!!- a hermione se le caían las lagrimas....

-Pudo haber estado por Imperius!!!!! Pero sin embargo potter no dijo nada : "debe estar roto"

-ron yo.... –dijo harry

-RON NADA!!!!! – y se fue dando un portazo-

-ron espérame!!! –dijo lily- entiéndelo harry,sufrió mucho...

-pero no puede tratarlo así!!!- dijo hermione – harry no lo culpó cuando murió sirius!!!

-sirius no murió- dijo lily fríamente antes de salir-

-deja harry ya se les va a pasar..- dijo hermy sentándose al lado de el y acariciándole el pelo despeinado....

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir...

-de nada...- dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente-

-sin vos me caería aquí muerto-dijo el

-de nada....

Se quedaron ahí... esperando y esperando.... después de más o menos 2 hs la sala común se llenó pero se vació enseguida... en eso llegó Nevill con la túnica empapada...

-nevill que te paso???- dijo hermy

-QUE NO ME PASO!!!!!- gritó- bueno primero me pelee con Richard Marrier.. bueno gané yo pero me dio con un maleficio....

-wow Nevill cada ves me sorprendes más!!!!!- dijo harry

-y porque tenes la túnica mojada????- preguntó hermy –

-ahhh....-dijo con cara muy triste...- ginny... pues... pobre...

-se enteró de que.... percy...???-dijo harry

-si....pobre está destrozada... estuvo llorando toda la tarde... intenté consolarla pero... te odia harry....

-pero yo no quise....- dijo harry

-harry lo se... vos no tenes la culpa para nada pero... ya lo entenderán....

-gracias nevill...-dijo el

-de nada... y si me necesitan para algo....

-Gracias!!!- dijeron los chicos...

Y después de abrazarlos a los dos nevill se fue a acostar....

-a cambado mucho no?-dijo hermy

-ojo a quien miras!!!- dijo sin poder ocultar sus celos...

-celoso??-dijo con una sonrisa hermione...

-bueno.... si!!! Y que??? Soy tu novio no??

-tranquilo harry... yo solo tengo ojos para vos.. además ... si nevill está guapo pero vos sos el más lindo de todos los chicos de hogwarts...

Justo después que se besaban entró la profesora Mac Gonagall aún vestida.....

-que hacen levantados????- dijo severamente...

-nada solo esperábamos a ron y a lily...

-ya veo...- dijo mientras colgaba unos anuncios en la cartelera de los anuncios...

-y usted? Preguntó harry que estaba destrozado

-pues... estoy pegando estos anuncios...

-para cuando los T.I.M.M.OS? – dijo hermione

-esto es uno de los anuncios... recién llegaron hoy del ministerio... lo que pasa que con lo del Innombrable...- dijo la profesora....

-y los tiene aquí?????!!!!- dijo hermione exaltada

-pues claro mañana se los entregaré...

-por favor entréguenoslos hoy!!! Ahora!!!! Por favor!!!!!- suplicaba hermione....

-no- dijo tajante la profesora...

-por favor!!!- dijo harry esta vez el suplicando...

-a acostarse!!! – dijo severamente la profesora

-pero profesora!!!- dijo harry que estaba de la mano de hermy e insistía como ella...

Los chicos pusieron las caras más suplicantes que pudieron y al fin la profesora aceptó...

-esta bien...pero

La interrumpió hermione cuando besaba a harry de la felicidad....

-tome señorita granger...- dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre- la felicito!

-aquí esta el tuyo potter....

Harry lo tomó... dudando...

-vallan a acostarse ahora....- dijo la profesora mientras salía del retrato...

Primero lo abrió hermione...

-como te fue amor...?

-pues...

Materias básicas:

Transformaciones: Extraordinario

Pociones: supera las espectativas

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Herbología: Extraordinario

Materias especiales:

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: extraordinario

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: supera las expectativas

Adivinación: aceptable

Aritmancia: supera las expectativas

Historia de la magia: extraordinario

Astronomía: extraordinario

-hermione eres una genia!!!! Viste esas notas??? Debes ser la mejor del colegio...-dijo harry mientras la abrazaba....

-harry tu debes estar tan bien... a ver...- dijo hermione mientras le sacaba el sobre de la mano y leía en vos alta:

Materias básicas:

Transformaciones: Extraordinario

Pociones: supera las expectativas (cosa que lo sorprendió)

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Herbología: Supera las expectativas

-WOW!!!! Harry está re bien!!! – dijo hermione mientras lo abrazaba y seguía leyendo:

Materias especiales:

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: supera las expectativas

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: extraordinario

Adivinación: aceptable

Aritmancia: no cursó

Historia de la magia: aceptable

Astronomía: no curso

-harry genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó entusiasmada- podremos ser aurores!!!

-espera.... ¿cómo que "podremos" ser aurores? No habrás elegido como carrera...

-pues si- dijo ella contenta

-no!- dijo harry rotundamente- no te voy a permitir que trabajes de auror, es muy peligroso amor...

-yo voy a trabajar de auror harry!!!!-dijo hermione cruzándose de brazos- no me importa el riesgo!!!! Ademas vos no sos quien para elegir mi carrera!

-si!!! Soy tu novio!!!- dijo harry-

-lo se!!!!!! –dijo ella- pero no me vas a detener y sabes que cuando se me cruza algo no se sale de mi cabeza hasta conseguirlo!!!

-si lo se- dijo con desgano harry

Harry la abrazó y ella respondió al abrazo...

-no quiero que te pase nada....- dijo harry

-tranquilo... no me va a pasar nada mientras este con vos...-dijo ella acariciándole el pelo revoltoso...

-entonces me quedo tranquilo porque siempre estaré con vos- dijo harry

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de un portaso...

-querido mas cuidado- reprochó la mujer...

-pero si es potter y granger!!!- dijo ron con sarcasmo

Lily los saludó con la mano desde atrás y diciéndole por señas que todo seguía mal...

-ron nosotros....

-nosotros nada... –dijo el chico

Y dándole un besó tierno a lily subió al dormitorio...

-chicos... no pude hacer nada... pero es que... bueno... esta re-mal...

-no te preocupes lily....-dijo harry

-si debo preocuparme!!!- dijo ella- no te acuestes en tu cama harry... ginny la roció con polvo desmaius... suficiente como para un mes...

-pero yo no hice nada!!!- dijo harry arto del comportamiento de los hermanos wesley...

-lo se harry pero...- dijo lily

-y ahora donde duermo?- dijo harry gritando en vos alta

-en mi cama!!!!- dijo hermy

-chicos acuérdense que no estamos de vacaciones... están las chusmas de parvatil y levender....

-no importa nos ponemos la capa invisible...- dijo hermy

Se fueron y se acostaron... harry la abrazó... aún estaba preocupado con esa idea de que su fénix sea una auror...

-QUE TE PASA!!!!!!- gritó ron- ACASO TE CREES TAAAAAAAN FAMOSO.... SABES? AL FINAL MALFOY TENÍA RAZON!!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN ENGRÍDO Y...Y...Y... Y UN ASESINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-RON CUANDO ME VAS A ENTENDER!!!!!!!! YO NO HICE NADA!!!!!!!! ME ENTENDES!!!!!- gritaba harry mientras toda la sala común miraba atónita....

-ron ya basta- dijo lily pidiéndole ayuda a hermione para calmarlos....

-ERES UN ASESINO POTTER!!!!!!!!- gritaba ron

-RON TU CREES ESO DE MI??? QUE YO NO DIJE LO DEL RELOJ PORQUE SOY UN MORTÍFAGO???? TU CREES QUE YO... DESPUÉS DE LO QUE VOLDEMORT ME HIZO ME HARÍA MORTÍFAGO!!!!!!!!

-LA GENTE CAMBIA..... LUNA ES EL EJEMPLO!!!

-LUNA NUNCA CAMBIÓ SIEMPRE FUE ASÍ ,FALSA!!!!!!!!! –gritó harry

Lily y hermione miraban aterradas la escena, estaban una al lado de la otra y susurraron...

-lily.... hay que calmarlos... no se como va a terminar...- dijo hermione lo mas bajo que podia...

-pero como???- dijo ella desesperada....

-por suerte harry no se descontrol porque si no...- agregó lily....

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a intentar hablarle en la mente de harry:

-harry tranquilízate... entendelo....

-NO HERMY, NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIAZAR!!!!!!!! QUE EL SE PONGA EN MI LUGAR.... QUE EL SE PONGA EN EL LUGAR...

-ME ENCANTARIA SER FAMOSO Y TENER TANTA POPULARIDAD COMO TIENES TU! –gritó ron...

-SI PUDIERA TE LA REGALARÍA!!!!!!! TE GUSTARÍA QUE TUS PADRES LOS HAYA MATADO VOLDEMORT (la sala común se lleno de muecas de dolor) Y QUE VOLDEMORT TE PERSIGA TODA TU VIDA!!!! SABIENDO QUE EL ÚNICO QUE LO PODES MATAR SOS VOS Y SI EL TE MATA REINARA LA TIERRA MATANDO PERSONAS....!!!!!!!- harry ya no podía aguantar más, hacia lo posible pero sabía que en cualquier momento....

Toda la sala común se quedo helada ante el comentario... aunque lo sabían... pensaban que solo eran tontos rumores....

-VOS LO UNICO QUE TENES ES QUE ESTAS CELOSO!!!!- gritó harry

-YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!!- repuso ron gritado casi sin vos-SOLO ESTOY DEFENDIENDO LA DIGNIDAD DE MI HERMANO!!!!

-SIIII DEL HERMANO QUE LE DIO INFORMACIÓN SOBRE VOLDEMORT Y QUE ERA UN MORTÍFAGO...

-MENTIRA!!!!!- dijo ron mientras todos los de la sala común movían sus cabezas como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis-

-TENÍA LA MARCA TENEBROSA EN SU MUÑECA RON!!!!! ENTENDELO!!!

-SE LA PUDIERO HABER HCHO YA MUERTO.... TU SE LA PUDISTE HABER HECHO...PARA ENCUBRIRTE

-la marca tenebrosa solo aparece si juras...- dijo hermione muy bajo...

-NO LO DEFIENDAS GRANGER!!!!- grito ron...-

-TU CREES ESO DE MI??? QUE SOY UN MORTÍFAGO!!! Y QUE PUDIERA YO HABER MATADO A EL HERMANO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO!!!

-LA GENTE TRAICIONA Y TU LO SABES MUUUY BIEN!!!- dijo ron

-TU ME CREES COMO COLAGUSANO, EL TRAIDOR QUE TRAICIONÓ A MIS PADRES.... COMO YO VOY A MATAR A TU HERMANO PARA SACARLE INFORMACIÓN SOBRE MI!!!!!!!!- harry estaba furioso y muy colorado, tenía los puños apretados...

-PUDIERAS HABERLO MATADO PARA OTRA COSA.... EL MINISTERIO?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora...

-RON... SOLO TE VOY A DECIR UNA COSA... SI VOS ME CREES ASESINO ESTÁ BIEN.... CREEME ASESINO.. PERO CUANDO SEGURAMENTE VOLDEMORT ME MATE PORQUE SE QUE PASARA DENTRO DE POCO... VERAS QUIEN TENÍA RAZON Y COMO ESTARÁ VOLDEMORT SIN MI... VOLDEMORT MIENTRAS YO ESTE VIVO NO PUEDE HACERCE DEL TODO FUERTE....- y después de gritar salió corriendo... hermione tras el con lagrimas en los ojos por haber dicho lo de voldemort...

La sala común quedó atónita....

-ron vos crees lo que le dijiste???- le dijo lily sentándose al lado...

-no... pero tengo razón o no tengo razón???

-no, no tenes razón- dijo lily preocupada- ron te metiste con sus padres y dijiste que era un mortífago!!!!

En un aula vacía...

-harry estas bien?- dijo hermione llorando

-no... como voy a estarlo si tu mejor amigo te dice mortífago?

-harry...- dijo hermione aún llorando

-no me pides que lo perdone porque el me tiene que pedir perdón....

-no eso no... tu crees que vas a morir no??? – dijo hermione ahora largándose a llorar de enserio- tu ya tienes en la mente... voldemort me va a matar.... –ahora la chica se le rebalsaban las lagrimas...

-hermy...- dijo harry abrazándola...- no es que quiera morir pero... en algún momento tendré que luchar... vos lo sabes....y no se sabe quien puede....

-no lo digas!!!!!!!!- lloró hermione- por favor harry tranquilízate.... no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso... entendido?

-hermy... abrázame...- suplicó el chico

La chica lo abrazó tan fuerte y tiernamente como pudo...

-Al fin después de media hora de discusión te pude persuadir de que le pidas perdón- dijo lily...

-tienes razón... me porté re mal con el... hasta le dije mortífago... no me v a perdonar nunca...-dijo ron

-tranquilo si te va a perdonar... te quiere mucho como para separarse vos ron...

Salieron de as aulas e iban en busca de harry y hermione cuando se los cruzaron...

-harry yo...-comenzó ron

-si vas a decirme mortífago dicimelo rápido si?

-no... yo te quería pedir perdón.. por todo lo que te dije en la sala común... fui un idiota... te dije de todo y vos no me hiciste nada....

Harry se cruzó de brazos....

-sabía que no me ibas a perdonar...- dijo ron tristemente...

-harry perdonalo...- dijo hermione en la mente de harry....

-pero después de lo que me hizo?- dijo harry esta vez en la mente de hermione...

-harry... no pueden estar separados.. ¿cómo se pelearían con malfoy...? ¿cómo nos defenderían a mi y a lily de ellos?- dijo hermione nuevamente en la mente de harry

-pues... tiene razon- dijo harry en la mente de la chica... y sin mas... le dio un fuerte abrazo a ron...

-te perdono rata... dijo riendo...

-de enserio!!!!!!!!!!- grito ron- gracias!!!!!!!!!!... no me lo merezco pero gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-de nada- dijo harry feliz...

Las chicas lloraban de alegría...

-que tal si vamos a la cocina para ver como esta Dobby?- dijo ron

Los chicos llegaron a la cocina entraron y...

-señores... señores!!- dijo Dobby llorando... no se sabía si de alegría o de tristeza...

-que pasa Dobby? –dijo lily

-Winky a escrito algo... está bajo el maleficio Imperios... pero... se resistió y alcanzó a escribir algo ....

Que??????- dijeron los chicos

-esto- dijo el elfo mientras los conducía hacia la chimenea donde estaba la palabra "mortífagos" ahora decía algo más....

-lo escribió con esto???- pregunto ron señalando un cuchillo...

-si señor- dijo el elfo

-esta elfa doméstica si que es buena para hacer cagar los utensilios de la cocina no?- dijo riendo ron-

-RON!!!!- le replicó lily...

-malevolencia 8 cámara al lado del oeste astronomía harry potter -leyó Dobby...

-que significa???- preguntó lily....

-creo que habla sobre la cámara de los retratos de al lado de torre de astronomía en el oeste del castillo- dijo hermione

-y 8 malevolencia y harry potter....????- preguntó ron

-pues... creo que en el octavo retrato de contraseña malevolencia....

-y mi nombre???- preguntó harry

-no lo se..- dijo hermione

-hay que ir- dijo lily...

-a donde hay que ir????- peguntó lupin que acababa de llegar

-remus... a la cámara de los retratos.... Winky...- dijo hermione y sin decir mas salieron para allá...

-malevolencia!- gritó lupin y el retrato se abrió....

Entraron en una sala pequeña toda rota y desastrosa que antes parecía haber sido un pequeño escritorio.... tirada allí estaba Winky... que tenía varias lastimaduras....

-desmaius!!!- la elfa domestica se desmayó....

-vayan a avisar a dumbledore y a los de la orden....

-donde están?- preguntó harry

-ABADEJO!!! Gritó lupin y un retrato se abrió..

-entren... digan sus nombres y les abrirán la puerta...

Los chicos entraron... después de entrar cambió la sala de lugar de forma puertas se abrían se cerraban... estaban totalmente mareados...al final se detuvo en una sala rectangular con una puerta...

-quien es???- gritó Moddy desde la sala que estaba detrás de la puerta

-somos nosotros- dijo ron

-quienes...- dijo Moddy

-Ron, harry lily y hermione- dijo ron

-díganme el articulo numero 17 del secreto y ocultamiento de los duendecillos de 1522...- dijo Moddy...

-nunca hubo una cosa asi!!!- dijo Hermione...

-son ellos... dijo Moddy...

-pero que quieren?- dijo Moddy

-ES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE SI NO NOS DEJAS PASAR TIRAMOS LA PUERTA...-gritó harry

-ese es el carácter de Potter...- dijo el hombre- déjenlos pasar...

Entraron... la sala era enorme... había muchísimos magos...

-que pasó?- dijo dumbledore...

-encontramos a Winky... estaba en el 8 retrato de la cámara y estaba manejada por imperio... escribió algo pero....

-Vamos para allá ahora.... no vieron nada aquí ¿o.k? dijo una bruja desconocida...

-los chicos salieron empujados por Moddy y fueron para la cocina mientras unos mago se encargaban de trasladar a Winky a la enfermería..

-SE CURO!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Dobby al enterarse

-si... la encontramos en...- lily no pudo seguir porque Dobby salió corriendo hacia la enfermería...

Al instante los cientos de elfos hacían sus reverencias ante los chicos y le traían increíbles bandejas de plata con te, bollos tortas etc...etc...etc...

-ustedes salvaron la vida de Winky!!!!- gritaban...

Otros les decían:

-tomen esto en nuestro agradecimiento!!!- son valientes como el propio Godric Gryfindor!!!!

-gracias pero...- dijo harry- nosotros solo hicimos lo que había escrito...

-es verdad..-dijo hermione

-si-dijo lily

-claro... y no quiero hacérmelas de nada pero hemos pasado por cosas peores!!!-dijo ron modestamente...

-pero han salvado a un elfo... todos los elfos del mundo estarán en extremo agradecimiento con ustedes señores... cuando un mago ayuda a los elfos quedan en extremo agradecimiento con el y se está a sus ordenes...

-alguien antes lo había hecho?- dijo ron incrédulo

-solo Albus Dumbledore... nosotros queríamos hacer la comida de Hogwarts pero el se negó rotundamente... hasta que aceptó y nos quería pagar... pero nos negamos...

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- exclamaron los chicos...

-que favor se les ofrece???- dijeron los elfos...

-nada... –dijeron- solo nos vamos y... buenas tardes- contestaron los chicos...

Después de haber recibido una exagerada reverencia por parte de los elfos.... salieron hacia la enfermería...

-se recuperará pronto!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Dobby contentísimo...

-y que le pasaba?- dijo ron

-pues... buscaba información sobre el señor potter...- dijo Dobby y al ver la mirada de harry agregó...- claro que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius...

-ahora todos buscan información sobre mi!!!- dijo harry- primero luna, después Winky ¿quién falta?

Las clases estaban tremendas y... muchísima tarea... 5 metros historia de la magia... 3 de adivinación.... 4 de transformaciones.... 1 de hagrid y 8 de... ni mas ni menos que de pociones...

-es una exageración!!!!!!!!!- dijo ron!!!!!-

-pues....- dijo hermione- según el tomo tres de historia en Hogwarts dice que el record de metros de pergamino son 32 y nosotros solo vamos 21- le replico

-jajajajaja- dijo con sarcasmo ron- total 21 pergaminos para dentro de dos días!!!

-por lo menos hicimos el metro de hagrid – dijo harry

-por lo menos pero nos quedan 20 metro mas!!!- siguió con su mismo sarcasmo ron

Se fueron a la sala común a alivianar algo la tarea...

No había nadie... todos estaban ahora en las clases de particulares con tonks y remus...

-no hay nadie!!! Perfecto...- dijo ron

Se sentaron... hicieron la tarea y después de dos horas.... terminaron los 4 metros de transformación...

-al fiiiin- dijo lily

-siiiiiiii- dijo harry

Después de besar a sus novias para tomar un respiro... alguien entró en la puerta...era Moddy...

-Moddy que quieres???- preguntó hermione

-vengo a borrarles la memoria

-QUE!!!!!- dijeron

-si.. vieron el cuartel – dijo el

-pero si somos como casi de la orden!!!- dijeron

-pero potter la última vez sirius quedo atrapado por tu culpa y si Voldemort entra en tu mente...

-pero!!! No puede hacernos estos Moddy!!!- dijo hermione

-granger no te metas!!- dijo Moddy

-Moddy te conocemos bastante!!! Podrías llamarnos por el nombre no??

-no hay que tener afecto por nadie porque después lo pierdes... y pondría en peligro su vida...

-nunca has amado a nadie... ni si quiera querido??- dijo lily

-no quiero hacer sufrir y ni sufrir

-pero vivir tan solo Moddy...- se compadeció hermione

-no te me pongas sentimental Granger...

-Moddy solo intentaba ser amable- dijo ron

-NO NOS SACARAS LA MEMORIA OJOLOCO!!!- gritó harry

-harry solo nos olvidaremos lo que pasó hoy- dijo lily

-no- dijo Moddy- perderán también lo que sienten el uno por el otro

-QUE!!!!!!- gritaron

-si- dijo el

-no lo harás- dijo desafiante harry

-Potter no me desafíes!!!

-y Wesley sácate la varita de ahí porque el estatuto de auror de seguridad dice eso como primer regla...

-pero dejame de joder con esos estatutos de mierda y que no se que!!

-es verdad Moddy y si lo dices que sean verdaderos!!!- replicó hermione

-no te metas señorita perfecta- dijo el hombre

-no soy perfecta!!!- dijo la chica

-pero quieres serlo!!!- dijo Moddy- además los aurores aceptan sus errores...

-que te hizo ella ojoloco!!!!- saltó harry

-no la defiendas!!! – dijo Moddy- no la quieras un tesoro porque la perderás y ademas pones en riesgo su vida-

-YO NO LA VOY A PERDER!!!!! Y NO PONGO EN RIEGO SU VIDA!!!- gritó harry

-mantener el control es el estatuto numero..

-METETE LOS ESTATUTOS EN EL CULO!!!!- le gritó harry

En eso llegaron remus y tonks...

-que pasa??-dijeron... pero algo los interrumpió...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-que te pasa ron???!!!

-me falta la mitad del culo!!!!

-te lo advertí!!!!!- dijo Moddy – el estatuto de auror...

-deja de molestarlo- intervino tonks!!

-lo siento chico, pero te quedaste sin trasero... así aprenderás!!

-FUISTE TU!!!!!- gritó ron!!!

-pues... así serás un buen auror...-dijo el

-NO QUIERO SER AUROR QUIERO SER PROFESIONAL DE QUIDDITCH!!!-

-vamos con Arabia y dumbledore... sabrán que hacer- dijo tonks mientras salían..

-Moddy que quieres hacerles- dijo remus...

-les iba a borrar la memoria para que voldemort no pueda entrar en la mente de potter y ver el cuartel!!

-solo tu eres capaz de hacer eso!!- dijo remus...

-el estatuto dice que una perdida es una perdida!!!- rió Moddy

-QUE CARAJO ME IMPORTA EL ESTATUTO!!!- gritó harry

-con ese temperamento potter no pasarás los exámenes!!!- dijo Moddy

-que me importa!!!- gritó- prefiero mil veces estar con hermy!!!

-si la quieres tanto Voldemort la matará

-OJOLOCO!!!- gritó remus

-QUE DIJISTE!!!!-gritó harry enfurecido y....

PLAF!! En ese momento el trasero de Moddy quedó en su pecho...

-esto no es nada potter!!!- dijo Moddy- si no te controlan te matarán!!

-YA ES SUFICIENTE- remus que era un santo se había descontrolado

-queres que te quede la cara en la espalda??- dijo amenazadoramente hary

-basta ya harry!!!- dijo remus

Y se fueron hacia el despacho de dumbledore y a pedir ayuda a la sensata Figg...

-que loco este tipo!!!!- dijo lily- hermy estas bien???

-por supuesto... Moddy es asi... se toma muy enserio su carrera...

-te juro que si lo decía de nuevo...- harry respiraba agitado

-tranquilo- mientras lo besaba fuertemente

-gracias!!!- dijo harry

-Esperemos a ron... hacemos los deberes???- los cargó hermione

-NO!!!- dijeron...

Los días pasaban y pasaban y se acercaba más el eclipse....

-tendrán que venir mañana a presenciar el eclipse y ver sus actuaciones en la adivinación... seguiremos con los egipcios y que podían ver del más allá en los eclipses...-dijo Trelewney..

-vendrán aquí después del trabajo de adivinación a preparar la poción y ver que cambios produce el eclipse en las pociones- dijo snape fríamente en su clase...

-por supuesto que nosotros no iremos a estos tontos trabajos prácticos!!!!- dijo hermione alterada en la sala común...

-hermione.... ¿estas oyendo lo que decis!!!!!?????- dijo ron

-si!!! Y creo que es más importante rescatar a un ser querido que ir a unos tontos trabajos prácticos....

-gracias por ayudarme hermy- dijo harry

-para que soy tu novia ?- dijo ella

-hoy a las 5 tenemos que ir con lupin y nos va a explicar...-dijo lily

-si...- dijo harry nervioso...

-ustedes no tienen que ir con Mac Gonagall a que les de sus timos?- preguntó hermione

-cierto!!!- dijo lily- vamos ron

-ehh... mejor anda vos... yo... espero...- dijo el chico

-ahh no!! Nada de eso... me vas a acompañar ya!!!!

Salieron de la sala común, lily arrastrando a ron de la túnica... hermy y harry se quedaron en la sala común...

Pasaron genial ese rato... ron y lily todavía no volvían y ya eran las 4:50 y debían ir con lupin...

-Es- es- estoy muy nervioso- dijo harry colorado, transpiraba y hablaba entrecortado...

-tranquilo... pronto podremos abrazar a sirius...- dijo ella tmándole la mano...

-llegaron al despacho...

-Hola!!!!- dijeron felices tonks y remus....

-hola... dijeron contentos también los chicos... – como están???

-yo un poco nervioso... – dijo remus..-

-un poco!!!???? – dijo tonks con sarcasmo- JA!!!

-buen...bueno...- dijo remus

-les explicaremos en cuanto lleguen ron y lily...- dijo tonks- ¿no los vieron?

-es... la última ves que los vimos fueron a buscar sus timos...- dijo hermione

-ahhhhh- exclamaron remus y tonks...

-como andan???- dijo tonks- sin peleas como siempre???

-si – dijeron los chicos contentos...

-nunca nos vamos a pelear- dijo hermy

-si- dijo harry

-como esta ojoloco??- preguntó hermione

-pues... bastante bien...- dijo remus...

-jajajajaja- rió tonks- se lo merecía... bien hecho harry... Así de paso se calma un poco.... esta muy alterado... demasiado...

En eso llegó ron y lily alterados y agitados....

-perdón...- dijeron

-no pasa nada- dijo lupin....

-que haremos!!!!- dijo harry alterado-

-tranquilízate... harry...- dijo hermy

-bueno... ahora iremos al ministerio, y ahí al departamento de misterios.... después allí harry y...

-YO!!!- gritó hermione

-si si si... y hermione entraran por el portal... y ron y lily se quedarán por si necesitan ayuda ya que nosotros no podemos entrar... ahí... harry veras a tus padres... pero son ilusiones... así que... no los toques ni les lleves el apunte... entendiste?????

-si- dijo desesperándose cada vez mas y mas...

-cuando vean a sirius lo desmayaran... o aunque sea tápenle los ojos... no los tiene que ver.... si lo tocan... encerrados para siempre...

-si, si ,si podemos ir ya???!!!!- dijo harry

Llegaron hasta el ministerios en polvos flú...

-5 minutos para el eclipse ya!!! Muévanse... –dijo tonks

Llegaron al departamento de misterios... entraron por mil puertas pero no la encontraban y... faltaba cada ves menos...

-ACA ES!!!- gritó remus que estaba transpirado de los nervios....

Harry y hermione entraron... había un gran espejo triangular....

-entremos!!!! – dijo harry-

Traspasaron el espejo como la barrera ¾ y entraron en un lugar.... Hogwarts?

-que hacemos aquí??- dijo hermione asustada...

-recuerda hermy... los lugares cambiaran constantemente...

Entraron en las mazmorras, el gran comedor, la sala común de Gryfindor...

-Dios porque no cambia de lugar...- decía hermione desesperada mientras se agarraba de harry fuertemente...

-así nunca lo vamos a encontrar... Hogwarts es enorme... y puede estar en pasadizos...

En ese momento entraron en una puerta... y cuando entraron se encontraron en el expreso de Hogwarts...

-genial!!!- dijo harry- aquí lo encontraremos en un instante...

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar por los pasillos... hasta que cuando entraron a un compartimiento...

-papá... mama- dijo harry al ver a sus padres sentados...-

-harry no!!!!! Recuerda son ilusiones...- dijo hermione

-harry, ven con nosotros... no le hagas caso.. ven hijo...

-NO!!!!! –gritó hermione sacándolo del compartimiento..

-que pasó??-dijo harry

-casi tocas a las ilusiones de tus padres patronus!!!! –dijo hermione...

-que idiota!!! – dijo

Siguieron buscando desesperadamente a sirius... se cruzaron con muchas ilusiones y personas verdaderas... estaban presenciando el pasado... de cuando sirius iba a séptimo...

-potter!!!! – dijo uno- como andas con lily???

Los chicos los ignoraron hasta que....

-oh por dios!!!!- dijo hermione- ese no es... no es...

-Tom riddle... si ... es Voldemort- dijo harry sacando su varita..

-pero... no nos puede ver... es una ilusión... no?

-no lo se... pero... hermy... te vas a quedar atrás mío por si pasa algo... entendiste??? Y si me llega a pasar algo te vas ... no busques a sirius... escapa...

-pero... –dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos...

-Harry Potter.... miren miren miren....-dijo Riddle (aca cuando les escriba Riddle o voldemort es lo mismo)

-corre hermy... corre!!!!!!!!! –dijo harry

Hermione no se movía..

-que quieres Voldemort!!!- dijo harry desafiante-

-mira Potter... bajando el tonito y arrodíllate ante mis pies...- dijo el chico de 17 años

-antes muerto!- dijo el

-ahh y tienes a esa sangre sucia al lado tuyo... no???

-no le digas sangre sucia....- dijo ya enojado harry

-me da lo mismo...- dijo el... además... bajaré dos pajaron de un tiro... a Potter y a una sangre sucia...

Hermione lloraba...

-tu eres el sangre sucia!!!!!! – dijo harry

-QUE DIJISTE????- dijo voldemort furioso...

Voldemort había levantado su varita pero antes dijo:

-si se unen se salvan...

-NUNCA!!!-gritaron..

-algún deseo antes de morir?- dijo con indiferencia mientras lustraba su varita en la túnica...

-A ella no la mates- dijo harry

-no lo siento eso no va a poder ser y tu sangre sucia???

-como hizo para hacerse joven???? –dijo hermione... parecía no asustada...

-ahh.... pues... tengo ciertos nuevos poderes y como sabía que vendrían por aquí...

-COMO SE ENTERÓ!!!- dijo harry

-tengo muchos mortífagos vigilándote potter...

-Harry... trata de cambiar el lugar... tu solo trata... –dijo hermione en la mente de harry

Harry pensó en lo que Voldemort le había dicho a hermione... y en ese instante...Los escenarios iban cambiado cada una milésima... Privet drive... Hogwarts... el callejón Diagon... la mansión de los Riddle... la madriguera... se escuchaban los gritos de Voldemort...

En ese instante se detuvieron... estaban en la casa de los gritos...

-Donde está voldemort???- dijo harry mirando hacia todos lados..

-tuvo que volver... el había hecho una poción de tiempo... pero al cambiar tan rápido y en distintos años la poción no pudo hacer l efecto tan rápido...

-busquemos a sirius!!!!- dijo harry

Siguieron corriendo por la casa de los gritos... hermione se detuvo.. no daba más...

-harry ve tu... yo te espero

-NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- TE PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR CON VOLDEMORT NO SE SABE VOLDEMORT...!!!!- gritó- sube en mi espalda...

Hermione se fue a subir pero antes harry la besó...

-eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido... eso del tiempo... no me hubiera dado cuenta...

Siguieron buscando y buscando hasta que llegaron y lo vieron...

-SIRIUS!!!!!- gritaron...- estaba todo ensangrentado...

-no hace falta desmayarlo harry- dice hermione corriendo hacia sirius...

-sirius!!!! Sirius!!!! – decía harry

-no lo toquen!!! –dijo una voz- no puede hablar...

Se dieron vuelta bruscamente y vieron a......

HOLA!!!! COMO LES VA??? MIS MAS GRANDES, ENORMES DISCULPAS POR HACERLES ESPERAR TANTO PERO... EL CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO Y ADEMÁS HABLA SOBRE EL RESCATE... PIDO PERDON PORQUE PUSE PERCY CON "S" y va con "C" GRACIAS A SARA ME DI CUENTA!!!

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y... NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE SIGUE SOBRE EL RESCATE Y... QUIEN SERA EL QUE LES HABLO A HARRY Y HERMY????


	13. Artemis

Artemis...

-qui- quien eres?? – dijo harry atónito al ver a un chico de aproximadamente 14 años frente a el...

-eso ahora no importa...- dijo tajante

-pero... dinos quien eres- dijo hermione

-otra vez con lo mismo!!!!- dijo el chico- eso ahora NO importa lo que importa ahora es sirius...

-como lo conoces???- pregunto harry

-sin preguntas- dijo el chico...

-bien... ustedes no pueden tocarlo... pero yo si...-dijo el chico-necesitaría una varita....

-toma- le dijo harry entregándole la suya y al entregársela... la varita lo traspaso

-eres un fantasma!!!!!- dijo hermione

-no...no lo soy... cuando entras a este mundo tu cuerpo se desvanece pero estas vivo...

-sirius esta así???- dijo harry atónito mirando a su padrino ensangrentado...

-no cuando salgamos recuperaremos nuestro cuerpo... solo alguien del otro mundo podía abrirnos el espejo para salir... fui un tonto y no me di cuenta que cuando Voldemort entró pudimos haber escapado...

-que le pasó a sirius...- dijo hermione preocupada

-unos mortífagos lo atacaron... pero al verme huyeron desesperados- rió- me creían muerto... al enterarse que queda otro heredero.... después les explico- interrumpió al ver que los chicos ya formulaban otra pregunta...

-bueno... ahora yo llevaré a sirius ... pero ustedes no pueden venir como nosotros... asi que tendrán que rebuscárselas... eso si..... su magia tiene menos efecto aquí... lo que tiene una ventaja... Voldemort no puede matarlos...Deben buscar una sala en la que habrá un espejo...

-esta bien...- dijo harry- pero.... como se que no eres un mortífago que quedaste atrapado aquí??

-Harry... tu crees que si yo fuera un mortífago no intentaría tocarte así quedas atrapado para siempre y no molestas a voldemort...

-tienes razón pero... porque no tocaste a voldemort y a los mortífagos...

-voldemort y ellos tienen un poder muy pero muy poderoso... no se de donde lo sacaron pero.... aunque los tocara no les pasaría nada...

-maldición!!!- dijo harry

-rápido harry!!!!vallan sirius esta muy herido...- dijo el chico

-un momento... como sabes mi ??...-dijo harry

-sin preguntas y tengan cuidado con los....- en ese momento desapareció junto con sirius...

-que tengamos cuidado con que?!! –dijo hermione

-no lo se hermy... pero tengamos cuidado...-dijo harry abrazándola

Comenzaron a caminar... salieron de las casa de los gritos y cuando salieron se pararon bajo un árbol y se besaron...

-hay mucho viento no???...-dijo harry-

-si se mueven mucho las ramas...-dijo hermione

Al mirar hacia arriba se dieron cuenta de que estaban debajo de sauce boxeador ... no alcanzaron a reaccionar... cuando el sauce ya le tiraba una rama enorme encima... harry empujó a hermione hacia un costado pero la rama lo chocó y lo empujó unos 5 metros...

-HARRY!!!- gritó desesperada hermione...

Pero en ese momento una rama del sauce boxeador la agarro por los pies y comenzó a zamarrearla como una soga...

-Soltala!!!! Dijo harry pero no tenía su varita porque había volado quien sabe a donde...

Harry desesperado tomo la varita de hermione pero antes de poder atacarlo el sauce la soltó... harry corrió hacia ella...

-estas bien?? –dijo preocupado

-si pero... AH!!!! Harry correte- gritó

Harry se corrió rápidamente... y luego alzo a hermione y la alcanzó a llevar a un lado pero justo antes el sauce lo tomó por los pies...

-SOLTALO ARBOL DE PORQUERÍA!!! –gritó hermione

Harry golpeaba al árbol sin resultado...

-INMUBILIUS!!! –grito hermione

En ese momento el árbol se paró en seco y dejó caer a harry que cayó con un estruendoso ruido...

-harry... harry!!!! Estas bien???- dijo hermione que estaba arrodillada a su lado...

-si- dijo incorporándose el chico- vamos...

Comenzaron a caminar y caminar...

-donde estamos???- dijo hermy

-creo que en la cámara secreta ....-dijo harry

En ese momento apareció el chico y dijo esto...

-no los tiene que ver nadie...NADIE... –y desapareció...

En ese momento llegaba voldemort con sus mortífagos...

-NO PUEDE SER!!!- gritó- SE ME ESCAPÓ POTTER Y BLACK Y ENCIMA DE TODO ESTO ESTA EL OTRO BLACK!!!!!!

-señor-discul-penos- pero...

-PERO NADA!!! DENTRO DE UN MINUTO NUESTRO PODER SE ACABARA POR EL MALDITO POTTER!!!!- y en ese momento desaparecieron...

-estuvo cerca... – dijo Hermione transpirada- de que otro black hablaba???

-no será de... –dijo harry

-yo los vi muy parecido a sirius y a.... vos...-dijo hermione

-eso no importa.. busquemos esa sala y salgamos de acá de una ves por todas!!!- dijo harry

Los chicos comenzaron a correr y a correr...

-y ahora donde estamos???- dijo hermione

-no lo se... –dijo dudando harry- parece... no creo..

-que??- dijo hermy

-mi casa... la he visto en sueños...

Hermione lo abrazó y entraron... buscando con desesperación la sala...no la encontraron hasta que el lugar cambio...Se encontraban en una sala de unos 50 metros por 50 llena de escaleras que conducían a ninguna parte y baldosas con inscripciones extrañas...

-que es esto???- dijo harry

-mmmm... dejame pensarlo un poco...

Buscaron algún lugar pero no lo encontraron....

-no puede ser estamos atrapados!!!! –dijo harry...

En ese momento hermione pisó una baldosa y se hundió....

-Estas bien???- dijo harry

-si.. solo pise esta baldosa... tiene una calavera...- dijo hermione

En ese momento unos cadáveres y huesos se unieron y formaron unos esqueletos que empezaron a moverse...

-OH POR DIOS!!!- gritó hermione- SOY UNA IDIOTA!!!

-hermy tranquila... podemos matarlos... –dijo harry dudando como iban a matar a unos cadáveres...

Los esqueletos comenzaron arrinconarlos... harry cubría a hermione de los huesos enormes que les lanzaban....

-y como salimos de esta!!!???- dijo hermy

Harry intentó lanzarle todos los hechizos habidos por haber pero sin resultado...

-nuestra magia no tiene casi poder aquí harry!!!- dijo hermione

Harry sin mas remedio comenzó a patear a los esqueletos y tratando alejarlos de hermione... había conseguido desarmar a unos cuantos pero unos cinco lo arrinconaron...

Hermione se lanzó contra estos y los derribó de una increíble patada...

-wow!!! –dijo harry- ahora se lo que sintió malfoy!!!!

-tampoco para tanto... – dijo hermione

Consiguieron derribar a todos los esqueletos...pero... después de un segundo se volvieron a unir...

-POR DIOS!!! NUNCA LOS PODREMOS MATAR!!!- dijo hermione desesperándose!!!

-busquemos n las baldosas... creo que habrá una salida...

Buscaron en las baldosas...había millones de signos...cerraduras de llaves... rata...pero...pájaro...nube.... ojo...serpiente...paraguas... unos pinches raros...

Harry pisó el primero que se le cruzó...

-que pisaste??-dijo hermione

-no se.. los pinches...

En ese momento los esqueletos cayeron derribados...

-ves??? Soy lo logre!!!-dijo harry

-si que bien!!!!!- dijo con sarcasmo hermione- ahora las paredes se cierran ...

Harry la miró desesperada y al ver para el costado vio que las paredes con unos pinches enormes y llenos de sangre se cerraban...

-NO PUEDE SER!!!- maldijo harry

-tiene que haber otra salido- dijo Hermione

-busquemos otro signo- dijo harry

Hermione desesperada toco el signo de una escoba...

-no se detienen!!!-dijo ella....

En ese momento una escoba cayó desde arriba....

-Rápido subí!!!-le dijo harry

Se elevaron rápidamente y salieron por una ventana...

-estuvo cerca...- suspiró hermione....

-rápido busquemos la salida y salgamos de este infierno!!!

Entraron nuevamente en el castillo...escucharon unos llantos...se encontraron con una chica de unos 11 años que lloraba...

-mortales!!!!- gritó- su portal se cierra dentro de dos minutos.... mejor que corran!!!!

Harry desesperado dijo:

-donde está!!!-

-espejo- dijo solo la chica....

-cual!!!!!- gritó hermy

-"OESED"- dijo la chica

Harry tomó de la mano a hermione y echó a correr...

-debemos estar en primer año- dijo harry a hermione- hay que buscar el espejo... antes estaba... por aquí...

Entraron en una sala y efectivamente... allí estaba el estaban sirius y el desconocido chico..

-rápido- dijo el desconocido...-pasa harry después iremos nosotros....

Sirius seguía inconsciente...

Harry entro por el espejo.... al instante salió por el otro lado... no estaban ni ron ni lily...

Pasaron unos segundo... aún estaba el eclipse... pero... ¿por qué no venían? Si llegaba a pasar el eclipse quedarían atrapados para siempre...se decidió a entrar de nuevo pero... ¿y si venían en camino y el se quedaba atrapado por impaciente???...Justo al pensar eso... el sol comenzó a arder de nuevo y sus rayos penetraron por la gran ventana...

Harry no caía... se había quedado petrificado... si... había perdido a sirius para siempre.... y lo peor... en el rescate a hermione la chica que amaba...la que le oprimía el pecho...la que le regalaba enjambres de mariposas para el estómago...

Se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar de la furia....del odio...por su culpa había perdido a sirius todo un año y ahora a él y a hermione para siempre!!

Golpeaba el piso con los puños... los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared estallaron en mil pedazos...todo era por su culpa....

En ese momento iba a entrar alguien pero la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe... él la había cerrado... no quería hablar con nadie... por su culpa había perdido todo lo que más amaba en el mundo...Ahora si que estaba solo...

-harry...- dijo una vos dulce y suave...

Harry dio vuelta su cara llena de lagrimas tan bruscamente que sus vértebras sonaron y a mirar vieron a una chica... hermione...

-HERMIONE!!!!- gritó harry mientras corría a abrazarla...- pensé que te había perdido para siempre... pensé...pensé...

-tranquilo... estoy bien... pero.... no vine sola...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y alguien estaba parado... era Sirius...

-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- harry gritó tan fuerte que toda Inglaterra lo hubiera escuchado...

Corrió a abrazarlo... se abrazaron fuertemente... lloraban la felicidad... hace un año que no se veían y harry lo creía muerto...

Hermione lloraba de emoción...

-te extrañe... –dijo harry...

-yo también harry.... yo también...- dijo sirius...

En ese momento sirius se desmayó...

-SIRIUS SIRUS!!!!!- gritó hermione

Llegaron remus y tonks...

-SIRIUS!!!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!!- gritó remus de felicidad y desesperación

-SIRIUS!!! ESTAS BIEN!!!!- dijo tonks

-esta bien tranquilícense y paren de gritar... –dijo el chico descnocido...

-quien eres!!!- dijo lupin un poco enojado por meterse

-remus tranquilo es un chico que salió del velo y nos ayudó pero no sabemos como se llama...

Remus accedió regañando....

-esta desmayado porque recibir unos 10 maleficios mortales ... ¿cómo querían que este? Es un hombre muy fuerte... pero bueno eso viene de famili-

-QUE DIJISTE!!!- dijo hermione-

-ehhh... después les explico ahora lo que importa es sirius!!

Lo trajeron entre todos... ron y lily no aparecían...harry les iba a preguntan pero se olvidó todo...

-hay que llevarlo a san mungo... –dijo el chico que nadie conocía...

-tu no eres mayor para decir lo que hay que hacer...

-yo soy más mayor de ti de lo que tu crees...-dijo el chico con un sonrisa

-no me importa me importa sirius!!!!-dijo lupin

-dejen de discutir!!-dijo tonks

Ambos rezongaron... ¿por qué se llevan mal?- pensó harry

-harry yo no quiero llevarme mal con remus al contrario-dijo sonriente

-como es que??? –dijo lupin

-sin preguntas- dijeron riendo harry y hermione

Llegaron a san mungo... no había casi gente.. lo que muuuy extraño...

-ehm... necesitamos una habitación para este paciente... y la sanadora al verlo puso una cara que harry no quiso ni mirar....

-este hombre esta en grado intensivo de peligro morfológico de vida...

-que!!??? –dijo tonks...

-no importa no importa significa que esta grave...-dijo el chico que los acompañaba...

-mira no te vamos a hacer caso hasta que no nos digas quien sos..- dijo remus muy indignado

-se los diré... pero no aquí.... –dijo susurrándoles el chico...

Se llevaron a sirius para tratarlo mientras ellos esperaban en la "sala de espera de familiares de pacientes en riesgo de vida"

-que optimistas!!!-dijo hermione...

Se sentaron y esperaron junto con Moddy y otras personas de la orden...

-Nos vas a decir de una bendita vez por todas quien sos!!!??-dijo remus descargando sus nervios...

-mmmm.... no- dijo el chico con indiferencia...- después... es mucha cosa con lo de sirius no quiero agregar otro problema más....

-así que eres un problema!!!!- dijo Moddy entonces.... ¿para que carajo saliste del velo? Para arruinarnos la vida a nosotros?

Tonks iba a contestar pero el chico respondió...

-mira Alastor no vine para molestar sino para ayudarlos en la lucha contra Voldemort... y a ver que el hombre abría la boca dijo: y no soy un mortífago!!!

-entonces quien eres y porque tanto suspenso...- dijo una bruja

-se los diré cuando yo quiera... ustedes no son nadie para mandarme- dijo rebeldemente el chico...

Esa mirada.. esa mira la conocía...

-Tienes el pelo todo revoltoso como potter!!!!-dijo un brujo con cara amargada

-Que observación por dios!!! Denle la primera clase de la orden de merlín!!!- por favor... más vale que lo tengo revoltoso como harry porque...

-PORQUE QUE!!!! –gritaron...

-porque... porque... porque nada y no me van a sacar nada!!!!

-TE DAMOS LA POCIÓN DE LA VERDAD!!! –dijo Moddy Y LEVANTÁNDOSE TOMÁNDOLO POR LOS BRAZOS...

-QUE POCIÓN NIPOCIÓN VOS A MI NO VES VAS A AGARRAR!! –gritó el joven intentando soltarse...- TU TE LA BUSCASTE- y con un movimiento de su dedo índice le lanzó una llamita de fuego hacia la túnica de Moddy que lo soltó y comenzó a maldecir.. todos se quedaron atónitos...

-NO PUEDO APAGARLO...!!!- gritó un mago...aquí no nos dejan entrar con varitas!!!

-que mas da!!!!- dijo el joven que nadie conocía... y con un soplo apago todo el fuego...

-WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijeron todos...

-como hiciste eso!!!! –dijo harry tratando de salir de sus pensamientos...

-como manipulaste el fuego sin varita!!!- dijo hermione sin palabras...

-pues... estar encerrado ahí se aprenden muchas cosas.... pero créanme tiene sus desventajas...

-eres un hipócrita ...niño.....malcriado....arrogante... soberbio... engreído!!!- dijo moddy

-paren ya!!!!!!- gritó una muy bella mujer que no había hablado nada y estaba muy seria... bueno mas que seria triste...

Todos se callaron...

En eso vino una sanadora..

-y!!!! –dijo harry

-todos pueden irse menos ustedes tres- dijo señalando a harry hermione remus...

-Y YO!!!! A NO YO ME VOY A QUEDAR!!!!- dijo el chico

-ven para acá!!!- dijo Moddy mientras lo arrastraba...

El chico que era arrastrado tenía los ojos grises... era muy flaco.. el pelo alborotado (no tanto como harry) y negro...

-bueno- dijo la sanadora- le daré el estado del paciente escrito por el doctor Francis Rotwelk ...

Harry no respiró...

-Primero que todo- comenzó la enfermera- el paciente sirius Black está muerto...

-QUE!!!!!!!!!- dijeron harry hermy y remus a la vez levantándose de la silla...

-perdón... perdón... leí mal que estaba más muerto que vivo y sufría...: 9 maleficios mortales no eficaces ninguno... entre otros maleficios imperdonables, pociones y muchas otras cosas que no voy a leer porque no entenderían...y bueno ahora está inconsciente pero pronto se recuperará... en unos tres días suponemos... y hasta ahora no puede recibir visitas...

Harry largó un largo suspiro de alivio y detrás de las puertas se escuchaban unos gritos...

-BI TE VOOY A DEJAR PASAR!!!!! NO!!! – gritaba el chico

-MIRA CHIQUITO ME VAS A DEJAR PASAR... –dijo Moddy

-se están peleando otra vez!!! –dijo hermione

-MIRA VOS NO SOS NADIE PARA DECIRME CHIQUITO ADEMÁS SI NO TE DEJO PASAR QUE!!! ME VAS A MATAR????

-PRIMERO QUE TODO MAS RESPETO CON TUS MAYORES Y ME VAS A TRATAR DE USTED!!!

-YO LO TRATO COMO QUIERO!!!

-paren de pelear!!! –gritaban los magos...

-NO SE QUE HACE ESTE INSOLENTE ACA!!!

-INSOLENTE TU ABUELA!!!-respondió el chico

-QUE QUIERE HACER DUMBLEDORE CON ESTE CHICO QUE SALIÓ DE LA NADA ESTA, LE FALTAN UNOS TORNILLOS Y ES UN INCREÍBLE DECEPCION PARA LOS MAGOS!!!???- dijo ignorándolo moddy

-DECEPCION PARA LOS MAGOS!!!!YO!!!! PERO QUE TE CREES VIEJO CHUECO!!! QUE SE CREE QUE POR SER AUROR ES QUE!!!! YO SOY AUROR!!!

-JAJAJA!!! NO ME HAGAS REIR CON 15 AÑOS AUROR ADEMÁS NO CUMPLIS UN SOLO ESTATUTO DE LAS LEYES PARA SER AUROR...

-ME IMPORTAN UN POMELO LAS LEYES LO QUE IMPORTA ES VOLDEMORT!!!

Los magos que estaban tratando de parar la discusión hicieron una exagerada mueca de dolor incluyendo a Moddy....

-COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO POR SU NOMBRE!!!!!!!!! DEBES SER MUY TONTO Y NI SABER DE QUIEN SE TRATA!!!

-SI NO LO NOMBRAN SOLO LO ALABAN Y LE RINDEN CULTO AL VIEJO QUE TODOS LE DICEN EL INNOMBRALE POR FAVOR QUE PAVADAS SON ESAS!!!... Y ADEMÁS SE DE QUIEN SE TRATA!!! DE TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE EL QUE MATO A MIS PADRES Y A LOS PADRES DE OTRAS PERSONAS EL QUE SOLO LO VENCIÓ HARRY POTTER POR UNA PROFECÍA Y POR...- se paro en seco

-Y QUE ADEMÁS COMO VAS A GRITAR LO DE LA PROFECÍA AQUÍ!!!-dijo Moddy

-LA ESTA GRITANDO AHORA MISMO!!!!! ADEMÁS NO IMPORTA LO OTRO

-PORQUE NO NOS DICE NADA?? NO SERAS UN MORTÍFAGO CON LA POCION MULTIJUGOS??? –dijo Moddy

-POR FAVOR LA POCION DURA UNA HORA!!! Y ESO QUE ERES AUROR!!! NO LE DIGO NADA PORQUE NO QUIERO Y ADEMÁS SONMIS ORDENES!!!

-CAYENSE YA DE UNA VES!!!- gritó remus

-EL EMPEZÓ- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-AFUERA TODOS!! TODOS!!! YA AFUERA!!!! –dijo una enfermera

-QUE!!!! YO NO ME VOY LO SIENTO SEÑORA LLEVENSE A ESTE HOMBRE INCOMPETENTE Y... PORQUE NO LO LLEVAN A HACERLES UNAWS CIRUGÍAS MAGICAS DE LA CARA???

-COMO TE ATREVES!!!- gritó Moddy

-A FUERA!!!- dijo la enfermera... después de un largo, largo tiempo pudo sacarlos todos... eso si ,menos a harry, hermione remus tonks y ¿quien va a ser?? El chico desconocido...

Se sentaron a esperar a ver cuando podrían entrar...

-eh... discúlpame como te trate en el ministerio pero la desesperación me ganó...- dijo remus

-lo se, lo se... –dijo el chico- ese era ojoloco?? Por dios es insoportable...

-si... no se que le pasa pero... esta insoportable...- dijo tonks...

-nos vas a decir quién sos???- dijo harry

-esta bien les voy a explicar de a poco...

-Primero que todo me llamo Artemis Black.... si soy pariente de sirius y mi padre era el tío de sirius...

-pero....

-Cuando estas en el velo los años pasan y tu cuerpo no crece... lo que pasa es que Voldemort mató a mi padre y a mi madre... el quería matar a los potter... la madre de mi madre es decir... mi abuela es potter pero por eso no heredó el apellido y voldemort quería matar a todos los potter... a ti harry te quiso matar por lo de la profecía ¿no?

-pues....

-bueno..... no solo por eso... sino también porque Voldemort es heredero de Slytherin... y...

-y que??

-Voldemort no quería matar a tu madre sabes por que???- dijo el chico cambiando de tema nuevamente

-eh... no- dijo harry pensando

-porque tu madre no es potter!!!! Y los potter son descendientes del mismísimo Gryfindor!!! Harry tu eres el heredero de Gryfindor y yo... digamos que si no estas tu si! Nosotros somos los únicos con sangre potter por eso Voldemort me creyó muerto... cuando fue al velo mandó a sus mortífagos a atacar a sirius y cuando me vieron se querían morir... Voldemort les había dicho que yo estaba vivo y que si me veían le avisaran...

Harry estaba atónito.... lupin no sabía que hacer... hermione lo beso...

-es decir que tu y yo somos... parientes?? –dijo harry

-pues si... –dijo Artemis....

-increíble- exclamó remus...

-si... y dumbledore me quiere para hacer una misión... ya que he aprendido tantos poderes en el velo.... asistiré a clase pero por muy poco tiempo...

En eso entraron ron y lily desesperados....

-Harry no sabes lo que nos pasó el idiota de Lockharts no retuvo!!! Nos ataco!!!! Es mortífago de verdad!!! Y ahora se escapó con voldemort!!-dijo lily

-Quien es el? –dijo ron mirando artemis

-es una laarga historia así que siéntense...

Después de muchas explicaciones a los chicos entendieron todo ron dijo...

-o sea que son parientes!!!-dijo

-QUE BIEN LO DESCUBRISTE FELICITACIONES!!!- dijo artemis con sarcasmo...

-y... como es que harry casi queda en Slytherins si es un Gryfindor...???? –preguntó lily

-porque Voldemort al lanzarme el maléfico imperdonable pasó algunos de sus poderes a mi por eso puedo hablar pársel... y eso es lo que Slytherins tenía al pasarle sus pensamientos al sombrero...

-ahhh!!!- dijo lily

Chicos deben irse... tenemos que ir a Hogwarts- dijo tonks dirigiéndose a lily y a ron- harry y herm se pueden quedar por permiso del director pero ustedes no lo tienen asi que vamos.. además hoy tenemos clases particulares de defensas y les tengo que enseñar como liberarse del Imperius...

-Pero porque!!!! Nosotros somos amigos de harry!!! – dijo ron

-Vamos!!! –dijo remus mientras tomaba a ron de la túnica y lo empujaba hacia fuera mientras le decía a harry: si pasa algo importante llamame por la chimenea...

-artemis donde esta??? –preguntó hermione

-se reapareció en hogwarts –dijo remus

-Como!!!! –dijeron

-Pues si... aprendió muchas cosas en el velo... demasiadas... y hasta puede romper la magia impuesta por los fundadores de hogwarts!!! Por suerte es uno de nuestro bando.. si un mortífago tuviera ese poder....

-Vamos remus!!! –dijo tonks

Se despidieron y harry y hermy se quedaron abrazados esperando....

Eran las doce de la noche y seguían ahí... supuestamente tenían una habitación para cada uno... pero estaban todas ocupadas... decidieron ir al bar que estaba en el ultimo piso... cuando llegaron vieron a unas cuantas personas que formaban un círculo y hablaban con alguien que no podían ver...

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron dos cafés...

No hablaron mucho...

-tranquilo harry- lo animaba hermione- lo más difícil pasó... lo sacamos ahora falta que se recupere....

-si pero...

-pero nada....- dijo tajante...- pronto se curará y estará contigo y con nosotros festejando no se... cualquier cosa...

-nuestro casamiento? – bromeó harry...

-creo que se va a recuperar antes...eso espero... –río Hermione

Se besaron y en ese momento las personas raras que llevaban unas capuchas se levantaron y dejaron a la vista al hombre que no lograban ver... era Lockharts...

Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a harry y le dijo:

-harry Lockharts es un mortífago y creo que esos tipos también...

-tranquila... vamos a averiguar –dijo harry mientras salían los otros tipos y solo quedaba Lockharts medio borracho solo en su mesa...

-Ehm... profesor!!!! Como está???? –dijo hermione con una sonrisa falsa...

-yo estoy bien pequeña sos melliza???-dijo el

-Ve doble!!!! –le susurró hermione a harry que ahogo una carcajada...

-y usted es...??

-Harry potter... –dijo harry

-harry potter...harry potter.... HARRY POTTER!!!! OH POR DIOS!!! Mmm dumbledore como anda?? Como se toma lo del innombrable...???

-eh... pues.. se que trama escapar al sur d África buscando refugio y a buscar un talismán de los magos poderosos con poder de acabar con Voldemort

Lockharts abrió mucho los ojos....

-y donde se encuentra ese talismán???- dijo sin poder evitar su tono interesado

-pues... en el sur de Sudáfrica-dijo harry

-un gusto verlos niños me tengo que ir- dijo el apuradísimo y saliendo rápido del hospital...

-.crees que se lo creyó?- preguntó harry

-es tan idiota que es posible...-río hermione

En ese momento las puertas se abriron de paren par... era Artemis...

-que pasa!!! –dijo harry preocupado...

-no importan ahora me acompañan... iremos a buscar el expediente y el lejajo de la enfermedad de Lockharts...

-que!!!-dijohermione- y donde están esas cosas??

-miren... es una orden de la orden y tenemos que cumplirla!!! Tenemos que sacar esos papeles si o si... ellos están en hogwarts y no pueden aparecerse soy el único...

y porque no te reapareces en esa sala y listo? –dijo harry

-es muy arriesgado.. y si llega haber alguien... mis dias los pasaré en Azcaban!!!

Pero ahora?? Son las una de las madrugada!!! –dijo hermione que bostezabá abrazada con harry...

-San mungo tiene vigilancia!!! Déjense de abrazar un poco y vamos a la accion –dijo sonriente... jejeje ya me van a conocer...

Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos...

-se creyó lo que le inventaste harry?- dijo artemis

-creo que si... salió disparado!!! –dijo harry

-lo único que nos faltaba!!!! Hay que salir ya de acá con ese maldito expediente!!!

-pero... mejor ahora el estúpido de Lockharts estará en Sudáfrica!!! –dijo hermione

-no nada que ver!!! Antes va a ir con Voldemort!!! Y le va a decir y vendrán a San mungo!! A buscarte mejor dicho a BUSCARNOS!!!! Harry tenemos que escapar con ese expediente...

-Oh no!!!!- dijo preocupada y ya en lagrimas- harry!!! Pusimos en riesgo la vida de estos enfermos!!!

-Tranquila nos iremos ya!!! –dijo harry comenzando a correr....-busquemos eso y listo

-váyanse ya!!!!! –gritó Artemis- déjenme, yo tomo esa cosa voy a hogwarts....

-ESTAS LOCO!!! –dijeron harry y hermy- DEJARTE SOLO CON ESOS MORTÍFAGOS!!! POR FAVOR!!!!-

-DEJENME!!!-gritó Artemis

-NO!!!

-HARRY POR FAVOR ENTIENDE!!!! YO TMO ESO Y ME REAPAREZCO EN HOGWARTS ELLOS NO PUEDEN HAZLO POR HERMIONE QUE CORRE PELIGRO!!!!! EL PROBLEMA ES NUESTRO Y DE NUESTRA FAMILIA...

-pero...- dijo harry

-Harry váyanse!!!! –dijo insistiendo...- por esta puerta hay una chimenea!!! Ya váyanse....

Se fueron y entraron en la chimenea.. salieron y estaban en el despacho de dumbledore...

-que pasó?? –dijo dumbledore....toda la orden estaba en su despacho... muy apretada...

-artemis!!!! –dijo harry enfadado- que chico mas terco!!!

-ja!!!-dijo con sarcasmo snape que estaba entre la multitud de magos-tiene a quien salir...

-QUE INSINUA!- dijo harry

-que crees?- dijo snape- el chico es una mezcla de potter y de black!!! Por dios!!! Que desastre!!!

Harry ya comenzaba a enojarse y hermione intentaba calmarlo... pero sin resultado... por suerte algo interrumpió la pelea...Artemis...

El chico cayó arriba de una estantería los magos que estaban cerca se corrieron.. los miles de libros y artefactos cayeron al suelo... el chico cayó estrepitosamente... se levantño dificultosamente... y se limpió un poco las piernas y brazos llenos de polvo... traía una carpeta roja..

-deberías reaparecerte mejor.... –dijo snape...

-JAJAJAJAJA!!! –rió sarcásticamente...- encima que puedo reaparecerme en Hogwarts protegido con magia de haces siglo me dice esto??? Quisiera verlo hacerlo... además es muy difícil aparecerse aca!!!

-por favor dejen de pelear... – dijo dumbledore cansadamente- como te fue??? Mortífagos??? Por favor dime que no!!!

-no señor... pero me tuve que apurar en desaparecerme... unos guardias ya venian... tengo la carpeta... la leo?

-siiii –dijeron todos los magos...

-bueno... dice esto...:

Paciente: Gilderoy Lockharts...

Causa: pérdida de memoria por un hechizo desmemoriaste realizado por el mismo...

Sigue con diferentes cosas y como empeoraba –decía artemis mientras los magos escuchaban atentos hasta esto...

Curación: curación milagrosa... un día sin síntomas ni hueyas de algún hechizo... recuerda todo perfectamente y está en etapas de estudio.. según los estudios una magia desconocida y poderosa lo curó.. el no sabe nada...

Los magos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos...

-lo que deduzco es que voldemort con algo muy poderoso lo sacó... pero...

Los magos después de hacer una exagerada mueca de dolor comenzaron a murmurar...

-Señores con calma.. con calma.... retirémonos para juntarnos mañana...

Los magos se fueron poco a poco artemis harry y hermione se quedaron...

-Artemis... –dijo dumbledore...- mañana tu, harry y si quieren hermione lily y ron vendrán a la orden... haremos distintas opciones para hacer... Voldemort está muy fuerte...demasiado... pero eso ahora no importa... lo que quiero decir es para harry...

-pueden quedarse- dijo harry

-te lo digo de una harry porque no hay que dar vueltas...

-que es!!! –dijo ansioso...

-los dursley murieron...


	14. El cadáver

El cadáver...

Harry no quedo atónito... prácticamente quedo muerto en vida....hermione se abrazó fuertemente al chico... Artemis comenzó a toser... se había ahogado con la noticia que le vino tan de golpe...

-Q-Q-QUE!!!!???? –gritó artemis aún tosiendo....

-si... lo siento harry...dudley no murió...pero...

-Voldemort...- dijo harry sin expresión alguna...

-No del todo... les explicare-dijo el anciano tomando asiento-... como sabrás harry...protegí tu casa contra Voldemort con toda la magia existente...

Harry asintió...

-Voldemort entro furtivamente a tu casa... tiene en sus manos un poder inmenso... al entrar tu tía lo reconoció al instante... se postraron junto a él... y él le pidió toda la información sobre tu paradero etc y ellos se las dieron... Voldemort les dijo que no los mataría pero como eran muglles... pero cuando los ibas a matar este gran poder que posee le advirtió que tu primo dudley es un anti-mago...

Al decir esto Artemis se ahogó comenzó a toser y se agarraba el pecho...

Harry y hermione no entendían nada...

-U-UN AN-ANTI-MAGO!!!!-gritó Artemis

-si...

-QUE ES UN ANTI-MAGO!!! –gritó harry furioso porque los dursley se habían postrado y no todo eso lo habían entregado a él que era de la familia!!!-SE PUEDE SABER??

-un anti-mago es el que no tiene magia pero tiene la mitad del gen mágico..

-pero.. profesor eso sería un squib.. no? –dijo hermione...

-los squib son hijos de magos... pero ellos nacen sin magia..sin embargo dudley tiene la mitad del gen mago.. que lo ha heredado de los abuelos de tu madre y petunia harry...al mezclarse los dos genes forman un anti-magos.. se habían extinguido...pero por lo visto queda uno...

-y que pasa con los anti-magos!!! –dijo harry cansado de tantas vueltas...

-si este presencia la magia y al verla dice : "eres mago" te mata al instante...- dijo artemis

-pero... –dijo harry confuso...- yo hice muchísimas veces magia delante de el... por ejemplo el año pasado con los dementores...

-Bendita suerte harry!!! –dijo dumbledore...- por suerte el gen despierta cuando el cuerpo se desarrolla sino estarías muerto...

Hermione se abrazo aún mas a harry..

-Y DONDE ESTA EL IDIOTA DE DULEY!!!!- gritó harry aún más furioso si esto era posible..

-es lo que más tememos... –dijo el director...- desapareció cuando llegaron los del ministerio... pero lo peor es que creemos que se fue con voldemort...

Artemis al escuchar esto se cayó de la silla...

-se imagina que si dudley está con voldemort.... Voldemort lo puede mandar a presenciarnos... y... al hace magia en nuestras clases... matarnos...

-por eso ya avisamos al ministerio... dudley está siendo buscado... y se les ha advertido que tengan cuidado al usar magia....

-pero...-dijo hermione insegura...-con eso no alcanza... habría que volverlo mudo...

-claro que no alcanza por eso estoy tan preocupado hermione...-dijo cansado el director...

-Profesor.... –dijo artemis- que es exactamente lo que busca Voldemort...

-no lo sabemos por el momento... –dijo el hombre

-y... entonces.. que le da tanto poder??

-ese es el poder común que cada vez se eleva más y más... pero ahora con dudley... me temo que se elevara mucho mas... y no queremos imaginarnos cuando obtenga ese poder..

-y encima no sabemos que es lo que quiere para evitar que lo obtenga!!!!! –dijo Artemis..

-nos lleva mucha ventaja... –dijo harry furioso...

-lo se... –dijo dumbledore...- tendré que irme estos días a hacer cosas de la orden... por favor tengan cuidado...

-profesor va a dejar Hogwarts en estos momentos!!! –dijo hermione asustada...

-si no lo hago... quien sabe lo que podría pasar... –dijo dumbledore...

-pero...-dijeron los chicos...

-debo hacerlo... ahora pueden irse...

Los chicos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore...

-es increíble!!!! –dijo furioso harry... lo que nos faltaba!! El idiota de mi primo esta del lado de Voldemort!!!

-QUE!!!!!!! –dijeron lily y ron que acababan de alcanzarlos...

-explícale vos porque no puedo repetirlo sin romper algo...

-bueno... –comenzó Artemis... – dudley es un anti-mago que es el que tiene mitad de gen mágico y la otra no... Voldemort mató a los tíos de harry..

-lo sentimos mucho... – dijo lily-

-no lo sientan en lo más mínimo...-dijo harry

-como les decía... mitad de gen Mágico y la otra muglle...no es un squib porque es hijo de dos muglles... entienden hasta ahí??? –dijo artemis

-si... más o menos... –dijo ron

-bueno Voldemort (al decir esto una ron hizo una tremenda mueca de dolor) no puede entrar en la casa de harry por los hechizos de Dumbledore...pero el poder que tiene Voldemort es tal que pudo romper los hechizos... los dursley le dijeron todo sobre harry.. cuando se disponía a matarlos se dio cuenta de que dudley era un anti-mago...

-pero.. como murieron??- preguntó lily..

-pues... supongo que los mortífagos se llevaron a Dudley y voldemort los mató..

Harry tenía los puños apretados... hermione lo abrazaba...

-venían a buscarnos??-preguntó hermione cambiando de tema...

-si... –dijo lily... terminamos nuestra tarea... pero íbamos hacia la biblioteca... nos acompañan?? -.dijo ron

-nosotros tenemos que terminar todavía la tarea...

-y yo tengo que encontrarme con Mac Gonagall...- dijo artemis...

-pues... entonces... nos vemos luego! –dijo lily

-si esta bien –respondieron los otro...

En la sala común a la mañana del dia siguiente...

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!- gritó artemis...

-que pasa?-preguntó harry-

-PASA QUE Umbridge ME OBLIGA A TENER TODAS LAS CLASES EXISTENTES EN HOGWARTS!!! HOY!!! TODAS!!!! ME RENDIRAN EVALUACIÓN DE LO QUE SE Y ME PONDRAN EN CUALQUIER AÑO QUE SE LES DE LA GANA!!!.

-uh!!! Que mal eso!!! –dijo ron

-SI.... –gritó con sarcasmo mientras salía de la sala común...

-como podrá lograrlo????!!!!-dijo harry

-no lo se...- dijeron

No podían creer que Artemis tuviera que pasar por todo eso... en algunas clases coincidían y artemis lo único que hacía era tomar nota tras nota...en ese momento estaban en la clase de Adivinación...

-Black!!-dijo la profesora

-Que!!! –contestó

-usted no es mago!!!!!!

-que dice!!!! por favor ... que no soy mago!!! Entonces que soy?? Un palo vetido? O como veo Hogwarts??? por favor... que no soy mago... JA....mire hágame el favor... deje de hacerse la tarada un poquito y enseñe algo... porque el ojo interior le va a quedar negro...- dijo artemis fulminándola con sus ojos grises

-Se retira de mi clase!!!! –gritó alocadamente...

-JA ERA JUSTO LO QUE PENSABA HACER!!!!!- dijo gritando... todo sexto estaba mirando divertido la conversación...

-Salió dando un portazo.. mientras decía: "que ganas de perder el tiempo en estas idioteces"

-que carácter! –dijo parvati...

Su clase continuo... cuando terminaron los de Gryfindor salieron de el aula y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras... entraron... en una mesa alejada del salón estaba Artemis..

Entren y al que ponga la mínima atención en lo que esta haciendo aquel otro...

-"EL OTRO TIENE NOMBRE"- respondió Artemis sin sacar la mirada del pergamino...

-Como pueden ver... es la criatura mas arrogante del planeta... bueno... pero si lo pensamos tiene a quien salir no? –dijo snape a sus alumnos... harry temía lo peor...- La sangre Black y Potter juntas.... que catástrofe!!!

-SI TIENE ALGÚN PROBLEMA CONMIGO ME LO DICE EN LA CARA ENTENDIÓ!!! PORQUE USTED SE HAC EL VALIENTE CON LOS ALUMNOS PERO CON REMUS... SIRIUS... JA... SE CAGA HASTA LAS PATAS!!!-gritó Artemis...

-basta ya! Me da esa hoja hasta donde hizo... y se retira...

-Sabe?? Acabo de terminar y me hace un gran favor al retirarme de la clase... por favor.. Adivinación y Pociones!!! Que materias... pero lo peor.. que profesores!!! –dijo mientras salía..

Hermione rió: snape lo odia tanto como a ti harry

-si....- rió

-ya va a ser la hora de la cena- dijo lily- y artemis???

-no lo se... –dijo harry- tenía astronomía y no se que otras materias mas...

-vayamos al vestíbulo... supongo que lo encontraremos allí –dijo hermione

Se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo... en eso se cruzaron a malfoy y su adorable pandilla tramando algo.. que como siempre no era nada bueno...

Al llegar al vestíbulo justo entraba artemis...

Estaba hecho un desastre... tenía la túnica rota por todos lados... cortes en la cara.. todo sucio y embarrado... sus pelos alborotados... y no solo eso sino que tenía un agujero en su camisa como si algo lo hubiera atravesado...

-como te fue???- dijo ron-

Artemis lo fulminó con sus ojos grises y apretó fuerte los puños...

-QUE COMO ME FUE!!!! ACASO SOS CIEGO??? NO ME VES!!!! ESTOY SANGRANDO SUCIO CON LA TÚNICA ROTA...

-que te pasó ahí!!! –dijo hermione señalando el agujero que tenía en la túnica y en la camisa...

Artemis siguió...

Primero en astronomía al decirle que era muy fácil la vieja me hizo limpiar toda la torre para probarme que era difícil!!!!!!! después fui a pociones y el IDIOTA DE SNAPE me hizo hacer 96 pociones de distinto tipo!!! Y no solo eso no paraba de mencionarme lo antigua que era mi forma de prepara pociones... de lo engreído que era y de la familia que tengo!!!!! Pero no termina ahí!!!! En cuidado de criaturas mágicas tuve que meterme en el lago!!! Y averiguar los hábitos de sus habitantes... las sirenas casi me meten preso!!!

-hagrid no te pudo haber hecho eso!!! –dijo ron

-hagrid no me dio clase!!! ME DIO Umbridge!!! Porque harry está en una misión de la orden... no solo eso.. después la vieja tarda me hizo meter al bosque prohibido.. la vieja iba detrás tomando nota y la idiota me metió en el área de los centauros!!!!! Casi nos matan a no ser por mi que la salve!!! Y cuado salimos de ahí la vieja salió corriendo hacia el terreno de los unicornios que están en época de apareamiento!!! Uno casi me atraviesa con su cuerno pero no llegó gracias a que con mi espada pude cortarle el cuerno... respiro profundo...

-uf!!! Que día.. no fue muy bueno hoy no??? –dijo ron

Ahí se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo... artemis levanto los puños y de ellos comenzaron a surgir el fuego...

-tranquilízate artemis!!! –dijo harry pero no había forma..

Artemis lanzó el fuego hacia el costado... afortunadamente nadie pasaba por ahí... prendió fuego una armadura... unos elfos cercanos a ese lugar corrieron desesperados a apagarlo...

-no no fue un mal dia!!! –dijo con sarcasmo- casi muero unas trs veces seguidas por culpa de una vieja loca!!!

-se merece un castigo... –dijo hermione junto con lily

En los ojos grises de el chico se notaba un brillo de malicia...

-jejeje... ya lo tiene.... –dijo

-que es!! –dijo harry riendo...

Cuando volvíamos me encontré a un gigante... me hice rápidamente amigo de él... y le dije que tomara a Umbridge por unas horas que yo más tarde iría a buscarla... le dije que resistiera la tentación de comérsela... pero si se tentaba demasiado que lo haga...

-QUE!!!-dijo hermione- Grawp se convertirá en asesino!!!

-no lo creo- dijo artemis- hagrid lo domesticó todo el verano parece... ya maneja todo el idioma...

-vamos a la sala común... después bajamos a comer...

Así lo hicieron... después de cenar cuando volvían se encontraron con Umbridge que al parecer el gigante se había aburrido de estar tanto con la vieja...cuando volvían se encontraron con.... Malfoy...

-chicos!! Miren quienes están aquí... las dos sangres impuras... la rata y el famoso potter y... el Black.... ¿por cierto.. en que casa estas??

-todavía no me eligieron... –dijo fríamente- espero no quedar en Slytherins porque me asesinaría..

-Como te atreves a insultar mi casa!!!! Dijo draco...

-por cierto... –dijo con indiferencia...- te conozco de algún lado???

-a mi!!!! –dijo draco abriendo mucho los ojos- claro que no!!! Como alguien conocería al perdedor de la familia Black!!! Una familia tan pura y alta es ensuciada con Sirius black... vos y tus padres....

Harry y artemis ya se dirigían a pegarles pero las chicas lo tuvieron...

No pudieron sostenerlos pero harry perdió su varita por un hechizo de cho...

Artemis no... entonces pronuncio EXPELLIARMUS y le retiro las varitas a todos... entonces malfoy tomó una espada de una armadura y artemis tirando su varita hacia arriba gritó: ESPADA.... y su varita se convirtió en una muy similar a la de Godric Gryfindor..

-Comenzaron a luchar hasta que ambos perdieron sus espadas... no quedaba otro recurso que su cuerpo así que empezó la lucha..

Harry y malfoy estaban a las trompadas... hermione y cho se tiraban de los pelos artemis estaba por así decirlo cagando a palo a crabbe que a pesar de ser grande y tener fuerza era muy pesado y muy tonto...ron y goile se empujaban contra las paredes...y lily peleaba contra luna y Pansy...

Por el momento iban ganado harry y los demás... pansy crabbe y goile estaban desmayados a causa del golpe que les dio artemis con un casco de armadura por la cabeza.... (eso si que tuvo que doler...)

-porque no simplemente los prendes fuego????? –gritó ron mientras peleaba con luna para defender a lily....

-Si pudiera lo haría pero solo puedo hacerlo cuando me enojo verdaderamente...- dijo mientras con hermione atacaban a cho..

Malfoy pudo escaparse de los brazos de harry y empujó a hermione contra la pared... la iba a besar... hermione intentaba desesperadamente soltarse pero era imposible... al ver esto Artemis saltó alto y le pegó una patada en sus costillas... harry con los ojos llenos de furia corria.. le pegó unas tremendas patadas y unas increíbles trompadas que lo dejaron inconsciente al instante...

-harry basta!!! –dijo hermione mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba calmarlo...

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALFOY!!! COMO TE ATREVES!! TE VOY A MATAR!!!

-harry tranquilo ya esta desmayado y no alcanzó a besarme... se dieron vuelta y vierona luna y a cho mirando la escena...

-solo quedan ustedes dos!!! –dijo lily amenazadoramente...- ahora me va a gustar la cosa!!!

Las dos chicas salieron gritando alocadas...

-decile a tu novio que se lave los dientes!!! Porque tiene un aliento...- dijo hermione riendo...

-a mi no me causa gracia!! Dijo harry enojado

-tranquilo harry tranquilo... no pasó nada porque sabemos que si hubiera pasado malfoy no estaría vivo-dijo ron a su amigo que aún tenía los puños cerrados

-gracias artemis.... te devo una.... muy grande.... –dijo harry-

-tranquilo harry ademas para eso soy tu primo no?? Y hermione vendría a ser mi prima y no quiero que un idiota le haga daño!!!

-gracias artemis... –dijo hermione

-vamos a la sala común de una vez por todas.... –dijo ron levantando las varitas y entregándoselas a cada uno...

-vamos....

Se dirigieron a la sala común después de esconder a los cuerpos inconscientes dentro de un armario...

Llegaron a la sala común y para su sorpresa estaba abarrotada de alumnos... eran la una de la madrugada y era lunes... mañana tendrían clase...

-por que festejan todos????- preguntó hermione...

-a que no sabes que hermione!!! –dijo ginny mientras abrazaba a el guapo de Nevill...

-que! –dijo ella

-Umbridge como falta un mes para su casamiento y como dumbledore y Mac gonagall no están... "supuestamente ella tiene el poder" y decidió suspender TODAS las clases por una ley del ministerio que ella tenía el poder.. claro que está falsificada...

-que perra!!! –dijo hermione- como se atreve???

-no lo sabemos pero mirale el lado bueno!!! –dijo Nevill- mañana no tenemos clases y dumbledore cuando se entere la va a echar porque ya le advirtió: "nada de excesos de poder" y les pegará un buen reto a Snape.... jajaja!!

-si... por ese lado-dijo hermy

Artemis se fue a una mesa apartada a terminar de hacer sus trabajos y pruebas... ron y lily decidieron irse con la capa de harry hacia Hogsmeade... harry y hermione se quedaron... estaban muy cansados y suficientes emociones en un día... dijeron...

Se sentaron en los sillones... hermy sobre el regazo de harry...

-lo siento harry...-dijo

-si lo dices por los dursley ni lo sientas amor... los odiaba pero ahora.. y encima dudley...

-tranquilo... –dijo abrazándolo...- disfrutemos de la fiesta aunque no esta bien...

Harry sonrió...

Bailaron un poco pero después al ver el trabajo exhaustivo de artemis se sentaron junto a él...

-artemis... deja... –dijo harry- mañana no teneos clases.. te pareces a hermy...hermione le dio un puñetazo a harry en el hombro... –que insinúas potter!!!!-dijo hermione bromeando...

-pues.... que eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido... más linda que inteligente....

-wow!! –dijo artemis sin despegar los ojos de su pergamino- entonces si que tiene que ser hermosa hermy no?

-desde cuando tanto afecto querido primo??!! –dijo harry

-harry, harry... tranquilo no te pongas celoso... yo solo de le digo hermy con cariño... y aunque la conozco hace poco es como... mi hermana mayor...

-mmm... mejor así- dijo harry

Hermione rió...- ahí llegan ron y lily con cerveza de manteca y golosinas...

Ron entró abrazado junto a lily... llegó a la mesa y puso bruscamente una botella en la mesa haciendo que artemis haga un rayón en su bendito pergamino... artemis puso esta cara òó y dijo: que quieres ron!!!

-que descanses un minuto y tomes un sorbo que te hará bien!!!

Artemis tomó la botella dio un rápido sorbo y siguió escribiendo...

-a gusto???-dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la hoja....

-por que tanto apuro!! Mañana no tenemos clases!!! –dijo

-le hice una apuesta a remus que terminaba lo que supuestamente hacían en una semana en un día...

-cuanto apostaron!!! –dijo ron interesado...

-50 galeones... y tonks me apostó 10...-dijo con indiferencia...- además quiero dejar con esta cara OO a snape... dijo imitando la cara...

La fiesta seguía y seguía.. era todo un festón... ron estaba un poco ebrio harry no había tomado nada.... cosa que hermione felicitó con un beso por ser tan maduro....

-hermione...-dijo harry sonriendo- sabes una cosa??? Te amo... muchísimo...

-ahhhh!!!!!!Recién me doy cuenta!!! Por eso es que me besas y me dices cosas tan románticas no?? –dijo hermione siguiendo con el juego..

-y vos me amas?? –dijo harry...

-mmm... creo que demasiado... –dijo ella sonriente...

Se besaron pero algo los interrumpió....

-TERMINE!!!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! QUE BIEN!!!!! ME GANE 60 GALEONES!!!!!! – gritaba artemis mientras saltaba como loo- TOMA SNAPE!!! LO HICE TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! QUIERO VER TU CARA YA!!!

-ahh por cierto sigan con la fiesta ahora que puedo festejar...

Se dirigió hacia el retrato para salir pero...

-NO PUEDE SER!!! ESTÁ CERRADO!!! SEGURO QUE FUE PEEVES...- gritó furioso...

-tranquilo niño!!! –dijo uno de séptimo... con un simple hechizo se arregla...

-ALOHOMORA!!! –el hechizo rebotó en el espejo y le pegó al chico...

-asi que chiquito y que se arregla con un simple hechizo eh!!! –dijo artemis

Después de probar numerosos hechizos todos sin resultado arto dijo...

-DAMA GORA ABRA ESTE RETRATO YA!!! PERDERE UNA APUESTA Y MI DIGNIDAD!!!! SI NO CEDE AHORA LO HARÉ A LA FUERZA!!!- y sin decir más sacó su espada de la varita pero cuando fue a atravesar el retrato la espada voló por los aires y cayó al suelo.. ron la fue a levantar pero se convirtió en agua y se escurrió por sus manos...

-solo yo puedo agarrar la espada... –dijo artemis

-ahhh

-estamos encerrados!!! –dijo un niño de primero y todos empezaron a gritar...

-tranquilos!!!- dijeron harry y los demás...

-tenemos que calmarnos.... –dijo hermione...

-esto es magia oscura... magia negra!!!!-dijo uno de séptimo....

-no se si escuchaste pero debíamos mantener la CALMA!!!!!! –dijo lily

Ahí comenzó la pelea de nuevo entre todos los de Gryffindors...

-BASTA!!!-dijo hermione-

-tenemos que encontrar una salida que no sea esa... –dijo harry- creo que recuerdo una...

Cuando trajeron el mapa merodeador al abrilo se cerró de repente... y solo escribió: "emboscada"

-oh por dios!!! –dijo hermione

-ahora recuerdo... hay uno en aquella pared- dijo mirando hacia una pared- había que tocar unos azulejos pero no recuerdo la combinación...

Los alumnos comenzaron a probar... y probar.. no había caso... algunos se sentaban...vencidos...

-no pueden rendirse tan fácil!!! –dijo hermione- acaso no son de Gryfindor??

Los alumnos volvieron a regañadientes a su trabajo... harry tomó a hermione y la besó... me encanta cuando eres así... le dijo...

-chicos creen que es hora de besarse!!! –dijo artemis zapateando en el piso...- perdí una apuesta mi dignidad con snape y ahora encerrado!!!! Seguía pateando el piso furioso...

En ese momento la pared se abrió dejando a la vista un armario...

-bien artemis!!! Lo conseguiste!!!!- dijo hermione...

-usemos mi ojo mágico para ver que hay adentro... -dijo harry-... después de ponérselo dijo:-no se ve nada está bloqueado maldita sea!!!

-bueno... el tiempo es oro... –dijo artemis... y con un gran esfuerzo lo abrió....

Al abrirlo nadie se percató por ahogar un grito.. dentro de él había un cadáver... ahorcado...

La habitación era un caos tremendo... gritos, desesperaciones, corridas de un lado a otro... artemis aún seguía teniendo la puerta del armario con una cara atónita... Hermione y harry después de salir del estado de shock comenzaron a callar a los de primero y segundo...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN VIEJO MUERTO UN VIEJO MUERTO!!!!!!!! –gritaban algunos...

Otros envés de gritar estaban en un estado de shock y no se movían... otros se refugiaban en las esquinas de la sala común intentando alejarse lo más posible de ese cadáver..

-tranquilícense!!! –gritó artemis después de salir de su estado de shock...

-Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos todos se callaron....

-ahora... debemos averiguar de quien es este cadáver y que nos puede hacer... –dijo artemis...

-y que nos va a hacer si esta muerto!!! –dijo lily

-pero en el mundo de la magia los cadáveres pueden ser muy peligrosos.. hay algunos que si los tocas de meten en su cuerpo para poder vivir... son malignos y absolutamente nada te puede sacar...

Algunos temblaron al mencionar esto...

-y porque no sacas tu espada y lo partes a la mitad...- sugirió un chico

-no.. no lo puedo hacer... y si es de alguien importante??? Además... fíjense como murió... ahorcado...

Después de meditar 15 minutos dijo... voy a hacerlo... si me llega a introducir en su cuerpo... me matan como sea... ¿entendido?

-no!!! –dijo harry- nunca te voy a hacer eso!!!

-repito si me incorpora en su cuerpo... ME MATAN!!!!

-pero... pero... –dijo hermione

-pero nada....!!! –dijo artemis

Saco su espada.. todos lo miraron salvo que algunos prefirieron no mirar... alzó la espada y con muchísima velocidad le iba a dar a la soga... cortó la soga... pero su espada cayó...entre los huesos del cadáver...al instante se unieron de nuevo...

-estas bien?? –preguntó ron...

-si pero como les dije es un cadáver mágico... quien sabe lo que puede hacer... pero si se unió de nuevo....

-y... que hacemos?? –dijo desesperada una chica de primero...

-no se... dijo artemis...

-podríamos esperar....a que vengan a sacarnos... se tiene que dar cuenta...que ninguno de Gryfindor asistirá a la clase de Astronomía por la noche... –dijo hermione...

-Dumbledore y Mac Gonagall no están... por Snape y Umbridge por ellos nos dejarían aca encerrados... y la profesora Siniestra... todos saben muy bien que nunca sale de la torre... y si le faltan alumnos descuenta 25 puntos por cada uno...

-Oh!! Genial lo que faltaba!!! –decía ron- estamos encerrados... con un cadáver.. y encima nos descontaran miles de puntos!!!!!

Los murmullos comenzaron hasta que una niña de primero dijo:

-miren!!! El cadáver tiene un collar... y una forma de serpiente!!!

-debemos averiguar quien es... y ese collar... mmmmm... resulta extraño....

-hay que arrancarlo!!!! –dijeron algunos...- quizás tenga algún poder para sacarnos...

Y al contar los votos la mayoría quería que lo saquen pero nadie quería tener el honor....

-hazlo tu!!!! Decín... –que lo haga él que es valiente... al fin y al cabo todos terminaron apuntando con sus dedos a artemis...

-esta bien... esta bien!! Lo haré.. son de gryffindors no??que deshonra...

-tu también eres de Gryfindor!!! –dijeron algunos...

-no todavía no!!!.. todavía no me eligieron... lo que pasa es que Dumbledore me dio a elegir en casa estaría hasta que terminara las pruebas y por supuesto elegí Gryffindors...

-arráncaselo de una vez!!! –gritaron

-pero recuerden si me llega a tomar en su cuerpo....

-SI SI TE MATAMOS!!! –gritaron impacientes...

Le pegó un tirón tan fuerte que la cabeza salió rodando por el piso... algunos gritaron...

-par-par-par-pad-e-a- dijo artemis...

-que???

-parpadea!!!! La serpiente parpadea!!!!! –gritó

-INFELIZ!!!! SOLO EL HEREDERO PUEDE TOMAR EL COLLAR DE Slytherins... MORIRÁS... JUNTO CON LOS DEMÁS.... CUANDO VENGA EL HEREDERO ACABARA CON LOS SUCIOS IMPUROS!!!!- todos temblaron y gritaron... y dirigieron su cabeza hacia el rincón.... si... el que estaba hablando era la cabeza!!!!!!!

Los gritos invadieron la sala...

-QUIEN ES!!! QUIEN ES!!!- gritaban mientras el cadáver sin cabeza se dirigía hacia su extraviada cabeza....

-ES SALAZAR SLYTHERINS!! GRYFFINDORS LO AHORCÓ Y BUSCA VENGANZA!!!! LO QUE FALTABA!!!!-gritó artemis...

-LA PTA QUE LOS PARIÓ!!!-gritó ron maldiciendo como siempre hacía cuando se desesperaba...- NO ESTARÁ EL CADÁVER DE GRYFFINDORS EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERINS Y QUE USTEDES DOS PUEDAN SACAR UN COLLAR CON UN LEON!!!!!!! –dijo con el sarcasmo más grande de su vida...

El cadáver unió la cabeza al cuerpo....y del collar hizo salir unas miles de serpientes...

Todos gritaron y corrieron hacia el otro lado... el cadáver hablaba pársel...

-harry sabes hablar pársel??? –dijo artemis desesperado...

-si vos también...???- dijo aleándose hacia atrás...

-si tengo una idea... que lo distraigan al viejo y cuando cae hacemos que las serpientes lo ataquen a el..

-artemis corrió saltando las serpientes... y sacando su espada le cortó la cabeza a Slytherins... bueno el cráneo... lo agarró y lo pateó muy lejos....

-ahora...

-harry y artemis comenzaron a hablar un idioma que nadie entendía.. pudieron hacer que las serpientes se vayan... pero no que lo atacaran....

-por lo menos se fueron!!- dijo ron

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- gritó hermione.... – se prendió a mi túnica...!!!! – La cabeza de Slytherins estaba prendida de su mandíbula a la túnica de hermione...

Harry desesperado corrió y le pego una patada que la hizo volar... cayo en manos de artemis que la tiro a la chimenea....

-lo que falta ahora queda el esqueleto completo!!!! –dijo artemis

Tenían una ventaja... se chocaba todo.. pero sin embargo con la magia atraía a todos los hijos de muglles... harry tomó a hermione y la besó fuertemente... así sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo y se mezclaron... Slytherins no reconocía a hermione....todos hicieron lo mismo.... pero Slytherins intento matarlos y desgollarlos con una espada...

-como salimos de esta ahora!!!!! -gritó artemis

Comenzaron a gritar para pedir ayuda sin resultado....

-mmmm.... yo lo entretengo.... ustedes.. ustedes busquen ayuda!!!!! –dijo artemis...

Harry tomo a hermione de la mano y corrieron hasta la puerta... intentaban abrirla...

-VIEJO SIN CABEZA!!!! CHE... ACA!!! NO ME VES????? A CLARO SI NO TENES CABEZA!!!!- gritaba artemis llamándola atención de Salazar Slytherins...

-Bien!! La abrimos-dijo harry- rápido salgan a buscar ayuda!!!!

Los alumnos salieron abarrotados por el retato... harry, ron, lily y hermione se quedaron para ayudar a Artemis....

Artemis se unió con los cuatro... y ahora como lo matamos??? –dijo artemis...

-IMPURAS!!!! MORIRÁN!!! –dijo el sin cabeza a las chicas- lanzó de sus manos sin carne dos fogonazos de luz verde... ron y harry empujaron a sus novias... estuvo cerca...

-corramos!!!! –dijo artemis

Salieron corriendo pero hermione que iba última queda atrapada del talón por el esqueleto recién formado nuevamente... harry y artemis tiraban de los brazos.. y el cadáver sin cabeza... de sus pies... la iban a convertir en un elástico....

-ron toma la mano de hermione y déjenme esto a mi... se dirigió hasta donde estaba Salazar y le dio una tremenda patada voladora que lo hizo volar en mil pedazos... pero una mano que voló muy alto comenzó a tirar luces verdes hacia el techo por suerte... pero el techo comenzó a temblar...

-oh oh...-dijo atemis- creo que se va a derrumbar!!! Corramos....

Salieron corriendo precipitadamente... Herminio en brazos de harry... corrieron por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron por los de Gryffindors que venían seguidos por Flitwick...

-que pasó??-dijeron asustados...

-casi nos mata pero le di una patada y lanzó unos hechizos hacia el techo... se derrumbla sala común pero mejor... así quedó sepultado...

-OH POR DIOS!!! ES VERDAD!!! LA LEYENDA ES VERDAD!!! –dijo flitwick desesperado...

-que leyenda???

-que cada 5 mil años los fundadores renacerán en sus casas opuesta Gryfindor en Slytherins y Slytherins en Gryffindors...

-y Huflepuff en Revenclaw y Revenclaw en Huflepuff!!! –dijo hermione aún en brazos de harry...

-así es señorita granger... pero... yo no vi a Helga Huflepuff...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ME QUIEREN ASESINAR!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AYUDA!!!!!!! ME MATAN!!!!! ME MATAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!- eran gritos de una mujer....

Todos se miraron atónitos....

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

-quién será!!! Debemos socorrerla!!! –dijo lily

-los fundadores harán que sus ideas que querían para Hogwarts se hagan realidad!!!! –gritó flitwick alterado....

En ese momento los alumnos de Gryfindor y el profesor Flitwick vieron a una mujer... que estaba usando una túnica lila... un sombrero púrpura puntiagudo... era regordeta y era la que gritaba con su voz aguda.... si. Es así... Umbridge... pero no venía sola... tenía la túnica en llamas.. por suerte era larga... y detrás venía algo que no s alcanzaba a distinguir porque la regordeta figura de la mujer la tapaba....

Cuando se corrió... pudieran verla.... todos ahogaron un grito.....

HOLA!!!! COMO ESTÁN??? ESPERO QUE BIEN... Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA AUNQUE SEAHASTA EL MOMENTO... ESPERO NO DEJARLOS CON MUCHA INTRIGA ......

POR FAVOR DEJEN CRITICAS BUENAS MALAS BUENÍSIMAS O MALÍSIMAS...!!!

SALUDOS!!!! CUÍDENSE Y MUCHA SUERTE!!!!


	15. Odio y reencuentro

Odio y reencuentro....

Al principio nadie pudo reconocerlo... pero después.. al ver su espada vieron su nombre grabado... si.. así era... Godric Gryffindor... estaba ahí persiguiendo con su espada a la mujer que tenía la túnica en llamas... el cadáver o el esqueleto de Gryffindor era corpulento... la mujer gritaba desesperada...

-la leyenda era verdadera!!! –y sin decir más Flitwick se desplomó en el suelo...

-TE MATARÉ MUJER!!!! NUNCA LO HICE PERO HARÉ UNA EXEPCIÓN!! –gritó el esqueleto...

-no... por favor... no me mates!!! Yo no te hice nada!!!- sollozaba Umbridge mientras corría- bueno salvo querer dejarte encerrado... querer prenderlo fuego.... querer matar a mis propios alumnos para salvarme... pero.... COMPASIÓN!!! No debes dejar una tradición después de 5 mil años!!!

-MALDITA DE SLYTHERINS!!!! TU CARÁCTER!!! IGUAL AL QUE DE TU FUNDADOR!!! SIEMPRE EN PROBLEMAS USABA SU INGENIO Y SU AMBICIÓN PARA SALVARSE... PERO... JA! CUANDO LO AHORQUE QUIEN LO SALVÓ?? LASTIMA QUE YA HABÍAMOS HECHO EL MALIFECIO...

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijeron los de Gryffindor (los que reaccionaron)

-OH MIS QUERIDOS GRYFFINDORS !!! –dijo gritando de felicidad- MIS VALIENTES Y CABALLEROSOS.... Y LAS DAMAS TAN DECENTES!!!!! QUE HONOR VER A MIS ALUMNOS SEGUIR EL BUEN CAMINO....

Todos largaron murmullos... por lo que veían el no quería matarlos...

-no no saques del tema!!! –dijo Nevill valientemente...-

-Les diré la verdad!!!!- gruño el esqueleto a los de Gryffindor...- si lo mate... pero si no lo hubiera hecho no quedaría colegio... y bueno no se si el mundo!!!!

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo... hermione estaba todavía en brazos de harry tenía el tobillo lastimado y le dolía mucho la cabeza ya que, cuando quisieron salir se golpeó fuertemente....

-y... como? –dijo lily

-tiene un collar de serpiente que ese poder puede hacer.... miles de cosas... ninguna buena... si cae en malos malas... por eso lo maté... pero sin embargo ya habíamos hecho el hechizo para volver cada 5 mil años para ver a los herederos y hacer la misión....asi que volvió y como eran de Gryffindor quiso matarlos... yo no...

-AH NO!!! –dijo Umbridge que estaba atrás de los hicos- ENTONCES PORQUE ME QUISISTE MATAR...!!!

-TU ME QUISISTE MATAR PRIMERO Y ADEMÁS ENCERRAR!!!

-por que se complican??y no aparecían en cada casa su imprudencia casi nos mata a todos!!! –gritó artemis...

-quien está hablando??-dijo Gryffindor...

-YO!!!-gritó artemis

-unos mis herederos!!!!- dijo felizmente – arrodíllate ante mi!

-Y SI NO QUIERO???-dijo

-ahhh ese carácter... muy bien!!! Se nota que eres mi heredero!!! Nunca hagas ni te arrodilles frente a alguien!!!!-dijo el cadáver...

-que querían hacer con los herederos???!!!- dijo harry

-AH!!! El heredero legítimo... pues heredero... yo quiero juntar a mis herederos y librarnos con el mal y claro con Slytherins...

-ah no!!! Ese viejo ya lo matamos!!! –dijo ron riendo...

-como!!! –dijo felizmente

-pues se le cayó el techo cuando intentó matarnos!!!!!

-pero si no puede matarlos!!!!!! –dijo Godric... los de Gryffindor casi se desmayan...

-como que no!!! Si nos lanzó maldiciones mortales y víboras y.. no se cuantas cosas mas!!!! –dijo un chico de segundo...

-si si... pero eso solo podía mantenerlos desmayados un tiempo porque para poder matar necesita a su heredero... Voldemort es no?

Todos ahogaron un grito...

-si... pero... donde están las otras fundadoras?

Harry obtuvo su respuesta al instante.. en ese momento el esqueleto de una mujer regordeta aparecía seguida de los alumnos de Revenclaw que estaban petrificados....

-VENGAN!!! RAPIDO!! ENCUÉNTRENSE CON LA IDIOTA DE SU FUNDADORA YO TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A LOS MIOS!!!-dijo

Al verse los esqueletos se pusieron en guardia...

-Gryffindor!!!! Que asco verte aquí!!! Tu idiota amada donde esta???- dijo l esqueleto de una mujer...

-CAYATE HUFFLEPUFF!!- Gritó Godric Gryffindor- La querida Helga sigue celosa??? –dijo con tono burlón el cadáver...

-Cállate!! Eres un arrogante engreído!!! Como pude pensar que tu me querrías... no solo tu gustabas de la Revenclaw loca esa!!! Que hay que inteligente!!! Hay que bella!!! Hay... hay...hay!!! siempre así!!! –gritó apretando sus huesudas manos la mujer....

-Pero miren!!! –dijo un cadáver nuevo que supuestamente lo pensaban los de Gryffindor era Rowena Ravenclaw... no se equivocaron... estaba seguido por los de Hufflepuff atemorizados....

-VAMOS SOPENCOS JUSTOS E IDIOTAS VAYAN CON LA GORDA!!! –gritó.......

-AMOR!!!-gritó Gryffindor- Amor!!!

Al verse corrieron y se besaron... claro solo chocaron sus cráneos sin huesos y provocó un sonido horrible en el que todos se estremecieron.....

Helga Hufflepuff apretó sus puños .. no resistió más...

-harry déjame bajar!!!!! –decía hermione- dale!!! Si no me pasa nada!!!...

Harry después de luchar una hora la bajo ella se apoyó en el...

-solo me golpeé...

-TU ERES UNA Gryffindor!!!-gritó Helga señalando a hermione.... entonces de su varita largo una esfera amarilla que se dirigía hacia ella... harry se interpuso y lo golpeó a el tirándolo al suelo... hermione corrió hacia harry en lagrimas...

-ERES UNA IDIOTA!!!! COMO TE ATREVES HUFFLEPUFF!!! QUE TE HICIMOS??

La mujer sin mirarla mientras buscaba a alguien de Revenclaw para golpear dijo:

-tu fundador me engaño con la IDIOTA de Revenclaw!!!! Tu!!!!! –gritó lanzándole a cho chang lo mismo que a harry... cayó desmayada... ron y lily rieron... hermione estaba ocupada tratando de hacer volver en razón a harry...

Artemis como un loco gritó...

-MIRE VIEJA LOCA!!!! SE ESTÁ HACIENDO LA GRAN HECHIZERA PERO NO LO ES!!!!!!! QUE TIENE QUE VER HERMIONE EN SUS ESTUPIDOS PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS!!!!!!! USTED NO ES MÁS QUE UNA COBARDE!!!! ACASO LOS DE HUFFLEPUFF NO SON LOS "JUSTOS" LOS "TRABAJADORES"......

Los de hufflepuff ardieron de furia intentando defender a su fundadora...

Helga Hufflepuff agarró artemis por el cuello con su manos huesudas....

-NUNCA SOY ASI!!! EXEPTO POR ESTOS CASOS!!!!

Artemis se estaba ahogando y antes de que los de Gryffindor se lanzaran para ayudarlo le pegó una enorme patada desarmándola en pedazos...

Los de hufflepuff ya se lanzaban pero Rowena Revenclaw los detuvo con un fuerte hechizo......

-SOLO EL VERDADERO HEREDERO DE REVENCLAW PUEDE MATARLA DE VERDAD!!!- vociferó Gryffindor....

-JUSTO AHORA LA TARDA DE LA CHANG SE VIENE A DESMAYAR!!!!!!- gritó artemis.... mientras ron y lily intentaban despertarla- DALE!!!! DESPERTATE!!!!

-chang!!!!! Chang!!!!! Despertate!!!! Dale chang!!!!!- gritaba lily....

En ese momento se despertó...

-soltame asqueroso wesley!!!! –dijo-

-DALE PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE TENES QUE MATAR A HUFFLEPUFF DE UNA VEZ!!!!- le gritó ron...

Cho chang se levantó desesperadamente... pero era tarde la "gorda" según artemisse había unido...

-SE DESPERTÓ LA GORDA!!!!-dijo

Hufflepuff lloraba...

-NO PODRÉ MATAR A REVENCLAW!!!!! PORQUE MI HEREDERO ESTÁMUERTO POR TU HEREDERO!!!!! POTTER!!!!!! -gritó

-QUIEN ERA TU HEREDERO!!!!-dijo Godric Gryffindor

-CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!- vociferó...

Cho chang se levantó rápidamente y tomando una espada que le dio su fundadora corrió hacia Helga cuando intento partirla en dos los de Hufflepuff se acababan de salir del hechizo y corrieron en contre de ella... haciendo que los de Revenclaw también lo hicieran.... era una batalla campal....

Los de Gryffindor y su fundador, como no tenían con quien pelear "trataron" de calmar la pelea... pero era inútil... el que se metía ahí lo tendrían que barrer porque saldría como polvo.... solo se veían luces que salían de un lado a otro.... algunos salían despedidos para atrás, otros sangrando en la nariz porque al no tener varitas usaban su puños.... era una guerra....

-hay que pararlos!!!! –dijo lily- se van a matar!!!

-si pero... como????? –dijo ron

-encima harry no despierta...!!!! –decía artemis...

-harry!!! Harry!!!! –gritaba hermione tratando de hacerlo volver en razón

-es inútil... –dijo un rato después hermione mientras acariciaba sus cabellos...

-GRYFFINDOR!!!! –gritó artemis- TIENES EL COLGANTE DE LEÓN!!! SI LO TOCAMOS LOS HEREDEROS TENDREMOS EL PODER QUE ESCONDE Y ASÍ PODER PARAR ESTO!!!!

-NO! –dijo Godric- quiero que sa más solemne e importante el momento...

Artemis casi se desmaya...

-solemne!!!! Por favor se están matando!!!

-importa?? –dijo Godric

-claro que importa!!!! No nos importan sus estupideces!!!!!

-por cierto donde están los de Slytherins?? –preguntó lily

-al verme salieron corriendo hacia afuera.....

-que idiotas! –dijo ron....

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo... y a artemis algo le pegó en la cabeza....

-Que carajo pasa!!!!!! Que me tiran cosas a mi!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELGA HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!! LA MATARON!!!! – dijo gritando teniendo en sus manos la cabeza...- ya era hora no lo creen???

Los de hufflepuff se tiraron contra el.... el salió corriendo porque algunos llevaban espadas y el no tenía su varita exactamente...

-DEJENME EN PAZ!!!! Y SI LUCHAMOS DENM LA VARITA!!!! NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE SU FUNDADORA SEA UNA RESENTIDA Y HAYA QUERIDO MATARNOS A LOS DE GRYFFINDORS POR UN ESTUPIDO PROBLEMA AMOROSO!!!

Eso solo empeoró las cosas....

-artemis!!!! –gritó ron

-yo me encargo!!!! –dijo esquivando hechizos y maldiciones...

Artemis llegó a la esquina del pasillo....

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –gritó... los de hufflepuff venían unos metro atrás...- COMO ESTÁ VIVO!!! COMO ES POSIBLE!!!!!! MALDITA SEA!!!!! –siguió esquivando esas maldiciones verdes y la espada de Slytherins...

Cundo todos los de hufflepuff venían a atacarlo el volvió para donde estaba antes en sentido contrario...

-SLYTHERINS ESTA VIVO!!! VUELVAN!!!!

Todos comenzaron a correr... algunos gritando... la maldición tocó a muchos pero solo los dejaba inconsciente... por ahora....

Gryffindor comenzó a luchar con el otro esqueleto... artemis corrió hacia harry....

-debes despertarte!!! Sino como lo matamos!!!!

-no reacciona!!! –dijo hermione entre lagrimas-

-has intentado besarlo o comunicarte telepáticamente!!!! –dijo artemis....

-eh... no.... –dijo hermione

-entonces bésalo de una vez!!!!! –dijo artemis...

Hermione lo besó... harry de a poco fue entrando en razón... hermione lo abrazó...

-harry estas bien!!!!! –dijo ella

-si ... me duele un poco la cabeza... que pasó??? –dijo el

-cuidado!!!! –dijo artemis...- y acercando una armadura como escudo... la armadura explotó en mil pedazos...

-PUEDEN LEVANTARSE!!! EL VIEJO LOCO NOS ESTÁ TIRANDO ESAS COSAS!!! Y USTEDES A BESOS TRAS BESOS!!!!

Harry se puso de pie con ayuda de hermione...

Artemis corrió con su espada y le pegó a Slytherin que voló en mil pedazos...

-SOLO LOS DOS HEREDEROS PUEDEN MATARLOS!!!-gritó Gryffindor....

Harry corrió con dificultad y tomando la espada de Gryffindor comenzó a partir en dos los huesos...

-lo matamos lo matamos!!!! –festejaban los de gryffindors...

Harry comenzó caer hacia atrás....

-harry....harry.... –decía hermione...

Harry despertó... estaban en la habitación... de los chicos....

Hermione se abalanzó contra el y comenzó a besarlo....

-harry!!! Hace una hora que no despiertas!!!

-que paso??

-bueno... cuando mataste a Slytherin justo llegó dumbledore... estaba furioso... nunca nadie lo había visto así... paralizó a Godric y a Rowena... y descontó todos los puntos a Hufflepuff y a Revenclaw por tratarse de esa manera por los fundadores de las casas... la mayoría están en la enfermería... ahora todas las casas se odian la una a la otra...

-que paso con el collar de Slytherin y los demás???

-bueno.... dumbledore los junto y los puso en una increíble protección... también nos comentó algo de cómo los podrían utilizar...

-artemis ron y lily??

-ellos ya bajaron... hoy artemis lo elegirán para una casa y a que año cursar...

-ah!!! –dijo harry...

Hermione se sentó en l cama y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de harry...

-bueno.... te voy a traer algo para comer... –dijo hermione

-espera no te vallas... –dijo harry tomándola de la muñeca...

-pero harry...- dijo sonriendo hermione...

-dame un beso y te vas... por favor...

Hermione lo besó con ternura el beso fue largo...

-yo quiero ir!! –dijo harry a hermione...

-no... estas mal... te duele mucho la cabeza!!! No quiero que te pase nada...

-pero tengo que ver a artemis a ver a donde queda!! Además no quiero tenerte lejos...

-pero harry si solo bajo busco la comida y vuelvo!!

-es mucho para mi... –dijo sonriente...

-pero...

-pero nada... –dijo harry comenzándose a cambiar....

Al cabo de un rato salieron abrazados de la sala común... aunque cada cinco minutos harry la empujaba suavemente contra la pared para besarla...

-si sigues con esto harry vamos a llegar tarde!!! –dijo hermione sonriendo...

-no puedo resistirme... –dijo harry riendo...

Siguieron caminando... doblaron por un pasillo y vieron a Winky golpeando con un plumero al pobre de dobby....

-idiota!!!!!! No ves que soy alérgica al polvo!!!!... –gritaba la elfa...

-lo siento... no...lo....hice...a...propósito....- tartamudeaba el elfo.....

-que pasa!! –dijo hermione

-nada... me equivoque y sin querer abrí el cuadro pero dentro había mucho polvo...

-si y el idiota me hizo estornudar!!! –gritó-

-tampoco para tanto Winky!!! -dijo harry

-Ay!! La pareja del año??? Cuando de casan??? Mejor que sea pronto antes de que los mate el innombrable...

-no se preocupe señor potter... está un poco alterada... vayan a cenar... llegan tarde...

Harry abrazó a hermione y salieron de nuevo... Winky se burlo a espaldas...

-que le pasa?? –preguntó harry

-no lo se... pobre dobby enamorarse de alguien así... –dijo hermione

-yo me enamoré de la mejor persona que existe en el mundo... y la más lindo por cierto...

-que tonto! –dijo hermione rió....

Entraron en el gran salón para cenar... todos los miraron con odio menos los de Gryffindor...

-que les pasa?? –dijo harry

-en la hora que tuviste inconsciente pasaron muchas cosas amor...- dijo hermione- ahora todos se odian...

Se sentaron junto a ron lily y artemis...

-como estás harry??????? –preguntó lily

-bien... me duele un poco la cabeza...

-es común dijo artemis...

-espero que quedes en Gryffindor artemis!!! Si no te matamos!!! –dijo ron

-pues claro que quedara!!! Es un heredero no? –dijo lily

-si pero eso no tiene mucha influencia... –dijo el dudando ...

-esperemos que si!! –dijo hermione que estaba abrazada a harry...- además seguro que quedaras en séptimo año!! Eres el mago más bueno que he conocido...

Harry la amenazo con su mirada...

-bueno... claro que también harry...

-gracias hermione... –dijo el chico de pelo negro y ojos grises...

-come algo artemis.... –dijo harry preocupado

-no puedo

-Alumnos!!! Atención... antes de comenzar la tradicional deliciosa cena.... como sabrán tenemos que elegir a nuestro querido Artemis Black y decir que año cursara...

Los de Slytherin comenzaron a gritar "seguro que queda en primero el estúpido" jajaja reían.... los de Hufflepuff y Revenclaw solo lanzaron miradas de "odio" a artemis... los de Gryffindor fueron los únicos que aplaudieron.....

Mac Gonagall le puso el sombrero... se quedo unos 5 minutos meditando en susurros que nadie escuchaba hasta que al fin decidió....: Gryffindor!!!

Artemis se dirigió hacia la mesa radiante de felicidad...

-Ahora veremos en que curso quedas...

Artemis cerró los ojos....

-Según estos exámenes... y proyectos.... quedarás en.... ¡SEXTO CURSO DE HOGWARTS! –dijo dumbledore contento...

Nadie lo podía creer...

-ves? Te dije que eras un buen mago! –dijo hermione....

Comieron hasta reventar y se dirigieron hacia las salas comunes...

Después de ser felicitado unas 100 veces subió a dormir...

-supongo que dormiré con ustedes... –le dijo artemis a harry y a ron...

Al entrar encontraron una cama levitando encima de la de harry y una nota arriba de ella...

Después de luchar un gran rato para alcanzarla leyeron:

Black:

No teníamos más lugar... esta será tu cama... está levitando por un fuerte hechizo del profesor flitwick así que dile a potter que no se preocupe...

Felicidades por estar en Gryffindor!!!

sub. directora M. Mac Gonagall....

-genial!!! –dijo artemis...

-espero que no te caigas arriba mío.. –dijo harry...

Se acostaron a dormir... artemis se quedó dormido al instante... ron por supuesto que también se quedó dormido al cerrar los ojos... harry como siempre pensaba y pensaba.... no paraba de pensar.... en muchísimas cosas... Voldemort, hermione, escuela, Voldemort, hermione, la profecía, hermione, las notas, hermione....bueno .... en todo eso pensaba......

-harry... –dijo una vos en su mente... –estas despierto???

-si artemis!!! Puedes hablar telepáticamente??

-tengo sangre potter recuerdas??

-que quieres – dijo harry en la mente de artemis...

-pues...nada... solo quería ver si estabas despierto... por cierto... hermy puede comunicarse también.??

-si...

-ah... bueno... buenas noches....- resonaron las palabras de artemis en la mente de harry...

-buenas noches...

Harry siguió pensando en hermione como siempre... lo linda que era... lo hermosa que era... lo graciosa... simpática.... bueno etc etc etc....

-harry... harry!! –decía hermione en su mente...

-amor! –dijo el en la mente de la chica...- que pasa?...

-acabo de soñar una cosa muy real.... demasiado real... se trataba sobre que Voldemort robaba el collar de Slytherin y...

-tranquila amor... ven para acá fénix... –dijo harry- ademas... te extraño...

-pero harry... ¿si nos descubre nevill o alguno? O peor!! Mac Gonagall... lo primero que pensaría sería que......

-no importa... es un riego que tenemos que correr... no quiero que sigas soñando esas pesadillas...

Hermione apareció en la habitación sigilosamente después de unos minutos.....

-lo... lo siento harry... –dijo ella

-porque lo vas a sentir!!!???- dijo en un susurro harry-

-no puede ser que te moleste casi todas las noches por mis tontos sueños... soy una cobarde...

-no- dijo tajante harry- nunca digas eso... primero no me molestas para nada me encanta dormir con vos... segundo: tus sueños no son tontos... y tercero: no eres para nada cobarde!!! Afrontaste a Voldemort millones de veces y nunca te pudo hacer más que un rasguño y además estas a Gryffindor!!

-gracias...

-ven...

Se acostaron acurrucados y abrazados... pero algo pasó...

PLAFF!!! –se escuchó...

-que pasa!!! –dijo hermy en la mente de harry

-no se... pero creo... que artemis se cayó de la cama....

Todos se levantaron y alumbraron con sus varitas... al verlo comenzaron a reír descontroladamente... ron semeus y dean estaban tirados en el piso agarrándose el estómago , se le caían las lagrimas de la risa... nevill con sonoras carcajadas levantó a artemis...

-y si no descubren???? –dijo hermione en la mente de harry

-mmm.. artemis!!! Si el puede comunicarse por nuestras mente...- y concentrándose dijo:- artemis tienes que hacer que no habrán la cortina... estoy con hermy no pienses mal... después te explico...!!! pero por favor ayúdanos...

-que raro que harry no se haya despertado!!!-dijo ron...que le pasará??

-tenias que ser ron!!! –dijo por lo bajo harry- siempre metiendo la pata...

-ehh.... ALTO AHÍ!!! RONALD WESLEY!!!! YA A LA CAMA!!! DEJA A HARRY TRANQUILO!!! NO VES QUE TUVO UN DIA CANSADOR CON LOS ESQUELETOS LOCOS DE LOS FUNDADORES???

-te pareces a mi madre!!! –dijo ron con sarcasmo

-que me importa!!! Y YA apaguen sus varitas!!!!

-no nos mandes!!!! –dijo dean

Nevill tranquilamente apagó su varita y se acostó despidiéndose...

-TENDRÍAN QUE APRENDER DE EL!!! EL SI RESPETA A SU AMIGO!!! NO COMO USTEDES!!!

-che, che, che , che.... –dijo Ron...- basta de sargentear... mira que somos mayoría!!! –bromeó...

-JA! Que mayoría –dijo con sarcasmo artemis- podría acabar con cada uno de ustedes... con solo mover un dedo –esto último lo dijo agitando su dedo índice amenazadoramente....

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy que miedo!!!!!!!!!!!... –dijo dean....

Paff! Con un movimiento de su dedo un rayo violeta se distinguió detrás de ls cortinas y pegaron a dean... lo tiraron contra la pared y les sujetaron unas cuerdas.... que no eran más que serpientes.....

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- gritó dean....

-jajajajajajajaja...- rió artemis a carcajadas....- quieren quedar así...

-artemis basta de chiste!!-dijo ron asustad- suelta a dean...

-se lo merece... aunque... no son las venenosas lo tendrán ahí todo lo que yo ordene...

-deja a dean!!! –dijo semeus...- que te hizo???

-burlarse y no respetar a mi primo harry!!! –dijo gritando

-lo sacaremos!!! –dijo el

-no lo creo... tienen que hablar pársel.... saben???

-dejalo ya! –dijo ron

-como quieras ron... pero eso si... tranquilos y derecho a sus camitas eh?...

Con otro movimiento de su dedo lo liberó...

-te odio más que nunca!!! –dijo dean...- como se te ocurre matarme..!!

-matarte!!! JA! Por favor!!! Si eso es matar me imaginó que pasaría si te encontraras con Voldemort... ah ya se... con solo verlo te morirías de un infarto..... JA!

-como te atreves a pronunciarlo!! –dijeron ron, semeus y dean...

-porque no soy cobarde como algunas personas que no se animan a nombrarlo!!!

-mejor cállate!!! Tu no tuviste pérdidasen tu familia!!! –dijo dean

-ahhh no!!! –dijo con sarcasmo- claro que no!!! MIS PADRES QUE!!! LOS MATÓ!!! Y A MIS TIOS ABUELOS BLACK... BUENO ESO NO IMPORTA PORQUE ERAN MORTÍFAGOS PERO QUE!!! TAMBIEN A MIS TIOS POTTER!!! LOS PADRES DE HARRY!!!!! Y NO SOLO ESO CENTENARES DE FAMILIARES QUE NUNCA CONOCÍ!!!! Y QUIEN ME ENCERRO EN EL VELO!!!!VOLDEMORT!!!! Y SUS ASQUEROSOS MORTÍFAGOS!!!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.... era la profesora Mac Gonagall que estaba en camisón...

-que pasa aca!! –dijo

-nada profesora... nada...- dijo artemis..- solo hubo una pequeña discusión...

-si... a altas horas de la noche... –dijo ella con resignación...

-me caí de la cama.... –dijo artemis – y no soporto las burlas... ahora quisiera dormir... mañana tenemos que recuperar su clase perdida... buenas noches...

La profesora Mac Gonagall se fue sorprendida...

Al cabo de 10 minutos artemis estaba en la cama de harry sentado al lado de ellos...

-gracias!!! –dijeron suspirando aliviados...

-de nada....- dijo el-

-pensé que nos iban a descubrir- dijo harry

-conmigo como encubridor no...- rió artemis- soy muy bueno con este papel...

-ya lo vemos...- dijo hermione sonriendo

-bueno me voy a dormir... eso si... hermy si quieres no tener sueños mejor haz oclumancia y cierra ladrillo por ladrillo tu mente.... igual... son la mejor pareja de Hogwarts...

-como lo supo??? –dijo harry sorprendido...

Durmieron placidamente.... sin sueños por supuesto.... hermy tenía la cabeza apollada el el pecho de harry y él la abrazaba...

-HARRY HERMY!!!! DESPIERTEN!!!! DESPIERTEN!!!! YAAAAA!!!!-gritaba artemis saltando en la cama ....

-que pasa!!! –dijo harry durmiendo sin soltar a hermione...

-NO LO VAN A CREER!!!- saltaba excitado de felicidad....

-que pasa artemis...? –pregunto hermione

-LO QUE PASA SE QUE SIRIUS ESTÁ MEJOR Y ESTÁ EN HOGWRTS !! NO LO VAN A CREER AL PRINCIPIO LO VI CON LO SE LA ORDEN... PENSABA QUE ERA UN SUEÑO PERO NO!!! NO LOS ALCANZÉ PERO RAPIDO VALLAMOS YA!!!!!

Se cambiaron y corrieron.... entraron en puertas... cuadros.... en todo lo que había en las paredes hasta que... al fin lo encontraron...

-si.. sirius? –dijo harry

-HARRY!!!-gritó el hombre...

Se abrazaron mientras se les caían unas lágrimas de felicidad... hermione también lloraba mientras esperaba a saludarlo...

-Hermy....-dijo sirius mientras se abrasaban calurosamente....

-te extrañamos muchísimos sirius... –dijo ella llorando...

-pen...pen....sa...ba....mos que te habíamos perdido para siempre....

-no...- dijo sonriendo...- gracias.....artemis...-dijo abrazándolo...-

-.sirius... porque nunca me dijiste que tu y mi padre eran una especie de primos???- dijo harry

-no lo sabía.... recién me entero...

-claro!! Quien lo sabía si mis propios familiares fueron los que me encerraron!!! Por favor...

chicos... tienen que ponerme al tanto... –dijo sirius tomando una silla de la habitación en que se encontraban....

-bueno.... pasaron muchas cosas.... –dijo harry... Voldemort..

-no....no.... de Voldemort ya se todo... me lo dijo la orden....

-bueno... lo más importante es que remus dejará de ser hombre lobo! –dijo hermione

-de enserio????? –dijo sirius radiante de felicidad...

-si por una poción....-dijo harry...- pronto la tomará...

-viniste en el momento justo sirius!!! Necesitamos hacerlo un fiestón!! –dijo artemis...

-no se preocupen...-dijo el sonriente-algo mas???

Harry y hermione se miraron... estaban tomados de las manos...

-veo que se llevan cada ves mejor... –dijo ffeliz sirius...

-pues.... si... lo que pasa.... es... ehh. Lko que pasa....

-Que pasa!!! –dijo sirius mientras artemis reía...

-estamos de novios... –dijeron a la misma vez harry y hermy...

-DE ENSERIO!!!!????? NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! FDELICIDADES!!! –dijo abrazándolos a los dos juntos dejándolos sin respiración...

-YO SABÍA QUE IBA A PASAR ALGO ENTRE USTEDES!!! DESDE QUE ME SALVARON EN TERCERO CON BUCKBEEK!!! SABEN?? EL HIPOGRIFO SIGNIFICA AMOR???

-no...- dijeron sonrojados....

-algo más??? Parece que pasaron miles de cosas... –dijo sirius

-ah si!! Dijo artemis- el gato de hermy habla...

-Crookshans??? –dijo sirius extrañado...

-como lo sabes artemis!!! –dijeron harry y hermy...

-habló en la noche conmigo... es inteligentísimo y re simpático...

-no lo puedo creer!!!! –dijo sirius....

-si

-chicos.... me voy a ir... me tengo que ir... y se ha pasado media hora!!! –dijo sirius...- estaré muy ocupado... tengo que ver a Hestia...

-Hestia???

-si...es miembro de la orden...- dijo poniéndose colorado...

-HARRY!!!- dijo artemis- HOY TENEMOS QUE IR A LAS PRUEBAS DE Gryffindor!! TE FALTAN 2 CAZADORES!!!

-ME OLVIDÉ COMPLETAMENTE!!!-dijo harry...

-adiós sirius! –dijo hermione abrazándolo...- ven para las pruebas a ver a tu primo... jajajajaja.... –rió-

-es Black!!! –dijo sirius- va a ser un excelente jugador... y encima también potter.... ja!!!

Salieron del retrato despidiéndose de sirius...

-ahora si que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!! –dijo harry besando a hermione...

-paren de tanto beso y vamos!!! –dijo artemis...

-ron wesley se está paliando con malfoy en el campo de quiddicht!!! –dijo un gato...

-CROOKSHANS!!!-dijo hermione- como lo sabes!!!

-lo vi!!!!

-Vamos!!! –dijo artemis mientras salían a toda prisa....


	16. El segundo partido

Hola!!!! Primero los reviews... los contestaré... aunque les digo que se me hace muy difícil porque esta historia ya la tengo escrita.. no toda pero.... gracias por los reviws!!!!

Claudio-potter: gracias!!!!! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo... puse los caps de una porque ya los tenia escrito y no queria poner uno por uno... me iba a cansar.... jajaja... Artemis es una mezcla.... tiene personalidad mia... de sara una amiga muy buena en su simpatía y chistes.... y por supuesto de sirius y james... de esas dos familias saca todo y se crea algo.... uf... aunque debo decirte que me encanta artemis y lo hice para animar la historia y porque va a cumplir cosas muy importantes....

Besos....

just-my-soul: gracias por decir que esta perfecto aunque tiene errors y no precisamente de ortografía.... besos.. y espero que lo sigas...

sandoka...: gracias por decir que esta buena!!!! Y CLARO que voy a actualizar como no??? Pero tardare mas porque tengo escrito solo hasta el cap.16..... jejeje...

flor: GRACIAS!!!! Cuando vas a actualizar TUS fics¿?¿¿¿ los tuyos tmb me encantan!!!! GRACIAS!!!! Y besotes....

sara black patryn...: MMM.... QUIEN SOS??? NO TE ERECUERDO... como no voy a recordar a mi siniestra y excelente amiga???? COMO ESTAS??????? Has visto a la sabelotodo de dani??? Jajajajaja que risa.... gracias por todo!!! No encuentro tu fic aquí!!! Pero en cuanto lo encuentre te mando 2 reviws en cada uno....

NUNCA ME MATARAS ASQUEROSA MORTIFAGA... Y NO LO TOQUES A REMUS PORQUE ME LA PAGARAS... JEJEJE... Y NUESTRO DUELO... PARA CUANDO????

Besotes!!!

Sandokan...: gracias de nuevo sandokan!!!

El segundo partido...

-malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó harry tomando aire...

Acababan de llegar al campo de quiddicht y era una guerra... maleficios... encantamientos...trompadas..... de todo.... lily en ese momento estaba luchando con pansy y cho....

-PARALITIUS!!!!- gritó artemis lanzándoles una especie de baba a pansy, cho y draco dejándolos paralizados.... esa especie de baba se había endurecido....

-SACAME ESTA COSA BLACK!!! YAAAAAAAA!!! QUE ASCO!!! –gritaba histérica cho chang...

-y si no quiero???-dijo artemis...

Cho le respondió con un grito que hizo volar a todos los pájaros del bosque prohibido....

-SILENCIUS!!!!- gritó lily dejando muda a la histérica

-así está mejor! –dijo ron- bueno todavía no llegaron los demás así que podríamos ir corriendo estos idiotas...

-mmmm.... no se puede... es un cemento mágico que dura 24 horas.... no creo que podamos moverlos.... –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente...

-que mas da? Dejémoslos acá.... no creo que molesten mucho.... –dijo hermione...

-sangre sucia!! Me las pagarás....-dijo malfoy...

Harry se acercó al inmóvil de malfoy.... –que dijiste idiota??? Te llego a escuchar otra ves y te pego una patada...

-ay que miedo!!! –dijo él

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y le pegó una gran patada en la cabeza (era lo único que tenía libre lo demás estaba cubierto) dejándolo inconsciente...

-Ahí no va a molestear.... ninguno de los dos... –dijo harry-

-quieres quedar así? –dijo ron mirando a pansy...

La chica lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente...

-entonces más vale que no hables... –dijo artemis limpiando su varita con la túnica...

-ya llegan los demás- dijo hermione

-es verdad –dijo lily

Unos 10 chicos se acercaban con sus escobas entre ellos estaban ginny y nevill que venía a mirarla...

-hola a todos!!! –dijo harry- como sabrán nos faltan dos cazadores... ya tenemos una cazadora... Daniela Rocen ahora probaremos y elegiremos a dos de ustedes... quien empieza??

-yo –dijo ginny decidida...

Ginny comenzó a volar... lo hacía excelente volaba muy rápido y tenía buen manejo de la quaffle... al bajar casi nadie más quería probarse excepto por supuesto Artemis...

-es tu turno artemis... –dijo ron

Cuando comenzó a volar lo hacía no excelente... sino que espectacular... increíble.... todos estos sinónimos.... todos se sorprendieron muchísimo y exclamaron un gran: OHHHHH!!! Cuando bajo de la escoba los ocho que faltaban decidieron retirarse rápidamente..

-pues.... creo que quedan ustedes dos...- dijo harry

-fantástico!!! –dijo artemis...

-tendremos que entrenar un poco porque mañana será el partido contra Slytherin y hay que estar preparado... –dijo harry...

-no te preocupes... –dijo ginny...

Comenzaron a entrenar después de que llegara el resto del equipo... hermione y lily fueron al castillo porque hacía mucho frío y estaba por nevar...

Después de largas horas de entrenamiento los chicos se dirigieron al castillo...

-vienes a la sala común artemis??? –dijo harry

-no... vayan ustedes.... quiero.... mmm... averiguar algo..... después les cuento.... –dijo el

-como quieras... –dijo ron

Entraron en la sala común y se encontraron con sus novias recién duchadas...

-creo que deberían ducharse... –dijo lily mirando a los chicos llenos de barro...

-si –dijron- ¡justo ahora íbamos...

Harry tomo de la cintura a hermione y le dio un fuerte beso...

-POTTER!!! –dijo- Me acabo de bañar y me ensuciaste la túnica!!!!

Harry rió...

-si... JA JA JA -dijo disgustada- ríete nomás....

-perdón –dijo harry aún riendo...

Hermione se fue a su habitación diciendo algo como : "los hombre y sus modales"

Después de una relajante ducha harry y ron bajaron y se encontraron con hermione y lily (hermione recién cambiada)...

Se sentaron junto al fuego en unos sillones...

Estaban charlando animadamente cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte PLAFal mirar se encontraron con artemis que estaba ehco un desastre...

-cuida tus modales pequeño!!! –dijo disgustada la dama gorda...

Artemis tenía el pelo verde lleno de lo que parecía un moco o baba... muchas plumas en la túnica... algo de pintura en su cara y pantalón y sus pelos mas revueltos que siempre....

Todos sabían su reacción así que prefirieron cubrirse...

-PENY Y NED MESS!!!!!!!!!! DONDE ESTÁN!!!!!!! CUANDO LOS AGARRE...

-de quien hablas? –preguntó ron

-DE LOS MELLIZOS MESS!!!

-ellos te hicieron eso?? –dijo tratando de soportar la risa harry

-AHÍ ESTAN!!! –dijo artemis mientras corría a dos mellizos que reían ambos eran muy parecidos.... tenían el pelo raramente blanco y unos ojos extremadamente celestes turquesas... le decían los Albinos por el color de sus cabellos.. eran terribles y podría decirse que eran iguales a los mellizos wesley (o quizás peor) tendrían unos 11 años...

-LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!!!! CASI ME ATRAPAN POR SU CULPA!!

-ahh con que tramabas algo eh? –dijo el mellizo...- entondces te lo merecías...

A artemis le había agarrado un tick nervioso en el ojo...

-COMO SE LES OCURRE MOCOSOS DE PORQUERÍA TIRARME UN VASO COMPLETO DE LA POCIÓN MULTICOLES DE BELLEZA NATURAL Y MORTAL EN LA CABEZA Y ESPECIALMENTE ROBADO DEL ARMARIO DE SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME QUERÍAN MATAR O QUE!!!!!!

-no... –dijeron mostrando unas sonrisas pícaras...

-COMO SABÍAN SI YO ERA ALÉGICO O NO A ESTA POCIÓN!!! SABEN QUE PUEDE MATAR A LOS MAGOS ALÉRGICOS....

-y.... veras Artemis... contra el destino.... no paso nada... –dijo la chica

-QUE NO PASO NADA!!!! –estaba por explotar-

CASI ME MATAN!!! ME DEJAN DE COLOR VERDE LA CABEZA!!!Y ENCIMA LE DICEN A UNA ELFA DOMÉTICA LOCA QUE YO ESTABA ROBANDO EN LAS COCINAS!!!! Y ME AGARRÓ A PLUMERAZOS!!!! CUANDO LOS TENGA EN MIS MANDO VAN A VER!!!!!

Los mellizos comenzaron a correr divertidos por toda la sala común mientras artemis los corría furioso... los mellizos frenaron en las escaleras riéndose de artemis porque no los había podido alcanzar...

-AHH SI!!! –dijo artemis que con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.... al instante apareció en la escalera cerrándoles el camino...

-ESTO AHORA ME VA A GUSTAR....!!!-dijo el

Pero en ese momento alguien entraba en la sala común dando un fuerte golpe al retrato de la dama gorda...

-se despertaron todos con el pie izquierdo o que!!! –se quejó la mujer del retrato...

Estaba Snape parado con los brazos cruzados... el silencio reinó en la sala...

-veo que Black decidió robar una poción tan valiosa de mi armario y usarla en su hueca cabecita sin saber que podría haber muerto –dijo el...

-YO SABÍA PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE ELLOS...

-CALLESE 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA Gryffindor!!- gritó

-pero el no la robó!!! –dijo hermione

-OTROS 50!!! Y USTED VENGA CONMIGO ESTÁ CASTIGADO...

Artemis salió furioso de la habitación lanzándoles una mirada furiosa y asesina a los gemelos...

-creo que se pasaron... –dijo ron

-TU ERES EL HERMANO DE GEOGE Y FRED WESLEY!!! NO LO PODEMOS CREER!!!!!!!! ES INCREÍBLE!!! PODRÍAS PEDIRLE SUS AUTÓGRAFOS!!! POR FAVOR!!!!! – dijeron los mellizos

-eh? Que?

-somos fanáticos de ellos... son unos genios!!!!!

-lo que nos faltaban!!! Unos nuevos mellizos!! –dijo hermione

-por supuesto que si!!! –dijeron solemnemente los dos- seguiremos el camino de los mellizos wesley!!! Para no cortar la tradición... además.... el colegio estaba echo un embole...

-la verdad que si –dijo ron

-RON!!!-dijo lily

-armaremos cada desastre... mmmm... no saben lo que les espera a "TODOS" los alumnos- dijeron maliciosamente...

-ESPERO QUE EN ESE "TODOS" NOE ESTE HERMIONE!! –dijo harry

-tranquilo potter... "por ahora" no nos interesa tu adorada novia.....

-LE LLEGAN A HACER ALGO... Y SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO!-dijo...

-que miedo!!

-basta!! –dijo hermione- no ven que castigaron a artemis por su culpa???

-si y?

-NIÑOS!!-dijo mientras con harry salían enfurecidos en busca de artemis y el profesor...

-creo que son iguales a los wesley!!! –dijo hermione

-o los superan...- dijo harry

-en ese momento llegaba artemis enfurecido...

-ya está tu castigo?? –dijeron

-SI! EL IDIOTA DE SNAPE ME HIZO... A NO... ADIVINEN QUE!!!!

-que!!!

-QUE ASCO!!!

-que!!!!!!!

-HACER ESAS COSAS... COMO ERA.... AH SI LOS SOUVENIRES DE SU BODA!!! Y ADIVINEN QUE SON!!! UNA SERPIENTE!!!

-jajajajajajajaja –rieron a carcajadas los chicos

-si ja ja ja- dijo artemis- aunque no creo que lleguen a casarse... ojalá que si... asi matamos dos pájaros de un tiro... se van los dos de luna de miel...

-eso esperemos!! –dijeron

-Escucharon la voz!!! –dijo harry

-que voz??

-AY HARRY AY HARRY!!! ESTO ESTÁ MAL... ES PÁRSEL... SOLO ESCUCHA...!!!

Harry se quedo callado un momento... y si la escuchaba.... : "entrar y robar... matar después de la orden" "entrar y robar... matar después de la orden"

Hermione se aferró a harry...

-será un basilisco?? –dijo asustada...

-me temo que es lo único que se m ocurre-dijo artemis

-pero si harry mató uno en segundo... –dijo hermione

-seguro que Voldemort tiene más.... –dijo harry

-hay que ir! -Dijo artemis...- ustedes vayan a avisar a Dumbledore... yo puedo ver a los ojos a un basilisco... es un don... como el hablar pársel...

-no nos movemos de aca!!! –dijo hermione

-si! Hermy por favor vete no queiro que te pase nada!! –dijo harry desesperado...

-nooooo –dijo ella...

-pero... –dijo artemis...

-SIRIUS!!!!!!! –dijo harry

-podemos comunicarnos por nuestras mentes!!! –dijo hermione-

-"sirius creemos que hay un basilisco cerca.... harry y artemis escucharon hablar... se dirige hacia el lado norte..." –dijo hermione en la mente de sirius...

-QUE!!!!!DIOS SANTO!!! NO SE MUEVAN!!! LLAMO A LA ORDEN!!! EL NORTE!!! NO PUEDE SER!!! AHÍ ES DONDE ESTÁN LOS COLLARES!!!- dijo sirius.... –VAYAN A SUS HABITACIONES!!! YA!!!

-pero.... –se quejó artemis en la mente de sirius

-BASTA YA LOS TRES!!! VAYAN A LA SALA COMÚN... LLAMARÉ A LA ORDEN... PROTEJAN A LOS OTROS....

-no puede estar pasando esto!!! –dijo hermione mientras caminaban o mejor dicho corrían hacia la sala común...

-que hace Mac Gonagall que no avisa a los alumnos!!! –decía harry

En ese mismo momento...

-Alumnos de Hogwarts ya todos en su sala común... aunque ya deberían estar en ella... TODOS YA EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SUS RESPECTIVAS CASAS....

Entraron justo a tiempo de que el retrato de la dama gorda se sellara...

-lo que nos faltaba que carajo está pasando?? –dijo ron que estaba con lily y otros chicos más...

-por lo que parece.... hay un basilisco en Hogwarts... –dijo hermione....

-QUE!!

-lo que escucharon... –dijo harry

-pe...pe....pero... q.q....que...va..vamos a hacer!!! –dijo ron

-JA a mi me lo preguntas!!! –dijo artemis... –encima nos encerraron...

Se quedaron esperando unos minutos... no se escuchaba el mínimo ruido...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito artemis con una vos rara...-

Harry comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.. pero peor que antes... se le estaba partiendo a la mitad.... no solo era el dolor y los gritos de artemis su cicatriz.... comenzó a brillar.... de sangre...

-HARRY!!! HARRY!!! POR FAVOR QUE TE PASA!!!- decía hermione mientras artemis y ron intentaban despertar artemis

-que pa-pasa? –dijo una chica de tercero...

-es que no ves???? Le sangra la cicatriz!!!! –dijo otra

-no es nada...- dijo harry –

-como que no es nada!!! Te está sangrando harry!!! Por algo será!!!

-tranquila hermy... no me pasa nada... pero me preocupa que tendga que significarse con... ya sabes... Voldemort...

Artemis volvió en si de repente...

-Artemis... artemis!!! –que te pasa??? Estabas como poseído....

-Él esta enojado.... esta furioso.... –dijo

-yo también pude sentirlo... estaba furioso porque algo le salió mal... muy mal...- dijo harry limpiándose la sangre...

--Voldemort?? Furioso?? Porque?? –dijo hermione...

-eso no lo sabemos... –dijo artemis...

-alumnos... falsa alarma....esta todo arreglada... pero aún así no salgan de sus salas comunes... saben que eso está prohibido de noche....- dijo la profesora Mac Gonagal....

-ahora si... –dijo hermione- seguramente por eso era una "falsa alarma" no pudo concretar lo que quería...

En ese momento entraron remus y sirius en la sala común....

-todos a dormir! Ya!!! –dijeron...

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones menos harry hermione lily y ron...

-que pasó sirius?? –dijo lily

-no lo sabemos... cuando llego la orden no había más nada... parace que alguien echó a perder el plan...

-si... pero quien será es el problema ahora! –dijo remus

-harry estas bien' –dijo hermione aún preocupada...

-porque?? Que pasó??-preguntaron remus y sirius

-nada... solo me sangro la cicatriz....

-QUE!!! ESTO SE VA A PONER FEO.... MUUUY FEO... ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VOLDEMORT ESTA POR LLEGAR AL PODER TOTAL....!!! –DIJO SIRIUS

-que!!!!!!!! –dijeron los chicos...

-si y si no hacemos algo pronto... –dijo remus

-DE TODAS FORMAS VAYAN A ACOSTARSE YA! –dijo sirius...- mañana harry ven a mi habitación donde estamos.. antes del partido...

-bueno... –dijo mientras ron y lily se iban...- buenas noches... –dijo abrazando a los dos...

Hermione después de saludar a remus y a sirius le dio un fuerte y consolador beso a harry despidiéndose...

Artemis ya había subido....

Se acostaron... (después de aproximadamente una hora) porque lo que pasó fue que cuando entraban en la habitación bostezando seamus no vio la varita tirada de Nevill y la pisó... largó un fuerte estallido haciendo que la cama de artemis cayera y se partiera en dos... después de unos gritos de las habitaciones de las chicas... y algunas presentaciones de estas chicas (hermione no vino... se comunico telepáticamente con harry para ver que pasaba... gran ventaja...) pudieron acomodar la cama y acostarse.... pero cuando estaban acostado sucedió algo... dean saltó pegando un grito de dolor...

-que pasa!!!! –dijo ron algo dormido

-el gato de hermione!!!!!!!!!!! Me rajuño!!!!

-no es rajuño!!! Es RASGUÑO!!! !! -dijo artemis gritando medio dormido...

-como sea...!!! –dijo dean

-Crookshans!!! Que te pasa!!! –dijo harry muy bajo mientras los otros discutían...

-ese idiota... lo vi tratando de espíar el baño de ls chicas... y eso que está de novio... estaba hermione...

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo harry soltando a Crookshans tan bruscamente que cayó de panza al suelo...

-THOMAS QUE TE PASA CON HERMIONE!!!!-gritó el joven potter- CON "MI" HERMIONE!!!!

-harry estas bien? –dijo el

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESPIASTE A HERMY EN EL BAÑO!!!-estaba por reventar harry

-QUE!!!!!!!! A NO!!! HERMY NO LE HACES NADA!!!! -vociferó artemis-ES COMO MI HERMANA MAYOR!!!!!

-QUE LE HICISTE QUE A HERMIONE!!!!!! A MI MEJRO AMIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó ron

-tranquilícense!!! Yo no hice nada!!!! Están locos!!! Quien les dio la idea!!! Yo estoy de novio!!!

-eso! El nunca le haría daño a su...

-quien te dijo la idea!!! –lo interrumpió dean loco y furioso...

-EL GATO!!! –gritó artemis... pero después se dio cuenta de una cosa....: no todos podían hablar con un gato...

-que!!!!!! –rieron a carcajadas seamus y dean (nevill estaba dormido)

-Si.... eh.... es que no conocen a el mellizo ned mess?? Le dicen el gato...

-AH NO SABIA!! –dijo aun riendo dean...- ahora quiero dormir...

Después de todo eso pudieron dormir....

Al otro día harry bajó a la sala común muy tarde... eran las 11 y media de la mañana y ya tendrían que ir a comer... después tendrían que ir a comer...

-hola amor –dijo harry besando a hermy que estaba charlando con lily... eran las únicas en la habitación... sin contar a Crookshans que estaba dormido al lado de la chimenea... estaba nevando....

-porque no quería despertarte... creí que deberías descansar para el partido...

-como siempre hermy... acertaste... ayer no dormí muy bien con todo el escándalo...

-que pasó?-preguntó hermy

-ya te conté que la cama de artemis se partió

-si pero después hubo un griterío... –dijo lily

-ah!!! Si.. casi lo mato a dean thomas... –dijo harry

-POR QUE!! –dijo hermione

-porque me contó Crookshans que intentó espiarte cuando te estabas duchando.....

-QUE!!!!!!

-si

-No puede ser... nadie sabe la contraseña del baño de los prefectos salvo los prefectos y calro... tu ron y lily... –dijo hermione miertas lanzaba una miarada a la chimenea en busca de Crookshans...

-donde está Crookshans!! –dijo hermione

El gato iba subiendo sigilosamente por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas...

-CROOKSHANS VEN ACA!!!

El gato no se movió pero dijo:

-si era mentira... pero quería darle su merecido a ese idiota... nunca me calló bien...

-ESTAS LOCO!!-dijo hermione- ERES UN GATO.... HARRY PUDE SER CAPAZ DE MATARLO!!

-no pude ser capaz.... casi lo mato... –dijo harry

-ERES UN TONTO Crookshans!!

-bueno... me voy a dormir...

-que gato más malcriado!!!

-vamos a almorzar... artemis y ron deben estar devorándolo todo ya... –dijo lily

-ah!! Estaban ahí los dos?? –dijo harry

-si... dijeron que iban a "picar" algo mientras nos esperaban...-dijo hermy

Almorzaron con artemis y ron ....

-nosotros nos vamos afuera... –dijo ron . queremos divertirnos en la nieve- rió

-vienen? –dijo lily

-no... –dijo artemis- teníamos pensado ir a encontrarnos con sirius...

-mándele nuestros saludos!!! –se despidieron ron y lily

-donde esta sirius??- preguntó lily

-en el despacho de remus supongo... –dijo harry

Se dirigieron hasta el despacho de remus... mientras subían escaleras artemis iba divagando en sus pensamientos una mujer lo chocó...y después de gritar comenzó a caer hacia atrás en cámara lenta... artemis alcanzó a agarrarla junto antes de que cayera hacia atrás y bajara rodando por todas las escaleras(se encontraban en el piso 10)

-UMBRIDGE!!!- girtó..

-ni se te ocurra soltarme black... la pagaras muy caro...

-WOW!!!! UN GALEON!! –gritó artemis soltando a la mujer- UPS!!! ME OLVIDÉ!!!-

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!! –dijo Umbridge mientras caía y caía.... ahora comenzó a rodar y rodar... hasta que PLAF!!! Paro en el primer piso... estaría... muerta???

-ARTEMIS!!! LA MATASTE!!!-dijo hermione...

-GENIAL!!!-dijo harry

-HARRY!!!- dijo hermione

-eh...lo siento..

-no está muerta!!!-dijo antes de desaparecer, la controlo moviéndola con su pie... haciendo una cara de asco... – QUE ASCO!!!! BUFF... OH NO!!! VIENE SNAPE!!

Se reapareció al lado de los chicos y corrieron hacia el despacho de remus... entraron...

-sirius!!!! –saludo harry abrazando a su padrino...

-Hola!!! Como está mi pareja preferida???? Todo bien artemis???

-si... genial !!!! a que no sabes que sirius! –dijo artemis...

-que?

-ACABO DE ENCONTRAR UN GALEON!!!

-jajaja- rió sirius

-SI PERO HUBO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA... –dijo harry tentado de la risa...

-cual?

-bah! Nada... me chocó Umbridge... – dijo artemis- y la alcancé a agarrar... pero... vi el galeon y me despisté y.... bueno.... adiós a la vieja...

Sirius rió...

-supongo que dentro de unos instantes aparecerá Snape buscándote... –dijo hermione

-si... eso creo... jajajajajaja

-como andan???? Todo en orden??-pregunto sirius

-si todo bien... remus y tonks??

-salieron a pasear por la nieve...

-ah.... como andas con Hestia??? Eh???? –djio artemis

-YO!... eh... bien... porque lo preguntan??? –dijo extremadamente colorado...

-solo preguntábamos- dijo harry sonriente...

-desde cuando la conoces? –dijo hermione

-desde el primer año en Hogwarts... cursó primer año con nosotros...

-ahhhhhhhh-dijo artemis- y desde entonces... estas perdidamente enamorado de ella...

-no! Desde este año... eh!!! Quiero decir que NO estoy enamorado de ella!!!

-Si!!!!!! Sirius está enamorado!!! Sirius está enamorado!!! –dijo artemis...

-COMO ANDAN USTEDES??? SIN PELEAS???PASO ALGO IMPORTANTE!!!???? –dijo cambiando de tema bruscamente

-nada... –dijo artemis... - lo único importante fue que cuando staban durmiendo juntos yo me caí...

-QUE!!!!!! –interrumpió sirius- DURMIENDO JUNTOS!!!!!???????? YA? TAN PRONTO!!! HARRY!!! POR DIOS!!! NO QUEIRO TENER AUN POTTERCILLO TAN PRONTO... NO SABÍAS QUE ERAS TAN RAPIDO!!! HABRÁN USADO PROTECCIÓN... PORQUE...

Tocaron a la puerta...

-después seguimos hablando... –dijo con cara amenazadora a los confundidos y coloradísimos harry y hermione...

-Que quieres snape?? –dijo fríamente al atender...

-busco a black....

-AQUÍE STOY PROFE!!! ME EXTRAÑABA NO ES ASI???-dijo el con tono chistoso

Harry y hermione rieron

-ni en lo más mínimo...

-UH SE NOTA CUANTO ME QUIERE...

-ya que es el tutor de potter y black te quiero informar Black que potter como siempre rompiendo reglas y besándose en los pasillos...

-acaso está prohibido? –dijo sirius

Snape sin darle importancia siguió: - y black ya está castigado dos veces en sus dos primeros dias en Hogwarts...

-DIOS SANTO!!! ARTEMIS!!! PUDISTE HABER ESPERADO UNA SEMANA NO???- dijo sirius riendo...

-sigue apañándolos y quedarán muertos... black acompáñame cumplirás el castigo con mi prometida... y será muy duro casi la matas....

-le había hecho un gran favor... se lo aseguro... –dijo el despidiéndose de ellos con una gran mueca irónica a la que los tres rieron cuando se fue sirius siguió...

-CREO QUE ME DEBEN UNA JUSTA EXPLICACIÓN!

-sirius tranquilízate queres? Nos acostamos juntos pero no en "ese" sentido es decir... –comenzó hermione

-que "solo" dormimos... además muchas veces lo hacemos... hermy y yo tenemos sueños horribles y no quiero que mi ángel sufra....

-porque no usan la oclumancia...?

-no nos sirve para estos sueños.. –dijo hermione

-además!! Como puedes pensar así de nosotros!! Y nos sacaste del tema porque estábamos hablando de Hestia y vos saliste con esto...

-Que Hestia? –simuló sirius

-no te hagas el tonto... –dijo hermione severamente...

-de enserio... te pasa algo con... Hestia??- dijo harry

-a mi!!! JA por favor... como creen que...

-puedas estar enamorado de una mujer tan linda y bella... –dijo harry

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina...

-es para que nos diga... –le susurro para que sirius no lo escuchara..

-Por favor!! No ven ¡que ya estoy grande para esas cosa del amor??? Eso era en mi juventud... jejeje... era el más sexy... –dijo esbozando una sonrisa sexy...

-hay si... –dijo harry- además como dicen :"el amor no tiene edad"

-y no es tas chico... solamente de cuerpo pero de mentalidad.... de un ñiño de tres años... –dijo hermione

-no me hagas reír... –dijo sirius cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua...

-ves? –le dijo hermione riendo

-dale sirius nos los puedes decir!!! –dijo harry- además somos como... unos sobrino que nunca tuviste... jajaja – rió harry mientras se abrazaba a hermione y ponían las caras más inocentes....

-ehhh.... solo...

-y?

-me.... gusta.... pero solo un poco....

Los chicos lo miraron con cara inquisidora...

-bueno... talvez .. me gusta ....

Lo volvieron a mirar...

-me gusta mucho.....

Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró...

-esta bien esta bien!!!! Estoy enamorado de ella!!!! Si la amo y que!!!

-no lo puedo creer!!!! –dijo hermione saltando de alegría..- felicitaciones!!!! –dijo abrazándolo...

-jajaja... y ahora... porque no se lo decís??? –dijo harry

-no puedo....

-si quieres te puedo prestar un caramelo de fred y gorge..

-hace poco salgo del hospital y me quieres mandar a el de nuevo? –dijo sirius

-se lo vas a decir... te vamos a ayudar... –dijo harry

-sirius puedo pasar.. –dijo una vos...

-si Hestia pasa... –dijo nervioso

-hola!!! -saludaron –bueno los dejamos... ya vamos para el partido de Gryffindor¡...

-si nosotros ya vamos... –dijo sirius...

Salieron hacia el campo de quiddicht acompañados por Hestia y un sirius raramente mudo...

-espero que ganen la copa!!! –dijo Hestia con entusiasmo...

-si!! –dijo artemis...- ya verán esos de Slytherin... si les ganamos a estos nos queda la final con Revenclaw... hufflepuff ya quedó eliminado...

-por supuesto que ganaran!! –dijo Hestia- no es así sirius??

-ehh.... Claro –dijo perdiéndose en esos ojos celestes azulados...

-sirius estas bien? –dijo Hestia..

-si.. lo que pasa es que siempre se pone nervioso en los partidos de Gryffindor... –dijo hermione para salvarlo...

-Hestia... tu estabas en Gryffindor antes no? –dijo harry

-si por supuesto!! –dijo ella contenta....

Ya habían salido del castillo y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos... había mucha nieve...

Ante la puerta de los vestuarios hermione se despidió con un fuerte beso y se quedó abrazada a harry...

-harry por favor!! Ten cuidado!!! –dijo asustada... –no quiero que quedes en la enfermería.. por favor harry...

-tranquila hermy.... no me va a pasar nada.... –dijo besándola...- además... quien te daría los besos más sexy ¿??? Si no estoy yo.....

-es verdad... así que por eso... CUIDATE!!!

-si tranquila... –dijo mientras se despedía finalmente con otro tierno beso en los labios....

Hermione se sentó junto con hestia, sirius y lily que acababa de llegar...

El silbato sonó y las escobas se elevaron en el aire....

-EL PARTIDO A COMENZADO!!!! –gritó el comentarista... (el hermano menor de lee jordan) – Gryffindor TIENE LA COPA ASEGURADA... CON DOS JUGADORE COMO POTTER Y BLACK.... LO VI EN LA PRUEBA NO SABEN COMO VUELA....

-JORDAN!!!!! –vociferó la profesora Mac Gonagall

-lo siento profesora.... –dijo –LA TIENE BLACK.... NADIE LO PUEDE ALCANZAR!!! NO SE VE!!! ES UN RAYO.... SALTA DE LA ESCOBA!!!! QUE ESTA HACIENDO???? (en ese momento artemis había saltado hacia delante unos 2 m y tiro la quaffle un tantazo) ...INCREIBLE TANTO!!!!! CAYÓ SOBRE SU ESCOBA.. QUE CONTROL.....

A los 5 minutos el partido quedo 240 a 50... (22 tantos los había hecho artemis) harry buscaba la snicht pero no había rastro de ella... además había comenzado a llover y no se veía un pomo.. asi que... se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban hermione, sirius hestia y lily... se quedó al lado de la grada mientras hermione le hacía el conjuro a sus anteojos... después de un beso comenzó a buscar la snitch mucho más cómodo...

-POTTER DEJA DE BESUCQUEARTE Y BUSCA LA SNITCH!!! –vociferó jordan...

-es cierto!!! –gritó la profesora Mac Gonagall levantándose de su banco... lo siento.... –dijo a avergonzada...- me deje llevar...

Harry la vio....estaba allí revoloteando lejos del capo... comenzó a salir en picada hacia ella pero algo lo detuvo..... lo que pasó en ese instante fue todo al mismo tiempo....

A artemis dos bludgers comenzaron a atacarlo... se las rebuscaban de todas formas pero no podía...

-ESO ES UNA BLUDGER LOCA!!!!! –grito jordan

Sirius comenzó a maldecir y hermione lanzaba contra maleficios sin resultado...

a los otros 5 sus escobas comenzaron a vibrar.... si... como le había pasado a harry en tercero... ginny no pudo sostenerse y comenzó a caer... por suerte artemis se escabulló de las bludgers y pudo subirla a su escoba... comenzaron escapar.. mientras la bludgers iban en su caza... los profesores que estaban presentes (dumbledore no estaban) no podían hacer anda aunque lo intentaran.... a harry le resultaba extraño que no le pasara nada... así que comenzó a atajar a los que caían y los dejaba en el suelo.. al final solo quedaron el y artemis... ron había caído.... lily estaba tratando de reanimarlo con sirius y hestia... hermione estaba lanzándoles maleficios a las bludger pero ninguno funcionaba... mientras Slytherin marcaba tanto tras tanto.. ( Madame Hook estaba desmayada.. causa... desconocida...)

-hermione sal del campo!!! –le gritaba harry...

Una bludger comenzó a ir tras ella....harry fue tras ella y la subió a su escoba (a hermione no a la bludger..jejeje) se quedaron sobrevolando el campo en busca de algo extraño... los profesores lanzaban maleficios pero eran retenidos por una pared invisible.... lo pero ocurrió en este momento.... de la nada comenzaron a salir fogonazos de luz verde... harry los esquivaba desesperado... tratando de proteger a hermione a su hermione...

Artemis sin embargo esquivando los rayos de luz... se dirigía buscando al que los lanzaba....

-muéstrate!!! Cobarde!!! –decía...

Los rayos cesaron... pero vieron algo peor.... unos cien dementores se deslizaban por las gradas ... iban a matar a TODOS....

-harry!!!! Por favor!!!!! Haz la aurora de la felicidad!!!!- lloraba hermione

-no se como!!! –dijo desesperado....

-harry ya!!! –gritó artemis... sirius con Hestia estaba atacando a otros...

Artemis de su varita saco una especie de fuego blanco pero muy débil...

-a mi no me sale!!! No puedo!!! –dijo mientras asustaba con el fuego a los dementores...- no podré incendiarlos!!!

Harry pensó en algo... y entonces lo único que se le ocurrió fue besar a hermione...

Logro sacar de su varita un fuego bastante grande... con ella prendió a un dementores...

-RAPIDO!!! TODOS PRENDAN SU VARITAS DE ESTE!!!!!! –dijo sirius...

Todos se acercaban algunos las prendían pero otros por el camino se quedaban abrazados o besándose... eran los efectos de la aurora de la felicidad....

Los últimos últimos 20 que quedaban sin encender huyeron despavoridos... Del horro y el terror eso se volvió amor y amistad... todos se besaban... los dementores que estaban envueltos en llamas plateadas despendían un amor y felicidad enormes... además se alimentaban de los momentos más tristes de los magos presentes.... harry besó a hermione... cuando se acercaban corriendo y felices hacia ron. Sirius hestia y lily para abrazarlos (todo por el efecto de la aurora) vieron aglo que los dejó pasmados....sirius tomaba de las caderas a hestia y le daba el beso más sexy y tierno nunca antes visto... pero en ese momento los dementores se fueron y se separaron colorados y sin decir ni una palabra....

Todos se retiraron del estadio aún llenos de felicidad.. pero no todos estaban tan bien... porque cuando llegaron al castillo.... dumbledore los hizo pasar al castillo más serio que nunca.. entraron en el gran comedor y comenzó a hablar.......

-lo que ha pasado en el estadio es sorprendente y horroroso... primero que todo... harry potter tienes 50 puntos por haber salvado a todos...(los de Gryffindor aplaudieron...) sin embargo he presenciado todo... no los ayudé por razones muy especiales.... sabía que harry y compañía los salvarían...pero presencié todo...

Todos quedaron en silencio....

-las escobas y las bludger las encantó Slytherin... no puedo decir quienes pero se que eran del equipo... así que tendrán el castigo por parte de Snape... perderán todos los puntos de su casa y quedarán descalificados de la copa de quiddicht... el partido lo gana automáticamente Gryffindor...

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron enormemente... era lo mejor que les había pasado... estaban extremadamente felices... ganaron 50 puntos.. Slytherins perdió todos los puntos quedó descalificado...

-pero profesor... quien intentó matarnos??? –dijo artemis...

-no l se... usted se arriesgó muchísimo y pudo ver algo...

-pues... –dijo él- solo vi que las maldiciones venían del bosque y los que las lanzaban no eran no eran adultos...

Reinó el murmullo en la habitación...

-algo más...

-si... creó que eran unos alumnos... tenían zapatos...

-WOW!!! MIREN AL CHICO CON RAYOS X!!!-dijo malfoy...

-silencio... –dijo dumbledore...-

-malfoy por cierto... donde estabas?? –dijo artemis suspicazmente..- no te vi en el juego... sabes? Mientras tus tramposos cazadores anotaban mientras nos estaban matando!!! –dijo artemis

-claro que no estaba!!! –dijo- no me quedaría ahí para que me mate...

-resulta muy sospechoso que "ninguno de Slytherins fue atacado"

-POR SUPUESTO SI ES QUE LOS IMBÉCILES QUE DAN LÁSTIMA A MI CASA ATACARON A TU EQUIPO BLACK! –dijo snape...

-ahhh... si y las maldiciones???

-POR FAVOR... LOS ÚNICOS QUE ESTABN EN EL CAMPO ERAN TU POTTER Y GRANGER PARA HACERCE LOS FAMOSOS Y SALIR EN PRIMERA PLANA...

-USTED CREE!!! QUE NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS AHÍ PARA SALIR EN PRIMERA PLANA CUANDO NOS ESABN MATANDO!!!-gritó harry

-USTEDED ES UN INCOMPRECIBLE!!!! –gritó hermione-

-Y UN VENDIDO QUE SOLO APAÑA A LOS DE SU CASA!!! –gritó artemis....

-te aseguro que si supiera los expulsaría ahora mismo....

-MENTIRA!! –gritó uno de Gryffindor...

Unos gritos comenzaron... ron se peleaba a gritos con uno de Slytherins... sirius con Snape... remus y tonks (ellos tmb estaban en el partido) se peleaban con filch que estaba del lado de Slytherins... mac Gonagall discutía con sanpe...

-ALTO!!-dijo dumbledore... el silencio reinó nuevamente... –quiero que vayan a sus salas comunes directamente...

-donde vamos a comer!!! –se quejo goile ...

-comerán allí... medidas de precaución.. y sin más preguntas... –el tono de voz de dumbledore sonaba severo... nunca antes lo habían escuchado hablar así...

Todos se dirigieron pero antes...

-profe... dijo artemis dirigiéndose a Mac Gonagall...

-si black...

-llameme artemis

-ay dios...si artemis

tendremos una fiesta supono... han pasado cosas muy importantes para Gryffindor y es necesario festejarlo...

-ya veremos... –dijo sin poder evitar demostrar una sonrisa...

-me encantas cuando te enojas!! –dijo harry a hermione abrazándola...- te ves tan sexy...

Hermione rió..... Sirius no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Hestia....

Cuando iban hacia la sala común ( tonks, remus, sirius y hestia se iban a Hogsmeade a pasar un rato... en verdad era para juntar a Hestia y a sirius... plan ideado por lily y hermione... ) escucharon unas explosiones.... cada vez más fuerte...

-q-q-q-que pasa?? –dijo ginny abrazándose a nevill...

-no los e... –dijo artemis- pero de seguro... no hay fiesta....

hola!!!! Como están??? Espero que estén bien!!! Solo les quería decir que perdónenme si soy muy pesado agregando capitulo tras capitulo demasiado rápido...les quería pedir que me manden por favor REVIEWS!!!! Por favor!!! Necesito que me digan como voy.. que tengo mal... que tengo bien!!! Por favor!!!!!

Les quería dedicar el cap. a TODOS los que la leen pero esta vez.. especialmente a mi súper y malvada amiga Sara.. (esta del lado de Voldemort y lucius.. que en paz descanse era su amante) porque me ayudó a terminarlo antes... me dio un par de ideas aunque no creo que se haya dado cuenta...

Perdón si fui muy pesado... y hasta la próxima.... cuídense muchísimo... saludos!!!


	17. Huída

Hola!!! Aca estoy de nuevo... espero no ser muy pesado... jejeje... bueno primero voy a contestar sus amables reviews ...

Pipu-Radcliffe: hola!!!! Gracias por tu critica!!! Y bueno... todavía no tengo decidido el final así que no puedo decirte si será feliz... esperemos que si!!! Aunque... que podría pasar??

Kire: hola!!! Gracias!!! Y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic!!!! Espero que sigas por aquí y me dejes más reviews!!! Saludos!!!

WIZ TEEN : que mas puedo decir?? Gracias!!!!

Dedicación del cap. : a mi fiel amiga y mi mortífaga preferida... Sara...

Huida...

-que pasa???- dijeron los de Gryffindor...

-no se... pero lo que sea... no es nada bueno... –dijo artemis...

-donde estarán donde estarán los niños estúpidos!!! –gritaba una mujer...

-no lo se!!! Pero recuerda!!! El señor nos prohibió matar a alguno hasta que no consigamos el collar....

-cierto pero me encantaría hacerlos sufrir con cruccio tu que dices?

Todos se miraron horrorizados.... querían correr pero no podían...

-mortífagos... –murmuro harry

-hay que escapar ya!!!!!! –dijo artemis- rápido vayan todos ustedes y entren por este retrato... cuando entren los llevara a una cámara lleno de retratos.... vayan a cualquiera y quédense ahí... yo y harry iremos a buscar a los profesores que de seguro están encerrados por culpa de estos mortífagos... RAPIDO!!!!!!!!

Todos comenzaron a correr y hermione no se movía... no se quería ir

-yo de acá no me muevo harry!!

-hermione vete!

Era demasiado tarde.. dos mortífagos acababan de llegar a la esquina del pasillo... venían encapuchados pero se dieron cuenta de que sus caras mostraban una maliciosa sonrisa...

-valla.. valla...valla... que tenemos aquí??? Unos Gryffindor esperando a ser matados no?

Todos se miraban horrorizados... no habían alcanzado a escapar...

-a la cuenta de tres todos lanzan un maleficio...1...2....3!!!!! –murmuró artemis

Unos 50 maleficios salieron de las varitas.... la mortífaga con un movimiento los detuvo a todos en el aire...

-c-c-c-c-cooo-mo lo hiciste!!! –dijo artemis-

-y veras estúpido... cuando uno se pasa al lado oscuro con el Gran señor tenebroso.. adquiere unos excelentes poderes.... no crees????

-LO UNICO QUE ADQUIEREN ES PODRIRSE POR DENTRO AL IGUAL QUE ESA... PODEMOS LLAMARLO PERSONA????? VOLDEMORT!!!!- gritó artemis....

Los mortífagos pusieron una cara de asco y horror a la vez...

-no lo pronuncies aquí niño estúpido... si se enterara de que.....

-si se enterara de que lockhart ha perdido el plan y ustedes no vinieron a ayudarlo como debían y que el basilisco lo notaron y por eso pusieron más seguridad??? –dijo hermione que acaba de leerle la mente a los mortífagos...- eso él ya lo sabía pero no sabia que ustedes eran los culpables.... o me equivoco???

-asquerosa sangre sucia.....-dijeron

-NO LA LLAMES ASI!!-gritó harry

-que lástima que "todavía" no podamos matarlos potter.... pero podemos hacer esto!!! –y con un movimiento de su varita volvió los hechizos hacia los chicos desmayándolos a todos... excepto a harry artemis y hermione que los habían podido esquivar.....

Se quedaron tirados en el piso haciéndose los inconscientes para que se vayan...

-y ahora que!!! –dijo hermione levantándose...

-lo que sabemos es que vienen en busca del collar... –dijo artemis- primero salvemos a los profesores.. si no vinieron están encerrados...

-si pero como!! –dijo hermione

-vayamos a la sala común... nos ponemos la capa invisible y buscamos en el mapa para ver si se nos acerca un mortífago...

-que hacemos con ellos? –dijo Hermione mirando el montón de alumnos...( en el se incluían lily y ron)

-dejarlos acá.... no los matarán... eso creo....justamente los más buscados somos nosotros tres... –dijo artemis....- no... definitivamente no corren peligro- repitió para convencerse el mismo...

Comenzaron a correr... escucharon unos pasos por eso se escondieron...

-sabes donde están los demás?? –dijo un mortífago...

-por lo que se están todos intentando violar esas reglas y estupideces puestas por Dumbledore para robar el collar... son unos 40....y otros 10 tenemos que rondar por el castillo para matar a los que se nos crucen pero solo cuando nos avisen y NO a los de Slytherins...- esa voz era de lucius malfoy...

-OH!!! Bueno entonces yo mato a los idiotas.... quiero divertirme....que los otros se encarguen de el collar....

-como zafamos de esta!!! –dijo artemis...

-shhhhhhhhh!!! –dijo hermione porque los dos mortífagos acababan de mirar hacia ese lado...

-artemis tengo una idea!! Prendele la túnica!!! –dijo harry...

-lo intentare....-el joven comenzó a probar con sus dedos pero no pasaba nada hasta que por fin salió una pequeña llamita de su dedo índice.. –donde la tiro...?

-en su túnica... –dijo hermione.....

Artemis apuntó pero justo en ese momento harry perdió el equilibrio de sus piernas y chocó a artemis que lanzó el fuego para cualquier lado... fue a dar en el pelo de Lucius Malfoy...

Artemis comenzó a reír no podía contenerse... Malfoy comenzó a correr de un lado a otro y no podía quitarse la máscara....el mortífago de al lado no se molestaba en ayudarlo en lo más mínimo... solo se tiro al piso y comenzó a reír a carcajadas...

-CALLATE IMBECIL... ACOMPAÑAME AL BAÑO!!!! ME ESTOY PRENDIENDO FUEGO!!- dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras corría y el mortífago iba detrás riendo....

-casi nos descubren artemis!!!! –dijo hermione

-nunca me saque 10 en apuntaría hermy....

-vamos!!! Dijo harry

Comenzaron a correr... harry y hermione iban de las manos.... artemis corría con su varita preparado para disparar....

Llegaron a la sala común pero tenían un gran problema.... la dama gorda se había escapado desesperada al ver a los mortífagos caminando por los pasillos.....

-Lo que nos faltaba!!! –dijo artemis....- se fue la cantante!!!!

-que-que hacemos!! –dijo hermione

-artemis vos podes aparecerte y sacar las cosas!!! Rapido!!! –dijo harry

-artemis con una sola mirada dijo: esta bien pero váyanse!!! (ese idioma de mirada solo lo entendían los merodeadores... actuales y antiguos)

Harry y hermione tomados de las manos comenzaron a correr hacia la sala de profesores...de repente chocaron contra algo.... para horror de los chicos era un ser vivo!!!!

-que- eres?? Donde estás??? –decía harry al no ver nada en el pasillo desierto...

-soy yo!!!!!!!! Me aparecí con la capa invisible justo delante de ustedes!!! –dijo artemis levantándose dificultosamente.... vamos!!!

Se cubrieron con la capa y comenzaron a ojear el mapa merodeador....

-los mortífagos unos 40 están en el primer piso!!!! Es donde está el collar!! –dijo hermione....

-oh no!!! Vienen dos para acá!!!! -dijo harry – Bellatrix y... malfoy?? Como es posible si malfoy.....

-no lo se harry pero corramos para allá!!!-dijo hermione que estaba desesperada de salir de ahí-

Cuando llegaron miraron el mapa...

-por lo que dice acá los de Slytherins están es sus mazmorras una secreta... aunque no hay ni un mortífago ahí... por supuesto no le harán nada a esos idiotas... los de hufflepuff tienen la sala común afuera... están en el bosque... aunque hay dos o tres mortífagos cerca del lago...

mira en la cámara hay.... anota estos apellidos hermy!! –dijo artemis....

Hermione comenzó a anotar rápidamente pero solo alcanzo a anotar unos 20...

Corramos!!! Ya se fueron de custodiar la sala de profesores...

Corrieron hasta llegar a la sala cuando quisieron entrar la puerta los tiro 2 metros atrás... principalmente a hermione...

-hermy!!! Estas bien?? –dijo harry corriendo y besándola....

-MIREN POTTER Y GRANGER!!!! Y ALLA ESTA BLACK!!!! CAPTÚRENLOS....

En todo el descuido se les había caído la capa... Bellatrix... malfoy y otros 2....

-corran!!! –dijo artemis mientras los cubría con la tapa y él desaparecía....

-los encontraremos rápidamente... bloqueen el paso de aquel pasillo... no podrán escapar... –dijo malfoy...

-y ahora que hacemos harry??? –dijo en la mente de su novio hermione

-tranquila... quedémonos quietos.... solo tranquilízate amor... –dijo en la mente de hermione harry...

-están por aquí estos idiotas... ya los vamos a agarrar ... no se preocupen... el señor nos pagará mucho cuando se los entreguemos....

-a quien van a entregarle...? a la planta de la maceta???? –dijo artemis.... que comenzó a reír por su propio chiste...

-mátenlo!!!!

Artemis comenzó a reír cuando corría mientras los otros salían en su busca...

-lo van a matar!!!! –decía hermione desesperada

-tranquila... tranquila!!! –decía harry él también con tono desesperado en la vos- los perderá... ya veras... ahora rescatemos a los profesores....

-CHE!!! IDIOTAS ENCAPUCHADOS!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! A QUE NO ME ALCANZAN....!!!!!! OLE!!! ESTUBO CERCA PERO NO.... AHORA PODRE DECIR... ESTUBE A 2 CM DE LA MUERTE!!!! –gritaba artemis esquivando maldiciones... Al parecer lo tomaba como juego...

Corrieron cubiertos por la capa invisible aún hasta llegar a la sala de profesores... intentaron abrir la puerta pero no podían...

-estas seguro harry de que están aquí??? –dijo hermione

-miremos por esa ventana....

Había una ventana en al lado con vidrios de colores con el escudo de Hogwarts pero intentando no perderían nada.... harry le dio unos golpecitos...

-no responde nadie... no hay nadie....

-AYUDA!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!!- gritaba la profesora trelewney....

-definitivamente si hay alguien-dijo hermione

-Cállese ala boca!!! –dijo Mac Gonagall mientras la empujaba y se acercaba a la ventana... pero cuando quiso empezar hablar trelewney la empujó y dijo...:

-lo predije!!!! Yo lo predije!!!!!!

-CAYASE PEDASO DE ALCORNOQUE NO ME IMPORTA QUE LO HAYA VISTO O NO EN SU ESPTUPIDO OJO INTERNO!!!NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO MORTÍFAGOS Y USTED CON ESTAS TONTERÍAS!!! –vociferó mac gonagall

-es interior... –dijo trelewney...

-como sea!!! –dijo Mac Gonagall perdiendo la paciencia...

-están todos los profesores???-dijo harry tratando de evitar una pelea...

-si... todos estamos aquí nos encerraron justo cuando teníamos una reunión!!! –dijo Sprout....

-lo peor es que tenemos que estar con esta vieja insoportable!!!! –dijo Hagrid

-Vieja su abuela Hagrid!!! –dijo Umbridge

-como sabía que me dirigía a usted??

Comenzó el revuelo de nuevo...

-parecen niños!!!!

-no podrán sacarnos es magia negra!!!! Y muy negra!!! –dijo Mac Gonagall...

-y que hacemos!!!

-los alumnos?? Como están!!!! Preguntó Flitwick

-hasta ahora no mataron a nadie... quieren robar primero el collar...

-EL COLLAR!!! QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO INTENTEN DETENERLOS!!! –dijeron los profesores....

-Y dumbledore!!! –dijo hermione

-no lo sabemos porque salió del castillo porque tenía una reunión con el ministerio.... por lo que han avisado el nuevo punto de los mortífagos es Fudge y le pidieron ayuda para hacer un encantamiento fidelio!!! –dijo Snape amargado

-Eso lo predije!!! Eso lo predije!!!! –decía trelewney

-CALLESE LA BOCA!!!! –gritó mac Gonagall.... – y ustedes traten de detenerlos pero por favor!!! CUÍDENSE!!!

-lo haremos!!! –dijeron mientras salían cubiertos con la capa....

-y artemis!!!! –dijo hermione

-acá estoy!!! –dijo el que venía corriendo con su brazo sangrando...- no me pasó nada no se preocupen... vayamos a la cámara del primer piso!!! Allí esta el collar....

Comenzaron a correr bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que podían... a veces veían a cuerpos desmayados y tirados por ahí... cuando llegaron a la cámara del primer piso entraron y....

-NO HAY NADIE!!! NO ES POSIBLE!!!! SE LO ROBARON!!!!

-mmmm... tenes razón y estas equivocado.... –dijo una voz- si se robaron el collar pero queda alguien....

Artemis se corrió lentamente temiendo lo peor... y no estaba equivocado.... detrás suyo estaban los mortífagos... los diez que quedaban... con sus varitas alzadas....

-a quien matamos primero...?

-A la sangre sucia!!! –gritó uno

-no a black!! Ese niño!!!

-A potter!!! El señor nos recompensará!!!

-USTEDES NO VAN A MATAR A NADIE!!!!!!! –gritó artemis....

Artemis agarró de los brazos a harry y hermione y cerró fuertemente los ojos....

-no no no!!!! No podrás desaparecerte niño idiota... nuestro poder es muy grande....

Artemis ya no sabía que hacer....

-no...no... importa.... –dijo artemis...- NOTRON!!!!!! –gritó artemis....

Dos mortífagos que estaban juntos quedaron pegados de sus brazos..... parecía como si fueran imanes....

Artemis comenzó a reírse mientras otros dos intentaban separarlos...

-no eran que tenía poderes....??? –dijo mientras se echaba a correr tres mortífagos se fueron corriéndolo...

Sin contar a los que estaban pegados quedaban 5 mortífagos que estaban decididos a matar a hermione... a harry no pero lo querían atrapar....

-CRUCCIO!!!!!! –gritó uno

Harry se interpuso entre el mortífago y hermione y el hechizó le pego a el....

-HARRY!!!!!!!!!! –gritó hermione desesperada mientras harry se retorcía en el suelo.....

-ve..vete hermione... por favor escapa....

-SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!!! –gritó hermione mientras lloraba...

-ay pobrecita.. la sangre sucia tiene miedo....

-MORTIFERIUS!!!!!!!!- gritó hermione

Esa mortífaga que había dicho eso salió disparada hacia atrás con unos cuantos cortes en la cara...

Los demás mortífagos fueron a ayudarla y hermione aprovecho para levantar al dolorido y ensangrentado harry mientras se cubrían con la capa y corrían lo más rápido que podían....

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se encontraron con artemis que estaba ensangrentado pero frente a tres mortífagos inconscientes...

-y tu varita!!!! Que te pasa!!! –dijo hermione

-me sacaron la varita pero yo les revoleé con un jarron de hierro... JA!!! Ni se dieron cuenta ya estaban los tres en el piso.... –dijo mientras se agarraba el pecho

-estas bien???- dijo harry

-si.. pero los otros???

-deben estar por venir!!! Debemos hacer algo!!!!

-EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!! – gritaron los mortífagos que venían corriendo...

Las varitas de hermione y harry salieron volando...

-jajajajajajajajajaja!!!! –rieron los cuatro mortífagos- ahora que harán estos pobres niños!!!!!

-no les importa! –dijo artemis tratando de hacer tiempo antes de que comenzaran a matar a los demás.... sabían que si los mataban a ellos seguirían con lo inconscientes....

-además son unos estúpidos!!! –dijo hermione- no pueden matar a unos niños eh??

-hermione por favor callate!!!! – le susurro harry desesperado...

Mientras sucedía esto artemis disimuladamente tomaba una varita de uno de los inconscientes mortífagos....

-ESPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!! –gritó artemis retirando 6 varitas de las manos de los 4 mortífagos....

-estúpidos!!!! –dijo artemis mientras reía y tiraba las 4 varitas hacia el primer piso que estaba unas 10 plantas más abajo....

-no necesitamos varitas para matarlos!!!! – gritaron mientras corrían para estrangularlos....

Unas manos frías se posaron en el cuello de hermione comenzando a afixiarla... Harry que estaba luchando con dos mortífagos los esquivó y le pego una tremenda piña en la cara....

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!!!!!!! –le gritó al mortífagos

Artemis estaba luchando con espada contra una mortífaga... y harry seguía peleando con el mortífago que había tocado a "su" hermione....

Pero mientras esto pasaba un mortífago se acercaba a harry sigilosamente para empujarlo por la baranda de la escalera...

-HARRY!!!!!!! –grito hermione mientras se interponía en la caída y ella recibía el empujón de el mortífago.... harry la alcanzó a agarrar....

-tranquila amor... no te voy a soltar... tranquila... –decía harry mientras desesperado la levantaba...

Harry no estaba furioso... estaba lleno de ira...

-No debiste hacer eso amigo... –dijo artemis divertido....

Harry apretaba fuerte sus puños...

Artemis se cubrió...

-POR FAVOR NO LE TENGAN MIEDO A ESTE INCOMPETENTE QUE LES VA A PODER HA....

La mortífaga fue interrumpida por un fuerte impacto de las armaduras que harry hizo impactar contra ella...

Los tres mortífagos se lanzaron contra él... pero artemis no se quedó atrás...

Artemis saltó sobre un mortífago tapándole los ojos y hermione se agarraba de los pelos con la mortífaga....

-toma eso!!! –dijo artemis después de empujar al mortífago por las escaleras...

Artemis comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras el mortífago gritaba mientras caía por los escalones hacia abajo...

-IDIOTAS!!! COMO PUEDEN PERMITIR QUE UNOS NIÑOS LES HAGAN ESTO!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!! –dos rayos de luz verde vinieron desde abajo harry y hermione los esquivaron pero los mortífagos, (a los que iban dirigidos los maleficios) no... cayeron como una piedra ya muertos....

-MATENLOS A LOS DEMAS!!!! –grito un mortífago desde abajo... abajo había unos 100 mortífagos...

En eso llegaron los profesores seguidos por dumbledores que desde arriuba comenzaron a atacar a los mortífagos... incluido Snape... Umbridge solo gritaba como una loca...

Dumbledore se acerco a harry hermione y artemis entre la lucha y les dijo:

-vayan a el expreso de Hogwarts... desde allí vayan a privet drive... estarán seguros... les explicaré en una carta... corrar!!! Todo el colegio ya esta subido!!! Tenemos los tres collares!!!

Sin decir más dumbledore se uno a la lucha...

Harry tomó hermione de la mano y junto con artemis comenzaron a correr...

Mientras corría harry decía:

-todo es mi culpa!!! Todo es mi culpa!!!

-que dices!!! –dijo artemis

-casi... casi... hermione... –decía harry

-harry tranquilo!! No me paso nada!!!!

-NOS FALTAN LAS VARITAS!!!!- gritó harry deteniéndose en seco... artemis chocó contra él y cayeron....

-No podemos recogerlas!!! Allí hay una especie de tiroteo de maleficios mortales!!!- Dijo hermione..- de seguro uno nos tocará!!!!! –gritó desesperada....

-que hacemos!!!

-ACCIO VARITAS!!!!- gritó alguien...

-SIRIUS!!!!!!- gritaron los tres jóvenes

Sirius llegaba junto a hestia (a la que no tenía el valor para dirigirle la palabra después de el beso) remus y tonks....

-tomen sus varitas!!! –dijo remus

-y salgan de acá cuanto antes!!!! –dijo hestia...

-no sirius no vayas!!! –dijo hermione

-no vayas sirius!!! –dijo harry- ya te perdimos una vez!!! Otra ves no!!!

-déjenme!!! No me pasará nada!!! Ademas dumbledore tiene los tres collares!!!

-pero...

-pero váyanse!!!! Ya!!! El expreso se irá!!! Nos pasaremos por privet drive!!! -dijo tonks

-cuídense!!! –dijo artemis mientras comenzaban a correr....

-rápido!!! Rápido!!!! –decía harry mientras corría lo más rápido posible....

-no... no.... puedo.... déjenme aquí..... –decía hermione que se soltó de la manó de harry y no podía respirar...

-hermione!!! Vos podes hermy!!! Vos podes!!! –decía artemis desesperado...

-no... déjenme.. .voldemort estará contento de matar a una sangre sucia... para que luchar? Para que sufrir!!!!

-Hermione!- dijo harry... –vos no te vas a quedar!!!! Vos podes!!! Vamos a luhcar!!!! Sabes para que?? Por que te amo hermione!!! Por eso!!! Y para que podamos vivir tranquilos!!!! –decía harry mientras se acercaba y la cargaba en brazos...

-te llevaré...

Comenzaron a correr...

-falta poco!! –dijo artemis jadeando...

-a donde van niños??? –dijo una voz....

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a un mortífago... Lucius malfoy... que tenía todo su pelo magullado, quemado y sucio... algunas partes estaba pelado.... eso provocaría a artemis un ataque de risa por varias semanas pero... ahora no....

-vieron lo que me hicieron!!! Como me dejaron estúpidos!!!! Los mataré!!! Aunque después mi señor me mate por que no debía hacerlo!!!! Moriré feliz!!!!

-está loco!!! Usted está loco!! –dijo artemis...

-eso crees? –dijo maliciosamente

Hermione no podía ni hablar... le dolía muchas partes del cuerpo y le sangraba el labio... Harry tenía varios cortes y artemis tenía muchas lastimaduras en los brazos...y eso que no se habían metido en la lucha del castillo pero habían caído, recibido hechizo, habían luchado cuerpo a cuerpo con mortífagos... que era de esperar?

-si... tu estas loco... estas demente... –dijo harry

-pero miren!!! Potter lleve a su querida novia en brazos!!!! Que tierno no?? jajajajajaja!!! Por favor!!! Nunca creí que caigas tan bajo potter... de novio con una sangre sucia!!!!

-NO LA LLAMES ASI!!!!!!!! –gritó harry- ELLA ES MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!!! MUCHÍSIMO MÁS!!! ADEMÁS NO ESTÁ LOCA!!! Y ES HERMOSA!!!! TU SOLO ERES UN FRACASADO!! ESTÚPIDO E IDIOTA UN FARSANTE MAFIOSO Y ESTAFADOR!!!! – (esta era la segunda vez en la noche que harry perdía el control)

En la cara de malfoy se reflejaba el miedo...

-que me vas a hacer potter!!! Jajajaja!!! -. Rió sin poder ocultar su miedo!!!

Harry levantó su varita dificultosamente con un movimiento de su muñeca ( recuerden que tenía a hermione en sus brazos)... sin decir nada.... solo pensó que quería hacer sufrir a malfoy por lo que había hecho y dicho... se lo merecía... . pero con esto bastó para que de su varita salieran unos chorros de luz naranja que chocaron contra malfoy que comenzó a gritar...

En la cara de malfoy comenzaban a aparecer cortes... no solo eso... al parecer algo más le ocurría porque gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando... no lo estaba matando no? Harry por un rato dudo en eso y sintió miedo... si lo culpaban por matarlo??? Pero después descarto la idea... primero porque era un mortífago... después porque solo se podía matar con magia con el hechizo avada kedavra y además el no había pronunciado nada....

-rápido corramos...- dijo artemis mientras echaban a correr dejando al dolorido malfoy atrás...

Corrieron cada vez más fuerte... dentro de un minuto partía el tren con la evacuación de todos los alumnos... Desde allí afuera se escuchaban los gritos de las personas de adentro del castillo... el ruido de cristales haciéndose añicos... comenzaba a llover y harry corría lo más que podía con hermione en brazos mientras artemis conjuraba hechizos para ver al tren porque la vista en ese momento prácticamente era nula...

-no puede ser... se va!!! –dijo harry

-no si podemos evitarlo!! –dijo artemis

-co-como? –dijo hermione

-me apareceré y diré que se detengan... si no quieren lo detendré yo! Pudiera aparecerme con ustedes dos pero es muy arriesgado... no se precisamente donde me quiero aparecer porque nunca estuve dentro del ten....

Artemis desapareció de repente...

Calló en un compartimiento de unos chicos de Ravenclaw que estaban alarmados.... al verlo gritaron y después dijeron...

-mataron a harry y a hermione!!!??? El castillo se derrumbó??? El innombrable esta en Hogwarts??

Artemis los ignoró y comenzó a correr por los pasillos hasta que llegó al la locomotora... el problema es que estaba cerrada la puerta... y con el ruido de la lluvia y de los motores probablemente el maquinista no escucharía nada...

-DETENGA EL TREN!!!! FALTAN ALUMNOS!!!! DETÉNGALO YA!!!! –gritaba artemis...

Solo tuvo la respuesta del silencio...

-ALOHOMORA!!! –gritó pero solo consiguió calentar el picaporte de la puerta...

-maldita sea!!!!! –gritó antes de desaparecer del tren...

-y? –dijo harry

-el idiota del maquinista tiene la puerta cerrada!! Y no me escucha!!! Nos apareceremos los tres... en el pasillo!! Y pobres lo que estén merodeando por allí...

Artemis los tomó de las manos y cerrando los ojos desaparecieron...

Cayeron arriba de dos personas... Hermione que aún seguía cargada por harry cayó sobre todos los demás y se paró dificultosamente...

-Ron!!!! Lily!!! –gritó desesperada...

Artemis y harry se levantaron desesperadamente...

Cuando ron y lily pudieron levantarse hermione abrazó a lily...

-están bien!!! –dijo ron

-si perfectos... –dijo artemis con sarcasmo mirándose los cortes, lastimaduras y la túnica manchada de sangre...

-donde está su compartimiento...? –dijo harry

-por acá.. síganos... –dijo ron

Entraron en uno de los últimos compartimientos...

-cuéntenos que pasó... –dijo lily temerosa

Artemis comenzó...

Cuando ustedes quedaron desmayados nosotros nos hicimos los inconscientes y cuando los mortífagos se fueron corrimos a la sala común para sacar el mapa y la capa...sacamos las cosas y fuimos a la sala de profesores... estaban todos encerrados ahí y no podíamos sacarlos... entones nos dijeron que tratemos de impedir que roben el collar de Slytherins pero cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde...

-y que pasó?? –dijo ron

Esta vez continuó harry...

-detrás nuestro había diez mortífagos... quedaron dos unidos y tres persiguieron a artemis que los dejó inconsciente... y Hermione dejó a una prácticamente inconsciente.. y cuando los otros cuatro fueron a ayudarla nos escapamos...

-sigan... sigan...-decía ron

-llegamos a las escaleras... ahí nos sacaron las varitas y se las volvimos a sacar y se las tiramos por las escaleras... entonces comenzamos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.. –dijo artemis...

-después cuando quedaban dos llegaron como cien mortífagos... desde abajo mataron a los dos mortífagos y después llegaron dumbledore y los demás.. nos dijeron que vengamos al tren y de ahí a privet drive que estaríamos seguros... y solo nos dijeron que tenían en su poder los tres collares....

-y ahora recibiríamos una carta (si aún están vivos) explicándonos todo... –dijo artemis....

-pero.. donde estaba dumbledore?? –dijo ron

-tenía una reunión con el ministerio porque los mortífagos intentarán matar a Fudge... –dijo hermione que estaba sentada al lado de harry y estaba apoyada en su hombro...

-y que tenía que hacer lockharts??? Recuerdo que le leíste la mente a los mortífagos.... –dijo lily

-por lo que creemos tenía que robar el collar sigilosamente junto con el basilisco y si tenía problemas esos mortífagos debían ayudarlos... por lo que parece lockhart murió al intentar robar el collar y el basilisco escapó.... –dijo harry

Después de haber explicado todo... ron y lily cayeron dormidos... después los acompaño artemis... harry y hermione que estaban abrazados se durmieron últimos...

Al llegar el carrito con la comida (todos debían estar hambrientos...) compraron todo lo del carrito...

-hermione... donde está Crookshans?? –dijo artemis con la boca llena...

-supongo que en el vagón de los animales...

-iré a buscarlo... –dijo artemis...- tengo que preguntarle algo...

Después de decir esto artemis salió del compartimiento... ron y lily se volvieron a dormir abrazados...

-hermy... estas bien?? -dijo harry preocupado..

-tranquilo... estoy bien...

-si te hubiera pasado algo.... yo.... yo nunca me lo perdonaría hermy...

Hermione lo tranquilizó dándole un beso tierno pero apasionado... pero algo los interrumpió...

Comenzaron a oír ruidos de jaulas chocando contra el piso... maullidos desesperados de gatos... ululares de lechuzas... algunas ratas salían disparadas hacia delante... los alumnos comenzaron a asomar sus cabezas....

-"artemis" –dijeron harry y hermione...

-quédate acá hermy... iré a ver que pasa....

Al salir del compartimiento... harry tuvo que esquivar las jaulas que salían disparadas hacia atrás...

-artemis que pasa ahí!!!! –gritó harry...

-necesito un poco de ayuda!!! –le contestó el joven

-que pasa!!!! –dijo harry aún esquivando las jaulas...

Artemis salió del compartimiento dificultosamente...

-ayúdame a cerrar la puerta!!!! –dijo artemis

Junto con harry artemis cerró la puerta...

-que pasa!!! –dijo harry

-Lockhart!!!! Harry lockhart!!

-pero.. si él esta muerto....

-si... pero... pero...

-pero que!!

-ES UN FANTASMA!!!!!!!


End file.
